Le destin d'un roi
by Sam-Craft
Summary: Il était destiné à se faire un nom ou non, on l'avait programmé pour cela pis finalement, il a tout perdu. En une nuit, son calvaire a commencé eet encore aujourd'hui il continue. Et s'il existe un moyen pour le sortir de là, il ne le connait pas. De toute façon, tout le monde le croit mort alors, pourquoi devrait-il continuer de vivre ? [UA][YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour**

C'est une nouvelle fiction que nous avons commencé avec Peacecraft et légèrement impatientent, on vous fait l'honneur de poster les premiers chapitre, hé oui, à la suite! On est gentil n'est-ce pas! Et pour vous mettre dans "le bain", une petite présentation:

 **Rating:** K -pour commencer-.

 **Pairing** : Shanks/Mihawk et Kidd/Penguin.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

 **Note** : Si les personnages sont OOC ce n'est pas de notre faute -ou un peu- mais c'est également pour le bien de la fiction. Et il s'agit d'un autre UA.

* * *

 **Le destin d'un roi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Il était une fois... .**

* * *

Il était là. Sur une table d'opération –de ce qu'il croyait- qu'il ne connaissait pas, à fixer un plafond inconnu et gris.  
Son corps était endolori et incapable de bouger.  
Il voyait trouble, entendait une voix lointaine et pouvait sentir quelqu'un le maintenir sur ce sol glacé !  
Son visage se tourna sur le côté et il essaya de comprendre. De voir ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais lentement, il s'endormait.  
Puis quelques secondes plus tard il perdit pied et maintenant, il se retrouvait aux mains d'inconnus.  
Il s'était frotté à plus fort que lui sans peur et peut-être qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière heure mais il ne regrettait rien. Si c'était à refaire, il aurait tout recommencé exactement pareil.  
Il aurait attaqué, tué des hommes et serait tombé dans son propre sang.

Un garrot avait été posé au niveau de son bras, le reste de son vêtement avait été retiré et à la portée de quiconque, il avait abandonné.  
On l'avait découpé, rafistolé et achevé après trois heures de « réparations ».  
C'était la première fois qu'il le récupérait dans un état pareil. La première fois qu'il le voyait aux portes de la mort et ça lui soulevait le cœur. Il avait eu peur de le soigner, peur de lui faire plus de mal encore mais les regrets n'avaient pas besoin d'être présents.  
Il laissa l'alité seul, c'était terminé.  
Des bruits résonnaient ici et là et se posant contre le mur, le jeune homme allait devoir attendre avant de se faire un semblant de toilette –récupérer de l'eau potable du moins-. …L'odeur du sang ne le dérangeait plus depuis bien longtemps mais y être baigné l'incommodait toujours autant. Sans doute à cause de ses souvenirs.  
Exilé depuis longtemps, il était habitué à peu de contact.

Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'homme au masque de fer !? Il était un peu dans sa situation bien qu'il était impossible pour lui de s'en rappeler. Du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours été enfermé dans cette prison et avait toujours travaillé pour elle.  
Il n'avait aucun compagnon de cellule mais connaissait sur le bout des doigts son voisin. Un jeune homme qui n'avait rien à y faire d'après lui et qui avait récupéré un mourant, il y a de ça quelques heures.  
Assis sur sa couche, il fixait les murs gris et mal éclairés, écoutant le râle des autres prisonniers ou simplement le silence trop pesant des coups de fouets.  
Tout ça était sa « maison » et il ne connaitrait jamais rien d'autre.

Deux coups se montrèrent contre les barreaux de la cellule voisine et si un maigre sourire transparut sur le visage de l'homme, c'était pour une bonne raison.  
Aux fils des années, on pouvait peut-être les qualifier d'amis ces deux-là et se levant de son lit, il s'était accolé aux murs pour écouter les plaintes de l'autre.  
Les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur son torse, il attendit. Généralement, et quand le second locataire de la pièce voisine entrait, ils se parlaient rarement. Pas que cette chose allait être répétée seulement, …les deux autres s'inventaient toujours des plans plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres pour s'évader de cette forteresse imprenable. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils échappaient à leur quotidien de prisonnier avec l'espoir fou de pouvoir partir un jour, et cet homme adorait entendre parler de cet « extérieur » qu'il n'avait jamais connu. …Adorait les écouter converser.

 **_ Ils… Ils lui ont pris son bras, Shanks-san.** Murmura une voix remplie de tristesse.

Pas vraiment choqué de ce qu'il entendait, ledit Shanks avait lâché un soupir. Il ne pouvait rien faire et deux solutions se montraient à l'amputé. Soit il combattait pour survivre, soit il se laissait mourir.  
Quelques années auparavant, Shanks s'était vu offrir le même traitement. On lui avait cisaillée le bras pour une raison qui lui restait encore inconnue à ce jour et il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour s'en remettre. …Pour s'éveiller du moins.

 **_ Ça va aller. Je sais qu'il peut compter sur toi.**

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas amené à un médecin !? …Ils sont ignobles.**

 **_ Il a certainement dû dire quelque chose qui n'a pas plu aux gardes ou alors… il a peut-être essayé de s'échapper à nouveau.** Marmonna Shanks de son ton las.

 **_ Il sait pourtant que c'est impossible. …Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller !?**

 **_ Espérons-le, Penguin.**

Les yeux fermés et contre le mur froid, le dénommé Penguin se cachait le visage de son avant-bras et essayait de garder espoir.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami –celui qu'il considérait comme tel en tout cas-. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir ici. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an mais, vu les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient, son compagnon de cellule était son seul point de repère fixe –hormis Shanks-.  
Assis à même le sol, un son strident se fit entendre et cela ne pouvait désigner qu'une seule chose, « la loterie des coups » qui signifiait aussi, la pioche aux prisonniers.  
Regardant la cellule en face de la sienne, Shanks soupira et regagna de nouveau sa couche. Lui, il n'était jamais choisi. Il était même ignoré. Il était le fantôme de la prison. …Un fantôme qui aimerait pouvoir exister.

 **.**

Il était bien loin le temps où il suivait son père aveuglement et où il ne faisait qui suivre ses ordres. Effectivement, son père était mort et il avait quitté son pays, il y a bien longtemps.  
Dracule Mihawk était devenu un homme à l'allure fière, droit et sans égal. Austère et très peu ouvert au monde, il avait trouvé refuge sur une île inhabitée.  
Ses grands yeux de faucon et sa démarche féline le rendait attirant tandis que sa poigne de fer et son habilité au combat étaient craintes de tous.  
Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, il n'avait plus rien à prouver, cependant il aimerait pouvoir revoir un jour l'île qui l'a vu naître. Il n'avait eu de cesse que de poursuivre cette chimère qui l'avait rendu rigide et solitaire.

Là, assis dans sa grande bibliothèque où d'innombrables livres l'encerclaient, il ressassait ses maigres souvenirs d'un passé perdu.  
Il soupira une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa lecture, le ciel en dehors était clair et sans nuages.  
Encore aujourd'hui son passé le hantait et s'il avait repris le flambeau de son père, ce n'était que pour une seule raison. Rétablir la vérité.  
Cette nuit-là, quand tout était tombé à feu et à sang, il pouvait jurer d'une chose, le roi n'aurait jamais pu quitter son trône sans une bonne raison. Une main dans les cheveux, il posa son bouquin et partit se dégourdir les jambes. Rester trop longtemps enfermé n'était pas bon pour lui.  
Traversant un long couloir aux couleurs sombres, ses pas résonnaient en un bruit sourd et tournant son regard vers sa suivante, un fin sourire se posa sur son visage.  
Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à vivre dans ce manoir et si le silence régnait souvent en maître, aujourd'hui faisait exception puisqu'une porte claqua et qu'un courant d'air entra.

 **_ Mihawk-san, je viens de recevoir un message.**

 **_ Oui mais ce n'est pas la peine de te trainer à mes pieds. Tiens-toi droit et reprend ton souffle.** S'était enquit de dire Dracule le sourcil relevé.

Obéissant aux consignes, un blond du nom de Bellamy se remit droit et retrouva une respiration normale.  
Le rouleau toujours entre ses mains, il le tendit à son supérieur et une fois qu'il l'eût-prit, le doré scruta son ainé et reprit la parole.

 **_ Notre espion sur l'île de Trust dit avoir entendu des rumeurs concernant la famille royale.** Informa Bellamy.

 **_ Tu sais que je n'ai que faire des rumeurs, elles sont toujours fausses.**

 **_ Mais ça concerne le fils de l'ancien Roi. On dit qu'il serait toujours en vie.**

_ … **. J'ai entendu ce genre de chose une centaine de fois,** débuta Dracule, **et je crois que nous allons arrêter là. Si la famille royale était encore en vie, il y a longtemps qu'un indice se serait montré.**

 **_ Mais…, Mihawk-san !**

 **_ Ça suffit, on arrête. Perona, suis-moi.**

C'était décidé, il arrêtait. Il avait déjà gâché 15 ans de sa vie à retrouver un ami et là, il n'en pouvait plus !  
Son service se terminait ici.  
Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait parcouru toutes les pistes, avait questionné des centaines de milliers de personnes. …Il était épuisé et il était prêt à se résigner.  
Ce n'était pas grave s'il ne revoyait jamais son île. Ce n'était pas grave si sa famille se mourrait avec lui. …Et puis, qui croyait encore la famille royale innocente de ce désastre il y avait 22 ans !? Personne.

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Alors cette mise en bouche!? Apprécié ou non!? On recommence ou on continue !? La suite, tout de suite!


	2. Chapter 2

On prend les même et on continue.

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : Une cellule et un espoir asséché…**

* * *

Se relevant après avoir été poussé dans sa cellule, Penguin essuyait rapidement ses mains sur son semblant de vêtement et en s'approchant de son compagnon alité, il fut saisit de cette chaleur.  
Cherchant du regard une chose pour éponger la sueur, il trouva rapidement un tissu sec et faisant de son mieux pour soulager son ainé, il paniqua légèrement.  
Le noiraud examina le pansement précaire posé il y a de ça près de trois jours et si la blessure n'avait pas l'air infectée, elle était tout de même encore suintante et humide.  
Il aurait besoin de médicament, cet ébène le savait bien mais c'était impossible alors attrapant l'eau potable à laquelle il n'avait pas touché, il réhydrata Kidd et continua de le veiller.  
Penguin était impuissant, il le savait bien et ça le mettait en colère.

 **_ Penguin, que se passe-t-il !?** Demanda la voix de Shanks qui s'élevait de l'autre côté du mur après avoir entendu le reniflement du noiraud.

 **_ Il a de la fièvre et… je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

 **_ Essaie de faire baisser la température. …Tiens attrape mon bol d'eau.**

Penguin se détourna de son patient et observant le coin de sa cellule, il aperçut un bout de bras tendu avec un bol à son extrémité.  
Il fit un rapide aller et venu, tout en remerciant le roux de l'autre côté et déposant un linge humide sur le front d'Eustass, un soupir se montra.

 **_ Shanks-san…, il a besoin de médicament.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si tu appelles de nouveau l'un des gardes, ils vont de nouveau te battre.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Il est fort, je sais qu'il va s'en remettre sans que tu ne te mettes en danger.** Affirma le roux non sans froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude.

 **_ Je suis inutile, j'aimerais…-, si seulement on pouvait sortir d'ici.**

 **_ Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux…** . Soupira un Shanks démuni.

Le silence revint et veillant sur ce carmin, un cri déchira l'air. Un cri lointain et qui résonnait dans tout le couloir Est.  
Mais ce cri n'effrayait plus personne depuis bien longtemps. Il était même banal et incroyablement normal ici, c'était sans doute pour ça que personne n'y faisait attention.  
Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Shanks le prévint de l'arrivée de l'un des gardes. Penguin s'éloigna de Kidd, rejoignit son « côté du mur » et attendit que les hommes soient passés.  
Ici, les prisonniers n'avaient pas le droit de s'aider les uns les autres et encore moins de communiquer, s'ils étaient pris sur le fait alors la punition était lente et douloureuse.

 **.**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Dracule Mihawk.  
Tout se passait tranquillement, tout se passait toujours tranquillement quand un blond ne venait pas mettre son nez dans ses affaires.  
Un papier entre les doigts, un soupir lui vint. Il n'aimait pas. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui force la main et là, c'était exactement ce qu'on lui faisait.  
Le regard noir et son autre main sur une lame qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis longtemps, Mihawk se leva et contourna un siège avec accoudoir. …Bellamy l'emmerdait sérieusement !  
Il l'emmerdait parce qu'il venait de lui amener un espoir vain.  
Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Qu'une vulgaire hypothèse et pourtant… …à l'instant, il aimerait y croire.

 **_ Explique-moi.** Rugit Dracule en fixant l'homme encore debout et près de l'entrée.

 **_ C'est ce que j'ai reçu de l'un de nos espions. …Dans l'aile Est des sous-sols de la prison.**

 **_ Ce côté est condamné depuis une décennie.**

 **_ Nous le savons tous seulement, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit Mihawk-san. Tout le monde sait que la prison est surpeuplée sur l'île des condamnés.** Justifia Bellamy en s'avançant d'un pas.

 **_ Pourquoi aurait-il été envoyé là-bas !? Si j'étais le gouverneur de Trust, j'aurais gardé mon potentiel ennemi près de moi et sous haute surveillance. Encore mieux, je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps.**

Face à la fenêtre maintenant, Dracule scrutait le paysage qui s'y dessinait à l'extérieur et serrant les poings à l'arrière de son dos, un rictus lui vint.  
Il ne pouvait même pas tourner la page tranquillement et laver sa conscience.  
…Toutefois et dans un coin de sa tête, un « et si » se forma. Toujours le même, celui qui le faisait douter et qui le remettait sur la route de la recherche.

 **_ Mihawk-san, je sais que vous m'avez demandé d'arrêter les recherches mais, je pense qu'on aurait tort.**

 **_ Depuis quand tu es à mon service pour penser, Bellamy !? …Tais-toi, veux-tu.** Asséna Dracule en faisant demi-tour. **Est-ce que l'espion est encore là-bas !?**

 **_ Oui, il attend les instructions.**

 **_ Très bien, mais ça sera la dernière fois, ensuite nous oublierons tout. Demande-lui de nous envoyer une preuve tangible de son existence. Si je ne suis pas satisfait de celle-ci, qu'il rentre.**

 **_ A vos ordres, Mihawk-san.**

Le doré s'échappa de la pièce et parcourant le long couloir, il espérait ne pas décevoir celui qui l'avait recueilli il y avait de cela, 5 ans.  
De son côté, Mihawk se posa à son bureau et déposant son menton sur ses mains liées, il réfléchit, essayant de taire son espoir improbable et soupira.  
Il avait déjà fouillé tous les recoins de l'île de Trust, les alentours, les villes voisines ainsi que la prison entière sur l'île des condamnés et maintenant on lui disait qu'il avait raté quelque chose !? Non… .  
Certes, il ne connaissait pas l'existence des sous-sols à cette époque mais tout de même, il n'aurait pas pu être aussi aveugle ! Si !? …Peut-être. Non. Impossible.  
Revoir son ami n'était qu'un vieux rêve. Il avait même presque oublié son visage et la couleur de ses cheveux. Il ne pourrait pas le reconnaître. …Ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir abandonné.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Sans rire, il y en a encore qui suit. On ne vous mens pas, regardez plutôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Au suivant ! Hé oui et juste après, un autre vous attend. On n'a pas trainé pour cette fiction, je le reconnais mais elle est inspirante.

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : Interrogatoire et projet**

* * *

Appuyé contre le mur et le visage fermé, Kidd se mouvait difficilement.  
Le dos contre la paroi froide, il grognait de douleur et non pas d'inconfort. Le regard papillonnant, il souffla et attrapa son épaule douloureuse.  
Il massait l'endroit douloureux et levant le regard après avoir entendu le grincement reconnaissable des grilles qui formait sa cage, Eustass aperçu son voisin de prison.  
Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'un rouge réveillé, Penguin attendit tout de même la disparition du garde pour s'approcher à grand pas de son ainé.

 **_ Kidd-san !**

 **_ Tais-toi, tu veux.** Grogna nonchalamment le carmin.

 **_ Désolé. Est-ce que tu as faim !? J'ai gardé mon repas pour toi, tiens prend.** S'agita Penguin en attrapant le pain pour le donner au convalescent.

 **_ Je vais bien.**

Un autre sourire se montra sur le visage du noiraud et il était soulagé de deux choses. D'entendre râler ce rouge et de le voir éveillé.  
Partageant le maigre repas en deux, un regard noir fut lancé mais ne refusant pas, Kidd croqua la nourriture et inspecta son cadet. Il avait beaucoup de questions mais avant, il aurait voulu comprendre certaines petites choses. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il attrapa la frimousse de l'ébène entre son unique main et la releva légèrement.

 **_ Qui t'as frappé et où est-ce que tu as trouvé le fil pour me recoudre !?**

 **_ Hannibal, ce n'est rien et j'ai demandé à Joz.** Répondit Penguin en ne prenant même pas la peine de se défaire de la prise de l'autre qui l'avait légèrement raffermit.

 **_ Et !? Qu'est-ce que t'as du faire en échange !?** Siffla Eustass en plissant ses yeux pour desceller un mensonge chez l'autre ou non.

 **_ Simplement donner un paquet à Burgess.**

 **_ Combien d'fois j'vais d'voir te dire de rien demander à personne. C'est tout c'que t'as dû faire !?**

 **_ Oui. De toutes façons, tu en avais besoin je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça.**

Kidd soupira et rejeta le visage prisonnier loin de lui. Avec ce noiraud il n'avait jamais complètement raison et ça l'emmerdait !  
Ensuite, d'autres informations avaient été demandées et si Penguin répondit volontiers, il garda un sourire fin sur ses lèvres. Ce noiraud était soulagé et heureux de voir ce rouge sans fièvre et ne se battant plus pour sa survie.  
Ils continuèrent tous deux de parler à voix basse –ou non, Kidd grognait de nouveau et rejetait la moindre attention de l'autre- jusqu'à ce que d'autres grilles se fassent entendre et détournèrent l'attention de Penguin.  
S'éloignant du vermillon, le noiraud s'approcha des barreaux et écoutant discrètement les mots des gardes, une chose le perturbait. …Jamais il n'avait vu Shanks sortir de sa cellule alors quand l'endroit se calma, il essaya de voir –d'entendre- si tout allait bien.

 **_ Shanks-san !?**

Un râle répondit au plus jeune, et légèrement inquiet de cela, il retenta sa chance et parla un peu plus fort –ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Kidd-.  
Un second puis un troisième appel furent émis et si un frottement se fit, ce fut parce que ledit Shanks se redressait contre le mur et qu'il essuyait son visage tuméfié.

 **_ Shanks-san est-ce que ça va !? Où étais-tu !?** S'enquit de savoir Penguin en accrochant les barreaux de sa cellule.

 **_ Je n'sais pas. Ils m'ont posé des questions étranges. … …Apparemment, je vais être transféré.** Soupira le roux même plus étonné.

 **_ Pourquoi !?**

 **_ Aucune idée. Je ne comprenais rien et- …rien. Je vais me reposer un peu Penguin.**

 **_ D'accord. Oh, Kidd-san est réveillé.**

 **_ Tant mieux.**

Allongé sur la paillasse, un soupir étouffé se distinguait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être battu et interrogé comme une sorte de criminel venant d'être inculpé.  
Il avait retourné la question dans tous les sens mais tout ça n'en avait aucun. Comment pourrait-il être au centre d'un complot alors qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage depuis toujours !? Comment pourrait-il connaître le monde extérieur alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds !?  
Certes il trouvait ça étrange mais le dire reviendrait à recevoir plus de coups et ça…, ça n'en valait pas la peine.  
L'œil fermé pour se reposer de ces heures de torture, Shanks écoutait les mots de son voisin et laissant un sourire planer sur sa lèvre coupée. Il s'était dit que dans à peine deux semaines toutes les années à parler avec ce noiraud seraient oubliées. ...Huit ans de calvaire commun s'achèveront.  
Il avait connu le noiraud, jeté ici à l'âge de 12 ans, …mh c'était sûr, la gentillesse de Penguin lui manquerait.

 ** _._**

 _« Deux grandes prunelles caramel dévisageaient avec envie un enfant de 4 ans son ainé. Il était là, debout près d'un adulte et la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire, c'était lui courir après et jouer.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit après une éternité d'attente et de surexcitation contenue.  
Une bourrasque fit voler le pan d'un rideau, un courant d'air fit vaciller l'adulte surpris et agilement, une bouille ronde au large sourire se retrouva levée vers le brun._

 _ **_ Tu joues !?**_ _Demanda une voix enfantine._

 _ **_ Je ne peux pas. …Je suis désolé, Shanks-sama.**_ _Souffla avec respect Dracule Mihawk non sans légèrement se courber, ce qui fait bouder le plus petit._

_ …' _ **Te plait… … .**_

 _ **_ Vas-y Dracule, il t'embêtera jusqu'à temps que tu acceptes de toute façon. Allez au jardin,**_ _conseilla le roi et père du jeune Shanks._

 _Souriant un peu plus des mots entendus, l'enfant attrapa le bras du brunet et le tirant pour que celui-ci le suive, les deux gamins disparurent du grand hall.  
Agité et hyperactif, le rouquin attira toujours plus Mihawk à jouer et vite à l'extérieur, les deux s'approchèrent du majordome qui avait toujours une nouvelle idée pour ne pas qu'ils s'ennuient._

 _ **_ Dit, dit… 'Hawk, on fait !?**_ _Questionna rapidement le petit roux en tirant sur le vêtement de son ainé._

 _ **_ D'accord.**_

 _Un cri de joie se fit entendre et amenant le plus grand vers les hautes haies qui formaient une sorte de labyrinthe, les deux garçons jouèrent à un cache-cache enfantin. »_

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, Dracule s'en souvenait mais effaçant ce souvenir pour un moment, il revint à la réalité des choses et fixa ce qu'il venait de recevoir.  
C'était un portrait, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal ou pas. Il était sale, mal fait et rempli de tâches étranges mais ce portrait tapait dans sa poitrine.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment explicable. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela lui faisait ça ou alors…, peut-être parce que cet homme représenté sur l'affiche lui faisait penser à un petit garçon qu'il connaissait bien.  
Pinçant sa lèvre, il se leva en silence et faisant appeler Bellamy, il attendit son arrivée. Arrivée qui ne se fit pas attendre.

 **_ Fais-moi apprêter un bateau, je pars.** Ordonna Dracule d'un ton clair et concis.

 **_ Mihawk-san ?! …Vous devriez laisser l'espion qui est sur place plutôt.**

 **_ Si c'est vraiment lui, je veux le voir. …Il n'y a que comme ça que j'serais sûr et j'irais seul.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Pas de mais, c'est mon devoir.**

 **_ Très bien cependant, il va falloir se dépêcher. Il paraît qu'il va se faire envoyer ailleurs dans moins de deux semaines.** Informa le doré.

 **_ C'est plus que suffisant pour moi. …Tu peux disposer.**

Un hochement de tête se fit et Bellamy disparu dans l'ombre de la porte.  
Si vraiment Shanks était en vie, il devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Il devait le récupérer lui-même et mettre sa vie en danger pour le sauver.  
Très sincèrement et même si c'était stupide, son espoir grandissait de minute en minute depuis que ce semblant de visage se trouvait sur son bureau. …Il s'en voulait terriblement et en même temps, il se trouvait chanceux.  
Au moment où il allait abandonner, on lui offrait une dernière chance et il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Coûte que coûte, il ramènerait son souverain chez lui !

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Bon ensuite c'est promis, on arrête. Le chapitre 4 se poste et... sinon, j'ai oublié de vous demander, vous aimez ou non!? Le contexte ou les personnages !? Il n'y a rien qui vous perturbe ou autre !?  
Vous aimez pas vrai !?


	4. Chapter 4

Dernier chapitre à poster pour aujourd'hui ! A vos lunettes et lisez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : Nouvelle destination.**

* * *

Une semaine était déjà passée depuis qu'on l'avait brutalement interrogé et qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il serait bientôt déplacé. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'on lui reprochait ni pourquoi on devait le déplacer. Une phrase s'échappa pour lui-même.

 **_ Cela me dégourdira les jambes.**

 **_ Shanks-san tout va bien ?** Demanda Penguin d'une petite voix après avoir entendu le murmure de son voisin de cellule.

 **_ Oui, je pensais que mon futur voyage me dégourdirait les jambes, mais aussi me permettrait de voir l'extérieur, ce sera la première fois de ma vie que je respirerais l'air frais même si ce ne sera pas long.**

 **_ Shanks-san,** souffla doucement le cadet.

 **_ Penguin ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'oublierais pas, et puis il faut bien que je trouve de bonnes choses à ce déplacement.** S'amusa le roux pour détendre l'atmosphère des futurs adieux. De plus il avait pour principe de toujours garder un peu de bonne humeur malgré sa vie de prisonnier.

Puis et sans prévenir, les deux hommes se turent tandis qu'un bruit leur indiquait l'arrivée d'un gardien. Ils s'installèrent chacun sur leur couche attendant de voir qui allait disparaître pour quelques heures voire pour toujours.  
Dans ces moments-là, chaque prisonnier se perdait dans des prières ou des pensées. La plupart d'entre eux avaient la même idée ' _surtout pas moi, tout le monde sauf moi'_. Alors quand leur porte en fer s'ouvrait, ils priaient plus fort, ' _prenez l'autre, pas moi, pitié'_. Mais il y en avait toujours un qui perdait et hurlait à la mort, tout le long de ce couloir interminable qui menait hors des geôles.

Mais une infime partie des détenus- en fait surtout trois- qui n'avaient pas respecté les règles en apprenant à se connaître un peu et à s'apprécier- avaient d'autres pensées.  
C'est pour cela qu'à cet instant un brun pensa : ' _Pas Kidd-san, il n'est pas encore remit, s'ils viennent pour lui, je prends sa place, même s'il doit me gronder après. Et pas Shanks-san je ne veux pas qu'il parte, il a toujours était si bon avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais tenu sans lui._ '  
Un carmin lui pensa : ' _Pas cette bestiole, il est trop facile et je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de lui de quelque façon que ce soit'_. Depuis un an qu'il était là, il en avait vu des choses et entendus d'autres et il savait que les jeunes étaient appréciés pour d'autres choses que la torture.  
Alors chaque fois que Penguin partait il avait peur, surtout que celui-ci était là depuis des années. Kidd n'avait jamais osé poser la question. Mais il s'était promis de tout faire pour sortir plus souvent que lui et de le protéger comme lui l'avait fait en le soignant. Au fond, il s'était attaché au gamin.  
Alors qu'un roux espérait que ces deux voisins ne seraient pas embêtés. Il s'était pris d'affection pour eux et n'aimait pas les voir revenir dans un état déplorable.

Le gardien –lui- prenait son temps, s'arrêtant devant chaque loge et détaillant chaque prisonnier. Cela faisait augmenter la tension dans le cœur des séquestrés.  
Puis vint l'heure où il se décida à s'arrêter devant la cellule de Shanks. Celui-ci et ses deux compagnons de vie étaient surpris quand ils aperçurent l'homme qui se tenait droit devant eux. Ils ne le connaissaient pas. …Peut-être était-il un nouveau gardien. C'était sans doute pour ça que Shanks le détaillait autant.  
Enfin il y était, la semaine avait était longue entre le temps d'apprêter un bateau, de mettre ses affaires en ordre dans sa demeure et de faire le voyage. Sur la barque qui avait quitté son bateau –caché plus loin derrière les rochers-, il accosta à l'arrière de l'île, dissimulé à la vue de tous et attachant son moyen de locomotion, il reprit sa marche.  
Recouvert d'une cape afin de ne pas être reconnu, Bellamy lui avait donné un point de rendez-vous avec leur espion. C'était donc discrètement, pour ne pas se faire repérer qu'il se dirigea vers un renfoncement.

Une fois trouvé, il salua l'homme et prit place à côté de son espion. Le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre, envahissait leurs oreilles et l'air marin était quelque peu reposant.  
Assis sur les pierres, Dracule écouta l'homme qui lui montrait un plan des sous-sols de la prison. Il se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir tout fouillé de fond en comble.  
Puis il suivit son acolyte et ils arrivèrent devant l'une des entrées condamnées de la prison. La mission commençait véritablement maintenant.

Les deux se faufilèrent par ce trou et sans un bruit aucun, s'enfoncèrent dans les dédales de l'établissement. C'était froid, humide, puant et sale. C'était un endroit où aucun homme n'avait le droit de vivre tant l'espace était insalubre.  
Grâce à son guide il put éviter le plus de gardiens possible et si Mihawk remontait un peu plus sa capuche sur le haut de sa tête, il continuait de s'en vouloir et de se reconnaître indigne de tout.  
Au bout d'un moment à marcher dans les longs couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau où se trouvaient les clefs. Son espion se chargea de les récupérer sans perte ni fracas et amena le brun au couloir Est.

 **_ Il est ici.** Fit l'espion.

 **_ Bien j'y vais seul, donne-moi les clefs et fait le guet.** Ordonna Dracule.

Sans plus attendre, Mihawk pénétra dans un énième couloir et détailla chaque prisonnier un par un, cela lui parut interminable. Une odeur horrible lui prenait le nez, et tous ces hommes étaient dans un état pitoyable. Il avait si peur de retrouver son ami dans cet état, voire pire.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché, mais cela paraissait faire des jours et pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'était demandé comment son maitre avait eu la force de continuer de vivre ici.  
Puis il arriva devant une grille –cette grille-, celle du roux.  
Mihawk s'arrêta, s'approcha, alors même que ses chaussures ne faisaient aucun bruit et il fut subjugué par la vision de l'homme devant lui.

S'approchant pour mieux l'observer, il ne sut pas quel sentiment primait le plus.  
Et quand il vit son cadet venir vers lui, le doute n'était plus possible pour Mihawk. Il l'avait retrouvé. Tous deux à une distance acceptable des barreaux de fer mais assez près pour se faire face, se jaugeaient.  
Dracule ne put que reconnaitre que l'être devant lui était son jeune maitre. Il avait les mêmes yeux que son père et les cheveux roux de sa mère, mais sa contemplation fut de courte durée puisque le son d'une voix dans le cachot adjacent l'interrompit.  
Au début il n'y fit pas trop attention jusqu'à qu'il entende un nom sortir de la bouche de l'un d'eux. Alors il se recula d'un pas et pencha la tête vers les deux hommes. Un brun aux yeux vert et un carmin aux yeux rouges.

 **_ Shanks-san! Shanks-san! Tout va bien?** **Ne le prenez pas, il n'a rien fait, il n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis des années. Il ne connait pas l'extérieur, laissez-le, s'il vous plait. Si vous devez prendre quelqu'un prenez-moi.** S'écria affolé le jeune homme de vingt ans, brun aux yeux vert.

 **_ Tait-toi idiot !** intervint le carmin, tout en mettant une main sur la bouche de son cadet pour le faire taire.

Étudiant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, Dracule ne comprenait pas. Que faisaient donc les gardiens aux prisonniers !? Les rumeurs s'étaient toujours faites par milliers mais personne ne connaissait la vérité. …Et puis, pourquoi cet enfant défendait Shanks !? Se connaissaient-ils !? Bien !? …Ou essayait-il juste d'attirer l'attention pour une chose qu'il ignorait !?  
N'ayant pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus, Mihawk entendit des pas précipités et aperçu une main se tendre vers lui et une voix s'élever dans l'air.

 **_ N'y prêtez pas attention, prenez-moi ! C'est un enfant qui a perdu la tête, ne l'écoutez pas. Vous êtes nouveau, s'il vous plait ne lui fait pas de mal à cause de moi, je n'en vaut pas la peine.** S'invectiva Shanks.

 **_ Shanks,** murmura Dracule. **Tu es vraiment Shanks ?** Questionna l'ainé des hommes qui recouvrait la raison et qui pouvait à présent toucher son maitre.

 **_ On se connait ?** Demanda surpris le roux du ton de la voix du presque trentenaire devant lui.

 **_ Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire alors tu vas m'écouter. Je suis là pour te libérer.**

 **_ Oh alors celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite.** **Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?** Demanda l'enfermé en reculant et en abaissant son bras.

 **_ Tu le dois,** répondit rapidement le brun en attrapant la main de l'autre qui la retirait. Il posa la paume de sa main sur celle de l'autre et entrelaça leurs doigts, comme si ce geste allait ramener la mémoire de son vis-à-vis. Il vit que le roux tressauta à ce geste alors il continua. **Je suis un ami d'enfance, tu as dû oublier avec le temps, mais moi non. Je te raconterai tout, mais pour ça, tu dois me suivre.** Tout en expliquant les choses, Dracule déverrouilla la porte avec les clefs qu'il avait volées plutôt. **Viens avec moi, dépêche-toi, avant qu'un garde n'arrive.**

Shanks le regardait avec suspicion, mais son cœur lui criait de le suivre et de lui faire confiance, comme si son palpitant se souvenait de cet homme. Comme si son cœur l'avait reconnu malgré le temps.  
Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Surement que les gardiens avaient trouvé là un nouveau jeu et… . Mh, quoiqu'il fasse de toute façon, il était sûr de récolter des coups. Suivre ou non cet homme, le ramenait à l'inévitable alors, …alors il s'avança et sorti de la cellule prêt à suivre le brun devant lui. Cependant, quand il passa devant la loge des deux cadets il agrippa un barreau et se stoppa net. Si vraiment cet homme était là pour libérer, il ne dirait pas non à sa requête. …Quoique, c'était quitte ou double, soit le gardien déguisé lui ferait payer, soit cet homme était vraiment ce qu'il disait être et auquel cas, il serait heureux de son action.

Mihawk ne savait que penser, il avait bien reconnu l'expression de surprise du jeune prince d'autrefois sur le visage de ce jeune adulte quand il lui avait avoué le connaitre. Mais maintenant, son cœur heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami, prenait un autre sentiment, celui de la peur. Peur qu'il ne le croit pas, peur qu'il ne le suive pas, peur de le perdre.  
C'était un tout, et ses émotions se mélangeaient entre elles et même s'il ne devait pas faire attention à tout cela, il crispa tout de même sa main sur sa dague portée à la ceinture.  
Quand il sentit ce roux s'immobiliser dans son dos, son cœur rata un battement. Dracule se retourna et regarda inquiet son compagnon. Comment pouvait-il prouver ses dires !?

 **_ Je ne pars pas sans eux. Ils sont ma famille depuis des années.** **Si vraiment vous êtes là pour moi, alors prouvez-le-moi et déverrouillez cette cellule.** Expliqua le roux.

 **_ Shanks-san…, non va-t'en. C'est ta chance de découvrir l'extérieur.** Plaida Penguin pour que son ami ne s'attarde pas trop longtemps dans cette prison. **Dépêche-toi de t'enfuir.**

 **_ Je ne pars pas sans vous !** s'exclama Shanks sur un ton impérieux.

 **_ Monsieur vous avez les clefs des cellules ? Alors prenez Penguin avec vous, et partez, je vous en prie.** Demanda Kidd.

 **_ Je-** Commença Dracule sans pouvoir continuer.

 **_ Je ne te laisserais pas derrière, hors de question.** S'insurgea le plus jeune du groupe.

 **_ Je serais un poids, je suis manchot et mes blessures ne sont pas toutes cicatrisées.** Expliqua le carmin.

 **_ On part tous les quatre !** Ordonna le roux. **Et moi aussi je suis manchot,** rappela-t-il à son cadet.

Dracule qui n'avait même pas pu en placer une, dévisagea son ami et vit la détermination dans les yeux de son protégé.  
Consentant, il ouvrit la cellule et prit l'homme aux yeux rouges sous son bras valide afin de l'aider à se déplacer. Une fois cela fait, Mihawk ouvrit la marche, et s'il était suivi par son prince et le jeune Penguin, une seule pensée le traversait à présent, cela aller être plus dur que prévu mais ils y arriveraient. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir son ami enfin récupéré.  
Regardant par-dessus son épaule et repensant à une phrase dite, Dracule n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son ami était aussi manchot. Son long manteau déchiré sur les épaules cachait son membre coupé et il fut désolé de ça. Se repentait d'avoir été si long.

Les quatre hommes marchaient silencieusement –l'espion étant partit chercher de quoi les aider à passer le plus inaperçu possible- entre les cachots et personnes n'osaient véritablement les regarder. Après tout, si on osait poser les yeux sur l'une des garde, on avait énormément de chance d'être corrigé !  
Le trajet fut long mais calme et sans fausse note. Dracule avait emprunté les passages les plus sombres et les moins gardés. Avait mémorisé l'itinéraire alors quand il aperçut la sortie, un soupir lui échappa.  
A l'air libre, les trois prisonniers avaient pris une bouffée d'air et avaient posé leurs yeux sur l'étendue d'eau qui entourait l'île puis, rapidement, ils avaient reçu un tissu sombre en guise de cape, qu'avait ramené le cinquième homme.

Ouvrant la marche et continuant d'aider ce rouge, il vérifia aussi que Shanks et Penguin le suivaient bien. Après un long moment, il remarqua le renfoncement et s'en rendit compte à l'instant que le soleil déclinait déjà ce qui était mieux pour eux.  
Toujours en silence, l'espion avait prit le relais et aidait à présent Kidd et sans s'être fait démasquer, ils rejoignirent la barque qui les ramèneraient au bateau du brun.  
Sur l'eau, la parole ne se fit toujours pas. Dracule ne faisait qu'épier son prince. Prince qui touchait l'eau du bout des doigts sur laquelle il voguait et qui souriait en toute innocence et qui adressait un regard de connivence avec le jeune noiraud.  
Ils arrivèrent sur le bateau au bout de trois quart d'heure et sans laisser le temps de rien, le navire repartit sur le champ vers la demeure de Mihawk. Leur passage sur cette île ne devait pas être découvert !

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Et en plus on terminer sur une libération si ça ce n'est pas joyeux ! Comment ça, non!? Vous auriez préféré qu'ils restent enfermé peut-être! Bande de vilains... u_u

Bon, on vous laisse-là pour cette semaine et on reviendra d'ici deux semaines sans doute..., si on oublie pas!

Bon week-end et dite-nous si vus aimez ok! Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenu ici !  
**

Vous vous souvenez, on les avait laissé quand ils étaient échappés de la prison qui les retenait prisonnier. Aujourd'hui, on va voir comment il s'en sorte avec toutes les personnes qu'ils vont rencontrer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : Retour à la civilisation.**

* * *

A bord, le silence s'installa. Trois des cinq hommes sur le pont observaient et scrutaient le moindre détail tandis que Dracule continuait de suivre des yeux son ami d'enfance et le second d'aider Kidd.  
Le nombre avait changé en cours de route, c'était ce que c'était dit l'un des marins tandis qu'un autre, se demandait si celui qu'il servait ne s'était pas fait avoir par des truands. Tous se faisaient une opinion des nouveaux venus mais quand Bellamy se montra, quelque chose changea. …Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

 **_ Mihawk-san, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?**

Par réflexe, les deux plus âgés avaient mis leur unique bras en travers du passage de Penguin. Ce blond ne donnait pas confiance et intimait de se méfier.  
Dracule avait épié du coin de l'œil cette réaction et deux choses lui étaient venues. Soit les deux le protégeaient par instinct, soit le plus petit avait tendance à trouver les problèmes.

 **_ Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu. C'était soit ça, soit rien. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser de prendre avec nous ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille.** Expliqua rapidement Dracule. **Maintenant faudrait leur préparer des chambres, tu peux t'en charger.**

 **_ Oui, ça sera fait.**

 **_ Bien. Kidd-kun j'aimerais que le médecin t'examine et vous deux aussi par la suite.**

A cette chose, Penguin examina son compère et attrapant le bras de celui-ci, il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir seul.  
Le cœur battant, ils ne connaissaient rien d'ici, ne savaient rien des personnes qui occupaient ce bateau et ce noiraud ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

 **_ Tu fous quoi la bestiole, lâche-moi j'vais revenir.** Grogna Kidd.

 **_ Mais si-**

 **_ S'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps crois-moi. …Reste avec Shanks.**

 **_ Penguin-kun, il ne risque rien je t'en donne ma parole.** Était alors intervenu Dracule pour rassurer le plus jeune.

_ … **D'accord.**

Le rouge s'en allât sous le regard de ses deux compagnons de fortune puis une fois hors de portée et hors de leur vue, Shanks reporta son attention sur l'homme qui l'avait libéré.  
La cape retirée ainsi que le capuchon, c'était un homme grand et à l'apparence quelque peu froide qu'il découvrait.  
Un homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard perçant. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait définitivement pas tandis que celui-ci même prétendait le contraire.  
Un homme qui avait un air serein malgré tout et qui n'avait pas cette aura de malveillance constante. A ce constat, Shanks aurait aimé donner raison à cet homme et lui dire qu'effectivement, il se souvenait de lui mais…, c'était impossible.

 **_ Je suis désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs.** S'était empressé de dire Dracule après avoir lâché l'un de ces subordonnés. **Je me présente, Dracule Mihawk et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, nous étions amis d'enfance. En réalité, ma famille était aux services de la tienne.**

 **_ Aux services… …je ne comprends pas.** Murmura le roux qui réfléchissait aux dires de l'autre.

 **_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te demande de comprendre dans l'immédiat. Une fois arrivés chez moi, je t'expliquerai tout en détail en attendant, que diriez-vous d'un bain et de vêtements propres !?** S'exclama le brun aux ex-prisonniers. **Suivez-moi, c'est par-là.**

Aucune objection ne s'était faite entendre et donc, derrière le maitre des lieux, Shanks et Penguin suivaient. Tous deux étaient attirés par un tas de chose –le roux un peu plus cependant- mais n'osant pas questionner dans l'immédiat, ils s'étaient abstenus.  
Dans les couloirs du navire, si la curiosité était de mise, ce n'était rien comparé à cette salle d'eau. L'œil ambré de Shanks se posait partout, il ne connaissait rien et voulait tout savoir de cet endroit. Ne connaissait rien alors quand on l'y poussa à l'intérieur, il était un peu –énormément- méfiant.

 **_ Les douches sont ici, prenez-en une avant de vous baigner et le savon se trouve sur cette étagère ainsi que les serviettes. Je reviendrai avec d'autres vêtements plus tard.**

Penguin et Shanks fixaient intensément le brunet. La seule salle d'eau que Shanks avait connue était un jet d'eau froide qu'on lui balançait tandis que pour Penguin –hormis ce jet-, il n'avait toujours connu qu'une bassine remplie d'eau de pluie. Il était d'une famille pauvre, d'une famille sans aucuns moyens alors tous ces appareils, il ne connaissait pas.  
Le silence s'installa et voyant les deux statiques, Dracule chercha à comprendre. Peut-être avait-il dit une chose qui les avait vexé ou alors-.

 **_ Comment ça fonctionne !?** Questionna le roux qui coupa les pensées de Mihawk.

 **_ Comment…, évidemment. Laissez-moi vous montrer. De ce robinet de l'eau froide, de l'autre de l'eau chaude. Vous vous asseyez ici et vous vous lavez. Ce bac sert pour vos cheveux, cette brosse pour votre dos et cette fleur de bain pour votre corps. La baignoire est déjà remplie et une fois que vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez tirer le bouchon pour qu'elle se vide. D'autres questions !?**

 **_ Non, ça devrait aller maintenant merci.** Sourit Shanks enthousiaste à l'idée de tout essayer.

 **_ Bien, je reviens tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Et mettez vos vêtements ici, je les jetterais plus tard.**

La porte fermée, les deux se déshabillèrent avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Jetant leurs semblant d'habits dans le bac indiqué, ils avaient tous les deux pris place sur le petit siège prévu à cet effet et allumant les jets, ils furent surpris. -Le plus jeune poussa un petit cri aigu qui fit rire l'ainé, alors le brun fit la moue mais malgré tout cela détendit l'atmosphère.-  
Évidemment, ils manquèrent de se brûler mais une fois cette chose réparée, ils prirent plaisir à se recouvrir de mousse et d'eau claire. On aurait dit deux gamins.  
Ça sentait bon, il y avait une multitude de parfums dans cette pièce et tous avaient une odeur presque enivrante mais, et parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas abuser de la gentillesse de leur sauveur, ils prièrent chacun une bouteille qui leur faisait envie. C'est ainsi que Shanks se couvrit d'amande douce et Penguin de pêche.  
Toute la crasse s'échappait de leurs corps et sous celles-ci, on pouvait apercevoir des peaux blanches et encore parsemé de récents coups reçus.

Pour une fois les jets d'eaux ne leur faisait pas peur, et entendre cette eau couler et la sentir dévaler sur leurs corps les détendit. La mousse jusqu'aux yeux et les sourires larges, les deux se plaisaient puis quand ils se jugèrent assez propre pour plonger dans le bain –c'est-à-dire longtemps après-, ils entrèrent sans faire de vague et en frissonnant.  
Là, à cet instant ils étaient heureux. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autres pour sourire largement. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des rois, d'être choyés par les bulles de savons et cajolés par l'eau bouillante.  
Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de mériter tout ça mais, ils préféraient en profiter à maximum avant que le rêve ne s'arrête. …Puis, ne faisant pas attention à la porte qui s'était ré-ouverte, Mihawk avait eu le loisir de les voir souriant. Avait eu la joie d'apercevoir un vrai sourire sur le visage de son prince.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, Dracule avait simplement posé les nouveaux vêtements sur le coin d'un meuble et était reparti.  
C'est après une bonne heure que les deux compères s'étaient séchés et avaient revêtis les tenues. Propre comme un sous neuf et rasé grâce à un homme de leur hôte pour Shanks –puisque Penguin avait cette faculté d'être imberbe-, ils étaient de nouveaux hommes. De nouveaux hommes qui néanmoins s'étaient perdus dans le trop grand bâtiment.  
Par chance ils furent récupérés et, les dirigeant vers les cuisines, ils se retrouvèrent sur un pont quelque peu éclairés par les lumières mais et aussi surtout, par la lune et les étoiles.

C'était un spectacle magnifique, un spectacle que le noiraud voulu faire partager à son ainé en lui indiquant le ciel. De là, Shanks fut subjugué. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle merveille.  
Jamais il n'avait vu le ciel éclairé par d'aussi petites lumières et sentant le vent caresser son visage, il prit le temps de respirer.  
On l'avait sorti de son calvaire quotidien. On l'avait libéré pour une raison qu'il ignorait –ou plutôt, on l'avait fait évader pour une raison inconnue- mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait. Ça valait bien toutes les tortures du monde il en était sûr.  
Restant là à contempler le ciel, le roux aurait pu pleurer tant son ventre se nouait de joie puis, une voix le ramena à la réalité, celle de Dracule qui –les ayants aperçus, les avait invités à rejoindre la cuisine.  
Une table gigantesque se dressait devant eux avec des mets de toutes sortes, c'était… …c'était beaucoup trop.

 **_ Installez-vous, le dîner est prêt.**

Avec hésitation, les deux avançaient puis leur œil fut attiré par une couleur rouge. Kidd était de retour et il semblait que lui aussi avait eu le droit de profiter d'un bain -Une odeur de noix de coco se dégageait du carmin-.  
S'approchant de lui, Penguin l'avait embêté avec ses questions tandis que ce géant rouge le rejetait, sans trop de brusquerie toutefois puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser à portée d'autrui.

 **_ Shanks, ta place est ici.** Annonça Dracule dans un simple sourire, montrant celle à côté de lui. Alors le roux s'assit en bout de table faisant de lui le maitre de celle-ci. Puis faisant de même l'ainé reprit. **Vous pouvez vous servir autant de fois que vous le désirez. Aussi, je tenais à vous dire que le voyage durerait un peu moins de quatre jours et-** Si Mihawk aurait voulu continuer ses explications, il fut arrêté par des grognements d'estomacs plus ou moins fort ce qui fit rire pas mal de monde. **…Bien, mangeons plutôt.**

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois que les plats furent prit d'assaut. C'était un vrai champ de bataille et cela ne dérangea personne –pour une fois-.  
L'ambiance se réchauffait un peu au fil des heures mais Dracule ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de son ami. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était là, à ces côtés, occupés de manger pour dix et il était vraiment heureux. Quand il l'avait revu dans la lumière de la salle à manger, propre, rasé et habillé convenablement, il n'avait plus douté de sa ressemblance avec ses défunts parents. Cet homme ne pouvait être que le prince Shanks, son ami d'enfance.

Mihawk ayant porté une attention particulière aux trois ex-prisonniers un peu avant, il s'était aperçu qu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces et pour deux d'entre eux, de s'épaissir, mais qu'importe, Œil-de-Faucon ne pouvait se détourner de cette vision.  
Il aurait aimé le toucher de nouveau pour être sûr que tout cela était réel mais il ne savait même pas s'il était autorisé à cela.  
Quoiqu'il en soit le repas fut copieux et les estomacs remplis cette nuit-là.  
Juste après, le partage des cabines s'effectua. Mihawk s'était dit qu'il avait bien le temps maintenant pour rattraper le temps perdu et pour leur parler –lui parler- plus sérieusement.  
Et puis, à tous les voir, aucun ne l'aurait écouté. …Ils manquaient de sommeil et avec le diner, cela encourageait leurs cerveaux à se reposer.

Tous dans leurs chambres, Penguin n'aimait pas vraiment être séparés des autres et s'étant fait un nid à même le sol puisque le lit était tabou, la porte le fit saisir. Dépassant à peine ses yeux du rebord de la couche, il avait été rejoint par un carmin lui aussi, en proie à certaines angoisses. Sans se justifier Kidd s'était posé sur le lit, n'avait rien demandé au noiraud et avait fermé les yeux, quant au noiraud, la présence rassurante de l'autre l'entraina à faire de même et à se couvrir de cette couette.  
Dans sa chambre, Shanks regardait par le hublot.  
Il essayait de suivre les vagues du regard bien que cela soit compliqué et espérait même voir apparaitre un poisson ou deux, bien que cela soit impossible.  
Face à la mer, il se promettait de ne jamais plus retourner dans cet endroit, ainsi que de remercier comme il se devait Dracule.

Son cœur se serrait à chaque vibration de l'océan sous ses pieds et il ne savait pas encore ce que cela représentait. Il s'était simplement dit, qu'il aurait aimé arrêter le temps.  
Puis il avait fixé ce mur gauche –là où son cadet était surement- et il était heureux et soulagé de les avoir amenés avec lui.  
S'asseyant à même le sol, Shanks ne préférait pas tenter le diable à s'assoir sur ce lit et continua son observation captivante de cette flamme prisonnière sous le verre de sa lampe. …Il y avait tout un tas de trésor dans cette chambre et il voulait connaitre chacun d'entre eux mais pour l'heure et préférant le sol dur à ce lit, lui aussi s'installa à terre avec cet oreiller et ce coussin. A force de vivre dans ces cachots, il avait prit l'habitude des sols froids et quelque part cela était moins dépaysant.

 **.**

Sur l'île de Trust, dans le palais royal tout allait pour le mieux.  
Le roi était riche à foison, ses sujets le craignaient et ses précieux alliés lui donnaient toujours des nouvelles incroyablement bonnes.  
Mais aujourd'hui et debout face à son bureau, il étalait ses rêves de grandeurs. Gouverner cette ville qu'il avait gagnée était bien mais, il inspirait à d'autres choses maintenant.  
Il rêvait de conquête, de pouvoirs plus grands et de pays soumis. Il rêvait de faire trembler les cités de par son seul nom.  
Contemplant la carte, il pointait du doigt les îles qu'il voulait conquérir, souriait de ses plans déjà multiples dans sa tête et lança un coupe-papier, à celui qui avait osé ouvrir cette porte.

 **_ Désolé de vous déranger mon roi mais, vous venez de recevoir cette lettre.** Soupira un majordome dans la soixantaine.

 **_ Donnez-moi ça.**

Arrachant le cachet et dépliant cette lettre, le roi parcouru rapidement des yeux les mots et fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers le vieil homme.  
Attrapa le col de celui-ci et le lorgnant de ses prunelles qui respiraient la folie, une question se montra.

 **_ Quand l'a-t-on reçue !?**

 **_ Ce matin mon seigneur.** S'enquit de répondre la majordome.

 **_ Et cela ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de me l'apporter plus tôt, vieil homme inutile ! Sors d'ici et fais-moi quérir le capitaine.**

 **_ Bien mon roi.**

Se courbant, l'homme disparu et faisant face à la fenêtre, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle en soi seulement, il voulait en être sûr.  
Ce n'était qu'une petite évasion, rien de grave et surement des moins que rien mais, il fallait mieux s'en assurer. …Ou pas, son capitaine avait certainement déjà les réponses à ses questions.  
Oui et puis, trois hommes s'étaient échappés, de ce qu'il savait et de ce qu'il se permettait toujours de vérifier, son pire ennemi était isolé de tous et sous très bonne garde. …Donc, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Absolument rien !  
Quelques minutes plus tard un homme à la peau mate entra dans le bureau. S'agenouilla devant son roi et prit la parole.

 **_ Seigneur vous m'avez fait mander ?** Questionna le capitaine.

 **_ En effet capitaine Bones. Que savez-vous sur l'évasion à la prison ?** Demanda le roi.

 **_ Messire Crocodile, justement j'étais sur le point d'y aller pour vérifier par moi-même. Je dois dire que le message que j'ai reçu il y a peu ne disait rien d'important, alors je comptai m'y rendre de ce pas pour vous faire un compte rendu détaillé.** Expliqua Bones.

 **_ Bien faite donc. Heureusement que je vous ai. Et sinon profitez-en pour aller le voir, je veux savoir comment il est.** Ordonna le roi Crocodile.

L'autre comprenant de qui parlait son seigneur hocha la tête de façon affirmative et partit dans les plus brefs délais, laissant son roi avec ses rêves de grandeur.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin Mihawk ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Alors il décida d'aller chercher son prince pour le petit déjeuner. Il se faufila doucement dans la pénombre et se dirigea vers le lit mais avant d'y arriver il buta dans un objet dur et mou à la fois et une voix suppliante retentit :

 **_ Pardon, je suis réveillé,** fit l'homme en se relevant d'un coup et regardant ses pieds.

 **_ Non c'est moi,** s'empressa de dire Dracule en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le forçant à croiser son regard. **Je suis désolé.** **Mais que fais-tu par terre ?** **Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Shanks tout va bien ?** Le harcela le brun de question qui était surpris de le trouver à dormir au sol et non dans le lit. Puis il l'amena à s'assoir sur le matelas afin qu'il se remette de ses émotions bien que cela fut avorté par un roux réticent malgré son état de latence. …Comme un réflexe conditionné.

 **_ Heu ! Mihawk-san… je… oh oui… je ne suis plus en prison j'avais oublié.** Bégaya Shanks puis retrouvant ses esprits, il répondit tranquillement à Dracule. **Ne sois pas désolé, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je serais par terre. Et non ça va, tu ne m'a pas fait mal, tu n'y as pas mis toute ta force. Alors je vais bien merci. Mihawk je dois te dire…** hésita le roux.

 **_ Oui,** l'encouragea l'autre.

 **_ Merci de nous avoir libérés. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as sauvé nos vies. De plus grâce à toi on ne va pas être séparés tous les trois. Du moins pas de suite. Merci, ils ne méritaient pas d'être dans cet endroit…**

 **_ Toi non plus,** murmura le brun coupant son ami.

 **_ Mihawk-san ? Au fait, tu me voulais quoi ?** Demanda le roux intrigué de voir son sauveur dans sa chambre.

 **_ Mihawk, c'est amplement suffisant. Je venais te chercher pour le petit déjeuner, j'avais peur que tu ne te perdes.** Expliqua son ainé.

S'étant éloigné du lit depuis que l'autre l'y avait approché, il tendit sa seule main afin d'aider l'autre à se relever –dans un geste poli- et se dirigea vers la porte pour accéder au couloir.  
Dracule regarda son cadet faire, il fut surprit mais rassuré que l'autre l'attrape par la main et lui fasse confiance du moins un peu plus que le jour d'avant. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il aurait fait si l'autre ne l'avait pas suivi. L'aurait-il assommé et porté ou l'aurait-il laissé là-bas ? Non ça il n'aurait pas pu. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Bellamy qui arriva en courant et s'écria affolé et haletant :

 **_ Il a disparu… j'ai fouillé partout… il est nulle part.**

 **_ Calme-toi Bellamy !** Ordonna son supérieur. **Qui a disparu ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **_ Le rouge… je veux dire Kidd. Il n'est pas dans son lit. Et je l'ai cherché partout, je ne le trouve pas.** Expliqua le blond.

Un rire étouffé par une main se fit entendre derrière eux. Alors ils se retournèrent et virent Shanks leur sourire. De l'index, il leur fit signe de le suivre et il se dirigea vers la chambre d'un brun aux yeux vert.

 **_ Tu n'as pas cherché ici n'est-ce pas ?** Questionna Shanks.

Le roux n'attendit pas de réponse et ouvrit doucement la porte puis ils entrèrent en silence Shanks les arrêta ayant plus l'habitude qu'eux de la pénombre. Et leur montra le sol où une masse informe bougeait sous une couverture. Puis le lit où un grand rouge bougeait et grognait dans son sommeil. Shanks sourit avec tendresse à cette scène. Puis il retourna dans le couloir suivi des deux autres.

 **_ Peut-on les laisser dormir s'il vous plait ?** Quémanda-t-il pour ses amis.

 **_ Oui bien sûr,** répondit Mihawk. **Peut-être que toi aussi tu aurais aimé dormir plus** , dit-il honteux de l'avoir réveillé par pur égoïsme. Au fond son envie de le voir, d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, l'avait amené à le réveiller sans se soucier de son besoin de sommeil. **Pardon…**

 **_ Non c'est bon, j'ai faim.**

 **_ Désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi il dort par terre.** Questionna Bellamy. **  
**

 **_ L'habitude, ça a dû le rassurer. Penguin et moi cela fait des années qu'on dort par terre. Et pour Kidd, il était le compagnon de cellule de Penguin depuis un an.**

Un instant de silence se montra puis, les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. L'explication était bonne, courte et compréhensible.  
Bellamy et Mihawk ne dirent rien de plus comprenant très bien que cela aller être dur de ramener ces hommes à la réalité. Ça devait être dur de se retrouver libre du jour au lendemain et de devoir faire confiance à des hommes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus avant aujourd'hui. Dur mais pas insurmontable, le brun et le blond en étaient convaincus et ce fut sur cette pensée que les trois partirent pour se remplir l'estomac surtout Shanks.

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

Piouf, terminé! le plus long c'est la mise en page je crois bien! Sinon, vous avez aimé ce chapitre-ci!? On va essayer de respecter leurs caractères mais ça sera difficile donc si vous plait, ne nous en voulez pas, d'accord si on dérape!  
A très vite pour la suite de leur aventure! Et très heureuse de voir l'accueille que vous lui avez faite à cette fiction ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

Là aussi, nous avions un peu de retard et donc je le rattrape. Les trois prisonniers continuent d'évoluer dans le monde extérieur, Mihawk continue de veiller sur eux et de petites choses se font savoir.  
Il y a aussi une petite apparition du "vilain méchant" lol je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'appelle ainsi mais bon! ça me parait sur l'instant... .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Premier face à face difficile.**

* * *

Puis les journées passèrent assez rapidement pour les trois hommes. Mihawk avait proposé à Shanks de répondre à toutes ses questions, sauf celles sur leur passé.  
Le lieu n'était pas approprié à cela, il n'avait aucune preuve pour affirmer ses dires et il ne voulait pas se précipiter. …Si jamais ses mots étaient compris de travers, l'autre ferait certainement tout pour s'enfuir et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir.  
Son but premier maintenant était de protéger ce roux. De l'amener loin du danger et d'effacer ces années de tortures, bien que cette dernière soit une tâche compliquée et difficile.

 **_ Je comprends que tu désires en savoir plus sur toi et tes origines. Mais je pense qu'avant tu dois d'abord apprendre des choses essentielles pour être libre et indépendant. Comme connaitre ton environnement afin d'y évoluer à ta guise.**

Shanks avait bien compris et l'avait remercié de sa gentillesse et de son attention. Puis avait alors commencé son apprentissage qu'il aimait partager plus tard avec Penguin. Mihawk après lui avoir appris à se servir des douches, lui avait montré les cuisines. Shanks s'était amusé à regarder les cuisiniers puis à goûter à tous les mets. Il lui avait aussi montré la salle des machines, mais aussi comment naviguer. Un soir, il était accoudé au bastingage et regardait le ciel. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, s'était son cadet et ami.

 **_ Mon père disait que chaque étoile représentait un vœu réalisé. Et qu'un jour l'un de mes vœux deviendrait réalité et que je possèderais une étoile.** Raconta Penguin.

 **_ C'est une belle histoire,** dit Shanks.

 **_ Mais c'est stupide,** rigola le carmin.

 **_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?** S'énerva le brun.

 **_ Parce que, comment peux-tu savoir si ton souhait s'est réalisé ? Et laquelle est ton étoile ?** Questionna Kidd en se moquant de son cadet.

 **_ C'est la foi mon ami,** avait répondu une voix dans leur dos. **Pardon de vous déranger.**

 **_ Mihawk tu sais toi ce que sont les étoiles ?** demanda alors Shanks.

 **_ Ce sont** **des** **corps céleste** **s** **gazeux qui rayonnent leur propre lumière** **, pour faire court. Je vous l'expliquerais mieux avec des livres quand nous seront à la maison. Mais pour ma part j'aime bien la vision de ton père Penguin. Alors garde là.** Avait rajouté l'ainé.

Kidd se moquait toujours pour énerver le brunet mais les discussions étaient bon enfant.  
Et si les deux plus jeunes se chamaillaient, Shanks était heureux de les voir ainsi, de les entendre râler et insouciants de l'instant présent. Se mêlant même à la conversation pour rendre le cadet un peu plus survolté et boudeur.  
Mihawk –lui- ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir là une vraie famille. Des personnes qui se connaissaient peut-être par cœur et qui se comprenaient facilement. Puis, revenant vers son ami, il était reconnaissant envers Kidd et Penguin d'avoir été là pour lui.

 **.**

Penguin gardait un œil sur Shanks mais surtout Kidd. Le grand rouge était encore convalescent et le brunet s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Alors chaque fois qu'il partait pour l'infirmerie il désirait le suivre mais l'autre le repoussait lui expliquant de rester avec Shanks ou d'aller faire un tour. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chaperon. Un après-midi, alors qu'il se trouvait dans celle-ci, le docteur arriva avec un nouveau médicament, le rouge fut un peu sur la défensive :

 **_ C'est quoi ça ?** Questionna-t-il d'un ton froid.

 **_ Un antibiotique plus puissant, j'ai peur que votre bras ne s'infecte. On pourra mieux vous soigner sur l'île. Ici je n'ai pas tout ce dont j'ai besoin. De plus, vos premiers soins ont été trop rudimentaires.** Expliqua le médecin.

 **_ Ils ont été parfaits,** s'insurgea le géant. **Vous n'imaginez pas ce que le gamin a dû faire pour…**

 **_ Ne t'énerve pas !** S'exclama Bellamy qui était entré après avoir entendu l'éclat de voix du carmin.

 **_ Je ne… ça me saoule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes au petit soin pour nous.**

 **_ Parce que le seigneur Mihawk l'a demandé.**

 **_ Et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait.**

 **_ Parce que le seigneur… heu pardon parce que Shanks l'a demandé. Il a dit qu'il vous considérait comme sa famille.**

 **_ Shanks, vous le considérez comme un seigneur ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler et j'aimerais…**

 **_ Ouais c'est bon je ne suis pas con. J'ai compris pas besoin d'un dessin. On n'a pas eu cette discussion.**

Sur ces mots Kidd se laissa soigner par le docteur du bateau et repartit se dégourdir les jambes le plus rapidement possibles.  
Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait dû découvrir cette vérité mais quelque chose l'embêtait aussi dans tout ça. Ce blond avait lâché une information capitale il en était sûr mais et maintenant, Eustass se demandait si cela n'avait pas été fait exprès.  
Bon, rien qu'à voir l'intelligence sur la tête du doré il s'était dit que non mais, il allait devoir surveiller Shanks aussi. Ce rouge était le plus à-même de faire ce genre de chose. Lui, il connaissait la nature humaine et tout ce qu'elle supposait, il espérait simplement que leur sauveur n'était pas là uniquement pour profiter de ce roux …bien qu'il n'avait encore vu aucun signe de malhonnêteté chez Mihawk. Au contraire son aura émanait une sorte de protection vis-à-vis d'eux.

Dans les couloirs du vaisseau, Penguin se promenait. Ayant la permission de Mihawk de se déplacer à sa convenance, ce noiraud en avait profité pour poser ses yeux partout.  
Kidd n'était toujours pas revenu de cette salle et il avait croisé Shanks en pleine discussion avec leur sauveur et il n'avait pas voulu les déranger.  
Il s'aventurait dans les entrailles du bateau, essayait de se faire le plus petit possible tout en assouvissant sa curiosité grandissante puis, apercevant un escalier encore jamais emprunté, il s'y engouffra. …Il avait le droit n'est-ce pas !?  
Les couloirs étaient éclairés à l'aide de lumières accrochées aux murs mais avec ou sans cela, il faisait toujours sombre –ce qui n'embêtait pas vraiment cet ébène-.  
Marchant lentement, il saisissait de temps à autre à cause de bruit de vapeur ou de son dans les tuyaux qu'il croisait de plus en plus souvent mais il continua sur sa ligne qu'il avait tracée droite.

A seulement quelques mètres de l'entrée, il n'avait pas fait un long parcours et la porte ouverte lui permettait de faire le chemin inverse sans se perdre cependant, quelque chose le stoppa. Un frisson d'effroi lui mangea l'échine et retenant sa respiration, Penguin ne bougea plus. Comme si à cet instant, il avait le pouvoir de se rendre invisible…, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.  
Cette aura devant lui était monstrueuse. Monstrueuse et maléfique. Une aura négative comme il en avait déjà rencontré par centaine et irrémédiablement il prit peur.  
L'homme se dirigeait dans sa direction en le fixant d'un regard noir et terrifiant. Amorçant son premier pas de recul, il bifurqua rapidement sur sa droite mais force est de constater que l'autre empruntait le même chemin que lui, un léger gémissement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

Plus ses pas le menaient vers l'arrière, plus l'autre l'approchait et les mains du noiraud commençaient à trembler. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. On lui avait donné la permission. Il n'avait pas été contre les règles alors…, alors pourquoi cet homme venait à lui pour lui donner une correction !?  
Continuant de reculer, bientôt cet ébène percuta un mur qui en réalité était une porte. Une porte sans échappatoire autour de lui.  
Enfoncé le plus possible contre cette planche de bois derrière lui, Penguin tâtait de ses mains tremblantes à la recherche d'une poignée ou d'une chose pour se protéger.  
…Quoiqu'il en soit, quand l'autre fut trop près, un autre soupir de peur avait été entendu et s'immobilisant le marin ne comprit pas. Il n'avait rien fait et était plutôt pressé.  
Fixant le jeune homme, un grognement s'arracha de sa gorge et prenant la parole, sa voix se fit bourru et rauque –rien de rassurant en somme-.

 **_ Dégage petit tu es sur mon passage,** grogna le marin en essayant d'atteindre la poignée de la porte.

Voyant cette main approcher, Penguin se recroquevilla sur lui-même –dans un coin de cet endroit exigu-, marmonnant un « _s'il vous plait, je n'ai rien fait_ » et ne pouvant empêcher sa bouche de crier, il était sûr d'être frappé dans la seconde et plus encore.  
Cachant son visage à l'intérieur de ses bras et contre ses genoux, il attendit sa sentence qui ne vint jamais. Au bout d'un moment –d'un long moment- et surprit de ne rien sentir, il leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Là, devant lui il reconnut aussitôt Kidd qui retenait la main du marin.

 **_ Que faites-vous ?** Demanda le carmin.

 **_ Rien, je veux accéder au sous-sol par cette porte. Alors lâche-moi !** Ordonna le marin en haussant le ton.

 **_ Pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas excusé de ce que vous lui avez fait.** Expliqua d'une voix froide le géant.

 **_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** S'étonna l'homme.

Se jaugeant en chien de faïence, les deux hommes forçaient sur la prise faite mais à cause de cris qui n'avaient pu être retenus et parce qu'il se trouvait non loin de là au moment de l'incident, une nouvelle personne fit son apparition.

 **_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?** Interrogea Mihawk quelque peu essoufflé mais le ton clair et distinct qui avait entendu les voix s'échauffa. Celui-ci était suivi de Shanks, qui vit le brunet accroupis derrière le carmin.

 **_ Tu as eu peur, Penguin ?** S'informa doucement le roux en se frayant un passage jusqu'à son ami. L'autre lui répondit un ' _oui_ ' de la tête. Alors l'attrapant pour le prendre contre lui, Shanks reprit, **nous avons vécu pendant des années avec des bourreaux dégageant une aura néfaste autour d'eux et quand il a senti la vôtre cela lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenir.**

 **_ Je…** ne comprenant pas il réfléchit, puis tout pris un sens quand il vit la peur dans les yeux du gamin. **Pardon petit,** fit le marin d'âge mûr. **C'est vrai que je suis en colère mais pas contre toi. On a un problème en salle des machines et… pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te parler mal.** Il vit Penguin lui faire 'oui' de la tête, l'excusant par la même occasion. Ensuite il sentit l'homme aux yeux rouges relâcher sa prise sur son poignet.

 **_ Avons-nous un gros problème ?** S'enquit Dracule.

 **_ Non, rien que je ne puisse réparer. C'est juste que… C'était mon heure de repos.**

 **_ Je comprends,** répondit Mihawk. **Et vous n'en avez pas eu beaucoup ces temps-ci !** affirma le brun.

L'homme hocha la tête et dès qu'il put, il se dirigea vers les sous-sols afin de pouvoir réparer le bateau. De nouveau sur ses pieds, Penguin s'excusait une nouvelle fois tout en mordant sa lèvre. Il avait dérangé beaucoup de monde tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.  
Frottant dans ses yeux clairs et remerciant Shanks, ce fut Mihawk qui proposa de sortir de ce lieu sombre et de les diriger à l'air libre pour que le plus jeune reprenne ses esprits.  
Acceptant sans mal, les quatre hommes repartirent et gardant le silence, Penguin attrapa un pan du chandail du rouge en signe de remerciement et aussi pour se rassurer et se calmer. …Ce à quoi l'autre, répondit par un rictus après avoir sondé ce visage de poupon.

Dracule, Shanks et Kidd avaient maintenant pour mission de redonner le sourire à leur cadet et de lui faire oublier ce malheureux incident.  
Rien de bien méchant n'était arrivé mais l'expérience restait tout de même traumatisante et à ne pas recommencer.  
Sur le pont, un autre sujet se montra. Un sujet qui ne parlait ni de chose effrayante ni d'endroit sombre. Un sujet bien loin de leur quotidien pour leur prouver que tout n'était pas sombre et rempli de méchanceté dans ce monde.  
C'est ainsi que ce passa le voyage jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le port de l'île, de leur nouvelle demeure.

 **.**

Quatre jours était passé depuis que le capitaine Bones était partit dans la prison. Le roi l'avait complètement oublié alors quand il le vit entrer dans son bureau il fut surprit.  
Des papiers à la main, Crocodile avait froncé les sourcils et laissant son capitaine entrer, il lui somma rapidement de parler.

 **_ Que me veux-tu ?** questionna d'une voix froide le roi.

 **_ Mon roi, je suis désolé. Je reviens de la prison…**

 **_ Oh oui ! c'est vrai cette histoire. J'avais oublié, alors qui s'est échappé ?** Demanda le seigneur enfin intéressé par la venue de son subordonnée.

 **_ Seigneur, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle….** Il s'arrêta ne sachant toujours pas comment l'annoncer. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il tournait en rond devant la porte cherchant les mots à utiliser pour ne pas mourir dans la minute. Il prit alors la décision d'être franc. **Mon roi parmi les trois évadés il y a le prince Shanks. Je n'en sais pas plus. Personne n'a pu me dire ce qui s'était passé. J'ai pourtant questionné tout le monde. Que ce soit gardiens ou prisonniers et personne n'a pu me donner un indice.**

 **_ QUOI !? VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES INCAPABLE !** Hurla le roi en balançant sur le capitaine tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main. **TROUVEZ LE ET RAMENEZ LE MOI VIVANT JE VEUX LUI PRENDRE SA TÊTE MOI-MEME.** Vociféra le roi hors de lui.

Le capitaine repartit sans attendre d'autres ordres et alla de ce pas créer une escouade pour retrouver l'ancien prince Shanks.  
De son côté, Crocodile était énervé. Il était entouré d'incapables et d'abrutis. Comment cette chose avait pu se produire, il n'en savait rien. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de Shanks si ce n'était lui et Bones alors comment !  
Des années durant, rien n'aurait pu prédire une chose comme celle-ci et là, sans indice, ce foutu prince avait disparu et avec l'aide de complices apparemment puisque ses voisins de prison avaient disparus avec lui. …Dès qu'il les retrouverait, il les tuerait. Il les tuerait non sans les torturer et leur prodiguer mille et une souffrances.

 **... .**

* * *

 **A suivre,**

Alors, alors !? ça vous a plu !? Nous l'espérons. On a plein d'idée pour cette fiction donc on espère qu'elle vous plaise autant qu'à nous. Pis, on aime aussi les personnages, sans rire, on prend beaucoup de plaisir à les mettre en situation !

Sur ceux, on vous dit à la prochaine! Dans 15 jours si tout se passe bien et sans retard ! Bisous


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,  
**

Alors comment ça va! Nous très bien et on se démène pour vous sans rire! Mais en même temps, on aime ça donc ça nous dérange pas! ;)  
Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, on vous laisse découvrir mais, c'est une petite scène mignonnette sans rire ou alors seulement pour nous -c'est possible mdr-

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Nouvelle demeure**

* * *

Le bateau avait accosté il y a de ça quelques heures sur l'île qu'habitait Dracule Mihawk.  
Une petite île du nom de Mirai. Elle n'était pas surpeuplée, en vrai la plupart des habitants étaient des survivants de la nuit ensanglantée qui avaient réussir à fuir.  
Des maisons avaient été construites et les habitants vivaient de la pêche et de petits commerces extérieurs. Ils étaient simples, accueillants et pour la plupart, ils étaient des parents de soldats de l'ancienne famille royale.  
La demeure de Dracule –elle- se trouvait un peu plus dans les hauteurs, son père s'était comme exilé des survivants pour expier ses fautes et avait entrainé son fils dans ses péchés.  
Elle était grande, avait été agrandie et était devenue plus lumineuse avec le temps et moins froide.  
Faite de pierre, la maison ressemblait à une sorte de manoir à présent et bien qu'elle était impressionnante, personne n'avait peur –ou presque- d'y frapper. En réalité, Dracule Mihawk était vu comme le souverain par intérim pour toutes les personnes vivantes sur l'île qui attendaient toujours le retour de leur roi.

Le pied à terre et ayant préféré accoster sur son ponton personnel –à l'opposé du port donc-, les trois anciens prisonniers déposaient leurs regards partout.  
Il y avait de la terre qui trainait au sol, des herbes hautes qui fleurissaient un peu partout et des animaux qui y gambadaient –petits certes mais des animaux quand même-.  
D'abord impressionné par la grandeur des lieux et par les couleurs vives, Shanks ne bougea pas. Il était paralysé par un spectacle aussi beau… par ce spectacle qu'il apercevait pour la première fois. Puis, un bruit dans son dos l'avait sorti de sa rêverie. Il s'était alors mis à marcher et avait tendu la main pour accrocher de l'herbe. Un sourire était né sur son visage, un sourire qui en prédisait d'autres puisqu'à chaque nouvelle découverte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer et de se poser des questions.  
Non loin de là, Penguin descendit à son tour et ouvrant grands les yeux, il fut subjugué par la beauté du lieu. Amorçant un premier pas, il fit comme son ainé. La main tendue, il attrapa un brin d'herbe et si ses pas se faisaient seuls, il fut rapidement arrêté par une main sur son épaule.  
Fronçant les sourcils, le noiraud fit cette tête boudeuse que Kidd connaissait par cœur puis montrant du doigt Dracule qui ramenait le roux, il baissa la tête et soupira.

Les deux ressemblaient à des enfants, à des enfants à surveiller et cela ne serait pas de tout repos, tous en étaient certains.  
Mihawk avait donc pris les commandes et demandant aux nouveaux de le suivre, cette chose se fit non sans bruit. Les questions se faisaient par dizaines et elles venaient en grande partie de Shanks.  
Le trajet ne fut pas long mais pas sans épuisement mentale pour Bellamy qui n'en pouvait plus des questions idiotes qu'il entendait. Après avoir passé les grandes portes du manoir, trois paires d'yeux furent éblouies.  
La maison était immense, sur au moins deux étages si ce n'était plus. Un grand escalier central trônait au milieu du rez-de-chaussée et des tas de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Des meubles qu'on osait toucher se montraient ici et là et cinq ou six servantes s'étaient légèrement courbées pour accueillir leur maitre.  
C'était vraiment immense et ils se sentaient tout petit dans cette grande pièce… dans ce qui leurs semblaient être un château.

 **_ Bon retour parmi nous, Mihawk-san.** Sourit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses du nom de Perona.

 **_ Merci, est-ce que tout c'est bien passé durant mon absence !?**

 **_ Oui, tout a parfaitement été.**

 **_ Bien. …Tant mieux. Il faudrait préparer deux autres chambres, Perona.** S'exclama Dracule en montrant ses invités plus nombreux que prévu.

 **_ Ça sera fait. Vous deux, faites préparer les chambres du second étage de l'aile gauche.**

L'ordre donné, deux autres jeunes femmes grimpèrent et se tournant vers ses jeunes amis, Dracule leur sourit et leur demanda d'approcher.  
Les présentations s'étaient faites sans pression et si les regards se faisaient suspicieux mais et aussi très confus, Dracule remarqua le malaise des ex-prisonniers. Ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité, ni même à leur place, et ça le chagrinait mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre !? Rien, si ce n'était laisser le temps au temps alors après avoir fait le tour du manoir, une remarque se fit entendre.

 **_ Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, suivez-moi.** Dit le propriétaire des lieux. **Bellamy, charge-toi de ce que tu sais.**

 **_ A vos ordres.**

Le blond disparut et suivit des yeux par tous, ils ne comprenaient pas. Que devait-il faire !? Enfin leurs réflexions furent arrêtées par la parole de Dracule qui grimpait l'escalier.  
Le suivant tout en examinant chacun des murs recouverts d'une tapisserie, les mots n'étaient plus et les pas se faisaient automatiques.  
Mihawk ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, il était partagé et vu que ses pensées étaient chamboulées, il préférait ne rien faire et simplement les guider dans un lieu qui, il l'espérait, les rendraient plus confiants et moins sur leur garde. Un lieu qu'ils pourraient considérer comme un endroit sûr et sécuritaire.

 **_ Voici la première chambre, je vous ai mis côte à côte et on visitera chacune d'entre-elles. Entrez.** Le passage ouvert, les invités entrèrent et restèrent à l'entrée. **Vous trouverez un lit, une pièce d'eau accoté aux chambres et des sanitaires. Des couvertures dans l'armoire ainsi que des tenues du soir. D'ailleurs, demain une personne viendra pour vous confectionner des vêtements. On se rend dans les autres, venez.**

C'était beau, spacieux et trop pour une personne seule. Eux, ils avaient l'habitude de vivre dans des petites cages sans fenêtre et sans lumière. Là, ça piquait aux yeux tant la pièce était lumineuse mais et en même temps, elle réchauffait leur cœur meurtri depuis longtemps.  
Le grand lit pouvait bien accueillir trois personnes, l'armoire était trop grande pour ce qu'elle avait à supporter et la salle d'eau avec sa baignoire, sa douche et son lavabo aurait pu accueillir une vingtaine de prisonniers facilement et sans forcer.  
C'était irréel, pas vraiment crédible mais ils voulaient croire que leur chance avait tournée. Croire qu'ils pouvaient vivre un peu plus longtemps dans ce rêve qui était venu à eux.

 **_ Et si on ne veut pas rester ici, vous allez nous retenir !?** Demanda Kidd alors que la visite des chambres avait été faite.

 **_ Kidd-san…-** Marmonna Penguin en faisant un demi-tour pour scruter son ainé.

 **_ Je ne vous retiens pas et vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez et si votre décision est de partir alors soit.**

 **_ Vraiment !?** Siffla le rouge pour y voir un mensonge ou autre.

 **_ Oui, je ne suis pas là pour vous dire ce que vous devez faire ou non.**

 **_ Ok…, d'accord.**

 **_ Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je dois m'occuper de certaines paperasses accumulées depuis mon départ. Le diner sera servi à dix-neuf heures, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.**

Dracule sourit une dernière fois aux trois hommes et s'attardant une dernière fois sur son vieil ami, ses pensées s'apaisèrent.  
Il avait réussi. Shanks était vivant. Shanks se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Shanks était près de lui. Shanks… Shanks…, rien que ce prénom le rendait heureux alors qu'il y avait une semaine encore, celui-ci était signe de cauchemars et de chimères.  
Entrant dans l'une des chambres, le roux se dirigea presque immédiatement vers la fenêtre et la main sur les vitres, il fixait les jardins immenses et fleurit. …C'était magnifique, immense et magnifique.  
Dans son dos, Penguin examinait les lieux mais la lèvre mordue, il repensa à la conversation… il avait oublié que Kidd avait quelque part où aller. Qu'il avait été enfermé simplement parce qu'il avait manqué de respect au roi, qu'il avait une famille à Trust et-

 **_ Alors qui prend quelle chambre !?** Réveilla Kidd en faisant saisir ses deux compères.

 **_ Je prends celle-ci, j'aime la vue.** S'était entendu dire Shanks en souriant au rouge. Sa voix s'était faite claire et surement enfantine. **Et toi Penguin !?**

 **_ Celle du milieu. Kidd-san…,** soupira l'ébène en levant ses prunelles vertes remplies de tristesse contenue.

 **_ C'était qu'une question, j'vais pas partir alors que je suis redevable. Je paie toujours mes dettes et puis, tu serais perdu sans moi l'asticot.** Le carmin avait compris en un regard ce qui chiffonnait son cadet et rien que pour l'embêter il avait posé sa main sur cette tête de jais et l'avait repoussé. Cette chose avait eu le don de renfrogner le noiraud mais aussi de lui enlever un poids du cœur.

 **_ Ne fais pas ça !**

 **_ Dites, vous savez ce qu'on attend de nous !? Ce que Mihawk-san à prévu pour nous !? Vous en avez une idée !?** Questionna Shanks en fixant ses cadets qui arrêtaient de se chamailler –Kidd lâchant le plus petit- pour le scruter et réfléchir aux mots posés.

 **_ Non mais, j'crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance** , avait résonné la voix d'Eustass. **J'étais plus longtemps que vous à l'extérieur et il n'a pas l'air d'être un homme à mentir, ni même à nous prendre en traître.**

 **_ Comment tu peux en être sûr !?** Demanda le roux.

 **_ J'en sais rien et puis, c'était ton ami de ce qu'il a dit et il fait tout pour qu'on se sente à l'aise. Tu crois qu'il te ment, Shanks !?**

 **_ Il est gentil, je crois que c'est une personne profondément gentille. Penguin, tu en penses quoi toi !?**

_ … **C'était la seule personne qui ne faisait pas peur sur le bateau**. Avoua le noiraud tout en malmenant ses doigts.

Le silence se montra dans la pièce après l'aveu fait et se dispersant quelques temps plus tard, ils réfléchirent tous les trois à la conversation.  
Chacun avec leur apriori sur la question, tous avaient des pointes de peur qui leur mangeaient le cœur mais, quelque part ils voulaient croire en leur bonne étoile. Croire qu'une personne sur cette terre leur voulait du bien. Croire qu'ils n'étaient pas que des bons à rien inutiles et Shanks lui aimerait bien croire un jour en cette amitié qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

* * *

 **A suivre...,**

Un petit chapitre mais on pense qu'il est pas mal, non! Non!? Comment ça... ah, on a eu peur .  
Sinon la suite, ça sera pour dans deux semaines, évidemment et j'pourrais pas vous dire ce qui s'y passe parce que je ne sais pas. Mémoire défaillante u_u Sur ceux, une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine!

Bisous


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

Oui nous avons travailler dur pour vous faire plaisir et on espère que ça sera le cas! Ici aussi, on a décidé de vous donner le double de votre dose habituelle alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit!? Comment ça, rien. ...Rah, je vous l'accorde, il faut lire avant. Bon et bien dans ce cas, on ne vous retiens pas plus!

Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Révélation dérangeante et mensongère.**

* * *

La journée passa ainsi que le diner, Mihawk avait promit à Shanks de tout lui expliquer, de tout lui dire et s'il avait tout préparé pour cet instant, à l'heure actuelle il n'était plus très sûr.  
Dans cette bibliothèque, les faits négligemment posés sur l'une des grandes tables, il les fixait et se sentait perdu. Il avait imaginé la scène durant de très nombreuses années, ce qu'il aurait dit et fait à ce moment-là aurait été limpide, mais devant les faits, c'était différent.  
Devant ce roux, rien n'était plus pareil et pour la première fois il oublia ses mots. Oublia le début, le milieu et la fin. Oublia ses belles paroles pour rester un muet figé.  
Là, étalé sur cette table, des preuves historiques, des écrits sur l'histoire de ce roux, des portraits, un passé oublié à la fin morbide.  
La tête de nouveau levée, Dracule croisa les iris caramel de son prince et posant doucement ses mains sur la table, il invita celui-ci à approcher.

 **_ Tu sais, j'ai longtemps imaginé ce face-à-face et très honnêtement, j'avais perdu espoir de te retrouver jusqu'au jour où on m'a apporté ce portrait. Je t'avais immédiatement reconnu et…,** coupant sa phrase, Mihawk n'était pas sûr de devoir s'étaler sur ses sentiments à cet instant alors s'éclaircissant la voix, il reprit. **Et après quinze ans de recherche infructueuse, tu étais sorti des entrailles de la terre. Mais commençons par le début, tu t'appelles Shanks Parish et tes parents ont été assassinés lors de tes quatre ans. Un homme avide de pouvoir et de richesse avait débarqué avec ses hommes et menaçant la vie des habitants de Trust et la tienne, tes parents ont accepté de lui donner l'argent qu'il demandait, cependant, tout ça n'était qu'un piège. Le royaume vivait en paix mais n'était pas excessivement riche alors le roi décida de demander une taxe aux habitants, ignorants tout. L'argent avait été récolté avec succès mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant et les habitants ont commencés à se faire tuer par des hommes cachés dans l'ombre. Des hommes que tous pensaient aux ordres de ton père. J'étais petit moi aussi, je ne comprenais pas tout mais je savais que la situation était désespérée et j'avais pour ordre de te protéger. Ordre que je n'ai pas pu tenir puisque quand cet homme est entré dans ta chambre, il m'a assommé. Après avoir mis la ville à feu et à sang, ce monstre a assassiné tes parents et t'as attrapé. On l'a appelé la nuit ensanglantée. Les rues étaient tachées de rouge et les villageois qui ne s'étaient pas soumis se faisaient tuer. C'était horrible et quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là et cet homme te disait mort. …Mon père qui n'avait rien pu faire pour tes parents s'était enfui avec les derniers hommes restants et quelques personnes secourues en cours de route. Il ne croyait pas en ta mort, ne pouvait se résoudre à te penser mort alors, il n'a eu de cesse que de te rechercher tout au long de sa vie. …Il est mort à mes quinze ans et j'ai repris ses travaux. Je…, j'étais tombé dans la même folie que lui mais au plus profond de moi, je savais que tu avais survécu. Que tu étais quelque part retenu de force.**

Reprenant son souffle et ses esprits, Mihawk voyait ses pensées se mélanger et s'éparpiller. Il ne savait même plus s'il était cohérent ou non, si les choses qu'il racontait été comprises ou non. S'il avait été clair ou juste… …juste un bon conteur.  
Les mains crispées sur quelques papiers, il les examinait de ses yeux perçants et ne voyant pas le roux s'approcher de cette planche de bois, un léger sursaut s'était montré au son de cette voix.

 **_ Comment s'appelait cet homme dont tu parles !?**

 **_ Sir Crocodile troisième du nom.** Souffla Dracule qui aperçut une légère réaction, comme un tic sur ce visage ignorant.

 **_ J'ai déjà entendu ce nom dans les cachots. Un homme…, un homme qui travaille pour lui descendait parfois et s'arrêtait devant ma cellule. Il marmonnait toujours des phrases étranges mais à chaque fois, il parlait d'un Crocodile-sama.**

 **_ Surement qu'il s'assurait que tu étais toujours là et sous bonne garde. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé là-bas durant si longtemps. J'ai effectué des recherches dans toute la ville, envoyé des espions aux quatre coins du monde et à chaque fois les pistes se soldaient par un échec.**

 **_ Je me suis habitué à cette vie.** Soupira Shanks en attrapant un portrait d'un homme et d'une femme tenant un nouveau-né dans leur bras. **Qui est-ce !?**

 **_ Le Roi Parish et son épouse. …Tes parents.** Avait murmuré le brun en épiant la photo que le roux tenait entre ses doigts. **Ils étaient bons et bienveillants.**

 **_ Ils étaient beaux, mais je ne m'en souviens pas et je suis désolé, je n'y crois pas.**

 **_ Je sais, je sais et pourtant c'est la vérité. Ma famille est aux services de la tienne depuis toujours me semble-t-il et jamais je ne pourrais te mentir Shanks. Tout ce qui est sur cette table t'appartient. C'est ton histoire, tes origines…, là d'où tu viens.**

Une nouvelle fois, Shanks scruta la table en chêne foncé et regardant les papiers indéchiffrables, il relâcha le portrait et s'éloigna.  
Il n'était pas un fils de roi. N'était pas une personne importante et à la tête d'un pays. Il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un homme misérable et sans avenir. Un homme mort depuis longtemps alors, il ne pouvait pas croire à tout cela.

 **_ Je ne sais pas lire ces lettres. Je ne sais rien faire et je voudrais sortir d'ici s'il te plait. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.** Les mots de Shanks s'élevaient et celui-ci paniquait inévitablement. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce, besoin de respirer, …besoin d'être seul.

 **_ Oui, très bien. Tu peux regagner ta chambre si tu le souhaites, je ne te retiendrais pas.**

Le roux avait continué de reculer puis aux paroles de l'ainé, il avait agrippé la poignée, l'avait tournée et s'était enfui de cette salle oppressante et irrespirable.  
Sa vie se résumait à ces cachots, elle n'avait rien d'un conte de fée pour enfant ou d'une belle histoire tragique.  
Longeant le long couloir, il aperçut rapidement l'escalier du grand hall et les poings serrés, il préférait ne plus voir le brun avant un moment. C'était impossible, l'autre devait se tromper de personne, lui il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ou de princier. Lui, il n'était que Shanks…, seulement Shanks.  
Puis ne faisant pas attention, il percuta un homme et manqua de le faire tomber. Rapidement, le roux s'éloigna et présentant milles excuses, il se courba bien bas –était presque à terre- jusqu'à ce le vieil homme murmure…

 **_ Shanks-sama !?** …D'une soixantaine d'année, l'ancien majordome de la famille royale n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Murmurant ses mots plus pour lui que pour l'autre, il était à la fois choqué et troublé. Cet homme ressemblait tant à son ancien maitre.

 **_ Vous vous trompez, monsieur. Je suis désolé…, je suis désolé.**

S'éloignant par la suite et retrouvant l'étage, il grimpa les escaliers en deux-deux et cherchant du regard le chemin à emprunter pour s'enfermer dans cette chambre prêtée, il la trouva et s'y enferma.  
Appuyé sur la porte, sa respiration était forte et scrutant la pièce, il se dirigea vers ce lit et attrapa le drap qu'il posa sur sa tête pour le recouvrir.  
A même le sol et caché par la couverture, il tenait ses genoux ou alors fixait le néant qu'il venait de créer. C'était… non. On lui mentait. On lui mentait encore.  
Il n'était pas encore assez bête pour croire à ce genre de chose. Pas assez idiot pour se faire berner par ce genre d'histoire farfelue et grotesque.  
A cet instant c'était : Soit Mihawk se trompait d'homme, soit il prenait un malin-plaisir à se foutre de lui.

Dans la pièce à côté, Penguin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait pour son ami. Son oreiller posé à même le sol et les couvertures étalés ici et là, il s'était fait un nid protecteur et chaud.  
Des vêtements blancs sur le dos, prêtés pour la nuit et qui était disposés dans l'armoire, jurait à merveille avec ses mèches ébènes et son regard sapin.  
Mais et si rien ne se passait, il attendait tout de même, les yeux dépassant de derrière le matelas et fixant la porte d'entrée. C'était bien beau d'avoir une chambre pour lui seul mais en quelques jours il venait de changer deux fois d'environnement et il avait peur  
Ce n'était pas rationnel mais, il espérait que Kidd se montre, lui n'osait pas sortir. Avait-il le droit de sortir de cette chambre de toute façon !? Il était sûr que non à cet instant et il respectait les règles à la lettre. …Il ne voulait pas être puni.

Un bruit dans le couloir le fit tressauter et attentif à la moindre chose, il vit sa poignée bouger. Attrapant la couette pour se couvrir, la planche de bois s'entrouvrit et des épaules se relâchèrent quand une touffe carmin se montra. …Ou presque puisqu'une autre voix accompagnait ce rouge il en était sûr. Il s'était fait prendre !?  
Serrant les doigts sur le tissu à sa portée, il regardait au loin la scène se jouer et si Penguin reconnaissait Bellamy dans ce couloir, il ne voulait pas voir Kidd se faire punir.  
Dépassant sa peur et son appréhension, il se leva mais au milieu de sa course, il fut arrêté par son ami –par celui qu'il considérait comme tel-.  
Il n'avait rien fait de mal mais obéissant à l'ordre, il regardait ce blond et Eustass terminer leur conversation.

 **_ Je ne peux rien dire, il va falloir attendre demain.** Asséna le blond en apercevant derrière le rouge le plus jeune de tous.

 **_ Ok mais tu devrais dire à Mihawk de prendre son temps.**

 **_ C'est Mihawk-san pour toi. …J'y vais. Bonne nuit Penguin.** Avait soupiré le doré en laissant un regard sur le noiraud –qui, surprit, sursauta légèrement.

 **_ Bo-bonne nuit, Bellamy-san !**

La porte avait claquée et fronçant ses sourcils inexistants, Kidd épia son cadet et frotta son épaule légèrement douloureuse.  
Lui, il avait aperçu Shanks s'enfermer dans sa chambre et son visage fermé. Lui, il avait comprit qu'un truc avait été dit et il ne voulait pas voir l'un des piliers de cet animal se faire détruire.  
Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on fasse du mal à cet homme qu'il respectait énormément.  
Et puis ce « bonne nuit » l'emmerdait aussi, mais bon c'était un tout alors il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.  
Lâchant un soupir, il aperçut ce noiraud non loin de lui –le regard inquiet- et marchant vers ce lit vide de couverture, il y prit place.

 **_ De quoi vous parliez !?**

 **_ Rien d'important. Tu t'es fait une place de choix à ce que j'vois.** Minauda Kidd en regardant rapidement par-dessus ce lit.

 **_ Mh. Tu as mal !? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un !? Tu crois que j'ai le droit d'appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il regarde ton bras !?**

 **_ T'as le droit mais c'est pas la peine. …T'as qu'à le masser si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, la bestiole.** Rigola presque Eustass.

S'approchant presque immédiatement, Penguin avait posé délicatement ses mains sur le moignon et debout près du plus grand, il tâta lentement l'endroit qui avait été coupé.  
L'ébène ne voulait pas faire mal, ne voulait pas blesser davantage son ainé alors avec précaution il massait le bout de bras et l'épaule tendue qui frissonnait.  
Puis posant son regard sur ce rouge pour épier sa réaction –ou un quelconque mal-, ses pensées précédentes refirent surface.

 **_ Kidd-san… tu crois qu'on va nous retrouver !? Qu'on va retourner là-bas et- …J'ai pas envie, je veux pas y retourner. Je… si… …ils vont- Mihawk-san ne nous remettra pas là-bas, pas vrai !?** Marmonna difficilement le noiraud qui agrippait maintenant le vêtement de l'autre.

 **_ On n'y retournera pas. Personne ne te fera rien tant que j'serais là ok.** Grogna le rouge en détournant le regard pour ignorer ces yeux larmoyants mais en tapotant tout de même cette tête qui se trouvait à portée puisque le noiraud était genoux au sol.

 **_ Mh… ne pars pas d'accord. Shanks-san et moi avons besoin de toi.**

 **_ Arrête de jouer les sentimentalistes et dormons.**

 **_ Arrête de dire des mots que je ne comprends pas ou explique-les-moi.** Ronchonna Penguin ce qui fit rire le rouge. Puis s'éloignant du carmin, l'ébène retrouva le sol et la couette disposée là.

 **_ Tu voudrais pas essayer de dormir ici, l'asticot !?**

 **_ Non.**

La réponse avait eu le don d'être honnête et vraie mais ne se vexant pas pour autant, Kidd avait passé son unique main derrière son crâne et s'était allongé.  
Penguin lui avait cédé une couverture en cours de route et épiant une dernière fois ce carmin pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas disparaitre, il s'allongea et disparut sous les draps.  
Le silence s'était fait, les paires d'yeux s'étaient fermés et s'apaisant, la lampe de chevet était restée allumée au cas où, pour le plus jeune, pour que la peur ne l'envahisse pas, bien que la respiration lente d'Eustass était son remède contre cela.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Alors maintenant!? On dit quoi!? ...On vous remercie nous aussi mais ça fait plaisir donc! Pis, la suite arrive maintenant!


	9. Chapter 9

**Second round,  
**

Si on n'est pas gentille après ça, on ne comprend pas! Il se passe encore bon nombre de chose dans ce chapitre mais on ne dévoile rien, c'est nous les spoil pis énervant aussi alors, on préfère vous laisser découvrir par vous-même... donc,

Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Toute première demande.**

* * *

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était pesante.  
Chacun avait été réveillé à une heure fixe et autour de la table, le silence régnait en maître. Mihawk observait le roux à sa droite qui mangeait mollement contrairement aux autres jours, non loin de là Penguin dévorait une brioche et piochait dans l'assiette d'un rouge à ses côtés pour goûter les mets encore inconnus.  
Kidd qui grognait de beau matin et éjectait la main de son assiette à plusieurs reprises et juste en face du carmin, Bellamy qui après avoir donné les nouvelles du jour, s'était vu offrir une place à la table de son maitre.  
Les mots n'étaient pas présents, sauf pour la dispute entre les deux ex-colocataires, Shanks qui les fixait nonchalamment, eut un léger sourire puis quand son œil fut attiré par un autre brun, il se détourna.

 **_ Kidd-kun, le médecin veut te voir après le repas.** S'était souvenu Dracule en ouvrant la conversation.

 **_ Je sais, il n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter hier. L'asticot arrête ça !** Grogna pour la dernière fois le rouge en poussant cette tête noire.

 **_ Mais ce n'était qu'un bout et c'est quoi ça !?** Questionna le noiraud en pointant le chocolat du doigt.

 **_ Rien, occupe-toi de ton assiette et termine-là.**

 **_ C'est du chocolat, tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien.** Était intervenu un doré alors qu'il donnait son petit-pain au chocolat ou pas… puisque Penguin refusa poliment –pour ne pas vexer- et se calma presque instantanément. S'il acceptait il aurait dû donner quelque chose en retour et il ne voulait pas. Bellamy –lui- voulait juste que les nouveaux venus ne se méfient pas de lui.

 **_ _Ne l'approche pas._** Pouvait lire le blond sur les lèvres silencieuses de Kidd qui le tuait du regard.

 **_ Shanks-san quelque chose ne va pas !? Tu veux gouter toi aussi !? Tiens prend.**

 **_ Non merci Penguin, ça va je t'assure. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.**

Observant son prince discuter avec le jeune noiraud, Dracule s'était un peu rassuré. Il ne l'avait pas coupé de ses amis, il leur parlait même tranquillement et…, peut-être était-il jaloux aussi.  
Ce noiraud et ce rouge étaient considérés comme sa famille pour ce roux alors que lui n'était qu'un étranger. Une vulgaire pièce échangeable qui ne faisait que perturber sa vie et rendre ses idées floues.

 **_ Le tailleur devrait venir en fin de matinée, pendant ce temps, j'aimerai vous faire visiter le reste de la maison et des jardins.** Indiqua Mihawk en regardant ses invités ou plutôt devrait-il dire ses nouveaux pensionnaires.

 **_ Mihawk-san, je peux vous poser une question !?**

 **_ Bien sûr, je t'écoute.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas de femme, Mihawk-san !?** Questionna Penguin qui avait à présent terminé son assiette copieuse en silence.

 **_ Non, je n'ai jamais trouvé personne et je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché non plus.**

 **_ Oh… .**

 **_ L'asticot, je crois que t'es doué pour gêner les autres. J'vais voir le médecin, ça te dit de venir !?**

 **_ Oui ! Je peux vraiment !? Je te suis Kidd-san !**

Sur ses deux pieds, l'ébène s'impatientait déjà tandis que le rouge n'avait fait cette proposition que pour l'éloigner d'un blond.  
Il ne voulait pas le laisser devenir une proie, c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas Bellamy mais, protéger Penguin était une priorité, alors le laisser sans surveillance n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait se permettre tout de suite. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit ni les gens qui y vivait donc savoir à qui se fier était pour l'instant impossible.  
Les deux avaient rapidement disparus –après que Penguin ait demandé de partir- pour ne laisser que les trois hommes peu bavards. Trois hommes qui ne formaient bientôt plus qu'un duo. Shanks ne pouvait pas rester en présence de Dracule. Toutes les informations reçues de la veille était encore trop présentes et il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas rester près de ce brun.  
Mihawk regarda son ami disparaitre et soupirant, Bellamy essaya de comprendre son ainé. C'était dur pour Dracule, il aurait voulu le rattraper, le retenir mais il ne le pouvait pas. N'y était pas autorisé.

 **.**

 **_ Je suis désolé, si je t'ai blessé. …Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais.**

Il avait réussi à coincer Shanks. Il n'en n'était pas fier mais, si c'était à refaire il le referait.  
L'après-midi battait son plein et Dracule était entré dans la chambre de son ami pour le confronter et être en paix avec ses pensées.  
Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son cadet, Mihawk n'allait pas reculer, ne pouvait pas reculer, alors serrant les poings pour la première fois depuis longtemps devant quelqu'un, il continua.

 **_ Shanks, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je ne veux pas passer pour un fou auprès de toi ni d'un menteur. Je ne me permettrais jamais de te mentir et je l'avoue, je me suis un peu trop précipité mais- …Tu sais, j'étais sur le point d'abandonner. Sur le point de t'abandonner.** Avait difficilement réussi à dire le noiraud. **Je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi. T'avouer des choses que tu ne voulais même pas savoir et-**

 **_ Je suis désolé moi aussi. Tu essaies de m'aider et… j'aimerais juste avoir un peu de temps.**

 **_ Je comprends et je ne te forcerais plus à rien.** S'était dépêché de conclure Dracule soulagé d'entendre la voix de son prince.

Souriant légèrement, Shanks avait pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et oubliant leur faux départ, il chercha dans sa chambre quelque chose qui aurait pu faire continuer la conversation.  
Quelque chose qui aurait pu débloquer la situation et la rendre plus supportable maintenant qu'il était moins sur ses gardes et il trouva rapidement.  
Hier soir à force de tourner dans sa chambre et de faire les cents pas sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, il avait ouvert les tiroirs et était tombé sur une chose intrigante. Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer et il s'était senti affreusement stupide. Stupide et idiot.

 **_ Mihawk est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider !?**

 **_ Évidemment. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je t'aiderais avec plaisir.** S'était enquit de dire Dracule heureux de pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec le roux.

 **_ Apprends-moi.** Avait simplement dit Shanks en attrapant quelques pages posés sur le bureau et en le donnant à son ainé. **…J'aimerais pouvoir déchiffrer ça. J'aimerais pouvoir lire ce qu'on dit dans le monde. Le connaitre.**

Regardant Shanks, Dracule était véritablement heureux d'entendre cette demande. De pouvoir être utile à son ami d'enfance et de voir qu'il avait assez de confiance en lui pour lui montrer l'une de ses faiblesses.  
Il n'était pas étonné qu'il ne sache pas lire alors à l'instant, il s'était promis de tout lui apprendre. De faire de lui un homme respectable et cultivé. De lui faire rattraper tout ce qu'il avait perdu durant toutes ces années.  
Épiant le journal dans ses mains, le brun sourit –à défaut de simplement poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre- et hochant la tête avant même de parler, une nouvelle ambiance s'était instaurée.

 **_ Je serais ravi de pouvoir t'aider.**

 **_ Quand est-ce qu'on peut commencer !?** S'était précipité Shanks comme un enfant.

 **_ Demain, est-ce que ça te va !?**

 **_ Je suppose, merci Mihawk. Merci de nous accueillir chez toi et de prendre soin de nous.**

 **_ C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Ça te dirait de me suivre !? Je vais à la bibliothèque et tu pourrais choisir le livre que tu aimerais lire quand tu le pourras.**

Acceptant la proposition, les deux hommes repartirent sur de bonnes bases et quittant la chambre, ils longèrent les couloirs et rencontrèrent Perona qui se courba devant les deux.  
Puis, une petite analyse s'était faite entendre. La rose avait murmuré un « la maison semble plus vivante, Mihawk-san et vous semblez plus heureux ».  
Shanks n'avait pas entendu, trop distrait par ce qui l'entourait toujours, mais Dracule –lui- avait soupiré puis acquiesça sans rien dire. Cette jeune femme avait raison, en une journée et demi l'endroit était devenu plus bruyant et moins morose, bien qu'empreint de cette douce méfiance que tous espéraient voir se dissiper.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

On reconnait, ils avancent lentement mais ils viennent seulement de sortir donc ils n'ont encore aucuns repaires concret bien qu'on pense aussi qu'ils font énormément de progrès. Et oui, on se rend bien compte aussi qu'ils sont ooc mais, on peut rien y faire..., on espère seulement qu'ils vous plairont comme ça aussi. Enfin, on pouvait pas non plus faire des personnages sanglants alors qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemi on est bien d'accord! Comment ça une excuse ridicule!? Non c'est vrai pis, on a jamais vu comment ils se comportaient tous dans la vie de tous les jours, donc ça tombe..., ils sont comme ça! Allez savoir!

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faut pas que ça vous gêne sinon on va essayer d'y remédier! On vous embrasse, pis on vous dit à bientôt ! Prenez soin de vous!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolé pour le retard et comme on est très prise à partir de maintenant, c'est moi Craft qui publierait. J'ai un peu plus de temps que Sam. Mais sachez qu'on ne vous oublie pas. Encore merci de nous lire et de nous dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages. Bonne lecture à dans 15 Jours. Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Premier cours.**

Le lendemain matin les quatre hommes déjeunèrent ensemble. Penguin et Kidd se disputaient comme d'habitude sous le regard amusé des deux ainés. Quand le déjeuner fut fini le carmin partit pour l'infirmerie, alors le brun en profita pour aller se balader dans le jardin. Shanks quand à lui se leva et se planta devant Mihawk tout sourire. Il fouilla alors dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit le livre qu'il avait choisi le soir d'avant dans la bibliothèque. Il le tendit vers son hôte :

 **\- Maintenant c'est bon ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- De quoi ?** répondit-il comprenant à moitié.

 **\- Pour m'apprendre à lire, je dois dire que j'ai hâte de commencer ce livre.**

 **\- Ha, ha ! Shanks. On n'apprend pas à lire et écrire en un jour.** **Tu as bien le temps avant de pouvoir dévorer ce bouquin.** Voyant que le roux faisait une moue boudeuse qu'il ne savait pourquoi, il qualifia de magnifique, il continua. **Mais je suis prêt à commencer dès maintenant.**

Alors le maitre de maison se leva et fit un signe de tête au roux pour que celui-ci le suive. Les deux hommes entrèrent peu de temps après dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était immense. Bon après, du point de vue de Shanks toute pièce était immense. En même temps quand vous avez passé votre vie dans un cachot, tout vous paraît immense. Le soir d'avant, il l'avait détaillée et s'était émerveillé de tout. En cet instant il l'observait encore. Tous ces livres tapissant les murs. Ces canapés et fauteuils éparpillés un peu partout avec de petites tables à leur côtés afin d'y déposer les bouquins et de quoi boire. Son regard fut alors attiré par des meubles qui n'étaient pas là le soir d'avant. Effectivement, dans un coin de la pièce, non loin d'une seconde porte donnant sur une autre partie de la demeure, se trouvait une table et une chaise avec devant un grand objet. Posé sur la table, Shanks reconnu du papier et un crayon à papier – de ce qu'on lui avait dit- et un petit objet qu'il n'avait pas encore vu tout comme l'objet blanc placé devant.

 **\- Shanks ? Je savais que tu allais me demander de commencer assez rapidement, alors ce matin j'ai demandé à ce que tout soit préparé au plus tôt. Tu as des questions ?** Interrogea Mihawk.

 **\- Qu'est-ce ?** Fit-il en montrant le deux objets qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **\- Ceci est une gomme,** expliqua-t-il en montrant le petit objet sur la table. **Elle sert à effacer le crayon à papier quand on se trompe pour qu'on puisse recommencer. Et ça c'est un tableau blanc. Avec ces feutres** \- qu'il prit en main de façon à faire une démonstration- **on peut écrire sur le tableau comme ceci. Et ça là, c'est une brosse pour pouvoir effacer le feutre,** dit-il en le faisant en même temps. **Là, tu vois c'est un aiguise crayon,** expliqua-t-il en faisant une démonstration. **D'autres questions avant de commencer ?**

 **\- Depuis hier je voulais te demander. Tu… Tu as lu tous ces livres ?** Et d'un geste de la main il montra le vaste étendu de la pièce.

 **\- Non, mais une bonne partie. Bien assis-toi, on va commencer.**

Shanks s'exécuta et écouta attentivement sa première leçon. Mihawk lui expliqua qu'ayant jamais appris à lire ou à écrire étant à l'époque trop jeune, ils allaient commencer depuis le début. Le brun lui montra alors l'alphabet.

Après le déjeuner Penguin s'était éclipsé dans le jardin profitant du soleil pour flâner. Il aimait voir la rosée s'évaporer sous la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil. Il se souvenait que son père lui avait expliqué cela. Il sentit les différentes fleurs. Il se souvint du nom de certaines d'entre elle, sa mère aimait toutes les plantes, elle lui avait appris à les reconnaitre surtout les comestibles et les médicinales. Etant pauvre, elle lui disait toujours : « _tu dois toujours trouver de quoi te nourrir ou te soigner. C'est une nécessité pour survivre et Dame Nature est là pour t'aider_ ». Alors il avait retenu beaucoup de chose. Après avoir contemplé « _le miracle de la nature_ » comme le disait souvent ses parents. Il revint à l'intérieur de la maison. Riant en son for intérieur de ce que penserait Kidd s'il connaissait ses pensées intérieures. Il se moquerait de lui, le trouvant tendre et nostalgique, et surtout simplet.

Mais cela l'avait bien aidé à une époque après la mort de ses parents et avant d'être jeté en prison, il avait dû passer une semaine en pleine nature et traqué par les soldats pour le meurtre de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas commis. Au fond, au début il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir mais surtout à retrouver les assassins de ses parents afin de se disculper. Celui-ci avait donc dû se nourrir de tout ce qu'il trouvait de comestible. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit une discussion dans la bibliothèque. Alors il s'avança vers la porte devant lui et écouta. Il entendit Shanks et Mihawk. Le brun expliquait au roux le b.a.-ba de la lecture et l'écriture après avoir répondu à ses questions. Penguin ne perdit rien de l'entretien il avait même trouvé un angle de vue par l'entrebâillement de la planche de bois devant lui. Lui permettant de suivre le cours sans les déranger. Il se promit de venir assister aux autres car lui aussi désirait apprendre à lire et écrire.

Mihawk donnait son cours. Pour cela, il avait écrit les lettres sur le tableau et en dessous il utilisait des images pour illustrer les mots qu'il énonçait. Comme une Abeille pour le A et un Bateau pour le B et ainsi de suite pour chaque lettre. A un moment il avait tourné les yeux vers l'une des entrées de la salle se croyant épié, mais avait recentré son attention vers son ami. Le cours dura deux bonnes heures où il énuméra toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, où il les écrivit avec lui – ce qui fut assez dur étant donné que son seul bras valide n'était pas son bras dominant- et il dû aussi expliquer de nombreuses images.

La difficulté avec Shanks était que depuis l'âge de quatre ans il avait été coupé de tout et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre avant sa cage. Alors la plupart des mots étaient des connaissances enregistrées au plus profond de son cerveau ainsi que les paroles des divers prisonniers. Mais aucun n'apprentissage ne lui a été inculqué et aucunes images ne lui avaient été montré. Alors, pour lui tout n'était que découverte et apprentissage. Mais son intérêt pour tout et sa capacité de compréhension pourraient créer une émulsion, qui l'aiderait à être plus rapide que prévu dans l'apprentissage des divers savoirs que devait lui enseigner Mihawk. Alors le brun était rassuré sur le fait de pouvoir éduquer Shanks dans sa future fonction de roi. Mais il n'allait pas le brusquer pour autant.

La journée se passa normalement, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Mihawk avait prévenu Shanks qu'au début ils ne feraient que des cours de deux heures pour laisser au roux le temps de tous assimiler. Trop d'informations d'un coup n'aideraient en rien sauf à le rendre fou. Après, quand il aurait fait quelques progrès il lui inculquerait bien d'autres choses.

* * *

 **Bon comme vous avez pu le voir, la vie continue dans la maison de Mihawk et Shanks devient son élève. J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. Biz Craft.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjours à tous,**

 **Encore une immersion dans la vie de tous les jours dans la maison de Mihawk et aussi… une relation qui avance. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Apprentissage renforcé.**

Trois semaines étaient passées. Mihawk déjeunait avec ses invités -ou disons maintenant 'colocataires'- et en même temps, il lisait un dossier qu'on lui avait donné à gérer dans les plus brefs délais. Car, depuis que les ex-prisonniers étaient installés chez lui, il avait pris énormément de retard. Mais il devait quand même reconnaitre que depuis que les trois étaient dans sa demeure, sa vie avait été perturbée, mais dans le bon sens. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais. A ce moment-là il se replongea dans ses pensées, se rappelant des moments les plus cocasses. Comme le jour où le tailleur était venu à la demeure afin de réaliser les gardes robes des trois hommes :

 _Mihawk avait réuni tous les ex-prisonniers dans son bureau. Les trois hommes se regardèrent pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être allaient-ils être renvoyés en prison ? La peur s'immisça dans leurs cœurs._

 _Quand Mihawk racla sa gorge pour prendre la parole, Penguin se cacha derrière le bras valide de Kidd. Le rouge le repoussa doucement, sans brusquerie et lui lança un regard signifiant '_ je suis avec toi, mais soit un homme et affronte la réalité, les miracles n'existent pas'. _Mihawk comprit, cela le chagrina car il n'avait pas encore leur confiance, mais en même temps il fut heureux de voir ce géant d'habitude si rude avoir un peu d'affection pour quelqu'un._

 _ **\- Je ne vous renvois nulle part,**_ _avait affirmé l'ainé du groupe._

 _ **\- Que…**_ _firent les trois hommes._

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire vos pensées, vos visages parlent pour vous. N'ayez aucune crainte. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous présenter Inazuma-san le tailleur officiel de l'île. Mettez lui un ciseau et du tissus dans les mains et vous assisterez à un miracle.**_

 _ **\- Mihawk-san vous exagérez !**_ _Sourit l'homme avec un verre de vin dans une main._

 _Puis l'homme à la chevelure bicolore et aux lunettes de soleil –cachant ses yeux-, s'avança vers eux. Il les détailla en leur tournant autour. Penguin essayait de se cacher mais Kidd se moquait de lui alors il se positionna le plus droit possible et ne bougea plus. Inazuma en profita pour prendre son mètre et prit ses mensurations qu'il inscrivit sur un petit calepin. Il demanda aussi son âge. Pour avoir toute les mesures du jeune homme, il fallut qu'il l'amène à accepter d'enlever certain habit car il prenait les mensurations à même la peau. Puis il fit de même avec les deux autres. Mihawk s'était amusé de voir les trois hommes se dévêtir à contre cœur, mais aussi et surtout quand le tailleur leur avait montré les échantillons de tissus et les modèles d'habits._

 _Shanks et Penguin avaient posé plein de questions auxquelles Inazuma s'était fait un plaisir de répondre. Kidd lui jouait les blasés mais gardait un œil sur les deux hommes. Pour une fois, Dracule put les observer de loin et vit combien le carmin était protecteur envers eux. Dès que l'intrus à leur groupe s'avançait trop ou si son touché était trop insistant, le géant reprenait la parole de façon à faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas loin, ou encore d'une main, il éloignait l'homme mais toujours de façon naturelle. Mihawk sourit en le comparant à un chien de garde. Il prit conscience que les deux étaient vraiment la famille de Shanks. Il en ressentit un peu de jalousie mais surtout une profonde reconnaissance. Son prince dans son calvaire avait trouvé des amis, des vrais, qui continuaient de le protéger malgré leur liberté. Au fond ils pourraient partir mais ils n'en feraient rien, du moins pas avant d'être sûr que tout irait bien pour leur ainé._

 _ **\- Pardon de vous déranger.**_ _Avait dit une voix à ses côtés._

 _ **\- Inazuma, pardon je ne vous avais pas vu arriver.**_

 _ **\- Je vois ça. Tout va bien ?**_ _Demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _ **\- Oui, je réfléchissais.**_ _Le rassura le brun._

 _ **\- Puis-je me permettre ?**_ _Interrogea le tailleur._

 _ **\- Bien sûr, qui y a-t-il ?**_ _S'inquiéta le maitre de maison._

 _ **\- Rien de grave.**_ _ **Mais vos amis, ils… comment dire.**_ _ **Le plus jeune et l'ainé du groupe.**_ _ **Seigneur Mihawk je ne poserais pas de question et vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Alors je ne parlerais pas de l'état de leurs corps. Mais faites quelque chose pour leur poids. Il faut les nourrir et qu'ils grossissent vite surtout le plus jeune.**_ _ **Il est celui qui a été le plus sous-alimenté. Les deux autres, malgré leurs amputations, ont aussi était sous-alimentés, mais leurs corps ont su s'adapter, faire des anticorps et garder de quoi les maintenir plus ou moins dans un corps fort. Mais pour Penguin, il a passé toutes ses forces à les soutenir, s'oubliant.**_

 _ **\- Que…**_

 _ **\- Je vois bien comment ils sont les uns envers les autres. Et ce gamin les fera toujours passer avant lui. Je pense même qu'il s'est privé de nourriture pour rationner convenablement Kidd. Il a perdu son bras récemment n'est-ce pas …au vu de ces bandages en tout cas.**_

 _ **\- Je comprends, vous n'avez pas tort, merci.**_

 _ **\- De rien, je reviendrais la semaine prochaine pour faire quelques essais.**_

 _Puis l'homme était reparti. Les trois ex-prisonniers, fatigués, étaient parti se reposer et Mihawk lui s'était dirigé vers les cuisines. Là il_ _avait passé du temps_ _avec son chef cuisinier. Expliquant qu'il désirait des plats équilibrés, mais surtout des repas permettant à ses invités de reprendre du poids et des forces sans pour autant les forcer à manger plus. Le cuisinier comprenant, lui promit de faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider à remettre en état les trois jeunes hommes et surtout les deux plus maigres. Après cela Mihawk alla parler avec Bellamy lui demandant de donner des cours de sport, d'art martiaux et d'escrime aux nouveaux résidents de la maison. Celui-ci accepta, voulant se mesurer au géant rouge à la grande gueule, c'est à peu près ce qu'avait compris Mihawk dans la façon de s'exprimer de son second. Il s'était aperçu que les deux hommes étaient entrés dans une certaine rivalité, mais pas malsaine. Bien au contraire elle avait l'air d'aider Kidd à reprendre le dessus sur sa vie en se confrontant à un égal. Alors Mihawk laissait faire tant que cela ne dépassait pas un certain stade._

Mihawk sortit de ses pensées et regarda les trois hommes autour de lui. Le silence était encore là, seules parfois les chamailleries des deux cadets se faisaient entendre ce qui fit sourire l'ainé. Puis son regard revint sur Shanks et un autre souvenir lui revint.

 _Un matin où il donnait un nouveau cours à Shanks, il se sentit une nouvelle fois espionné, alors il décida de voir s'il devenait fou ou non. Il continua de parler et se déplaça comme si de rien n'était vers les livres et en prit un. Mais quand il passa à côté de la porte, il s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte et qu'on pouvait voir l'endroit où Shanks se trouvait. En continuant son trajet il vit une silhouette se cacher. Il ne put se tromper, peu d'homme dans sa demeure étaient aussi maigre, portaient cette chemise et avaient ces cheveux bruns. Il ne dit rien et repartit vers son prince. Il irait voir le jeune homme plus tard._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Mihawk tapa à la porte d'une chambre pensant y trouver son propriétaire. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il retapa un peu plus fort et la porte s'ouvrit seule, alors il entra. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais la curiosité le prit. S'avançant dans la pièce il vit le lit défait avec les couvertures en boules dessus, puis un autre lit improvisé a même le sol. Il comprit que Kidd dormait souvent dans le lit, pendant que Penguin lui continuait toujours à dormir par terre. Alors il soupira mais compris, au fond son prince faisait de même. Il espérait quand même que les deux hommes perdraient bientôt cette mauvaise habitude et en prendrait une meilleure très bientôt. Puis, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la chambre. Là, il y vit un cahier avec des écritures. Il ne put reconnaitre que l'effort fait par le jeune homme d'apprendre à lire et écrire. Il sursauta quand il entendit un cri derrière lui._

 _ **\- Haaa ! Mihawk-san pardon,**_ _s'écria Penguin en s'agenouillant par terre._ _ **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ni vous espionner.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien,**_ _répondit doucement Mihawk._

 _ **\- Je suis désolé,**_ _pleura encore Penguin._

 _Mihawk se rapprocha de son cadet en parlant doucement afin de le calmer, quand tout à coup la porte claqua et un géant rouge furieux entra dans la pièce._

 _Il se mit alors entre Mihawk et Penguin et s'écria :_

 _ **\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi il pleure à genoux au sol ? Que lui as-tu fait ?**_ _S'énerva-t-il._

 _ **\- Rien, je…**_

 _ **\- Répond !**_ _Continua le rouge en colère._

 _ **\- KIDD-SAN,**_ _hurla le cadet afin d'avoir l'attention de son ami._ _ **C'est ma faute, c'est moi. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.**_

 _ **\- IL SUFFIT,**_ _hurla à son tour Mihawk. Ayant l'attention des deux, il continua._ _ **Penguin tu n'as rien fait de mal et c'est tout à ton honneur si tu souhaites apprendre à lire et à écrire….**_

 _ **\- Mais ?**_ _Le coupa Kidd._

 _ **\- Mais… je ne peux pas m'en occuper et apprendre ainsi ne t'aidera pas. Tu ne peux pas te mettre derrière la porte et écouter les leçons ainsi.**_

 _ **\- Eh la bestiole, il parle de quoi là ?**_ _Demanda le géant._

 _ **\- Je… J'écoute les cours que Mihawk-san donne à Shanks-san derrière l'une des portes de la bibliothèque.**_ _Expliqua la bestiole._

 _ **\- Pff… Et toi tu ne peux pas le prendre avec Shanks ?**_ _Interrogea le géant._

 _ **\- C'est que…**_

 _ **\- Ouais ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. On n'est pas Shanks. Bon écoute on fait un marché. Je connais les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture. Je les lui apprends et toi tu lui trouves quelqu'un qui l'aidera à s'améliorer. D'accord.**_

 _Après mûre réflexion, Mihawk accepta et serra la main du carmin pour conclure le marché. »_

Après tous ces moments, un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Si au début il semblait être un bon, la fin lui restait dans la gorge. Pensant avoir encore perdu la confiance de son ami comme à leur arrivée, quand il avait été trop vite avec lui. Alors, le fixant toujours autant du regard, il se replongea dans ses pensées qui vagabondèrent à l'après-midi du jour d'avant :

 _« Il avait décidé d'apprendre à Shanks à danser. Il avait fait appeler Pérona dans la salle de réception et avait mis la musique en route. Une valse s'était alors élevée dans les airs. Mihawk s'était amusé de voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux de son protégé, qui tournait dans tous les sens sa tête pour voir d'où venait ce son. L'hôte de maison avait alors montré le tourne disque, lui expliquant rapidement son fonctionnement et nommant tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Puis il lui expliqua la musique, les différentes danses et bien d'autres choses sur les réceptions. Après cette discussion, Dracule avait enlacé d'un bras la taille de la jeune rose, la rapprochant de son torse. De son autre, il avait attrapé l'un de ses bras et l'avait tendu sur le côté. Ensuite, il avait fait quelque pas avec la jeune fille, avant de s'arrêter et d'expliquer à Shanks :_

 _ **\- Aujourd'hui, Pérona et moi on va te donner ton premier cours de valse alors regarde bien car après c'est à toi.**_

 _Comme réponse Shanks hocha la tête de bas en haut. L'espace d'un instant Mihawk le contempla écouter la musique, ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui et la rose. Ensuite il lui fit signe de prendre sa place. C'est là que Dracule avait commencé à s'amuser alors que la pauvre Pérona se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de crier chaque fois que le roux lui marchait sur les pieds. Il faut dire qu'une donnée avait échappé à l'aîné du trio. Son ami était manchot, alors pour la danse il ne pouvait pas faire certaine chose comme enlacer sa partenaire. Ce fut donc la rose qui prit par la taille l'homme devant elle. Puis Shanks trouva une position adaptée en appuyant son épaule –dont le bras était coupé- contre le bras le soutenant par la taille. Les deux se mirent alors à danser et cette fois-ci Shanks marcha moins sur les pieds de la jeune fille._

 _Mihawk ressenti alors divers sentiments, de la fierté et de la joie de voir l'homme danser avec autant de prestance et un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres. Il ressentit aussi un pincement au cœur qu'il ne comprit pas, mais à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son prince, son cœur ratait un battement. Deux heures passèrent ainsi où un brun et une rose montraient des pas de danse à un roux ivre de connaissance. Après chacun repartit à ses occupations. Mais son souvenir ne s'arrêta pas là. Mihawk repensa alors au soir après le repas. Des coups à la porte de son bureau le firent sursauter. Quand la personne entra il fut surprit, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir le roux lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive._

 _ **\- Je ne te dérange pas ?**_ _Avait demandé Shanks hésitant._

 _ **\- Non, entre… que désires-tu ?**_ _Interrogea intrigué Dracule._

 _Il vit alors Shanks pénétrer dans la pièce en la scrutant, sans lui répondre. Il avait l'air de chercher du regard un objet bien précis. Le roux se dirigea alors dans un coin de la pièce, restant toujours silencieux. Là il alluma le tourne disque faisant retentir une musique entrainante. Après il le vit marcher vers lui et lui tendre son bras valide en se courbant. Dracule était interloqué et amusé en même temps, alors il attrapa la main de son protégé._

 _ **\- Je me suis entrainé toute l'après-midi avec Penguin.**_ _Expliqua le roux._ _ **Et je voulais te montrer mes progrès.**_

 _Mihwak avait souri de cette nouvelle. Il avait alors enlacé l'homme et lui avait laissé le temps de s'installer puis ils se mirent à danser. Effectivement Shanks avait fait des progrès, ce qui ravi le brun. Après un moment, le roux trébucha et l'ainé le rattrapa le collant contre son torse. Le cadet releva la tête et Mihawk en fut bouleversé, celui-ci avait les joues rouges d'essoufflement et sa respiration était haletante. Il ne sut pourquoi mais à ce moment-là son cœur sursauta à cette vision et sa main alla se perdre dans la tignasse rousse de son ami, les caressant avec douceur. Ensuite, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Sa main glissa sur son visage et l'espace d'un instant il vit la peur et le dégout dans le regard de l'autre. Puis il regarda Shanks se reculer et baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Il ne comprit pas._

 _ **\- Je… je dois y aller… je suis fatigué,**_ _avait bégayé le jeune prince avant de s'enfuir._

 _Alors Mihawk l'avait laissé partir sans comprendre en ayant peur de l'avoir perdu une fois de plus. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. »_

Après toutes ces pensées, il revint à la réalité. Son regard toujours posé sur son prince.

Au même moment, Shanks qui prenait son petit déjeuner sentit le regard de Mihawk se posait sur lui. Il baissa la tête de gêne. En effet, le jour d'avant il avait eu une réaction un peu brutale. Il savait bien que le brun n'avait pas pensé à mal, mais il n'avait pu que se sentir oppressé par son dernier regard. Alors il s'enfonça lui aussi dans ses pensées.

 _« D'abord il repensa à l'après-midi dans la salle de réception. Le brun et la rose lui avait alors appris une nouvelle chose, la danse et plus précisément à Valser._

 _En les regardant faire plusieurs sentiments l'avait traversé : de l'émerveillement pour la danse, de l'excitation d'essayer par lui-même, mais aussi de la jalousie qu'il ne put comprendre._

 _Quand il put enfin essayer, il adora, même s'il n'était pas très doué. Après le cours, il avait rejoint sa chambre. Devant celle-ci, il y trouva Penguin. Il le fit entrer dans ses appartements et lui appris la valse. Cela fit plaisir au jeune homme. Le sourire sur son visage et ses éclats de rire ne pouvaient qu'en attester. Puis le soir, fier de lui et de ses progrès, il alla les montrer à Mihawk. Dans le bureau de son protecteur, il était si excité, qu'il s'était avancé sans un mot cherchant un objet qu'il avait aperçu à l'une de ses dernières visites dans ce bureau. Quand il le vit, il se dirigea vers lui toujours en silence. Et le mit en route. Puis il avait dansé avec Mihawk cela lui avait ravi le cœur. Ensuite la fatigue l'avait rattrapé et il était tombé dans les bras du brun. La main de celui-ci dans ses cheveux lui avait amené un sentiment de plénitude. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit une lueur dans les yeux de Mihawk tout à fait reconnaissable pour lui. L'espace d'un instant, de mauvais souvenirs avaient emplis son esprit et il s'était senti mal, alors il avait fui. »_

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence il était gêné par son attitude.

Il ne touchait pas trop à son assiette, ne pouvait pas et quand il regardait à ses côtés, son cœur se serrait imperceptiblement de tout ce qui lui travaillaient dans son esprit.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi n'est-ce pas !? Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à taire son ressenti ou à laisser un malaise s'installer entre lui et ses amis. Il était du genre intègre et prêt à en découdre pour tout remettre sur les rails.

Alors abandonner si facilement était hors de question et puis, peut-être que Dracule se sentait tout aussi mal que lui, non !

 **\- Mihawk…**

 **\- Apelle-moi Dracule, moi je t'appelle par ton prénom alors fait de même s'il te plait.** Mihawk ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela maintenant. Il vit le regard des deux autres l'interroger mais, il ne put répondre à leur demande, pourtant celle-ci n'était pas méchante. Alors il baissa la tête pour ne plus leur faire face.

 **\- Bon… moi je vais vous laisser !** S'exclama soudain Kidd, comprenant qu'il était de trop. Au fond les deux avaient l'air d'avoir besoin de parler et Mihawk n'avait accordé l'honneur d'être appelé par son prénom qu'à 'son prince'. **Tu me suis !** ordonna doucement le carmin à son cadet.

 **\- Oui ! Mihawk-san, Shanks-san à tout à l'heure.** Salua le plus jeune d'une voix peinée d'avoir été rejeté par leur protecteur.

Seuls, le roux et le brun restèrent silencieux.

Au début, les regards ne se croisaient même pas, ils n'y arrivaient pas puis, des couverts s'étaient posés et Dracule avait pris son courage à deux mains. Cette situation devait cesser maintenant.

 **\- Shanks…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute,** le coupa son cadet sachant très bien de quoi voulait parler son ainé. **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher c'est moi.**

Le silence revint, le brun détaillait son ami.

 **\- Shanks tu pourras me parler quand tu seras prêt,** déclara Dracule en attrapant doucement sa main.

 **\- Mi… Dracule…** soupira Shanks en dégageant sa main afin d'échanger sa place avec celle de son vis-à-vis.

L'homme interpellé attendait patiemment, il avait eu peur quand son cadet avait retiré sa main. Puis il avait été rassuré quand celui-ci avait agrippé la sienne. Maintenant il ressentait le stress de Shanks, qui triturait ses doigts.

 **\- Dracule… ton regard hier, je sais que tu n'en as pas eu conscience, tu n'as même pas dû comprendre mais…** un long silence prit place entre les deux hommes que le maitre de maison ne voulait pas briser. Alors il bougea sa main et vint comme dans la prison remettre leurs deux mains, paumes contre paumes, entrelaçant leurs doigts afin de se connecter au roux et de lui donner du courage. Shanks comprit le message alors il expira et inspira fort puis reprit. **Tu ne dois pas savoir comment ça se passait dans mon ancienne maison. Non pour moi c'était un foyer, des plus cruels, mais le seul dont je me souviens. Là-bas, il y avait différentes tortures et adaptés à tout âges. Quand on est jeune il y a surtout trois tortures. La première est quand on finit découpé en morceaux, mais moi j'étais déjà un adulte quand on m'a amputé. La seconde est la torture pure comme lors d'un interrogatoire. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, on te trempe la tête dans une bassine d'eau pour te noyer, mais aussi la douche, un jet d'eau surpuissant et glacial. Cela on l'avait une fois par semaine pour nous laver et après on nous rendait nos guenilles, toujours aussi sale.** **Mais la dernière torture était sûrement la plus horrible chez nous les plus jeunes….** Un nouveau silence s'installa laissant Shanks se remettre de son discours. **Vois-tu certains gardiens ne rentraient pas chez eux, ils passaient tout leur temps à la prison. Alors il fallait bien qu'ils… qu'ils… assouvissent leurs besoins sexuels,** souffla-t-il.Là, il vit Mihawk écarquiller les yeux, mais sentit sa main resserrer son emprise, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là pour l'aider. Alors il continua. **Hier, ton regard… dedans j'y ai aperçu l'espace d'un instant du désir pour moi. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'en doute. Mais ne te méprends pas, je ne te compare pas à eux,** se pressa-t-il d'ajouter afin de rassurer son vis-à-vis. **Mais j'ai pris peur.** Voyant que Mihawk allait parler il releva leur deux mains et mit un de ses doigts sur sa bouche. **Chut ! je n'ai pas fini.** **Je sais ce que tu vas dire et tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est humain et moi…** Shanks se tut une fois de plus. Il s'approcha un peu de son ainé se positionnant près de ce visage qu'il commençait à connaitre de plus en plus et fixa Dracule. **Moi aussi j'éprouve certains sentiments envers toi. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais quand je suis avec toi j'ai le cœur qui me fait mal ainsi que mon ventre et j'ai envie de faire ça.** Là il retira son doigt et combla l'espace entre leurs bouches, il avait assez de confiance en Mihawk pour le faire. Assez de confiance pour savoir que l'autre n'en profiterait pas. Donc doucement, Shanks embrassa son ainé puis se retira. Il se releva en lâchant la main du brun et fini par dire. **Laisse-moi un peu de temps je… tu ne me dégoute pas, c'est moi qui me dégoute. Alors laisse-moi apprendre à m'aimer et après je serais là pour toi, si tu peux m'attendre.** Puis il partit presque en courant sans attendre de réponse. Mais en passant par la porte il l'entendit et en sourit de joie.

Mihawk était abasourdi par l'histoire de Shanks. Il était si en colère contre ces hommes qui l'avaient torturé, violé et amputé. Mais aussi contre Crocodile et surtout contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça. Mais malgré tout il comprit que Shanks avait raison, le soir d'avant il avait ressenti du désir envers lui. Et l'autre ne le repoussait pas, alors heureux de cette perspective même dans un lointain futur. Avant que le roux ne passe la porte il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

 **\- Je t'attendrai et tu n'es pas dégoutant c'est eux qui le sont.**

Mihawk voulait en dire plus mais son prince avait disparu, alors il se replongea dans son assiette et fini son déjeuner avant de reprendre ses activités. Il se promit plusieurs choses, faire payer à tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son ami, mais aussi de ne plus reparler de ça avec Shanks et d'éviter de le re-gêné avec ses sentiments. Mais surtout de l'attendre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Si vous avez fait Halloween faite attention à la crise de foie. Sinon encore merci de nous suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira on avance petit à petit dans les relations des uns et des autres, ainsi que dans leur tracas de tous les jours. Bonne lecture à tous biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Des profiteurs conscients.**

Suivant les pas d'Eustass, l'ébène le suivait sans un mot mais avec une tête remplie de pensées négatives. Il avait bien ressenti ce malaise à table et le fait d'avoir été rejeté par Mihawk l'avait finalement affecté.

Il s'était attaché à son sauveur, l'appréciait même s'il avait toujours peur de le mettre en colère ou d'être puni. Puis là, il avait ressenti un truc étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Un truc qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

Dans sa chambre, ce noiraud était resté près de cette porte tandis que le rouge scrutait ce bureau rempli de brouillons et de copeaux de crayon.

Ils avaient bien avancés tous les deux et le petit insecte retenait rapidement, seulement, il était souvent –toujours- distrait par la définition d'un mot ou par un mot qu'il reconnaissait. C'était chiant et Kidd avait beau grogner, ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus. En vrai, la curiosité de Penguin était une sorte de jauge pour savoir si oui ou non, il se portait bien.

 **\- Dit, on est de trop pas vrai**. Avait alors questionné cet ébène sans fixer son ainé.

\- … **Ouais.**

Pour ce rouge c'était la vérité. A cet instant précis dans la salle-à-manger, ils étaient de trop et rester n'aurait provoqué qu'un malaise de plus.

Alors son « ouais » était justifié et pensé, cependant cette réponse fit mal à l'autre. Lui, il pensait en général, tout le temps, chaque jour. Lui, il était venu à la conclusion qu'ils dérangeaient et que finalement, Mihawk aurait préféré ne pas les avoir sortis de leur cage.

 **\- D'accord.**

C'était soufflé et bas comme réponse mais elle avait été entendue et Kidd avait soupiré tout en attrapant un livre. Autant faire quelque chose d'utile et qui plaisait à l'autre plutôt que de l'entendre rapidement poser d'autres questions chiantes.

 **\- Tu viens, j'vais te donner de nouveaux trucs à écrire et à lire.** Indiqua le vermillon alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils pour écrire le plus lisiblement possible.

 **\- Non…, je n'ai pas envie Kidd-san.**

 **\- Ramène ton cul, dépêche-toi ! Tu crois qu'moi j'ai envie d'faire ça !? Bon alors, assis et tais-toi.** S'énervait déjà le carmin plus parce qu'il savait que Penguin ne se débattrait pas en entendant ce genre de chose, que pour l'intimider ou lui faire peur.

 **\- Je- …je t'ai rien demandé Kidd-san alors tu peux arrêter, je t'ai dit que je n'en n'avais plus envie !**

Les iris verts contraintes et légèrement brouillées, il s'éloigna rapidement de son ainé et cogna la porte derrière lui.

Il avait peur des représailles, d'entendre la réponse et tremblait de ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il avait décidé de ne plus déranger personne et c'était sorti de cette façon. Façon qu'il détestait et qui lui faisait peur.

Kidd –lui- restait encore muet de cette scène. Ce noiraud n'avait encore jamais osé discuter ses ordres ou même ses paroles. Il ne l'avait jamais rejeté du plus loin qu'il se souvienne et quelque part c'était chiant. Son égo en avait prit un coup et surement que sa tête aussi, le truc c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce noiraud avait envie d'apprendre –au point d'espionner- alors quoi !? Y'avait quoi dans sa tête d'asticot pour tout abandonner !? Kidd ne comprenait pas mais, ça n'allait pas tarder.

 **\- Penguin…** La voix froide de Kidd fit grelotter un peu plus fort ce corps collé à la porte ainsi que ce prénom encore jamais entendu dans cette bouche, **explique-toi rapidement.**

Les prunelles vert-canard étaient embuées, désolées et peureuses. La lèvre tremblotante et les mains repliées sur elles-mêmes dans un tic nerveux, son souffle était trop court et sa poitrine lui faisait trop mal pour oser dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pour la première fois, il était terrifié à l'idée que ce rouge le frappe, même durant sa première rencontre avec lui, il n'avait pas eu autant peur. Ce carmin le voyait bien et attrapant cette frêle épaule, il senti l'autre se crisper et Penguin fini par se faire écraser contre un torse.

 **\- Toi au-ssi tu vas me laisser…, j'suis désolé je- …j'voulais pas te mettre en co-colère,** pleura le noiraud, **je voulai pas…, je m'excuse…, ex-cuse-moi.**

Les gémissements continuaient encore et encore et s'agrippant aux vêtements de ce rouge, il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Surtout pas avoir mal.

Kidd resserra son étreinte et échangeant de position avec ce noiraud, il glissa le long de ce mur et embarqua avec lui cet animal qui laissait ses lèvres marmonner une multitude d'excuses.

 **\- Arrête de pleurer, y'a aucune raison à ça comprit, et j'suis pas en colère,** menti ce carmin –bien que son mensonge était à moitié vrai-. **Pourquoi tu dis que j'te laisserai moi aussi !? De quoi tu parles !?** Attrapant le visage de son cadet avec plus ou moins de difficulté, il avait essuyé ce visage inondé de larmes à l'aide de sa manche et prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal, il garda cette fine mâchoire entre ses doigts. **Réponds-moi, la bestiole.**

 **\- Mihawk-san ne veut plus de nous pas vrai !? Tu l'as dit et… et tu vas me laisser pour partir parce que j'sais rien faire et…**

 **\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça à propos de Mihawk !? J'ai simplement dit qu'on les dérangeait au diner…, seulement là puisqu'ils avaient l'air de vouloir parler. Shanks ne sera jamais d'accord s'il demandait à nous renvoyer, j'en suis certain et tu as confiance en Shanks, non !? Pis pourquoi j'te laisserai derrière moi !? C'est vrai que t'es inutile mais comme infirmière t'assure.** Se moqua légèrement le rouge.

 **\- Te moque pas et puis, je te dérange avec toutes ces choses comme la lecture et l'écriture. Je…, j'voulais pas…, j'veux pas déranger. J'veux pas-**

 **\- La ferme maintenant, ok ! On m'oblige à rien et tu le sais. Pis… t'auras bientôt un prof rien que pour toi**.

Scrutant le visage de ce rouge, Penguin mordait sa lèvre au même titre qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles entendues. Kidd ne lui mentait jamais, il était toujours là, avec des mots vrais, même s'il pouvait blesser alors… alors il pouvait le croire n'est-ce pas !? Oui.

Essuyant son visage avec les manches de sa chemise, ses yeux étaient quelque peu rougis mais le principal c'était qu'il avait arrêté avec ses idées stupides.

 **\- Alors, on n'est pas des profiteurs !?**

 **\- Evidemment que si, tu veux qu'on paie comment tout ça l'asticot ? Mais y'a un moyen pour lui rendre la pareille. Un jour quand Mihawk aura besoin de nous, on répondra présent et on l'aidera du mieux qu'on peut. Pis s'il veut qu'on parte alors…, j'serais bien obligé de te prendre avec moi, vu que j'ai besoin de main !** Souriait franchement le carmin en tapotant cette tête légèrement contrariée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Est-ce que tu as encore mal !?** Demanda Penguin en touchant ce bras au travers de la chemise.

 **\- Ça va, de toute façon j'vais bientôt faire quelque chose pour ça aussi. Bon alors, on apprend !? Lève-toi et si d'autres idées stupides comme ça te viennent, viens me voir.** **Et arrête avec cette tête t'es vraiment moche.** Soupira une dernière fois le géant, bon il exagérait –il le savait puisque c'était faux- mais il devait faire réagir ce noiraud.

Poussant ce vermillon contre le mur, l'ébène s'était relevé et était parti à ce bureau rempli de feuilles volantes et autres livres.

Une fois de plus, Kidd avait réussi à apaiser son cœur et il l'aimait pour ça. Non l'appréciait. Il ne savait pas quels mots utiliser pour ce genre de chose, il ne comprenait pas bien la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre tous ces mots de la même famille mais quoiqu'il en soit, pour lui, Eustass était spécial.

De nouveau sur ses pieds, Kidd s'installa non loin de son cadet et si la leçon débutait, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce genre d'activité, ce vermeil s'était surprit à plusieurs reprises de scruter plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait son ami. Quand il le donnerait à ce professeur, il s'était même promis de passer de temps à autre pour voir…, pour s'assurer, mais aussi de questionner ce prof pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas un connard dans le jargon familier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore de nous suivre. Un petit chapitre qui montre encore une première fois pour nos anciens prisonniers. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'alcool, l'ami de l'homme ?**

Au fond du jardin et caché par les grandes haies, Penguin gardait sa tête dans ses genoux et fixait les environs sans vraiment le faire.

Il venait de terminer un entrainement à l'épée –avec Shanks et Kidd qui étaient naturellement doués - et c'était vraiment compliqué, lourd et bancal. Lui, il pensait pouvoir se servir plus d'une dague que d'une immense épée mais, ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les « vrais hommes ». C'est ce qu'on lui avait répondu quand il avait posé la question et maintenant, il se retrouvait là pour se reposer mais et aussi parce que finalement « se battre » s'était embêtant quand on n'avait pas l'arme qu'on voulait !

Là, dans son coin, il paraissait vraiment petit –encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire- déjà qu'en temps normal sa taille rivalisait au mieux avec leur médecin donc, accroupi et recroquevillé sur lui-même, il était minuscule.

Et c'est ce que ce doré aperçu quand il traversa l'allée pour rejoindre la cours au Sud du manoir.

 **\- Gamin !? …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?** Avait demandé le blond en se postant devant le plus jeune dans l'attente d'une réponse.

 **\- Bellamy-san…** Murmura la voix du noiraud tandis que sa tête se relevait lentement pour scruter son interlocuteur.

 **\- Ça va !?**

Un simple hochement affirmatif de la tête répondit à cette question et Bellamy devait s'en contenter. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui parler s'il n'en n'avait pas envie. …Surtout s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

 **\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose !?**

Un autre hochement, négatif cette fois répondit au blond et quelque part ça l'encourageait à continuer. Il n'était pas repoussé donc il pouvait s'attarder et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'était mis à la hauteur de son cadet et s'était accroupi en silence.

 **\- Tu veux que je parte !?**

Un signe de tête de haut en bas s'était fait et le doré comprend…, il ne pouvait rien pour lui et ferait mieux d'appeler quelqu'un comme Shanks ou ce rouge.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son prénom être soufflé. Bellamy était à la fois surpris et intrigué. Généralement Penguin le fuyait, ou non limitait leurs échanges, ce qui revenait au même non !?

 **\- Bellamy-san… Je ne veux plus me battre avec ça là, j'aime pas.** Avait marmonné Penguin en désignant l'épée à ses côtés et puis, c'était ce blond qui supervisait leur entrainement généralement alors il pouvait le lui dire, non !? Il l'espérait.

 **\- C'est pour vous muscler que Mihawk-san a proposé ces activités. Oh…, à moins que tu aimerais autre chose !?** Sourit Bellamy, tandis que sa phrase tournée maladroitement faisait peur au noiraud, par chance ce blond le vit assez rapidement. **Attend, j'veux dire une autre arme. Y'en a pas mal, tu pourrais venir essayer celle qui te convient.** Rattrapant ses mots, ce doré ne voulait pas rater sa chance de pouvoir parler normalement avec le plus jeune.

 **\- Je pourrais !? Mais…, votre capitaine a dit que-**

 **\- Je suis plus haut-gradé que lui, il n'aura rien à dire.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi, Bellamy-san !? Je… finalement je ne veux pas.** Avait murmuré Penguin qui se souvenait qu'un service n'était jamais gratuit.

 **\- Pourquoi !? Ben parce que t'as pas l'air très heureux avec cette grande épée. J'vais te trouver autre chose et tu prendras plaisir aux entrainements. On va te forger un caractère d'acier après ça.**

Sans le faire exprès, Penguin avait pouffé et avait caché son rire. A l'instant, ce doré ressemblait à Kidd et ça avait quelque chose de marrant. Ça lui avait fait baisser sa garde et il s'était dit que finalement, le croire pour cette fois ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Bellamy –lui- était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi ce genre d'exploit avec celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à approcher et sortant une chose de derrière sa poche, il en bu une gorgée.

 **\- D'accord.** Avait dit le noiraudpuis intrigué, il demanda de nouveau. **Qu'est-ce que c'est !?**

 **\- Une boisson d'homme. Ça fait du bien de temps à autre. Tu veux gouter !?**

Ayant vu des traits de ressemblances avec Kidd, le noiraud se sentait à l'aise et n'avait pas trouvé cette proposition déplacée.

Il était seulement curieux de cette flasque et curieux de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau qui pouvait faire de vous « un homme ».

Finalement, il s'était laissé tenter et avait avalé une grande gorgée non sans le regretter immédiatement puisqu'en plus d'être dégoûtant, il se faisait moquer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est !? C'est mauvais.** Renifla Penguin en grimaçant de ce goût en bouche.

 **\- Du rhum. C'est pour les vrais hommes ça.**

 **\- Kidd-san en boit et à dit que ce n'était pas pour moi. Que je n'ai pas le droit.**

 **\- Et il a raison d'après toi !?**

 **\- Oui. …Je n'aime pas.** Avait conclu le noiraud sans hésitation.

 **\- Ok, j'y retourne. Tiens, j'te la laisse pis on s'occupera de ça** –en désignant l'épée- **demain.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles Bellamy s'était relevé et était parti. Il n'était plus utile, il le savait et puis, il avait d'autres choses à faire aussi comme s'occuper de ses hommes et s'entrainer.

Penguin –lui- referma la flasque et la posant à ses côtés, il reprit sa position initiale et s'était dit que peut-être…, ce blond n'était pas si méchant qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

Restant encore un moment dans cet endroit, personne d'autre ne viendrait le déranger et soupirant, il rejoindra sa chambre une fois le soleil descendu.

Sur le chemin, il n'avait croisé personne et c'était sans doute pour le mieux quoique, au passage du second étage et à une porte entrouverte, il avait aperçu le géant rouge avec une jeune femme et ils étaient proches, vraiment proche et cette chose, avait eu le don de lui pincer le cœur et de le rendre maussade.

Penguin avait continué de longer l'étage puis au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, il avait frappé à celle de Shanks.

Le souper allait bientôt se montrer donc normalement ce roux devait se trouvait dans ses appartements et pendant un moment au moins, il espérait pouvoir profiter de son ami durant quelques minutes. Puisque depuis le diner à midi, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés.

La porte s'ouvrit donc et accueilli par un sourire, l'ébène relâcha ses épaules et entra à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

 **\- Je ne te dérange pas !?** Demanda Penguin incertain.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, je voulais de toute façon te voir avec Kidd. Pour m'excuser et pour vous remercier aussi.**

 **\- Remercier !?** Avait murmuré Penguin sans comprendre et en s'installant près de ce roux qui avait pris place sur son semblant de lit à même le sol.

 **\- Oui, grâce à vous j'ai pu m'expliquer avec Mihawk. J'étais comment dire…, une chose étrange s'était passée et j'avais eu peur de l'avoir vexé.**

Ecoutant attentivement son ainé, le noiraud se sentait ridicule et bête et en plus de tout ça, il avait certainement été jaloux, ce qu'il détestait encore plus.

Alors frottant son visage de ses deux paumes, il avait souri et s'était excusé à voix basse –ce que Shanks ne comprit pas mais auquel il ne dit rien d'autre-. Puis, ce roux avait été intrigué par une chose tombée au sol, une sorte de petite bouteille en métal qui avait glissé de la poche de l'ébène.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est !?** Questionna Shanks en examinant la flasque.

 **\- C'est à Bellamy-san, je dois le lui rendre. Il met du rhum à l'intérieur, tu sais de l'alcool.** Expliqua Penguin.

 **\- Tu crois que j'peux gouter !? Il sera d'accord ou non.**

 **\- Ce n'est vraiment pas bon mais oui, tu peux. Il a dit qu'il me le donnait mais comme je n'en n'ai pas besoin j'ai pensé lui rendre.**

Souriant, Shanks ouvrit le petit flacon et, sentant l'odeur forte qui s'en dégageait un mouvement de recul s'était fait puis, humectant ses lèvres, il avait pris une gorgée de ce liquide.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage du rouquin puis donnant l'objet à son cadet, il sourit grandement.

 **\- Tiens à ton tour Penguin.**

 **\- Non, merci. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.** S'excusa le noiraud en repoussant son ami.

 **\- Vas-y réessaie peut-être que ça ira mieux maintenant.**

\- … **Juste une fois alors.**

 **\- Oui, ensuite ça sera de nouveau mon tour.** Sourit Shanks qui s'amusait avec ce nouveau goût et cette nouvelle texture.

Le visage pas vraiment certain, Penguin retenta l'expérience puis de fils en aiguille, les deux se passèrent la fiole et buvaient à tour de rôle.

Dans la chambre, ils apprenaient une toute nouvelle chose –en quelque sorte- puisqu'être ivre peut être vu comme une expérience, n'est-ce pas !?

Quoiqu'il en soit, enfermés dans cette chambre et pas du tout habitués à cette « eau », les deux avaient rapidement eu les joues rougies et le sourire vague.

Les minutes défilèrent ainsi, on pouvait même dire les heures ici et avec seulement cette petite bouteille plate, les deux étaient finis.

Ils parlaient étrangement, riaient pour rien et s'amusaient avec une couverture. Shanks –lui- commençaient à parler de Mihawk tandis que Penguin essayait d'attraper de la poussière invisible.

De son côté, Kidd était descendu pour rejoindre la salle-à-manger mais n'ayant aperçu aucun de ses amis, il s'était automatiquement redirigé vers les deux chambres et si celle de Penguin était vide, celle du roux était bien occupée et l'ambiance était étrange.

Dans son dos, Dracule se montra –venu chercher Shanks- mais, il fut arrêté par le bras d'Eustass à l'entrée et l'autre lui indiqua quoi regarder.

Les prunelles ocre de Mihawk balayaient du regard la chambre puis tomba sur une chose improbable. Une chose qui pouvait faire rire finalement.

Kidd –lui- épia les deux et s'approcha à grand pas pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux !?** Grogna Kidd à l'adresse des deux autres.

 **\- Oh… Kidd-san, c'est toi~**

 **\- Ouais c'est moi alors pourquoi vous riez tous les deux !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

 **\- On a un peu goûté ça et …ah y'en a plus pour toi,** rigola franchement Shanks, les yeux voilés par l'alcool.

Scrutant le sol, le vermeil trouva bien vite « l'arme du crime » et attrapant la flasque pour sentir le goulot, il grogna et jeta la bouteille.

Marmonnant deux/trois mots à Mihawk, le rouge s'assit et soupira longuement. S'il découvrait qui leur avait donné ça, l'autre allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Dracule –lui- toujours à l'entrée devinait facilement ce qui était occupé de se produire et ne savait pas bien comment se comporter. Est-ce que ivre, les deux auraient plus confiance en lui ou au contraire, seraient encore plus méfiants !? Il n'en savait rien.

 **\- Kidd, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose !?** Demanda Dracule.

 **\- Comment fait-on pour dessouler deux abrutis !?**

 **\- Simplement attendre ou alors peut-être qu'avec un peu d'eau. Je descends en chercher.**

 **\- Ok, j'attends ici avec ces deux idiots.**

Le brun disparu de la chambre et se dirigeant vers les cuisines, il laissa au rouge le soin de garder les deux hommes ivres et de leur faire retrouver la raison.

Les sourcils froncés –bien qu'inexistant-, le vermillon resta sur ce lit et poussant ces deux têtes pour avoir leurs attentions, il ne récolta que deux sourires étranges.

 **\- Qui vous a donné ça !?** Soupira le carmin en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre.

\- … **Bellamy-san~… ….il a dit que c'était pour moi, qu'il me le donnait.**

Pinçant sa lèvre inférieure, la réponse trop honnête de cet animal ne lui plaisait pas mais au moins, elle était franche et donc, il savait qui il devait tuer.

Eparpillant ses cheveux, il rattrapa bien vite un Shanks qui allait récupérer un truc sur le bureau d'en face et saisissant du rire du plus jeune, il massa ses tempes. Comment pouvaient-ils être sous avec –au maximum, six gorgées chacun !? C'était impossible, non !?

Bon, peut-être pas.

 **\- Je t'ai dit de ne rien accepter de lui ! Bon sang, vous auriez pu venir me demander avant de boire sans réfléchir. …Et si ça avait été du poison !?**

 **\- Ils veulent qu'on meure !?** Marmonna tristement Penguin les yeux déjà embués.

\- … **On veut pas mourir, Kidd. On doit s'échapper d'ici.** Renchérissait Shanks maintenant sur ses pieds. Et au même instant, la porte se rouvrit sur Dracule. **…Toi, tu nous tueras pas, pas vrai. T'es quelqu'un de bien et tu nous aimes bien, ah oui !** Continuait le roux en fixant le revenant.

 **\- Quoi !? …Euh oui, je ne vous ferais jamais rien de mal.** Essaya de comprendre Mihawk tout en répondant et en donnant une bouteille d'eau au carmin. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

 **\- Les écoute pas, ils croient tout ce qu'on leur dit. Tiens, bois ça,** soupira Kidd à l'adresse de Shanks **, et… vient ici la bestiole.** Grogna Kidd en rattrapant ladite bestiole qui essayait de s'échapper en le plaçant sur son épaule.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est !?**

 **\- De l'eau, boit. …On mangera plus tard j'pense bien.** Soupira le vermillon à l'adresse de Mihawk.

 **\- Ça serait mieux effectivement. Tu sais qui leur a fait boire de l'alcool !?**

 **\- Ce blondinet. Bellamy… . Arrête de gigoter toi ou alors assis-toi là à côté de Shanks.** Bougonna une fois de plus ce géant mis à mal.

S'accroupissant pour déposer son paquet au sol, Penguin glissa mollement de cette épaule sans pour autant lâcher son ainé puisqu'il était maintenant à califourchon sur Kidd –d'une certaine manière- et lui agrippait la nuque avec force.

Obligé de s'assoir à même le sol, Eustass récolta un sourire et une tête contre son torse ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Si vous continuez de vous agiter comme ça, j'vous fout sous la douche compris ! On ferait mieux de les coucher, tu crois pas Mihawk !?** Demanda Kidd.

 **\- Oui enfin…, ça parait compliqué vu leur euphorie.** Dit le maitre des lieux en tenant son prince pour ne pas qu'il tombe par inadvertance.

 **\- Très bien dans ce cas, j'vais m'occuper d'eux et j'te les ramène à la salle-à-manger en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tu peux y aller si tu veux.**

 **\- Tu es sûr !?** S'exclama Dracule qui se pensait pour le coup inutile et ayant régressé dans sa relation avec ce géant rouge.

 **\- Ouais, ça sera vite réglé.**

Acceptant malgré-lui, Mihawk quitta la chambre et laissant ce rouge faire, il allait avoir une discussion avec son second. Il voulait comprendre son geste et le pourquoi de la chose.

Dans la chambre, Kidd se releva avec un truc sur le dos vraiment pas très lourd et demandant à Shanks de le suivre, il le guida jusqu'à la douche où il le trempa –sous le rire d'un noiraud qui se prenait pour un chimpanzé-. La patience mise à mal, le géant employait maintenant la manière forte.

Rapidement ou presque, l'esprit du roux se reforma de moitié et posant des questions inutiles et frottant dans ses prunelles et son visage trempé, il attrapa une serviette.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !?** Marmonnait le rouquin en boudant.

 **\- Ça t'apprendra à boire. Maintenant change-toi, faut que j'm'occupe de celui-là aussi. Heureusement que vous n'avez pris que quelques gorgées.**

Suivit de Shanks, Kidd regagna la chambre et trébuchant sur un objet au sol, il tomba sur le lit et soupira de misère. Très honnêtement, il était occupé de détester cette soirée et si les minutes continuait de s'égrainer ainsi, il allait faire un malheur !

Dans son dos, Penguin avait relâché sa prise dû à l'étonnement et se retrouvant allongé sur ce lit, il se mit à paniquer et à se débattre pour descendre de ce lit jusqu'à en tomber.

Eustass se retourna et grognant, le sourire du noiraud avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à de la panique et à de la peur certaine.

 **\- S'passe quoi maintenant, l'asticot !?**

 **\- Pas sur le lit…, j'veux pas. J'ai rien fait, j'veux pas le lit. …J'veux pas !** Répéta l'ébène comme une boucle sans fin.

 **\- T'es juste tombé, ok. Regarde-moi et viens ici.**

Observant les alentours puis ce rouge, Penguin se précipita vers lui en faisant bien attention à faire le contour de ce lit et se réfugiant contre ce torse, il mordit sa lèvre pour ne rien laisser fuir.

Calmant son cœur battant et s'apaisant sous cette main qui le décoiffait, l'ébène griffait la chemise du géant et croisa le regard de Shanks qui avait compris la panique du plus petit.

 **\- Vous pouvez m'dire ou pas !?** Avait alors tenté Kidd qui donna sur un silence pesant et lourd. **…Ok, j'vais dans la chambre avec lui, on s'rejoint ici pour aller diner comprit.**

 **\- Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit à la prison Kidd et les gardes s'en servaient pour… …pour nous punir et pour s'occuper de leurs prisonniers préférés. Tu comprends !?** Se confia Shanks.

 **\- Mh mais ici ç'passera plus rien, compris. On s'rejoint dans cinq minutes. Change-toi, j'veux pas que tu tombes malade.**

Eustass fini par porter ce poids-plume et l'amena dans sa chambre. Et pourtant il était en colère. Bien qu'il se doutait de cette chose, savoir qu'on avait osé poser les doigts sur ce noiraud –et sur ce roux- le rendait fou de rage et comprenait sa méfiance vis-à-vis de ce simple meuble.

Quoiqu'il en soit et remettant sur ses pieds cet ébène à présent calme, il lui intima d'aller se rafraichir à la salle-de-bain et de changer ses vêtements sentant l'alcool.

Ils allaient finir par manger, c'était sûr et il était aussi sûr de voir ces deux-là, s'excuser auprès de Mihawk pour leur comportement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir,**

 **Nous vous remercions de nous suivre. Nous espérons que la suite va vous plaire. Toujours des petits moments de la vie. Mais on commence à voir les sentiments prendre plus de place. Bonne lecture. On se revoit dans 15 jours.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Soins après rasage.**

 _« La confrontation Bellamy/Kidd s'était montrée musclée comme on aurait pu le prévoir et s'ils n'en n'étaient pas venus aux mains, c'était simplement parce que Mihawk était intervenu._

 _Le jour suivant, les deux hommes s'étaient évités tout simplement –même durant l'entrainement qu'ils suivaient- et là, après un souper toujours aussi bruyant, Mihawk les avait fait appeler pour une raison qui leur était encore inconnue._

 _Grimpant l'escalier, ce rouge avait rejoint ses anciens compagnons de cellules et près du maitre des lieux, se trouvait cette femme, Perona._

 _Suivant Dracule et cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses, les mots n'étaient pas puis, une fois rendus dans une salle d'eau, les trois hommes ne comprenaient pas bien._

 _ **\- J'ai remarqué que votre barbe recommençait à se voir et si vous êtes d'accord, Perona ici présente peut vous aider et vous apprendre dans le même temps.**_ _Dracule avait pensé en parler avant mais entre la découverte de l'alcool et l'apprentissage de la lecture, il avait oublié._ _ **Ça vous tente ou non !?**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais beaucoup.**_ _Etait intervenu en premier Shanks._

 _ **\- Bien alors je vous laisse entre ses mains. Je serais dans la bibliothèque Perona si jamais tu as besoin.**_

 _Souriant à ses colocataires, Dracule reparti à ses affaires plus ou moins urgentes selon les critères et fermant la porte derrière lui, la rosée préparait déjà la mousse et tous les instruments utiles pour avoir une peau douce et nette._

 _ **\- Moi aussi ça m'vas mais, j'peux savoir ce que tu fais ici l'asticot !? T'as rien toi.**_ _Se moqua le rouge à l'aide de son sourire railleur._

 _ **\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Kidd-san.**_

 _ **\- J'veux bien mais…, attends laisse-moi regarder !?**_ _Sourit sournoisement le carmin en attrapant cette tête et en l'inspectant de près._ _ **…Non, y'a rien du tout.**_

 _ **\- Kidd arrête de l'embêter, ça viendra un jour Penguin ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **\- Je vais y aller.**_ _Soupira Penguin vexé et frustré. Rien chez lui ne prouvait qu'il était un homme, il en était sûr et c'était vraiment blessant._

 _ **\- Penguin-kun tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux rester et observer.**_ _S'exclama une voix féminine dans un sourire sincère puis à voix basse elle rajouta,_ _ **et puis, tu pourras très certainement te moquer d'eux s'ils ne réussissent pas à le faire tout seul.**_

 _Sur ces sages paroles, Penguin était resté observer et les deux plus âgés s'étaient installés devant le miroir, une lame à la main._

 _Perona leur expliqua le b. d'un rasage parfait et sans blessure puis donnant une définition à chaque chose pour Shanks, la leçon débuta et prit une bonne demi-heure._

 _Si Kidd connaissait la théorie depuis longtemps, la pratique était devenue pénible avec cette unique main qu'il ne contrôlait pas tandis que Shanks –lui-, essayait de s'appliquer au mieux quand il ne demandait pas de l'aide à cette rose qui se faisait toujours une joie de lui remontrer encore et encore._

 _Penguin avait finalement sourit, apprit en silence et une fois cette leçon laborieuse, les trois hommes s'étaient vus libres de regagner leurs chambres pour une nuit bien méritée._

 _Perona leur avait aussi dit qu'ils devaient s'entrainer tous les jours et si cette chose avait été faite, la jeune femme avait été moyennement satisfaite du résultat. »_

Soupirant de ce souvenir, c'est sans doute pour cela que lui et Shanks se retrouvait au milieu d'une pièce ou plutôt dans l'un des bureaux de Mihawk.

Les deux hommes avaient des écorchures ici et là sur leurs visages –soignées par Perona- et scrutant ces deux visages –insistant sur celui de Shanks, Kidd ne pouvait se tromper sur ça-, Dracule prit une décision.

 **\- J'vais vous montrer comment faire. Vous allez vraiment finir par vous blesser.**

 **\- Il suffit d'un peu d'entrainement.** Soupira Kidd qui n'aimait pas être jugé sur ses capacités.

 **\- Oui la pratique aide beaucoup mais, pour l'instant je préfère quand même vous aider.**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas moi et puis, peut-être que tu pourrais nous donner quelques astuces.** Sourit Shanks partant pour une nouvelle leçon avec ce brun à ses côtés qu'il continuait d'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour.

 **\- Ça sera sans moi dans ce cas.** Gronda Kidd qui s'éloignait déjà pour quitter la pièce.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Mi- …Dracule.**

 **\- Je peux le comprendre, à dire vrai moi aussi je serais un peu blessé qu'on me dise incapable de quelque chose.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, si !?**

 **\- Non mais, il a pu le prendre comme ça. Enfin, si ça te convient on peut se rendre dans ma chambre et-**

 **\- D'accord !** Sourit rapidement Shanks pressé de connaitre les secrets de son ainé.

Souriant à son tour de l'enthousiasme que dégageait son prince, il l'amena à sa suite et rapidement, ils rejoignirent l'étage puis la chambre du noiraud.

Une chaise s'installa dans la salle d'eau de Mihawk et remplissant l'évier d'eau chaude en plus de préparer les éléments utiles, Dracule demanda à son ami de prendre place et de se détendre.

La serviette sous le menton, les mains du brunet s'étaient activées sur la peau du roux et si un sursaut s'était montré, la voix rassurante de Mihawk avait calmé l'ambiance et les pensées de Shanks.

Prenant son temps et examinant ce visage qu'il trouvait sans défaut, Dracule profitait de ce moment –de chaque secondes à dire vrai-.

Pouvoir s'occuper de son prince, le voir prendre confiance en lui et le laisser le toucher le rendait vraiment heureux.

Perché au-dessus de ce rouquin, Dracule prenait son temps. Il étalait de la mousse sur les joues, le menton et sous le nez du plus jeune, attrapait de son index l'excédent et une fois fait, il affuta la lame.

Les mots n'étaient pas. Pas qu'il devait se concentrer seulement, il ne trouvait pas de sujet de conversation, il était comme coincé dans ce silence et s'il aurait aimé s'en sortir, il espérait recevoir de l'aide de son ami.

Shanks regardait le plafond et accessoirement son ainé quand il revint se poster derrière lui. Il repensait un peu à tout ce qu'il avait dit, à ce qu'il avait confié à ce brunet –notamment son cœur qui faisait des siennes en sa présence-, à son acte et si ses iris noisette n'osaient pas, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Mihawk bel homme.

Il n'avait pas de point de comparaison évidement –ou peut-être- seulement, il trouvait ce visage attirant. Et bien que cette pensée lui fasse peur, elle était bien réelle.

 **\- Ne bouge pas d'accord, je vais commencer.** Avait averti Dracule en approchant le rasoir de cette joue.

 **\- D'accord. …Ensuite, on pourra se rendre à la bibliothèque pour apprendre !?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu de toute façon.**

 **\- Bien. Dracule…, je voudrais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec Penguin. On ne pensait pas que cette boisson pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet.** Soupira Shanks.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine et puis, c'était assez drôle je dois l'avouer. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en faire gouter d'autre…, avec modération évidemment.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas tout de suite dans ce cas.**

Dracule avait souri à cette réponse et s'était dit que le rhum était réellement trop fort pour des novices qui débutaient l'alcool. Il se souvenait encore de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté après cela et du fait qu'il avait dû éloigner Kidd de son second.

Ce rouge n'avait vraiment pas apprécié qu'il s'en « prenne » à ses amis alors que ce blond n'avait pas pensé à mal mais il avait compris sa colère et son action. Compris aussi que les liens qui les unissaient ne se casseraient jamais et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il le pensait.

Shanks continuait d'observer le visage souriant du noiraud mais ses pensées étaient toutes autres et il voulait savoir si une amitié pouvait aller plus loin. Il connaissait les amitiés homme/femme –on lui en avait parlé- mais est-ce que celles entre hommes avaient le droit d'évoluer aussi !? Après tout, c'était peut-être un sentiment éphémère ou juste trompeur !? Il ne savait pas, sa tête le trompait et son cœur s'embrouillait.

 **\- Je… je te trouve beau, Dracule. Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ou non !?** Avait soudainement demandé Shanks sans pouvoir arrêter sa parole.

 **\- Pas forcément, on a le droit de trouver d'autres hommes beaux sans pour autant que cela ne veuille dire quelque chose.**

 **\- D'accord. Je…- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.**

Avait marmonné le roux ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion qu'il avait lui-même engagé et pourtant, il aurait aimé lui dire une dernière chose. Que ça ne le dégoutait pas quand il était touché par lui, que ça ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il était même plutôt confiant pour une raison inexplicable.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que cette main qui lui agrippait le menton lui donnait des sortes de frissons dans tout le corps mais, il ne voulait pas se méprendre ou inciter involontairement ce noiraud qui l'avait déjà écouté une fois et auquel il avait déjà suscité du désir.

Avant toute chose, il devait se comprendre mais pour cela, il devait en parler et c'était compliqué à gérer.

 **\- Je me souviens d'une fois, quand tu étais venu me chercher dans ma chambre pour jouer…, tu devais être âgé de trois ans, tu avais collé un mouchoir sur ta bouche et sur tes joues pour te faire une fausse barbe. Tu voulais jouer au « roi » comme le faisait ton père et tu m'avais demandé de faire la même chose –ce que j'avais fait évidemment. Puis, nos parents nous avaient aperçus dans cet accoutrement et avait fortement rit. Ton père avait dit, qu'on avait bien assez de temps comme ça pour grandir, qu'on…, devait profiter de notre jeunesse. Bien qu'il fût fier d'avoir été imité, c'est ce que mon père m'avait dit après coup.** Se confia Mihawk sans vraiment y penser.

\- … **J'aimerais bien me souvenir un jour. Si tu ne te trompes pas de personne, j'aimerais bien me souvenir de mes parents et de toi.**

 **\- Je ne me trompe pas. Ça arrivera peut-être un jour mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais là et je me souviendrais pour nous deux.**

Shanks avait souri et Dracule s'était permis de passer une main dans ces cheveux orangés à défaut de sa première idée qui était de frôler cette lèvre étirée et tentante. Il ne voulait pas risquer le diable et perdre des moments comme celui-ci simplement à cause de ses impulsions. Il ne voulait pas se faire éloigner de son prince.

D'ailleurs cette simple pensée le tourmentait toujours. Il y avait de ça presque deux mois, il était heureux de retrouver son ami d'enfance. Heureux de le revoir enfin sain et sauf et de pouvoir de nouveau lui parler.

Alors il se demandait comment, il en était venu à le trouver désirable. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui recherchait ce genre de « chose » et il ne se pensait pas non plus être capable d'être attiré par un homme mais, et même si toutes les évidences étaient là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre du recul sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Est-ce que ça aurait été la même chose si Shanks n'avait pas été emprisonné étant jeune !? Est-ce qu'il éprouverait le même genre d'envie s'il n'avait pas quitté ce roux depuis petit !? Où auraient-ils été des amis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux aux fils des années !?

Est-ce qu'il ne se trompait pas sur la signification de ses propres sentiments !? Quoique ça, il ne pouvait en douter. Au-delà de vouloir protéger ce roux, il voulait aussi se l'accaparer de temps à autre. Et puis quand il l'apercevait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire…, est-ce que ça aurait été la même chose s'ils avaient été élevés ensemble !? Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas et ça l'embêtait. …Enfin, peut-être… . La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr c'est qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais ce roux à qui que ce soit et qu'en plus d'être son ami, son prince et son obsession depuis longtemps, il était aussi un homme qu'il trouvait vraiment beau, capable de grandes choses et attirant sans nul doute.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Dracule !?** Demanda Shanks qui avait fait saisir son ainé par la même occasion.

 **\- Ah non, tout va bien désolé. Je réfléchissais seulement.**

 **\- A quoi !?** **Je peux savoir ou non !?** Continuait le roux en laissant ses prunelles déstabilisantes sur ce pauvre Mihawk en proie à des problèmes de cœur.

 **\- Rien en particulier, j'me disais seulement que…,** s'interrompu Dracule pas sûr de pouvoir dire une chose comme celle-ci puis se lança, **…que moi aussi je te trouvais beau.**

 **\- M-merci.** Avait rougit Shanks nullement habitué à ce genre de compliment.

« Et encore plus quand tu as cet air gêné » mais, Mihawk s'abstint. Il ne pouvait pas et ne se sentait pas le courage non plus. …Puis il lui avait promis de l'attendre, de prendre leur temps donc ne rien dire d'autre revenait à respecter cet accord.

Il avait bien assez le temps de penser après aux conséquences de ce que ses sentiments pourraient ou non engendrer. Pour l'instant, il devait rendre Shanks respectable et gentilhomme.

Terminant son activité première –le rasage-, le brun essuya ce visage parfaitement lisse à présent et se posant devant son cadet, il avait contemplé son travail.

Son ami était beau, parfait selon ses critères, et il aurait tout donné pour s'approcher un peu plus de lui encore. Pour pouvoir le toucher sans peur –bien qu'il avait déjà énormément progressé-. Oui, c'était décidé, il n'allait pas se montrer gourmand et allait laisser ce roux faire. C'était à lui de prendre toutes les décisions et peu importe ces choix, il les accepterait tous !

* * *

Dans sa chambre ou plus précisément dans sa salle de bain, Kidd rechignait et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Face à son miroir et maudissant son bras manquant, il jeta le rasoir dans l'évier et attrapa pour la énième fois une serviette pour essuyer le sang sur sa joue.

Se glissant à l'intérieur de cette chambre, Penguin voulait savoir s'il était prêt à lui donner sa leçon. Saisissant du bruit entendu, le noiraud s'était dirigé dans la salle d'eau et dépassant sa tête de la porte, il avait rapidement été remarqué par un vermillon qui ruminait contre tout ce qui était sur son passage.

 **\- Tu veux m'aider !? …Va chercher une chaise.**

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Eustass avait besoin de lui et Penguin allait l'aider sans nul doute.

Pour Kidd, et bien qu'il avait eu du mal à admettre son incapacité temporaire, ce noiraud était bien la seule personne à qui il pouvait demander de l'aide. C'était aussi simple que ça, ça ne pouvait être que lui et personne d'autre.

De retour, ce carmin avait pris l'objet, s'était assis dessus et avait grogné difficilement un « aide-moi sinon je détruis cette salle-de-bain ».

Non loin de l'évier, tout était encore là –prêt à être utilisé- et souriant, Penguin s'était approché et après avoir arrêté le saignement, il avait rempli le visage de son ami de mousse à raser.

Les jambes écartées avec cet animal entre, la position était inconfortable pour ce géant, c'est sans doute pourquoi il avait pris l'initiative d'attraper ce noiraud pour le mettre sur ses cuisses avec comme justification « ça sera mieux pour nous deux ».

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Penguin avait des gestes délicats et une allure mignonne. Les yeux fermés, Kidd le laissait faire ayant une totale confiance en ce noiraud et laissant sa tête aux bons soins de l'autre, la seule chose qui aurait pu l'emmerder était le fait que cet ébène ne cessait de se dandiner sur lui soit pour attraper, soit par simple caprice –ou bonne humeur-.

Longtemps, il avait résisté à ouvrir les yeux puis sa tête l'avait incité à regarder et Kidd était tombé sur un sourire et sur une moue qui lui donnèrent une réaction inattendue.

Réaction qui s'était produite au niveau de son entrejambe. Pendant de longues secondes il s'était moqué de lui-même et ce carmin savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, cet ébène était un homme alors quoi !? Il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet !? Ou était-ce parce que cette tête qu'il pouvait voir au-dessus de lui, lui semblait appétissante et vraiment tentante !? Ou c'était peut-être à cause de ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Penguin allait parler à une autre personne que lui !? D'ailleurs, ce sentiment il ne le comprenait pas mais ne l'aimait pas. …Merde, il ne fallait surtout pas que ce noiraud remarque ni ne sente rien mais comme pour le contredire, une plainte se montra.

 **\- Kidd-san, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta poche !? C'est dur.** Soupira Penguin en amorçant de nouveau un mouvement de hanche.

 **\- C'est rien, arrête de bouger et regarde par ici plutôt !** Grogna le géant rouge pas vraiment à l'aise avec ses réactions et cette tête près de lui. C'est sans doute pour ça aussi, qu'il empoigna la fesse –ou non cette hanche pour ne pas faire peur- du noiraud pour qu'il cesse de se déhancher. **Comme ça, tu glisseras plus compris.**

 **\- Mh.**

Penguin n'avait pas répliqué et étrangement ce geste ne lui faisait pas peur si c'était de la part de Kidd. Il s'était dit que Kidd avait le droit, qu'il était autorisé et que de toute façon, il ne lui ferait jamais rien de mal.

Donc continuant sa besogne, le noiraud prenait de temps à autre appuie sur le torse de son ami et sans comprendre, il ne se sentait pas gêné ainsi positionné. Il espérait même être le seul à pouvoir profiter de cette chose.

Puis pouvoir se retrouver seul avec ce rouge dans un contexte serein, le ravissait. Il était heureux et se sentait un peu privilégié. Ce grand rouge, il l'appréciait vraiment, même si cette chose qui frottait près de sa cuisse le gênait…, c'était pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas !

 **\- Gonfle les joues, Kidd-san.** Avait souri Penguin tout en mettant une longue mèche carmin vers l'arrière. **Tu sais, une fois j'ai vu papa se faire aider par maman pour se raser. C'est quand il s'était cassé le bras et il m'avait dit qu'un jour, quand je serais plus grand il m'apprendrait à le faire mais… J'pourrais jamais pas vrai !?**

 **\- C'est pas gênant, si !? A la limite, j'pourrais te laisser t'entrainer sur moi… .** Pourquoi diable et alors même que ce noiraud se confiait à lui, il pensait à des trucs plus ou moins pervers. …Ou alors, c'était sans doute à cause de cette cuisse qu'il avait entre la main.

 **\- Vraiment !? J'aimerai oui. Kidd-san arrête de bouger, je glisse quand tu fais ça. …Kidd-san…**

 **\- Mh, quoi !?** Grogna le carmin qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux pour quelques secondes. Son ami commençait à devenir une douce torture pour lui.

 **\- Ah rien je… Je voulais juste dire ton nom.** Et s'il commençait à dire des trucs comme ça l'autre, ça allait devenir compliqué.

 **\- Pourquoi t'essaierais pas de dire mon prénom pour changer. Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

Il se faisait du mal seul, ce rouge en avait conscience et pourtant il continuait de se maltraiter. Mais bon, c'était également tentant et il voulait savoir si ce noiraud en était capable.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il était si « gentil » -ou pas- avec ce noiraud.

\- … … **Eustass-san.** Chuchota presque Penguin en laissant ses joues se voiler, en arrêtant ses gestes et en volant un violent frisson à son ainé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu rougis !?**

 **\- Parce que c'est gênant. Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça.**

 **\- Répète-le encore une fois. Pour me faire plaisir.**

 **\- Eustass-san…**

C'était définitivement bon et ça empirait son état. Il était peut-être en manque après tout, quoique… il y a deux jours de ça et quand l'une des servantes lui avait fait des avances, il l'avait simplement rejetée.

Il devait à tout prix éviter de se faire découvrir et protéger ce noiraud de lui-même durant quelques heures.

 **\- Si ça te gêne trop, tu n'auras qu'à le faire seulement quand on est tous les deux, ok la bestiole !?**

 **\- Hn… .** Avait souri en terminant de raser son ainé et en peignant ces mèches vermillons avec tendresse à l'arrière à l'aide de ses doigts.

Essuyant le visage de son ami avec la serviette, Penguin prenait son temps, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires du carmin qui devait se contrôler ou essayer de faire partir cette érection –chose difficile puisqu'il bougeait lui-même et agrippait parfois cette fesse ou cuisse ce qui mettait mal-à-l'aise son cadet, il le savait bien-.

Mais ne voulant pas profiter plus de cette situation, il avait rejeté ce noiraud et lui avait marmonné une excuse comme quoi il devait allait aux toilettes et qu'il allait rejoindre le plus jeune tout de suite après pour sa leçon –la dernière entre eux puisqu'à partir de demain, Kidd n'aurait plus le privilège d'enseigner-.

Penguin disparu peu de temps après pour tout préparer et pendant ce petit laps de temps, Kidd s'était soulagé et il n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Il avait simplement dû penser à cette voix murmurant son prénom et à ce visage pour soupirer d'aise… .


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore des brides de leur nouvelle vie. Bonne lecture. A dans 15 jours.**

 **Mais dans 10 jours, on vous fera un petit cadeau pour Noel. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Se reprendre en main.**

Le lendemain Mihawk convoqua Penguin dans son bureau à la première heure. Celui-ci arriva en baissant la tête pensant avoir fait une bêtise et aussi pensant toujours être une charge pour son hôte.

 **\- Penguin, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux relever la tête. Je t'ai fait venir car je voulais te présenter ta nouvelle professeure Mademoiselle Nico Robin.**

 **\- Bonjour Nico-sensei.** Salua-t-il la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

 **\- Bonjour Penguin –kun.** **Tu peux m'appeler Robin.** Dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce et rassurante.

 **\- Bien, Robin-san.** Penguin la détailla, il la trouva magnifique –avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus- mais un peu impressionnante. Une lueur dans ses yeux démontrait une personne très intelligente et curieuse.

 **\- Penguin,** appela Mihawk pour le sortir de sa contemplation. **Robin-san te fera son premier cours en début d'après-midi. Maintenant tu peux y aller.**

 **\- Merci à vous deux,** répondit Penguin avant de s'enfuir du bureau.

Mihawk regarda la porte d'où s'était éclipsé son cadet. Il était triste, Penguin ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et son attitude de soumission montrait qu'il ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de bien.

 **\- Pardon, il est un peu craintif mais…**

 **\- Pas méchant, je l'ai bien vu Mihawk-san.** Répondit la jeune brune.

 **\- J'aimerai que vous soyez patiente avec lui et que vous y alliez doucement.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai patiente avec lui.** Confirma la demoiselle.

Elle prit alors congé du maitre de maison. Celui-ci reparti à son bureau traiter ses dossiers.

De son côté et après avoir quitté son protecteur, Penguin se dirigea tranquillement vers son second rendez-vous de la matinée.

Pour la première fois, il n'allait pas à reculons dans ce bâtiment à l'opposé du manoir, il était même plutôt content d'avoir été entendu –d'avoir été écouté-.

Traversant la grande cour en contemplant toujours ce paysage serein quand il arriva au lieu voulu, cet ébène fut surpris de voir ce blond l'attendre en s'exerçant dans la salle d'arme.

Doré qui s'arrêta quand il senti une présence et un regard derrière lui.

 **\- Bellamy-san, pardon de te déranger. Je….**

 **\- Non ne t'inquiète pas je m'exerçais en t'attendant. Il n'y a pas de problème. Alors vient par-là on va voir les armes qui pourraient te convenir.**

Penguin le rejoint et observa la table devant lui. Bellamy y avait entreposé tout un tas d'armes, allant des armes à feu en passant par les armes blanches ou les projectiles. Il rechigna à l'idée d'essayer les pistolets ou fusils. Ainsi que les matraques –lui amenant trop de mauvais souvenir-. C'est donc pour une dague qu'il opta, objet dont il se sentait le plus proche. Puis il hésita entre deux objets à projectiles, une mini arbalète et un lance-pierre. Il en prit un dans ses mains et se tourna vers son aîné.

 **\- Ces deux-là, j'aimerai les tester.** Fit Penguin fier de ses trouvailles et avec un sourire d'enfant.

 **\- Bien, alors commençons par la dague.**

Bellamy lui montra quelques mouvements que Penguin imita sans trop de difficultés. Le blond était heureux, le cadet était souriant et il avait l'air de se mouvoir avec plus d'aisance qu'avec une épée en main.

Effectivement, après leur dernier entretient il était allé observer leurs entrainements et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'avec une épée Penguin était assez maladroit, puisqu'elle était trop lourde et trop grande pour son corps frêle. La dague lui allait beaucoup mieux. Puis il alla installer une cible avec un seau en dessous dans le fond de la salle.

 **\- Dis tu veux essayer ton autre arme ?** Demanda Bellamy en lui tendant l'objet et un projectile inoffensif.

Le brun hocha la tête pour lui dire ' _oui_ ' puis il se plaça à bonne distance et arma le lance-pierre. Il visa et tira. Le projectile toucha la cible et retomba dans le seau.

 **\- Waouh ! t'es doué.** Félicita Bellamy surpris de voir la cible trouée du premier coup.

 **\- Ouais, avec mon père on chassait au lance-pierre. C'était ça ou pas de viande. Tu sais on était pauvre… Alors il fallait bien qu'on trouve des moyens pour survivre.** Se confessa Penguin plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Bellamy resta muet comprenant que le petit n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie. Et ne voulant pas le gêner dans ses révélations et ses pensées, il regarda encore un peu le jeune homme s'exercer au tir et l'écouta raconter des anecdotes de son passé de chasseur.

Parfois, la conversation se faisait à double-sens et le doré en était plus que ravi, enfin il ne lui faisait plus peur ! Enfin, ce noiraud lui adressait plus que deux mots et il avait même en prime de larges sourires.

Mais l'heure tourna vite et prit par d'autres occupations, Bellamy dû se retirer. Penguin en profita donc pour sortir lui aussi et pour se balader avant le repas.

Et si la matinée avait été bénéfique pour les deux, elle l'avait également été pour une troisième personne qui s'était caché durant tout ce temps derrière les murs –écoutant d'une oreille attentive les anecdotes- et qui avait laissé partir ce noiraud sans le retenir.

Sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur ses obligations et Mihawk était plutôt fier de ce qu'il avait vu. Heureux d'avoir vu son cadet se confier à un autre que Kidd et de le voir s'entrainer le sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait un peu plus confiant pour l'avenir du jeune homme et si celui-ci mettait toujours plus d'effort pour s'ouvrir aux autres et pour reprendre le pas sur la vie, alors il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il allait s'en sortir. En retard, Dracule reprit la route de son bureau et soupirant, ses pensées étaient à présent plus sereines.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans l'infirmerie Kidd se trouvait avec le docteur Chopper. Celui-ci lors de ses nombreuses visites lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de lui reconstruire son bras. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir d'autres personnes avec lui ce jour-là.

 **\- Kidd-san entre je vais te présenter.** L'interpella Chopper.

 **\- Bonjour,** fit Kidd aux trois personnes.

 **\- Je te présente Franky et Monet. Franky est un grand mécanicien et Monet l'aide. Elle s'y connait en mécanique et aussi en médecine, alors ils vont tous les deux s'occuper de toi.**

 **\- Que comptez-vous faire exactement ?** interrogea le Carmin.

Alors Franky prit la parole et expliqua sa nouvelle idée révolutionnaire. Créer un bras mécanique qu'il va greffer a un bras humain. Et grâce à Monet et Chopper, il pourra relier les fils électroniques aux nerfs humain et ainsi recréer un nouveau bras, remplaçant le membre perdu.

 **\- Ça a l'air géant… je veux en être,** sourit le Rouge en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son nouveau bras, comme prendre Penguin dans ses bras et l'enlacer fort. Il sursauta a cette pensée, il avait encore recommencé, il devait vraiment être en manque. Alors il regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Il la trouvait mignonne avec ses cheveux verts pales. Mais il se reprit vite quand l'image de Penguin revint dans son esprit. **Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Et bien nous allons faire quelques mesures pour adapter le bras mécanique à votre corps. Et chopper vous a déjà fait passer tous les tests corporels. Alors tout de suite pour les mesures et on reviendra vers vous rapidement pour les premiers essayages.** Expliqua Franky, tout en exécutant les mesures.

Un bout d'une demi-heure tous quittèrent l'infirmerie et Kidd se rendit au repas du midi, gardant pour lui la nouvelle. Il désirait faire la surprise à ses amis si cela qui sait peut-être que Shanks voudrait le même ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Bonne année à tous. Amour, santé, travail et inspiration.**

 **Nous vous remercions d'encore nous suivre cette année. Voici un petit chapitre qu'on espère vous plaira. Biz à dans 15 jours Craft.**

 **Edit Sam :** Re-bonjour, si vous suivez la fiction Guerre et conquêtes, vous avez du voir mon spam sur le dernier chapitre... ^-^ sinon Bonjour et BONNE ANNEE 2017, joie et amour au rendez-vous! Sinon, je vois que vous aimez encore et toujours nos écris et ça me ravie à un point, vous n'imaginez pas! J'essayerais d'être là à chaque nouveau post et de vous faire un petit coucou et de discuter aussi! :) Pis, _coucou JeTapeL'incruste!_ Ravie de te voir parmi nous! ^/^ Des bisous et continuez de lire, j'aime!

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Conversation et conséquence.**

Penguin marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la résidence rejoignant sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Après une longue journée, entre l'entrainement avec le capitaine de Bellamy en personne –à la dague et au lance-pierre, même si au fond c'est plus le blond qui s'entrainait à cette arme auprès du cadet- ensuite, il avait eu son cours avec Robin-san. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture. Alors pour parfaire ses deux aptitudes, Robin-san lui donnait des cours d'histoires, de géographies, et bien d'autres qui l'aidaient aussi à faire son éducation et à agrandir ses connaissances générales. Le jeune homme exténué ne pensait qu'a une chose, retrouver son tas de couverture à même le sol et dormir. Alors quand il entra dans son antre, il fut surprit d'y voir un homme qui l'y attendait d'un air décidé.

 **\- Pardon de te déranger si tard mais je désirais avoir une conversation avec toi,** fit l'homme.

 **\- M…moi ?** bégaya Penguin. **J'ai… fait quelque chose ?** demanda-t-il en pinçant sa lèvre et en reculant d'un pas.

 **\- Non rien de mal, mais tu m'évites !** affirma son vis-à-vis le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Mi…Mihawk-san,** hésita le cadet. **Vous vous trompez,** menti Penguin en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, qu'ai-je fais ?** **Penguin je… je sais que parfois je suis froid et distant mais…**

 **\- Non… et puis c'est normal au fond avec Kidd-san on est des pique-assiettes.**

 **\- Quoi ?... Que ?... Qui a dit ça ?** questionna le brun révolté d'une telle ineptie.

 **\- Moi !** affirma Penguin. **Je ne suis pas bête, vous n'étiez venu chercher que Shanks et nous on a été le cadeau surprise en plus. Ou plutôt le fardeau.**

Mihawk n'en revenait pas. Avait-il mis une si grande distance entre eux pour que le plus jeune pense cela. Lui qui ne désirait qu'une chose, se rapprocher d'eux et avoir leur confiance alors là il prenait conscience qu'il n'avait fait que les éloigner surtout lui.

 **\- Je sais que Kidd-san pense un peu pareil. Il m'a dit qu'on était effectivement des profiteurs** **et qu'on ne peut pas payer pour tout ça. Mais qu'il y'avait un moyen pour vous rendre la pareille. Un jour quand vous aurez besoin de nous, on répondra présent et on vous aidera du mieux qu'on peut. Alors sachez qu'on est là pour vous.**

Mihawk l'écoutait, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit dépité. Il avait tout loupé, jamais il n'aurait leur confiance. Il fallait qu'il y remédie. Il tapota sur le lit afin de faire venir Penguin à lui. A ce moment-là, il le vit blanchir, les larmes aux bords des yeux et se recroqueviller dans un coin en murmurant :

 **\- Tout… mais pas le lit… pitié.**

Mihawk se releva et regarda l'objet, puis son regard dévia sur les couvertures au sol. Cela lui rappela deux choses : son prince dormait aussi par terre et Shanks lui avait parlé de certaines tortures. Alors une pensée lui vint en tête et d'un coup une phrase sortie seule de sa bouche. D'abord un murmure pour lui-même et après une question pour Penguin.

 **\- C'est donc pour ça que vous dormez par terre. Mon dieu… en arriver à vous faire peur avec un objet aussi simple qu'un lit… Veux-tu que j'enlève le lit de ta chambre ?**

 **\- Non… Kidd-san vient parfois dormir dedans.** Confessa le cadet.

 **\- Je comprends…** avait soufflé l'aîné. **Penguin,** interpella Mihawk en se dirigeant vers lui. **Regarde-moi !** ordonna-t-il doucement en lui prenant un bras avec gentillesse pour l'amener à lui faire face. **Vous n'êtes pas un fardeau pour moi et encore moins des pique-assiettes. Toi et Kidd êtes mes invités, au même titre que Shanks. C'est vrai que je suis plus proche de lui… J'ai des souvenirs de lui, comme tu en as de tes parents. De lointains souvenirs qui te sont nostalgiques et que tu chéris. Mais vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi et vous n'avez rien à me rembourser. Vous ne me dérangez pas et si une chose te gêne viens m'en parler. Penguin…** Mihawk s'arrêta, il voulait lui dire une chose mais ne savait pas comment faire pour cela. Alors il laissa parler son corps et approcha le cadet contre son torse puis l'enlaça doucement en caressant ses cheveux, comme il avait vu Kidd le faire et reprit : **Penguin merci. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je te dois. Vous l'avez aidé… Tu l'as aidé pendant des années, tu es sa famille, ma famille. C'est moi qui ne pourrai jamais te rembourser ce que tu as fait pour Shanks.**

 **\- Mihawk-san… vous l'aimez à ce point ?** demanda le brun aux yeux vert sentant de l'eau couler dans sa chevelure.

 **\- Je le crois,** fit l'homme en séchant d'un revers de main les larmes sur son visage.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Mihawk relâcha son emprise. Puis après quelques paroles de plus, l'aîné prit congé et Penguin alla se blottir dans son lit de fortune avec un poids en moins sur le cœur. Mihawk ne le voyait pas comme un fardeau et il aimait Shanks. Cela lui faisait énormément plaisir, car il avait cru comprendre que le roux appréciait le brun étant donné qu'il parlait souvent de lui. Ce soir-là il dormit sans cauchemar.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mihawk était assez fier de lui. Il avait réussi à approcher le plus réticent de tous, à lui parler franchement et même à le toucher, ce qui aurait été impensable il y a encore deux jours.

Les épaules relâchées, il marchait vers sa bibliothèque où son prince l'attendait très certainement et pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, il voulait lui parler de sa progression faite avec son cadet. Il avait peut-être besoin qu'on lui dise, qu'effectivement leur relation avait évoluée et qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Dépassant la porte pour la fermer derrière lui, Dracule fut accueilli par un sourire –un sourire qu'il prenait toujours plaisir à recevoir- et s'avançant dans la pièce, il s'installa face Shanks et prépara quelques livres et autres feuilles déjà installées sur la table.

 **\- Que va-t-on apprendre aujourd'hui !?**

 **\- Les mathématiques,** avait souri Mihawk en regardant la page d'exercices qu'il avait faite lui-même.

\- … **ça à l'air compliqué…,** n'avait pu s'empêcher de se plaindre le roux à l'entente de ce mot compliqué.

 **\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire mais je ferai tout pour faciliter les choses dans la mesure du possible.**

Faisant confiance au brun, Shanks avait acquiescé et attendait avec un peu d'appréhension la première leçon. …Quoique, c'était la première fois que ce noiraud ne se présentait pas au tableau noir mais assis devant lui.

Le roux observait son « professeur » silencieux et à chaque coup d'œil, son estomac se tordait tranquillement et cette sensation, il y était habitué.

Attrapant son crayon de papier, le cours commença enfin et écoutant attentivement les mots et explications de son ainé, l'heure et demi passa excessivement vite.

Entre temps Dracule avait voyagé dans la pièce, le tableau blanc portait maintenant d'innombrables écritures et pour mieux voir ce que son protégé faisait, Mihawk était penché sur l'épaule de celui-ci sans vraiment voir la tension qu'il faisait naître chez le roux.

Le calme ambiant parfois cassé par diverses questions était reposant au même titre qu'il plaisait. Ils profitaient toujours tout deux de ces moments pour apprécier la présence de l'autre ainsi que pour découvrir de nouvelles manies qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Et c'est sans doute à force d'avoir observé ce brun que Shanks remarqua une chose inhabituelle. Une sorte d'impatience chez l'autre qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir quand Dracule voulait lui dire un truc plus ou moins en rapport avec ce qu'il était occupé de faire.

L'exercice terminé, le roux avait donné sa feuille pour qu'elle puisse être corrigée et continuant de scruter les gestes du noiraud, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander.

Shanks était curieux de nature et secrètement –inconsciemment- le fait de ne pas être le centre d'attention du plus vieux le rendait envieux.

 **\- Dracule, une chose s'est passée !?** Questionna le roux en fixant celui à ses côtés. **J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de bien s'est produit pour toi.**

Se détournant de la feuille noircie, l'appelé leva son regard ambré et souriant un peu plus largement, il était heureux de susciter de l'intérêt chez son cadet. Heureux d'être l'intrigue de ce roux.

Alors déposant sa plume et passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner, il répondit. Après tout, il voulait lui faire part de cette nouvelle.

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Penguin hier soir ou plutôt une longue conversation avec lui et j'en suis heureux. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il était autant sur la défensive avec moi, ce que j'avais pu faire de mal et…, je crois pouvoir dire que nous sommes reparti sur de bonnes bases.** Se confia Mihawk.

 **\- Vraiment !? Je suis content. Penguin n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant mais il n'aime pas s'imposer ou déranger. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait te faire confiance mais, et même s'il me croyait, je sais que quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait.**

 **\- C'est vrai mais à présent, je crois que le malaise s'est dissipé. J'ai pu lui dire certaines choses et il sait aussi que jamais je ne te ferais de mal. A vous tous, bien entendu.**

\- … **Hn. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, pas que j'en doutais mais…-**

 **\- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.** Sourit le brun en déposant sa main sur celle du roux. **Bien, je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Que dirais-tu de t'entrainer à la lecture !?**

 **\- Ça me va.** Puis et avant que Dracule ne se lève de sa chaise, il reçut une sorte de récompense de la part de son ami d'enfance. Un baiser sur la joue…, rapide mais efficace. **…Pour te remercier**. Avait murmuré Shanks une fois éloigné de son ainé et sans oser le regarder.

 **\- Peut-être que je devrais faire d'autres choses qui te plaise à l'avenir.** Avait lancé Dracule sans savoir qu'il avait réussi à faire rougir son prince jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le visage relevé de celui-ci.

Un léger rire s'était alors fait entendre et si Shanks n'avait rien répondu ce n'était pas gênant. De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop gêné pour oser dire quoique ce soit.

Puis à l'aide d'un sourire, Dracule s'était approché de son cadet et tout en le scrutant, il l'avait amené à le suivre dans une autre pièce. Mihawk était heureux de provoquer de telles réactions chez ce roux, quant à celui-ci, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses envies soudaines de l'approcher mais il ne trouvait pas ça mal. Mihawk le laissait faire, lui accordait le temps qu'il avait demandé et quelque part –parfois-, il se trouvait lui-même impatient de ce « temps » accordé.

* * *

De l'autre côté du manoir, Penguin était de bonne humeur et avançait gaiement dans les longs couloirs de cette maison. Il allait rendre visite à Kidd dans l'infirmerie –qui, depuis quelques temps était toujours fourré là-bas et ne lui parlait plus de ces visites chez ce docteur. Alors il voulait voir et savoir si tout allait bien, ce noiraud s'inquiétait pour lui. C'est donc avec curiosité qu'il ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit une chose tout à fait surprenante.

Kidd se trouvait avec une belle jeune femme aux cheveux verts pâles, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les environs. Les deux plaisantaient et pour une raison qu'il ignorait cela lui pinça le cœur mais, Penguin écouta tout de même quelques brides de la conversation.

 **\- Alors vous n'êtes pas marié ?** demanda Monet avec une voix de séductrice.

 **\- Non et ce n'est pas dans mes projets actuels.** Enonça à la cantonade le Carmin.

 **\- Et quels sont-ils ?** s'intéressa-t-elle.

 **\- De m'amuser, je suis jeune, je me rangerais plus tard. Et toi ?** retourna –t-il la question.

 **\- Comme toi, j'aime m'amuser,** ria-t-elle. **Alors si tu veux un peu de compagnie,** proposa-t-elle.

Kidd allait répondre mais ses yeux dévièrent vers la porte où une ombre disparut rapidement. Ombre qu'il reconnut de suite. L'animal était venu et était repartit sans se faire voir. Pourquoi ? … Oh non, l'idiot. Avec son esprit de déduction hâtives, l'asticot devait penser à mal de cette conversation tout à fait anodine. D'un coup, son cœur se serra et Kidd posa sa main sur son palpitant. Il avait mal et des sueurs froides. Puis il se sentit mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Le Carmin désirait sortir aller voir ce gamin et lui expliquer, se dédouaner. Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

 **\- Ça ne va pas ?** Demanda Monet qui le vit blanchir.

 **\- Non rien pardon, on en a encore pour longtemps ?** s'informa-t-il.

 **\- Non, une demi-heure tout au plus.**

Kidd fut soulagé, il ne répondit pas à la dernière question de la jeune fille, son esprit toujours fixé sur le cadet.

Pendant ce temps, Penguin partit se réfugier dans sa chambre sous sa couverture et pleura tout son saoul sans savoir pourquoi. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kidd avec une femme, cela lui faisait mal. Il avait peur que celui-ci l'abandonne pour partir avec l'une d'entre elles. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait réfréner cette douleur et ses larmes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous vous remercions de nous lire encore.**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : J'adore ton pseudo. Sinon je te rassure tu n'es pas sadique. Penguin est très mignon. Et si toi tu es sadique que devrions nous dire de nous LOL. Merci de nous lire cela nous touche beaucoup. Craft.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant. Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Discussion entre l'homme et la « bête »**

Kidd n'avait pas revu l'asticot depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu fuir l'infirmerie et c'était le jour d'avant. On lui avait dit qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas osé aller l'embêter ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour, alors il le cherchait. Il venait de se rappeler qu'à cette heure-ci l'animal était avec son professeur dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Celle-ci était le fief de Mihawk et Shanks le matin et celle du gamin et de son prof' l'après-midi. Professeur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Au même moment, dans la bibliothèque. Le brun aux yeux verts était aujourd'hui le brun aux yeux rouge. Robin n'avait posé aucune question mais s'inquiétait pour son élève. Alors quand elle le vit rester plus de quelques minutes sur le même exercice, elle posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha au-dessus de lui afin de lui parler doucement. Mihawk lui avait conseillé d'être patiente et attentive. Alors elle voulait l'aider.

Kidd entra et vit une jeune femme brune penchée sur l'asticot cela le mit en colère. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

 **\- Que faites-vous ? c'est comme ça que vous travaillez, que vous enseignez ?** s'énerva-t-il.

 **\- Que… Kidd-san qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** s'insurgea Penguin.

 **\- Cette gonzesse, que faisait-elle penchée sur toi ? Elle n'est pas censée te toucher mais t'éduquer.**

 **\- Tu te trompes, Robin-san ne faisait rien de mal, …elle me réconfortait seulement. Tu devrais t'excuser pour le mot « gonzesse », je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ça ne parait pas gentil et pour ces cris aussi, elle ne mérite pas ça. La « gonzesse » serait plutôt cette femme qui te touchait et qui te soignait étrangement.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te réconforterait !?**

 **\- Parce que… parce que je vais me retrouver seul quand tu auras trouvé la femme de ta vie.**

 **\- N'importe quoi. …L'asticot tu m'ennuie avec ça, je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai besoin de toi alors j'te garde, abruti. Monet et moi, on discutait simplement.**

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu mais, une voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de raisonner et de lui faire dire que Kidd ne lui mentait pas.

Pinçant sa lèvre, les deux se fixaient en chien de faïence sans se soucier d'être épiés par Robin qui les détaillait et qui laissait semblant de rien, sa lèvre se relever.

Les habitants de cette maison étaient drôles et curieux, c'était ce qu'elle pensait mais pour l'heure et au lieu de les observer, elle s'était dit que le mieux pour l'instant était de se retirer.

 **\- Penguin-kun, la séance est finie. Je pense que je vais vous laisser en tête en tête pour continuer de discuter.**

 **\- Robin-san… .**

 **\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.** S'excusa maladroitement Kidd –qui sans le savoir avait fait revenir le sourire de ce noiraud.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, je crois comprendre et puis…, je dois dire qu'au plus je vous regarde, au plus j'ai l'impression que vous ne pourriez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre alors, cessez de vous disputer.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme se retira une fois ses affaires prises pour laisser les deux hommes silencieux dans la salle.

Rouge et noir repensaient aux paroles de la jeune professeure et pour Penguin c'était sans doute un fait, vivre sans Kidd n'était pas imaginable tandis que pour Kidd –lui- et même s'il pensait sensiblement la même chose, l'avouer à voix haute était compliqué.

La porte fermée derrière lui, Eustass soupira et frotta son visage, encore une fois il avait réagi précipitamment et s'était ridiculisé devant cet animal.

 **\- Tu veux bien oublier ce qui vient de se passer !?** Demanda Kidd en se posant sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient face au noiraud.

 **\- Si tu promets de ne plus dire de mal de Robin-san. Elle est gentille et patiente avec moi.**

 **\- Ok mais en échange, toi tu arrêtes de te cacher ou de t'enfuir.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'imposer, Kidd-san.**

 **\- Ça je le sais bien mais si y'a bien un endroit où tu déranges pas, c'est quand j'y suis déjà, ok ! …Tu sais, on est que tous les deux, là.** Avait adroitement fait comprendre ce carmin au plus jeune qui rangeait ses affaires. …Rouge qui attendait quelque chose même s'il s'était promis de ne pas lui forcer la main.

 **\- Est-ce que… tu es occupé avant le souper, Eustass-san !?**

C'était exactement ce que ce rouge attendait et il n'était pas déçu.

Monet avait beau avoir une belle silhouette et des atouts engageant, c'était rien à côté de cette voix qui prononcé son prénom avec timidité. C'était vraiment bizarre mais, il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Répondant à la question posée, le rouge acquiesça et sortant tous les deux de la bibliothèque, Kidd ne put s'empêcher de passer son unique main dans les mèches de jais.

Là, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Cet animal allait parler de ce qu'il avait appris, il allait s'extasier sur la moindre petite chose et si cette chose devait se montrer chiante, c'était étrangement captivant avec ce noiraud. …Peut-être parce qu'il pouvait le voir faire des grands gestes, ces prunelles vertes pétiller et récupérer des sourires à tout va ainsi qu'un corps près du sien.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre. Petit chapitre mais important pour la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture à bientôt biz Craft.**

 **Merci à guest pour sa review. Effectivement Kidd est assez jaloux assez pour tuer quelqu'un, mais non on le voit un peu plus humain quand même lol.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Sentiments partagés.**

Le diner était passé et si tout s'était déroulé sans encombre, certains d'entre eux avaient encore des choses à dire, à confier.

Les vingt-deux heures étaient écoulées depuis pas mal de temps et frappant à la porte de son ainé, Penguin entra dans la chambre de Shanks. Prenant place près du roux, les deux s'installaient dans ce lit précaire et recouvert de la couette épaisse, des mots se faisaient déjà entendre.

En réalité, les deux auraient aimé trouver des réponses à leurs pensées personnelles mais, ils ne savaient pas comment les obtenir.

 **\- Dit Penguin, tu sais ce que ça veut dire toi « tomber amoureux » !? Je l'ai lu dans ce livre tout à l'heure et…, ça l'air de faire mal, non !?**

Regardant ce roux de ses prunelles vertes, Penguin réfléchissait. Il n'avait entendu cette expression qu'une seule fois et c'était par rapport à ses parents.

La tête maintenant posée sur l'épaule de Shanks, il essayait de se remémorer la seule scène capable de répondre à cette question. C'était compliqué et pas vraiment clair dans son esprit mais, ça ne faisait pas mal il en était sûr.

 **\- Papa et maman étaient amoureux, je l'entendais souvent dire. Des gens disaient qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux comme des idiots mais ils s'en fichaient. Je crois que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et ça n'était pas quelque chose de mal. En tout cas, ils étaient toujours heureux.**

 **\- Ça arrive toujours à un homme et une femme !?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… . Ou alors c'est peut-être une maladie, non !? On dit qu'on tombe malade, mes parents étaient peut-être malade… .** Songea tristement, Penguin.

 **\- Dans le livre, la femme et l'homme disaient que leurs cœurs battaient vite et qu'ils s'aimaient. Que voir l'autre, les rendait heureux même si parfois ça faisait mal. Que c'était une personne spéciale… . C'est compliqué.**

Les deux réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils avaient entendus et fermant un instant les yeux, Shanks s'étaient dit qu'il avait déjà ressenti ce genre de sentiment. …Pas avec tout le monde, seulement avec Mihawk.

Il avait même fait comme dans ce livre, il l'avait embrassé de son plein gré et avait apprécié cette chose. Est-ce que Penguin avait déjà fait ce genre de chose !?

 **\- Souvent… je- …Est-ce qu'on peut ressentir ça pour un autre homme !?**

 **\- Peut-être.** Marmonna Penguin pas très sûr de lui.

 **\- Pour Mihawk !?** Avait timidement demandé Shanks en détournant le regard.

 **\- Tu es amoureux de Mihawk-san !?**

 **\- Chut ne crie pas si fort,** souffla le roux en masquant la bouche du plus petit de sa main. **Je ne sais pas mais je ne ressens pas la même chose que pour toi ou Kidd, tu comprends. Lui, c'est… plus spécial.**

 **\- Tu as mal au cœur en le regardant !? Est-ce que ça fait bizarre quand il te frôle !?**

 **\- Je… oui comment tu sais !?**

 **\- J'écoutais souvent maman parler de papa et tu portes le même sourire qu'elle. Moi, je crois que Mihawk-san est quelqu'un de bien pis, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait énormément genre comme ça,** fit le plus petit en écartant ses bras au maximum.

Embarrassé de cet aveu, Shanks ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait sur ce qu'il ressentait. La première fois qu'il partageait ses sentiments avec une autre personne et comme Penguin était aussi inexpérimenté que lui, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant et de rassurant.

Fermant les yeux un instant, le roux avait posé sa tête sur la structure du lit qui le soutenait et épiant son cadet, il voulut connaitre autre chose.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour personne toi !?**

 **\- Moi !? Eh bien, …je ne crois pas.** Réfléchit Penguin tandis que son esprit lui renvoie l'image d'un certain rouge. **Ou peut-être mais…, j'aurais trop peur pour faire ou dire quoique ce soit.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas confiance !? C'est qui !? Ta professeure !?** Demande curieux le roux.

 **\- Robin-san, non. Elle est très gentille mais je ne l'a connais que depuis quelques jours pis elle est jolie mais…**

 **\- Mais !?**

\- … **Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais rejoindre ma chambre, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit Shanks-san.**

 **\- Bonne nuit, Penguin.**

Souriant au roux, l'ébène s'échappa de cette chambre sur la pointe des pieds et regagnant la sienne –de chambre-, il repensa à son cœur qui avait manqué un battement.

Lui aussi avait les mêmes symptômes que son ami mais pas vis-à-vis de Mihawk…, c'était plutôt envers Kidd.

D'ailleurs en pensant à ce carmin, il se trouvait dans sa chambre à dormir. Ne faisant pas de bruit, Penguin fit le tour de ce lit mais avant de se coucher, il se retrouva a genoux pour scruter le visage de l'endormit. Il le trouvait beau, très beau et en pleine nuit, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de murmurer un « Eustass-san » avec le sourire et rien que pour lui.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la main unique de ce rouge sur le haut de sa tête, ni même à apercevoir ce sourire caché par la pénombre et que ces deux choses lui donne une réaction étrange.

Réaction qu'il le fit se précipiter sous ses couvertures. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure et fermant fortement les paupières, il appuya sur son bas-ventre.

Quelque chose de dur se montrait dans son boxer et c'était sale. C'était sale parce qu'une fois, les gardes l'avait caressé là de force et il avait eu la même réaction. On l'avait alors traité de beaucoup de noms, on lui avait dit qu'il aimait ça alors que c'était faux. Il détestait qu'on le touche… surtout là.

Se couvrant jusqu'à la tête, il ne comprenait pas. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait… en regardant Kidd. Et s'il voulait savoir pourquoi, il était aussi sûr de ne jamais demander. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir ce rouge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de continuer à nous lire. J'espère que votre lecture sera bonne. A dans 15 jours. Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Bras mécanique et nouveaux souvenirs.**

Un peu plus de deux semaines étaient passées et depuis près de trois jours, Kidd s'entrainait ardemment. Son bras mécanique était fin prêt et il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir le contrôler parfaitement et surement qu'aujourd'hui était LE grand jour !

Affabulé de son nouveau membre, celui-ci était parfaitement fonctionnel et Franky et Monet étaient tous les deux ravis de voir que leur « petite merveille » soit opérationnelle. Autour du géant rouge, ils continuaient d'ajuster et de contempler leur chef-d'œuvre jusqu'à ce que l'heure du midi sonne.

Demandant l'autorisation aux trois personnes présentent, Eustass quitta la pièce après un long quart d'heure tel le nouvel homme qu'il était et descendant les deux étages, il rejoint la salle-à-manger, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand ce rouge se montra, Shanks, Penguin et Dracule étaient déjà présents et la surprise fut de taille pour les trois hommes.

 **\- Kidd-san !? Qu'est-ce que c'est !?** Cria presque le jeune noiraud en se levant de table.

 **\- Alors ça la bestiole, c'est quelque chose de super ! Regarde un peu ça, un nouveau bras rien que pour moi. C'est relié à mes nerfs ou un truc comme ça et grâce à tout ça, je peux le contrôler. …Vous en dites quoi alors !?**

Près de la table, ses deux amis l'entouraient et s'extasiaient devant le nouvel engin. Des tas de questions furent posées, des mains tripotèrent le bras mécanique et le diner était passé au second plan.

Des éclats de lumières brillaient dans les yeux d'un ébène et d'un roux. Cette chose était comme magique pour les deux et incroyable. Entre deux mots, Kidd trouva le temps de remercier Mihawk pour son aide et faisant un mouvement de tête, Dracule –lui- était heureux de voir cette effervescence et cette joie chez les trois hommes.

 **\- Alors Shanks, tu ne voudrais pas le même !? J'suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'en fabriquer un pour toi aussi !** Demanda Kidd.

 **\- Je…- Je ne crois pas non. Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je m'y suis habitué et puis, ça me paraitrait étrange. En tout cas, je suis content pour toi**. Se réjouissait le roux.

 **\- Ok mais si tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à en parler au docteur Chopper**.

Le repas sur la table, les trois nouveaux locataires regagnèrent leurs places et si la conversation tournait autour de cette nouvelle main articulée, Penguin –lui- ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher ces doigts faits de métal et de vis.

Sa paume glissait entre la nouvelle main de Kidd, il scrutait cette chose plus que son assiette et un sursaut lui vint quand ce carmin eu la bonne idée de serrer sa prise pour le « prendre au piège », c'était certes anodin pour tout le monde sauf peut-être pour ce carmin qui était heureux de pouvoir faire ce genre de chose –enfin-.

 **\- Tu sais la contrôler comme une vraie main !? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit !? Est-ce que ça a fait mal !? Mihawk-san, tu étais au courant !?** Questionna le noiraud en laissant sa main prisonnière.

 **\- Je peux tout faire avec et ouais ça a surement fait mal mais ça valait le coup, crois-moi**. Sourit Kidd.

 **\- J'étais plus ou moins au courant mais, je ne pensais pas qu'ils avanceraient aussi vite. Ils ont vraiment fait du bon travail et je suis content que ça te plaise Kidd.**

Les quatre hommes se donnaient la réplique avec insouciance et durant près d'une heure, tout allait parfaitement bien.

La journée était bonne, vraiment parfaite et parce que l'heure était venue, Shanks suivit le maitre de maison pour un peu de lecteur pendant que Mihawk –lui- s'occuperait de certains dossiers. Penguin –lui- ses heures de cours étaient venues mais, il était difficile de quitter ce rouge auquel il avait encore de nombreuses questions à poser tandis que Kidd –lui- était contraint de lâcher son animal. Oui, c'était surement la journée la plus normale qui soit et personne ne trouvait rien à redire, ils comptaient juste en profiter à maximum.

Les semaines se ressemblaient maintenant et si Shanks aimait ses nouvelles habitudes prises et ses nouveaux loisirs, il pouvait sans nul doute dire qu'il baissait les espérances de son ami et sauveur.

Il savait bien que Mihawk aurait aimé continuer de lui parler de son passé, de son existence et de son rôle à jouer mais ce roux –même s'il pouvait y croire- n'en n'était pas moins peureux. Lui, devenir roi d'un quelconque pays !? Il n'était pas de taille. Lui, gouverner sur d'autres alors qu'il ne connaissait rien !? Lui, donner des directives alors qu'il en avait reçu toute sa vie !? Ses parents étaient peut-être des personnes respectables et respectées mais lui, il était d'une banalité commune et n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on « devait suivre ».

Dracule lui avait un peu reparlé de son enfance, du rôle de son père et de ce pays abandonné aux mains d'un autre et si le mot de « prince » ne lui disait toujours rien, c'est surement parce qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Comment d'autres hommes pourraient-ils le suivre alors que lui-même ne se faisait pas confiance !? …C'était absurde.

Absurde mais répondre aux attentes de Mihawk était une chose qu'il voulait faire, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de l'avoir sorti de ces cachots.

Assis sur ce fauteuil à lire tandis que ce brun était à son bureau à rédiger des mots pour toute une population, Shanks était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir être à la hauteur d'une telle envergure. De ne jamais pouvoir se tenir aux côtés de ce brunet qui dégageait une prestance et une autorité presque divine tant elle émanait de son être.

Il avait beau le prendre pour modèle, des années ne suffiraient pas, alors il se demandait pourquoi Mihawk ne gouvernait pas sur l'île de ses parents. Pourquoi Mihawk n'était pas devenu son remplaçant. …Tout le monde lui ferait confiance, il en était sûr.

Oubliant son bouquin, le roux poussa un soupir bruyant et laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide, il cherchait dans son subconscient une preuve que tout ce que son ainé lui avait raconté était vrai. …Une preuve d'avoir eu des parents un jour.

 **\- Shanks, quelque chose ne va pas !?** S'était alors enquit de demander Dracule qui avait relevé la tête à l'entente de ce gémissement et qui scrutait son ami soucieux.

 **\- Je…, j'voulais savoir si… tu avais du temps pour me parler de mon enfance.**

Laissant sa bouche s'ouvrir de surprise, c'était la première fois que son prince lui demandait une chose comme celle-ci. La première fois qu'il s'intéressait de lui-même à son passé et cela faisait irrémédiablement plaisir à Mihawk.

Déposant sa plume et contournant son bureau, le noiraud avait pris place sur un autre fauteuil non loin de son ami et avait souri.

 **\- J'en serais ravi. Qu'aimerais-tu savoir !?**

 **\- Comment étaient mes parents !? Est-ce qu'ils étaient aimés !? Est-ce que… qu'ils voulaient de moi !?** Hésita Shanks qui recherchait des réponses.

 **\- Tes parents étaient de bonnes personnes. Je n'avais que neuf ans à l'époque mais, ils souriaient toujours, voyaient le bon chez tout le monde et étaient très proches des autres. Ils étaient un roi qui protégeait ses sujets et une reine aimante. …Tu étais leur plus grand trésor, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit à mon père ce jour-là…, le jour où j'ai écouté aux portes. Tes parents t'aimaient et ils auraient tout fait pour te récupérer s'ils avaient encore été de ce monde.** Expliqua Dracule qui se replongeait dans ses souvenirs avec plaisir.

 **\- Pourquoi m'avoir recherché si durement !? Je sais que tu ferais un meilleur roi que moi et que tous te respectent alors pourquoi !? Moi, je n'y connais rien et je n'y connaîtrais jamais rien.**

 **\- Pourquoi…, parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas mort et oui, je veux que tu prennes cette île des mains de Crocodile –que tu enlèves ce règne de terreur sur Trust mais avant tout, je voulais retrouver mon ami. Retrouver mon prince avec lequel je jouais et avec lequel j'ai mes plus beaux souvenirs. …Et je ne te laisserai pas seul, je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Je sais que tous attentent le retour de cette famille tant aimée.**

Il ne savait plus bien pourquoi il avait commencé cette conversation mais, son cœur pinçait. Dracule avait une confiance aveugle en lui, il le pensait capable de beaucoup de chose alors que..., qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Comment cet homme pouvait croire autant en lui !? Pourquoi les yeux de cet homme lui faisaient croire des choses fausses comme l'infime possibilité d'y arriver !? Dracule avait un étrange pouvoir sur lui, il en prenait chaque jour un peu plus conscience.

 **\- Est-ce que tu me crois capable de-**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le croire Shanks, en quelques semaines tu as fait des choses qui prennent des années comme lire ou écrire, retenir l'histoire d'un pays, le maniement de l'épée, le code de bonne conduite. Tu es capable de grandes choses et je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà remarqué mais, beaucoup de personnes ici te respectent.** Dit Mihawk dans un sourire précieux pour son cadet puis se penchant vers ce roux, il attrapa le menton de celui-ci et murmura une dernière phrase. **…Tu as cette aura royale, que tu le veuilles ou non Shanks.**

\- … **Je ne sais pas….**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance Shanks, tu es voué à faire de grandes choses. J'ai foi en toi et en tes capacités.**

La lèvre inférieure mordue, le roux ne pouvait que croire les mots entendus mais, il ne voulait pas… n'être que « ça » pour ce brun.

C'était compliqué à expliquer avec des mots, à exprimer une chose sans se comprendre mais, il voulait tout de même essayer. Il voulait savoir si ce brun le voyait comme une personne à part entière, comme quelqu'un de potentiellement… …il ne savait pas ! Juste, comme quelqu'un.

 **\- Tu seras à mes côtés, Dracule !?**

 **\- Evidemment. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je t'épaulerais toujours.** Sourit Dracule en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Shanks observa cette main sur son épaule tandis que Dracule –lui- croyait avoir mal fait. Amorçant un mouvement de recul, ce roux fit saisir son ainé quand il attrapa cette main pour l'entourer de la sienne.

Regardant celle-ci, le roux l'examina et prenant son courage à deux mains –s'il pouvait dire- et touchant cette peau, il donna des frissons involontaires au maitre des lieux.

 **\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux** , avoua Shanks en détournant le regard et en ayant peur de ses propres mots. Cela n'était pas cohérent avec la discussion précédente mais, il n'avait pu se retenir. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement. Il avait simplement besoin de se confier même si c'était maladroitement. **…Je voulais te le dire.**

Ce sont les derniers mots que Dracule entendit avant de voir ce roux déguerpir de son bureau.

Choqué, surpris et peut-être blessé, le brun n'avait su quoi dire. Cette révélation était des plus inattendue et maintenant quoi !? Il ne savait même pas de qui est-ce que son ami parlait. Il ne savait pas et ça avait eu le don de le rendre immobile.

Là, dans ce bureau il n'avait plus le goût de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une petite étincelle ne vienne le réveiller. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait dit à Shanks qu'il l'attendrait, qu'il ne ferait jamais rien sans son accord…, est-ce que cet « accord » venait de lui être accordé !?

Posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et cachant son visage dans ses paumes, Mihawk se contrôla pour ne pas dévoiler son sourire. Pouvait-il vraiment y croire !? Il en avait bien l'impression en tout cas.

De son côté, Shanks était parti comme un voleur et arpentait les couloirs à grande vitesse pour retrouver sa chambre. Il avait osé dire à Dracule la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé et maintenant, il avait préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de connaitre l'opinion de l'ébène.

Au début, il voulait vraiment entendre parler de son enfance, des souvenirs de Mihawk puis rapidement, il avait voulu se créer ses propres souvenirs avec ce brun. Il en était venu à jalouser son « lui » enfant d'avoir connu un Mihawk jeune et insouciant.

C'était certainement stupide et enfantin mais, il s'était vu obligé de dire le mal que portait son cœur. En vrai, il avait pensé le dire depuis sa discussion avec Penguin mais…, jamais il n'avait osé, jusqu'à maintenant.

…La porte de sa chambre à présent fermée, il se posa contre elle et après avoir repris sa respiration, Shanks se promit de ne plus croiser son sauveur avant le souper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie de nous suivre encore, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. L'histoire avance entre Kidd et Penguin. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Dis, un baiser c'est mal ?**

Rares étaient les fois où Penguin entrait dans la chambre de Kidd mais là, il y avait été un peu poussé. Ce rouge, lui avait demandé de l'aide pour le rasage et jamais il n'aurait refusé une chose comme celle-ci.

Ce noiraud avait fait ça correctement et avec le sourire. Il avait été positionné comme la première fois –sur les cuisses de ce géant- et s'il s'était senti mal à l'aise, Eustass l'avait remarqué, il comptait bien comprendre pourquoi parce que de son côté il faisait tout pour que rien ne se sache et pour que ce noiraud ne le rejette pas. Donc rien n'était sa faute n'est-ce pas !?

De retour dans la chambre après ce laps de temps, l'ébène campait dans son pantalon blanc et dans son t-shirt gris. Il avait pris un peu de poids depuis le temps mais sa silhouette restait toujours aussi mince et sculptée –peut-être à cause de l'entrainement qu'il recevait cinq fois par semaine-.

 **\- Tu t'assois, tu vas pas rester debout l'asticot.**

 **\- Non je…, j'allais retourner dans ma chambre.** Marmonna le noiraud en faisant aller son regard entre Kidd et la porte.

 **\- J'pensais que t'aurais voulu me parler de tes progrès et me faire une démonstration de lecture.**

 **\- Ça te dérangerait pas !? Avec Robin-san, j'ai appris de nouveaux mots et elle m'a conseillé de lire ce livre.**

 **\- Non, allez vient ici, je t'écoute.**

Confiant et aussi heureux de l'invitation, Penguin s'installa près de Kidd ou presque puisque ce rouge le plaça entre ses jambes et pour la première fois de la journée l'enserra de ses deux bras fonctionnels –pas trop fort mais assez pour que l'autre ne se sauve pas-.

Et si le plus jeune avait tenté de se libérer, il rendit vite les armes puisque Kidd lui avait dit que comme ça, il pourrait se reposer sur lui –pour plus de confort-.

Rouvrant son livre qu'il avait emporté avec lui, l'ébène attrapa le marque-page et reprit sa lecture non sans légèrement bégayer au début.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, Kidd jouait avec les mèches de jais de cet animal tout en écoutant et s'il donnait des frissons au plus petit, il n'en savait rien. Eustass –lui- voulait juste un peu de contact sans faire peur à cet asticot tout contre lui. Puis un passage l'intéressa… un passage qu'il aurait aimé mettre en pratique.

 **\- « Taisez-vous, dit Roxanne. Alors Cyrano reprit : Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille, un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille, une communion ayant un gout de fleur, une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur, et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme ! »** Avait lu Penguin en sentant son propre cœur battre la chamade des mots entendus puis et alors qu'il allait continuer, le vermeil le coupa.

 **\- Tu as déjà embrassé, toi !?**

 **\- Eustass-san…,** avait gémit le noiraud en baissant la tête. **…N-non.**

 **\- Et tu n'as jamais voulu essayer !?**

La bouche scellée, Penguin ne voulait pas répondre à cette question embarrassante. Il avait déjà voulu essayer –récemment- mais, c'était impossible puis et sans esquisser le moindre geste de recul, son visage s'était fait retourner vers un autre à l'aide d'une main en métal.

Les iris vert-canard avaient rencontrés ceux rouges et ambrés et surement aussi gênés que ce noiraud pour le coup. Kidd ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était coincé entre son idée de ne jamais rien faire au plus petit et à son envie de céder à la tentation. Il se demandait comment ce gamin arrivait à lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose pis, il s'était dit que c'était surement à cause de sa tête.

Pis ses gestes ne lui ressemblaient pas, d'un naturel brusque là il était étrangement « doux », sans doute pour ne pas faire fuir l'animal qu'il avait entre les bras.

 **\- Eustass-san… … .** Soupira l'ébène en oubliant le fil de ses mots et n'osant pas briser ce moment avec ce rouge.

 **\- Je vais t'embrasser l'asticot. Je vais compter jusqu'à dix et je vais t'embrasser. Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter avant que le décompte ne se termine.**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Penguin avait simplement acquiescé d'un signe de tête presque automatique et si ses oreilles pouvaient entendre le timbre rauque de ce géant compter, son corps –lui- n'amorçait aucun signe de fuite et pourtant, cet ébène était terrifié ! …Terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver. A l'idée qu'une chose puisse changer entre eux à cause de simple geste.

Kidd était déjà arrivé à cinq et si l'animal bougea, il accrocha simplement un pan de cette chemise près de lui. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur près de ses tempes et ses tremblements se répercuter contre le corps de ce rouge mais… mais s'il bougeait plus, il rejetait ce carmin n'est-ce pas !? Et de ça, il en était incapable. Incapable et pourtant il était sale et il ne voulait pas mettre de cette « saleté » sur ce rouge-

 **\- Dix !**

Fermant les yeux par réflexes, Penguin avait senti une main chaude entourer sa taille et celle métallique attraper son menton puis…, …puis quelque chose de bouillant frôler sa bouche.

Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, l'action parfaite que décrivait ce livre et même s'il avait peur, il avait confiance en Kidd. Il ne lui ferait rien de mal… il n'était pas comme les autres, c'était son ami, celui qu'il cherchait tout le temps dès qu'il avait un problème ou se sentait seul alors même que sa tête était en désordre, il ne repoussa pas ce rouge.

Eustass –lui- scrutait en détail toute la bataille qui se jouait sur ce visage face au sien et il le trouva magnifique. Sa main faite de chair et de sang, resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur cette taille fine tandis que l'autre passa doucement dans les mèches sombres et sur la nuque du plus jeune.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ce texte avait été comme une façon détournée de lui dicter ses actes et s'il en avait envie depuis un moment, maintenant il espérait que ce noiraud lui parle encore. …C'est sans doute pour cela, qu'il cassa leur premier baiser et qu'il le fixa avec intensité et attente.

 **\- L'asticot…, ne m'en veut pas d'accord.** Avait soufflé ce géant rouge en essayant de capter ce regard vert sans succès puisqu'il n'osait pas rouvrir les paupières et qu'elles étaient bordées d'eau.

 **\- Eustass-san… …il faut pas faire ça, je… …**

 **\- Je sais mais j'voulais faire ça depuis longtemps maintenant. J'recommencerais plus et j'te forcerais plus à rien la bestiole, compris. …Oublie.** Avait assuré ce rouge en tapotant cette tête pour que ce noiraud ne soit pas plus terrifié qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais, il s'était tellement retenu et il cognait tellement dans sa tête qu'il avait attrapé l'opportunité au vol.

 **\- Je veux pas te salir, Eustass-san…,** avait alors gémit Penguin qui sortit ce rouge de ses pensées. **Je veux pas mais-**

 **\- Me salir !? La bestiole, jamais ça arrivera ce genre de chose. T'es-**

 **\- Je suis sale ! Vraiment sale et j'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça. J'ai pas le droit d'aimer ce que tu viens de faire parce que sinon-**

 **\- Imbécile.** Cette simple insulte avait eu le don de faire relever la moue larmoyante de Penguin. **T'es libre, tu as le droit de tout alors dis-moi ce que tu ressens, je veux savoir. On sera les deux seuls à savoir, d'accord.**

Pour l'une des rares fois, Eustass avait de la patience mais en même temps, il y avait une bonne raison à cela. S'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis des semaines alors ça valait toute la patience du monde, n'est-ce pas !?

Penguin continuait d'épier ce visage qui ne lui mentait pas –il en était sûr- et bougea les lèvres sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Pour ce rouge, il n'était pas sale, et libre aussi… alors, il avait le droit de…-

 **\- Je…- J'ai mal au cœur quand tu es tout près de moi, ma peau tremble quand tu me touches et je suis heureux quand tu fais attention à moi. J'aime bien te voir sourire et t'entendre grogner. Je…, j'ai des frissons quand tu fais semblant de me toucher, ça fait mal quand tu parles à d'autres et… …,** agrippant le chandail de Kidd, il prit une grande respiration et leva sa tête pour planter son regard dans celui de ce carmin. **…et j'ai bien aimé ton baiser,** avait presque crié ce noiraud ce qui fit sourire son ainé.

 **\- Bien, alors tu m'autorises à recommencer !?**

 **\- Eustass-san… .**

 **\- Moi j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça et j'ai envie de t'apprendre des choses que je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire. Alors, autorise-moi à t'embrasser Usagi…, autorise-moi à recommencer.**

\- … **Seulement ça !?** Avait murmuré comme une question ce noiraud qui se découvrait un nouveau surnom.

 **\- Ouais, rien d'autre.**

 **\- Que toi, d'accord.**

 **\- Et comment, j'partage pas.**

Penguin avait resserré sa prise sur la chemise du rouge et avait légèrement étiré son cou pour donner l'autorisation officielle à Kidd qui ne loupa pas cette occasion pour récupérer les lèvres de son cadet.

Entre ses jambes, il avait fait prisonnier ce noiraud et sans brusquerie, il caressait sa nuque et ses longues mèches charbons. Il allait lui apprendre un tas de choses et la première de toute, apprécier ce genre de choses.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient seulement mais, et parce qu'il réussissait à détendre le plus petit, il avait attrapé son menton, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait faire et lui avait fait entrouvrir les lèvres pour agilement faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à celle timide et discrète de Penguin.

Ce noiraud avait chaud, était mal-à-l'aise et peureux mais, il était sûr que son cœur allait imploser tant il était heureux de pouvoir toucher ce rouge d'une autre façon.

Ils avaient fait ce genre de chose durant des minutes entières, une demi-heure sans doute ou plus et si le visage de Penguin était échauffé au maximum, il était un véritable supplice pour son vis-à-vis. Cette moue rougie était une chose à laquelle personne n'aurait pu résister et pourtant, il devait en prendre soin.

Cette bestiole était installée sur ses cuisses et s'il tenait dans le creux de ses mains cette frimousse, le vermeil devait arrêter leur activité sous peine d'effrayer l'autre et de le voir fuir.

Il était détendu entre ses mains, ce noiraud se laissait faire parce qu'il avait confiance mais maintenant, il était l'heure de dormir. L'heure de reposer leurs esprits parce que celui de Kidd était en surchauffe.

Il avait cessé ses cajoleries, avait indiqué l'heure au plus petit et après avoir retrouvé une moue plus ou moins normale, Penguin avait rejoint sa chambre sous bonne garde.

Il avait rejoint ses couvertures à moitié perdu –dans une rêverie étrange-, avait souhaité une bonne nuit à ce vermillon qui s'était installé dans ce lit près de lui et avait fermé les yeux. Perdu entre rêve et réalité, Penguin se sentait bien et avoir pu toucher Kidd l'avait rendu vraiment heureux.

* * *

Au même moment sur l'île de Trust, les réjouissances n'étaient pas de mises.

Le bras droit de Crocodile n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle concernant l'évasion de Shanks ou la direction prise et peu importe les personnes qu'il avait interrogées, personne ne savait rien.

Crocodile se retrouvait dans une impasse, à fleur de peau et redoutait que quelqu'un puisse reconnaitre l'héritier de ceux qu'il avait tué.

A la fenêtre, la nuit se faisait sans lune et ses jardins étaient à peine éclairés. Il réfléchissait, devait trouver un moyen pour résoudre cette situation et pour remettre la main sur celui qui risquait son trône.

 **\- Bones ! Dépêche plusieurs hommes pour les envoyer sur toutes les îles connues à ce jour. Je doute qu'il ai pu traverser la mer seul…, quelqu'un a forcément dû l'aider et nous allons les retrouver. Qu'ils fouillent toutes les villes, les demeures de chaque seigneur et qu'ils ne reviennent pas avant d'avoir trouvé un indice. Qu'ils trouvent une excuse, peu importe laquelle je m'en fous mais qu'ils me ramènent Shanks ! Et dit leur que s'ils tombent sur les deux autres évadés, qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils meurent à la fin.** Déclara Crocodile dans un calme étrange que personne ne lui connaissait.

 **\- Bien mon seigneur, ça sera fait. Ils partiront demain matin à la première heure.**

 **\- Entendu. ...Oh Bones, j'ai une autre mission pour toi. Va donc rendre visite à la famille Mihawk, du moins ce qu'il en reste.**

 **\- Mon seigneur !?** …Avait questionné le capitaine qui ne comprenait pas cette démarche.

 **\- Il vit sur une petite île –je sais et on les surveille mais, une petite visite de courtoisie n'a jamais fait de mal et tu en profiteras pour examiner les lieux. Si jamais cet homme est derrière tout ça, je te promets de le faire souffrir lentement.**

Grognant son dernier ordre dans un timbre sinistre, Crocodile retourna à la contemplation de ce jardin silencieux et austère.

Il avait renforcé les rondes dans la ville, les fouilles et des inspections s'étaient faite voir chez les villageois et autant dire que les gardes prenaient un malin-plaisir à confisquer des choses et embarquer des hommes innocents pour leur seul bon plaisir.

Les habitants redoutaient et craignaient mais faisaient toujours comme si, …les commerces continuaient d'exister et l'argent continuaient de tourner bien que les pauvres en perdaient chaque jour un peu plus.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi. Aujourd'hui un petit tête à tête entre Penguin et Kidd. Leur relation avance doucement mais surement. Biz Bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Rencontre à la bibliothèque.**

Le lendemain, quand Penguin s'était réveillé, il avait eu du mal à émerger et ensuite, tous ses souvenirs étaient revenus à la vue d'un Kidd encore endormi.

De là, il s'était caché sous sa couette, avait rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et avait laissé ses prunelles vertes dévisager son ainé.

Il avait gonflé ses joues comme un enfant, s'était dit qu'il n'oserait plus jamais fixer son ainé de la vie et quand celui-ci avait bougé, ce noiraud avait déguerpit dans la salle d'eau.

Il était embarrassé, foutrement gêné mais, il n'avait su s'empêcher de sourire d'avoir osé dire oui à Kidd et de l'avoir laissé faire. Lui, il avait toujours pensé qu'embrasser faisait mal et hier soir, il s'était rendu compte que c'était faux. Que ça faisait frissonner son cœur et que Kidd était le seul à pouvoir le toucher de la sorte. Et puisqu'il était libre, il avait décidé de laisser seul ce rouge l'approcher de cette façon mais… pour l'heure, il était beaucoup trop gêné pour le regarder.

Au petit-déjeuner si tout semblait normal, c'était aussi la première fois que Penguin ne volait pas dans l'assiette du carmin et qu'il prenait aussi grand soin de ne pas le regarder sous peine de rougir brusquement.

Certes c'était un peu étrange pour les trois autres, mais ce n'était pas chose à s'inquiéter alors personne n'avait rien dit. Personne n'avait rien dit mais Eustass avait souri semblant de rien.

Et puis de l'autre côté de la table, Shanks était plus préoccupé par ce qu'il avait dit la veille pour remarquer et Dracule en pleine réflexion pour la réponse qu'il devait fournir à son ami plutôt que par les rougeurs évidentes du plus jeune.

En vrai, ce matin-là chacun vaquait à leurs « problèmes » sauf Kidd qui était d'étrange bonne humeur. …Ouais, parce qu'il comptait bien réitérer son geste sans pour autant lui faire peur ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il devait faire ça bien, ne pas brûler les étapes et l'habituer à lui, seulement à lui.

En matinée, les trois avaient eu un entrainement avec Bellamy et certains de ses hommes et durant tout ce temps, Eustass avait grogné des sourires de son animal vis-à-vis de ce blond, Shanks avait raté certaines des attaques –celles qu'il réussissait d'ordinaire sans problème- et Penguin continuait d'apprendre sans contrôler –comme il le faisait toujours- ses deux amis mais jetait quelques coups d'œil intempestifs.

En réalité, cette journée était assez drôle…, étrange mais drôle jusqu'au cours de l'après-midi. Robin avait remarqué ce sourire étrange sur le visage de son élève, sa déconcentration inhabituelle et sa façon de fixer la porte comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

La jeune femme découvrait une toute nouvelle personne et si la moitié des choses avaient été apprise ce jour-là, Nico Robin –elle- avait compris après un murmure de son cadet qu'une chose de bien s'était produite.

 **\- Je dérange !?** Tonna la voix de Kidd en s'introduisant dans la bibliothèque ce qui fit anormalement saisir ce noiraud.

 **\- Kidd-san…, non…, non Robin-san vient de partir on a terminé pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Bien alors je peux rester ici, le médecin m'a dit que je devais m'entrainer à manipuler des choses et j'me suis dit qu'ici ça serait parfait.**

Voyant Eustass s'approcher de la première bibliothèque, l'animal dû faire obstacle entre ce carmin et ce meuble innocent. Penguin avait peur de voir les bouquins être abimés et il ne voulait pas que cette chose se produise. …ça serait désastreux et surement pénible pour Mihawk.

 **\- Attend…, tu pourrais les abimer sans le faire exprès, tu devrais peut-être t'entrainer sur autre chose. Je… on pourrait aller en cuisine et prendre des légumes pour des exercices, non !?** Avait dit Penguin en plaquant ses mains sur le torse de son ainé.

 **\- Oui mais ça serait trop facile, tu crois pas !?**

 **\- Peut-être mais ça serait plus prudent.** Avait soupiré l'ébène en sentant cette main froide sur le haut de son crâne.

 **\- Tu voudrais m'aider, la bestiole !?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

 **\- Bon alors je laisse tes bouquins tranquilles pour le moment. Tu t'assoies là, j'vais m'entrainer avec toi.**

Kidd avait amené son cadet vers la table, l'avait fait assoir sur l'une des chaises non loin de là, en avait pris une pour lui et s'était mis face à cet ébène.

Un peu nerveux, Penguin s'était laissé faire. Ce rouge lui avait pris la main de son nouveau bras, jouait avec celle-ci en faisant semblant de compter les doigts de l'asticot et remontait lentement sur cet avant-bras fin.

Penguin se laissait faire, regardait chaque geste de l'autre et en un rien de temps, la chaleur avait augmenté dans le corps du noiraud. C'était étrange, ce carmin ne faisait rien et pourtant, ça lui tordait le ventre…, agréablement.

Les minutes s'étaient égrainées, Kidd continuait son petit manège et silencieusement, il avait rapproché leurs deux chaises de sortes que l'espace entre elles soient complètement réduit.

Habilement, Eustass avait agrippé les jambes de sa bestiole pour les poser sur ses cuisses et si l'embarras se marquait sur le visage de Penguin, il se laissait toujours autant faire. Ce n'était rien n'est-ce pas… et puis, ce vermeil utilisait toujours son bras mécanique donc il s'exerçait bel et bien, non !?

\- … **Eustass-san, je…-**

 **\- Est-ce que je me débrouille bien !?** Demanda Kidd faisant fi de ce début de question.

 **\- O-oui.**

 **\- Je ne te fais pas mal !?**

 **\- N-non mais, tu es trop près Eustass-san.**

 **\- Vraiment !?** Soupira le géant en levant ses iris sangs pour scruter cette moue envieuse.

 **\- Tu me fais mal au ventre.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu voudrais recommencer ce qu'on a fait hier !?**

\- … … **. Si je dis oui, tu le feras !?**

 **\- Ouais.** Avait souri Kidd dans un malin rictus et avec des prunelles brillantes d'envie ce que le noiraud ne manqua pas de voir mais qui ne le rebuta pas. Kidd était Kidd et il était le seul à avoir le droit. Ce n'était pas très compréhensible dans sa tête mais pour l'heure, ça lui allait. …Après tout, il était sûr d'aimer Kidd comme cette fille dans ce livre.

 **\- O-oui.**

Lentement, Eustass avait approché et avait laissé les cinq derniers centimètres à ce noiraud. Ils avaient été franchis en quelques secondes et de nouveau, les deux s'embrassaient.

Rapidement, Penguin avait fermé les yeux, avait accroché le vêtement de son ainé et avait laissé les deux mains de Kidd le caresser. Elles jouaient avec ses mèches de jais, avec sa nuque et le haut de son dos et de ses bras. …L'animal frémissait de toute part et avait même soupiré. Evidemment, il s'était reculé –c'était la première fois qu'un son de la sorte sortait de sa bouche- mais Kidd l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit que c'était normal quand on aimait faire un truc en particulier et ils avaient repris.

Dans cette bibliothèque, il étudiait une autre matière et si du bruit ne s'était pas fait dans le couloir, ils auraient continué jusqu'à l'heure du diner pour sûr.

 **\- La prochaine fois, on l'refera dans la chambre, sur le lit.** Murmura Kidd en gardant cette tête mignonne entre les mains mais ces mots avait fait paniquer la bestiole.

 **\- Pas le lit, Kidd-san.**

 **\- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas !?** Soupira Eustass en encrant son regard dans celui du plus jeune. **…J'ferais rien que t'aimes pas. On s'embrassera et on dormira.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Pas de « mais », j'te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra mais tu grimperas dessus et j'te montrerais que ce stupide lit n'est rien de plus qu'un truc pour ne pas se tuer l'dos ! Quitte à le démonter morceau par morceau pour te faire essayer ce bordel, j'le ferais et d'ici la semaine prochaine, tu dormiras dedans sans faire aucun cauchemar ! J'veux bien que les autres t'apprennent à te battre, à lire ou à rire –et encore- mais cette phobie, c'est moi qui t'la fera passer, compris ! Et si tu ne veux pas, tu n'auras qu'à m'frapper ! …Maintenant tu m'embrasses pour me dire que t'es ok. …J'attends.**

Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur aurait été mentir mais Kidd ne le leurrerait jamais, c'était cette pensée qui prédominait –qui essayait du moins- et c'est sans doute pour ça aussi que Penguin avait embrassé ce géant rouge –rapidement et avec une moue indécise- après avoir légèrement sourit de la tirade de son ainé qui se voulait légère.

Il n'avait fait qu'accepter un accord de principe, rien de plus et puis…, Kidd l'avait autorisé à le frapper si ça ne lui plaisait pas et il ne manquerait pas de le faire même s'il ne ferait pas grand mal.

Après cet accord passé, les deux étaient sortis de cette salle en s'éloignant rapidement quand la porte s'ouvrit pour montrer un Shanks souriant et les trois amis avaient fini par passer la dernière heure avant le diner à l'extérieur.

Tous avaient des choses en tête et pour la première fois, ils avaient chacun un secret pour l'autre. …Un secret que Penguin et Shanks avaient envie d'avouer l'un à l'autre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour,**

 **Ravie de vous revoir. Cela nous fait plaisir que vous continuez de nous suivre. On espère que la suite vous plaira. On introduit un nouveau personnage, on espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours. Biz Peace'.**

 **Coucou Mina' c'est Sam!  
** Comment ça va? ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas! Je ne suis pas morte, toujours en vie et encore ici avec vous. Bon alors, j'espère que cette fiction ainsi que toutes les autres vous plaise encore et vous plairont encore longtemps! :)  
Des bisous, a tres vite! Je vous adore! **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Diner convivial.**

Ce jour-là Mihawk avait pensé faire un diner au restaurant dans la soirée. Mais son problème était qu'on ne devait pas reconnaitre Shanks. Même si personne à part la maisonnée n'avait vu le prince, sa ressemblance avec ses parents était si flagrante que toute personne sur l'île aurait pu le reconnaitre ou au moins se poser des questions. Alors en début d'après-midi, il en avait parlé avec Bellamy. Et celui-ci avait trouvé une solution en un instant.

 **\- Vraiment ?** avait demandé surpris de la rapidité de réponse de son second.

 **\- Oui !** Affirma-t-il. **Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de mon petit frère ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Tu as un frère ?** s'écria son vis-à-vis stupéfié de la nouvelle, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait jamais le blond n'avais fait allusion à un frère ni même à un membre de sa famille. Il l'avait toujours cru orphelin.

 **\- Oui, nos parents sont morts quand nous étions jeunes, alors je l'ai pratiquement élevé. Il est jeune mais très doué dans son domaine.**

 **\- Son domaine ?** Encore une donnée. Il était bien orphelin et avec un petit frère à charge. Il ne s'était jamais plaint ni même épanché sur son sort. Et là, il lui disait que son frère excellait dans un domaine, mais lequel ?

 **\- Oui, il est cuisinier et a son propre restaurant. Alors qu'il n'a que vingt et un ans. Je vais lui demander de fermer ce soir, il sera pour.**

 **\- Merci, mais alors tu viens avec nous. Je veux être présenté comme il se doit à ce génie.**

 **\- Oui, je veux bien merci ça fait quelque temps que je l'ai pas vu. On est pris assez souvent tous les deux. Et surtout n'utilisez pas le mot génie devant lui, sinon il va me le rabâcher pendant des mois voir jusqu'à ma mort. Même si je peux affirmer qu'il en est un.**

 **\- Haha ! Bien je ne le dirais pas. Mais, il sera d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui, mais… pourrions-nous inviter deux autres personnes s'il vous plait ? A part si vous désirez un petit comité ?** se renseigna le blond qui avait vu le rapprochement de son maître avec leur prince.

 **\- Heu ! non,** fit Mihawk en rougissant comprenant le sous-entendu. **Mais qui veux-tu inviter ?** interrogea intrigué le brun.

 **\- Eh bien !** Le blond se massa la nuque un peu gêné – ce qui fit sourire Mihawk, car habituellement son aidant n'était pas si mal à l'aise et avait un franc parlé. Puis il vit l'autre reprendre de la verve et continuer. **Mon frère a un péché mignon et si on lui dit qu'on sera accompagné, cela passera mieux.**

 **\- Quel est-il ?** Mihawk était de plus en plus curieux.

 **\- Les belles jeunes femmes, j'avais donc pensé qu'on pourrait faire venir Perona-chan et Robin-san.** Avoua Bellamy.

 **\- Haha ! Je vois. Bien comme tu veux, invites-les. J'imagine qu'on peut offrir une soirée à Pérona avec tout ce qu'elle fait. Pareil pour Robin-san. De plus je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera de voir Penguin en dehors des cours et j'ai confiance en elle pour Shanks. Je crois qu'elle l'a déjà reconnu mais n'a rien dit.** Réfléchis à haute voix le maître de maison. **Faisons ainsi, nous ne pouvons pas les enfermer dans la maison. Ce serait comme les sortir d'une prison pour une autre.**

Bellamy avait fait savoir son accord. Lui aussi pensait qu'il fallait leur montrer l'extérieur surtout au prince et au cadet. Pas qu'il se moquait de cette grande gueule de Carmin, mais lui avait déjà bien roulé sa bosse en extérieur contrairement aux deux autres. Alors il s'était empressé d'inviter Robin-san avant qu'elle ne quitte la demeure.

Puis il avait fait savoir à Pérona qu'elle les suivait pour un repas en extérieur dans le restaurant de son frère. Celle-ci sauta de joie, autant du fait de sortir de la demeure et de pouvoir se reposer que d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer le frère de son ami. Car si Bellamy n'avait jamais exposé sa vie au brun, il l'avait fait auprès de la rose et celle-ci l'y avait incité. Les deux s'appréciaient depuis de nombreuses années. Et si tout le monde les voyaient comme des amis, au fond ils étaient plus. Ils s'aimaient en secret, ne se dévoilant pas afin d'aider Mihawk dans sa quête. Sans se préoccuper de leur bonheur. Pensant qu'ils auraient le temps une fois le prince retrouvé. Alors d'un accord tacite ils ne s'étaient jamais rien dit tout en le sachant. Mais maintenant que Shanks était là, ils pourraient peut-être enfin se mettre ensemble. Rencontrer le protégé de son grand amour, sa seule famille, lui mit du baume au cœur.

Puis Bellamy s'était éclipsé. Partant demander une faveur à son cadet. Celui-ci avait accepté après avoir grogné pour la forme ' _qu'on ne décidait pas ça tout seul pour les autres et à la dernière minute. Qu'il avait des réservations et qu'il allait falloir leur offrir une partie du prochain repas_ ' et bien d'autres choses justes pour la forme comme toujours entre eux. Mais le cuistot était heureux, il allait enfin rencontrer le patron de son frère ainsi que la jeune fille de sa vie et aussi son prince. Les deux ne s'étaient jamais rien caché et Bellamy avait tout raconté à son petit frère, sachant qu'il ne parlerait à personne.

Alors le soir les sept étaient devant la devanture du restaurant. Bellamy les fit entrer comme s'il était chez lui. Les autres détaillèrent l'endroit.

 **\- C'est magnifique,** s'extasia la Rose.

 **\- Merci,** fit une voix devant eux.

Ils virent un jeune blond aux yeux bleus leur faire face avec un magnifique costard noir et une cravate assortie. Il avait énormément d'élégance et de charisme. Il s'avança de façon déterminée vers la jeune fille.

 **\- Vous devez être Pérona, mon frère m'a dit que vous aviez bon goût. Je dois dire qu'il a vraiment raison. Au moins quelqu'un autour de lui peux le conseiller.** Plaisanta-t-il en lui baisant la main.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** s'offusqua le blond pour la forme, une sorte d'habitude entre eux.

 **\- Rien, la stricte vérité. Il suffit de voir comment tu es habillé.** L'homme souffla et remis en place la cravate de son aîné et arrangea deux-trois détails dans sa tenue. Puis il se retourna vers la Rose et reprit plus doucement mais assez fort pour être entendu de son frère. **S'il ne vous suffit plus car il est trop rustre, venez me voir je suis bien plus raffiné que lui.** Ils entendirent l'autre grommeler et tout le monde rit. Puis plus fort, **sinon demoiselle vous êtes magnifique et cette robe vous va à ravir elle…**

 **\- C'est bon Don Juan on a compris, mais pas touche elle est prise ok ?**

 **\- Oh pardon Bel' je ne te savais pas si possessif,** nargua le Don juan.

 **\- Bon, ça suffit je perds patience. C'était une mauvaise idée, on s'en va.**

 **-Hein !** firent les autres.

 **\- Tu rigoles après…**

 **\- C'est bon je rigole, ne me refais pas ton couplet de cet aprèm. En plus tu es heureux de pouvoir nous recevoir pas vrai ?**

 **\- Pff… je te hais. Bon, je me présente je suis Sanji, le maitre de maison bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.**

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme qui avait repris son sérieux et son rôle d'hôte. Il était vraiment amusant de voir la différence entre les deux frères et en même temps comme ils pouvaient être semblables. Effectivement dans le cadre professionnel ils étaient parfaits, sérieux et appliqués. Mais dès qu'ils étaient dans la sphère privée, ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants, insouciants et joyeux de tout.

Sanji avait expliqué qu'il serait le seul cuisinier vu qu'il n'y avait que sept personnes. Puis il leur avait aussi expliqué comment son restaurant fonctionnait, qu'il avait découvert il y a trois ans -à cet endroit- une vieille bâtisse en ruine et qu'avec l'aide de Francky et de ses amis, ils avaient tout rénové et créé ce restaurant. Tous étaient impressionnés par le jeune homme et son travail. Surtout Shanks et Penguin qui étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Alors après un bref regard à Bellamy et Mihawk pour avoir leur accord, il les avait invités à venir voir de plus près. Il avait fait visiter les différentes pièces avec les différents thèmes qui avaient amené de nombreuses questions. Le cuisinier adorait son métier et ne pouvant choisir une spécialité il en avait choisi plusieurs. Chaque pièce avait une décoration et une nourriture différente et les serveurs étaient habillés dans les habits traditionnels de la culture traitée. Dans la cuisine il y avait aussi différents postes traitant les pièces, pour ne pas mélanger les plats et les ingrédients. Après la visite il les fit s'installer dans le domaine japonais. Il leur donna des habits traditionnels et en enfila un à son tour. Tous étaient ravis. Sanji expliqua que pour ce soir il avait pensé cuisiner un peu de tout pour leur faire gouter différentes saveurs et textures. Alors qu'il partait en cuisine, il se fit arrêter par une voix puis deux autres.

 **\- Vous mangez avec nous !** Invita d'une voix ferme Mihawk

 **\- Je n'ai pas… pourquoi pas. Je prépare tout et j'arrive.**

 **\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?** s'écrièrent Shanks et Penguin en même temps, tout en se relevant.

 **\- A une condition !** dit Sanji en souriant. Il vit les deux autres blanchir. **Non, rien de grave. Juste, vous ne posez pas de question vous regardez et je répondrai plus tard aux questions, pendant le repas. Car si je dois vous répondre on ne mangera pas ce soir mais on déjeunera demain matin et là faudra que je cuisine des croissants.**

 **\- Croissants ?** avaient alors reprit étonnés les deux autres.

 **\- Je vois !** s'exprima Sanji vaincu. **Je vais vous en préparer pour le déjeuner de demain, suivez-moi, mais pas de question.**

Les deux autres lui dirent ' _oui'_ de la tête et le suivirent un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard avec les entrées, chacun dégusta les mets dans la bonne humeur. Puis ils passèrent au plat de résistance. Mihawk était heureux, il pouvait parler d'histoire avec Robin-san et il surprit Shanks écouter d'une oreille. Alors il ne sut si la jeune femme avait aussi vu cela aussi mais elle arriva à dériver leur discussion sur la famille de Shanks et Trust. Elle le fit de façon naturelle et sans faire savoir si oui ou non elle connaissait l'identité du roux. Mais grâce à cela le prince en appris plus sur son foyer et sa famille. Même des ancêtres morts depuis des centaines d'années. Penguin innocent de tout avait posé plein de questions pour le bonheur de tous les autres qui étaient au courant.

En effet, à ce jour autour de la table, seul le cadet n'était au courant de rien, même si le carmin devrait aussi être hors de la confidence. Pérona avait appris depuis un moment le sujet de la quête de son seigneur. Et Sanji savait de son frère, tout comme le Carmin. Et Robin, elle, elle savait parce qu'elle savait tout comme aimait lui dire Penguin à chaque nouvelle découverte. La soirée se passa ainsi, avec tellement de découvertes en tous genres que Shanks et Penguin en avait la tête qui tournait. C'était aussi pour cela que quand Sanji ramena de l'alcool on le leur interdit et Bellamy baissa la tête de honte ce qui en fit rire certains. Puis les desserts arrivèrent, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Et quand ils repartirent en milieu de nuit ils emportèrent des croissants, chocolatines et autres viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner que Sanji avait confectionné durant le repas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de toujours nous suivre. On vous offre un chapitre plein de confidence et un couple avance encore un peu. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Discussion sur l'oreiller et révélations amoureuses.**

En rentrant Penguin avait suivi Shanks dans sa chambre et les deux s'étaient allongés dans le lit improvisé du roux. Ils parlaient encore et encore de tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir puis leurs esprits échauffés partirent sur d'autres discussions. Alors Penguin ne put se retenir d'avouer son secret à son ami de longue date.

 **\- Shanks-san ?** **J'ai une chose à te dire mais tu promets de ne pas te moquer. Et c'est un secret.** Avait murmuré le cadet dans le silence de la nuit.

 **\- Bien sûr,** avait rassuré l'aîné.

Alors Penguin lui raconta ses baisers avec Kidd et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. L'homme avait écouté dans le silence le plus total et au fil des paroles de son cadet, il fut peut-être un peu envieux de tout ça.

Puis quand Penguin eu fini, le roux reprit la parole et avoua une chose à son tour.

 **\- Penguin moi aussi j'ai un secret.**

Là ce fut lui qui raconta son premier baiser ainsi que son bisou sur la joue et son cache-cache avec son aîné car il était trop gêné. Et qu'il lui avait avoué son amour.

Il ne laissa rien passer –comme Penguin-, il détailla tout, ses sentiments, son ressenti, ses émotions, il voulait être le plus clair possible pour qu'ainsi ils puissent s'aider mutuellement.

 **\- Shanks-san, j'ai peur. Kidd-san m'a dit… il veut que je monte sur un lit avec lui.** A cette phrase les deux hommes se crispèrent. **Il veut que je n'aie plus peur, mais j'en suis terrifié encore plus que par les baisers de Kidd-san. Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ?**

 **\- Je l'espère,** avait soufflé Shanks.

 **\- Tu crois que Mihawk voudra t'aider aussi.** Avait murmuré le petit.

 **\- Je l'espère,** avait encore soufflé le roux mais plus doucement et avec la peur au ventre. Repensant à sa jeunesse et au lit de son ancien foyer. Avec ces hommes, cela avait était horrible. Mais si c'était avec son ami peut-être que ce sera mieux.

Emmitouflés sous l'épaisse couette, les deux s'endormirent sur des pensées mêlées d'horreur mais aussi d'espoir.

L'un contre l'autre, leurs têtes se percutaient doucement et si au fil de la nuit, ils avaient bougés c'était simplement pour accrocher le vêtement de l'autre.

Dans ce lit, ils avaient tout pour être rassurés après cette conversation mêlée de peur et d'étonnement. Ils étaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, sous cette couverture chaude et loin de l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à la table du déjeuner se trouvaient les personnes qui avaient passés la soirée ensemble. Ils dégustaient les viennoiseries du jeune cuistot. Tout en répondant aux questions d'un brun et d'un roux heureux de connaitre de nouveaux goûts et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, Sanji n'ayant pas pu répondre à toutes leurs questions. Ce matin-là, ce fut Mihawk et Robin qui s'y attelèrent. Puis le Brun les coupa afin de s'exprimer :

 **\- Ton frère est vraiment un génie de la cuisine**

 **\- Et il est très gentil,** avait rajouté Robin

 **\- Mais envahissant et insistant,** s'amusa Bellamy.

 **\- Je n'osais le dire,** sourit la Brune, **mais c'est ce qui fait son charme,** avait-elle rajouté toujours souriante.

Le blond ne put démentir. Après ce délicieux déjeuner Robin rentra pour ne revenir que l'après-midi pour ses cours avec le cadet. Alors chacun partit vers ses activités.

Dans la bibliothèque Mihawk regardait Shanks se dandiner sur sa chaise, alors il n'en put plus, de toute façon l'autre ne l'écoutait plus.

 **\- Shanks ? il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Non…. En fait… peut-on parler dans un endroit où personne ne nous entendra, ni ne nous dérangera.**

Mihawk prit peur mais resta le plus naturel possible. Son prince désirait lui parler en tête à tête et en toute confiance alors il ne devait pas le décevoir. Il lui fit alors signe de le suivre et Shanks s'exécuta. Il entra à sa suite dans une nouvelle pièce.

 **\- Pardon mais je n'ai pensé qu'à ici.** Confia le brun.

 **\- Pas de problème c'est mieux,** répondit le roux.

Un silence de plomb retomba entre eux. L'aîné observait son cadet qui lui observait le lit devant lui. Il se demanda si sa chambre avait été réellement une bonne idée. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules ce qui fit sursauter le roux. Alors il les retira d'un coup pensant avoir été trop loin.

Après avoir pénétré la chambre de son protecteur, Shanks s'était figé à la vue du lit. Il repensa à la discussion du soir d'avant avec Penguin. Il sentit deux mains se mettre sur ses épaules et sursauta de surprise, puis elles disparurent aussi vite. Alors il se retourna pour faire face à Mihawk.

 **\- Non, tout va bien, j'ai été surpris c'est tout,** expliqua paniqué le roux.

 **\- Oh je vois je ne… mais tu pleures.**

 **\- Hein ! ah non… heu ! ah si. Je…** puis en s'approchant de son aîné Shanks mit sa seule main valide sur l'épaule de son conjoint le faisant aussi sursauter. **Dracule je veux que tu m'écoutes en silence.**

Mihawk vit de la détermination dans le regard noisette de son vis-à-vis alors il accepta d'un signe de tête et le laissa reprendre.

Shanks fut soulagé de voir de la compréhension dans les yeux de son aîné alors il reprit son souffle et repris :

 **\- Hier soir avec Penguin on a parlé… de lui, de Kidd et de toi. Je… l'autre fois ce que j'ai dit…**

Mihawk resta stoïque en apparence mais bouillait à l'intérieur, n'écoutant plus ce que bredouillait l'autre. Il ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir son ami. Entre la discussion du soir d'avant avec Penguin et ce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre l'autre fois, s'il avait bien compris. Quel était le rapport. Mais une phrase le sortit de ses pensées et le ramena à la réalité et surtout au monologue du roux.

 **\- Je t'aime.** Venait de souffler le roux, mais voyant les expressions de l'autre il se dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment écouté. Alors il demanda : **tu m'écoutes ? J'essaie d'être franc et de t'expliquer une chose importante.**

 **\- Oui je suis là, je suis avec toi,** avait dit Mihawk le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il désirait tant cet instant, mais il savait qu'il devait attendre plus de l'autre il le savait.

 **\- Je vais reprendre,** dit Shanks croyant l'autre à moitié. **Je vais te dire un secret tu le garderas pour toi promis.**

 **\- Promis,** répondit le brun heureux de l'honneur que lui faisait le roux en lui donnant sa confiance.

Alors Shanks raconta tout du début à la fin sur ses sentiments mais aussi ceux entre Kidd et Penguin. Toute leur discussion pour comprendre leurs sentiments, mais aussi leurs confidences. Il savait que le cadet comprendrait pourquoi il avait parlé ainsi. Il avait besoin de son histoire pour avancer et son cadet le comprendrait il en était plus que sûr.

Mihawk écoutait très concentré surpris des révélations mais aussi touché par celle qui le concernait. Maintenant il comprenait mieux où voulait en venir l'autre. Il le regardait avec intensité. Il observait les larmes du roux dévaler sur ses joues. Il n'osait rien faire même pas sécher celles-ci.

 **\- J'ai peur,** avait avoué Shanks. Il avait lâché son hôte et s'était reculé. Le corps droit, le bras ballant, la tête basse et le rouge aux joues, sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse. **Dracule,** appela –t-il d'un ton qui signifiait à l'aide. **Dracule… je voudrais que tu m'embrasse… je voudrais que toi aussi tu… je sais que je parais plus fort que Penguin par rapport au lit. Mais la nuit quand je suis seul dans ma chambre avec ce lit…**

 **\- N'en dit pas plus,** l'avait arrêté le brun qui comprenait où voulait en venir l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il se rappelle de ça. Il se rapprocha de lui et comme la dernière fois avec Penguin il le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre sa taille. Il sentit Shanks poser son front contre son épaule et l'entendit murmurer :

 **\- Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la prison. C'est là qu'ils s'occupaient de rééduquer les enfants comme ils disaient, qu'ils les mataient. Penguin y a été qu'une ou deux fois à mon souvenir et sans raison aucune. Tu le vois vraiment faire une chose permettant le besoin de le mater.**

 **\- Shanks…**

 **\- Je veux que tu saches. Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre et tu m'as attendu, de plus tu m'as recherché pendant des années. Alors si on doit aller plus loin je dois te le dire. Je ne mettrais pas les détails mais tu dois connaitre l'essentiel. Je sais que tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas sale mais que c'était eux, mais moi je me trouve sale.**

 **\- Shanks…**

 **\- Je veux avancer. Moi aussi j'y suis allé sans raison et plus d'une fois. J'y suis allé si souvent que j'ai arrêté de compter. Dans mon enfance et mon adolescence ils m'ont laissé tranquille vers mes vingt ans je crois, c'est là que j'ai perdu mon bras.**

 **\- Six ans,** souffla Mihawk.

 **\- Déjà,** sourit le roux. Puis levant la tête son regard noisette tomba dans les yeux envoutants de son aîné. **Embrasse-moi… crois-tu vraiment…**

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase l'oubliant dans le regard de l'autre puis dans son baiser. Le brun avait agrippé d'une main ferme mais douce le menton du roux, du pouce il caressait ses lèvres. Faisant ainsi frissonner Shanks.

Mihawk analysa les expressions de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas que ces frissons soit de dégout. Alors quand il sentit l'autre se détendre il comprit que ' _non_ '. C'était bien des frissons de plaisir. Après il avait posé ses lèvres près de celles de son cadet. Il lui laissait faire les derniers millimètres pour être sûr.

Shanks avait été surpris par la réaction de son aîné, mais ce pouce sur ses lippes lui donnait du bien-être. Chaque sensation se répercutait dans tout son corps, lui tordant le bas-ventre. Alors il se décontracta et quand les lèvres du brun arrivèrent près des siennes il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et fit les derniers millimètres. Leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les jambes de Shanks flageolèrent sous la pulsion de satisfaction que cela lui procura. Mais il sentit le bras de Mihawk se resserrer autour de sa taille. Il s'agrippa de son bras à la nuque du brun. La langue de l'aîné lécha les lèvres du roux quémandant son entrée qui lui fut acquise. Les deux jouèrent ensemble et le roux en pleurait de joie. Puis le baiser prit fin avant qu'ils ne perdent haleine.

Mihawk était aux anges, ce baiser était parfait pour lui. Les pulsions dans son corps en demandaient plus mais il se contenterait de cela. Alors quand le baiser pris fin il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son prince.

 **\- Penguin avait raison,** murmura le roux, **quand c'est fait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime c'est merveilleux.** Cette phrase fit perdre la raison à Mihawk, alors il lui dit une chose avant de le ré-embrasser.

 **\- Shanks je t'aime. Tu n'as pas idées à quel point. Je vais t'aider, tu n'auras plus jamais peur d'un lit promis et je… Shanks… on ira à ton rythme. Je… Shanks…**

Et alors que des sanglots de joie, de peur, de soulagement et bien d'autres sentiments qui émergèrent d'un coup dans son cœur fit surface il ne put plus rien dire et se jeta voracement sur la bouche de son roux et l'embrassa avec fougue tout en le serrant fort contre lui. Le baiser montrait l'étendue de son amour pour son cadet. Quand il y mit fin, il prit peur.

 **\- Pardon je…**

 **\- Tout va bien,** sourit Shanks. **Je t'aime….**

 **\- Toc, toc.** Cette porte tapée, les surprit tous les deux et ils se séparèrent d'un coup comme prit en faute.

Bellamy s'annonça derrière cette porte. En s'excusant de déranger mais c'était important. Alors Shanks sortit de la pièce laissant les deux autres parler politique.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous lire encore cela nous touche beaucoup. Ce soir un chapitre qui fait avancer les choses. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense que certain(e) d'entre vous ne seront pas surpris de voir quelqu'un débarquer chez Mihawk. Bonne lecture à tous Biz à dans 15 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Invité surprise.**

 _« Cela faisait une semaine que Bellamy lui avait donné un message annonçant que le déclaré 'roi' était au courant pour l'évasion et surtout le fait que Shanks faisait partie des évadés. L'espion qui était resté dans la prison, puis sur l'île de Trust, avait fait connaitre les ordres de Crocodile à chercher les évadés sur toutes les îles et surtout le fait que son second Bones était en route vers eux. Alors il avait fait renforcer la sécurité du domaine et ne lâchait plus le roux. Puis le Carmin avait déboulé au bout de deux jours dans son bureau._

 _ **\- Bon on arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **\- Rien pourquoi ?**_ _avait répondu intrigué par cette interruption le maître de maison._

 _ **\- Tu m'énerves, ton blond m'a tout dit, du moins il a dit un truc qui m'a fait comprendre. Bon peu importe, Shanks est le prince Parish de Trust, alors maintenant dis-moi est-il en danger ?**_ _ **Et ne me ment pas, je sais que tu as fait renforcer la sécurité. Et tout le blabla que t'as balancé, tes arguments envers lui, tu t'les gardes.**_

 _ **\- Kidd… tu es…**_

 _Le Carmin s'avança vers lui et tapa de son poing d'acier sur le bureau avant de reprendre._

 _ **\- Je suis un con égocentrique et tout ce que tu veux. Mais on ne touche pas à ma famille ! Alors donne-moi des ordres et je les appliquerais ! Si ça peut le protéger ainsi que Penguin.**_

 _Mihawk ne répondit pas il savait que le carmin était très sérieux et maintenant il ne pourrait plus rien faire sans lui. De plus il avait appelé leur cadet –Penguin- alors c'est qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Il lui raconta tous en détail. Son passé, sa recherche et celle de son père avant lui. Puis le fait qu'on les recherchait. Alors il lui expliqua son plan et Kidd y consentit. »_

C'est pour cela que ce matin Dracule n'était pas du tout surpris de voir Daz Bones taper à sa porte avec un message de Crocodile. Heureusement quelqu'un avait avertis rapidement de son arrivée et il avait réussi à mettre son plan à exécution.

Penguin et Shanks étaient heureux, Kidd avait débarqué une demi-heure plus tôt en déclamant que Sanji avait besoin d'aide au restaurant et qu'ils devaient aller l'aider. Alors les deux étaient aux anges, ils allaient apprendre plein de métiers et enfin être utile. Quand Sanji ouvrit ils furent accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

 **\- Bienvenue à la maison.**

 **\- Merci,** s'écrièrent les deux.

 **\- Je vous présente Ban mon second il va vous dire où vous changer,** les deux autres le suivirent. Puis se tournant vers les deux autres Kidd et Pérona il continua, **tout ira bien les soldats on prit place parmi les clients, mais aussi dans mes cuisines.**

 **\- Bien, merci Play Boy,** fit le Carmin.

Sanji sourit à cette remarque.

* * *

Daz Bones n'était pas connu pour être une personne polie et courtoise.

Il avait poussé cette porte sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'on l'accueille, était entré comme s'il était chez lui et avait fait un petit bout de chemin avant d'être arrêté par Mihawk lui-même.

Du haut des escaliers, le brun avait haussé le ton, s'était montré impérieux et avait revêtu son manteau de noirceur. Il était descendu au ralenti, impatientait son invité indésiré et une fois à sa hauteur, il l'avait salué comme il se le devait. Cordialement et avec un air prétentieux.

Ensuite, Mihawk avait pris grand soin de distraire le rasé jusqu'à son bureau –là, où ils avaient pu parler-.

La conversation avait été déplaisante, évidemment.

Bones avait rappelé à Dracule des choses enfouies, lui avait rappelé ce qu'il risquait si jamais il mentait et l'avait directement menacé mais Dracule n'avait pas été impressionné, au contraire, il avait simplement sourit.

Lui parler de son père ne l'atteignait plus depuis bien longtemps et lui rappeler la soi-disant lâcheté de l'ancien roi de Trust ne le mettait pas en colère. Il connaissait la vérité et répondre à ce genre d'attaque n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation.

Alors, Dracule s'était retenu et avait accepté que sa maison soit fouillée. Quoiqu'il se passe, Daz ne trouverait rien, il en était sûr. Tout avait été dissimulé et rangé avec soin. Et puis…, son plus important trésor était en lieu sûr.

 **\- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'commence l'inspection, mon cher Dracule.** Avait souris Bones.

 **\- Pour toi c'est Mihawk.**

 **\- Nous verrons bien une fois que j'aurais retourné cette maison !**

L'homme était parti sur ces paroles et avait claqué la porte derrière lui.

Dracule se contenait d'un tas de choses et pour le bien de tous, il devait se retenir et ne pas tuer ce cher visiteur. …Auquel cas, des ennuis bien plus menaçants se montreraient.

Tout le personnel suivait les mouvements de l'intrus et cette chose, ce simple fait d'inspecter les environs et les pièces avaient pris des heures.

Des heures interminables. L'autre faisait deux fois le tour de chaque pièce, regardait dans des endroits improbables, interrogeait les domestiques –ou leur faisait peur- et prenait un malin plaisir à chercher la moindre petite chose.

Tout autant que Crocodile, il voulait retrouver Shanks. Il voulait le revoir dans ces cachots et si la moindre preuve pouvait accuser Dracule alors il prenait. La famille Mihawk était tout aussi emmerdante que la famille Parish.

Daz ne voulait rien rater, attraper la moindre chose au vol mais après des heures de recherches, il était au même point. …Il n'avait rien !

Pourtant ce brun était forcément impliqué, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Une heureuse coïncidence aurait fait que les prisonniers de la cellule voisine aient eu pitié de lui pour l'embarquer avec eux !? Non…, ce n'était pas possible ou peu probable.

Puis quand le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher, Mihawk attrapa cet homme au teint halé pour demander une conclusion à ses recherches inutiles.

Ils se jaugeaient, essayaient d'avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre et des répliques commencèrent à fuser.

Ils se donnaient en spectacle et rapidement, ils furent seuls dans ce grand hall déserté de tous.

 **\- Je sais que tu caches quelque chose…, ça ne peut-être que toi ! Ta famille a toujours mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas.**

 **\- Effectivement, je cache un tas de chose notamment des armes, alors maintenant que tu as tout vérifié, tu devrais partir et retourner voir ton maître comme un bon chien.** Souffla Mihawk.

 **\- Hn…, bientôt tu feras moins le fier. Sir Crocodile viendra un jour pour cette île et il détruira tout ce que tu as pu faire ici.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui !**

 **\- Alors dis-nous si tu as vu des criminels passer par ici ? Ou si tu en caches ?** Sourit Daz en avançant d'un pas.

 **\- Les seules personnes à débarquer ici sont les marchands et tous s'enregistrent au port. Port que tu as déjà inspecté j'en suis sûr.**

 **\- Donc, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je reste ici ce soir, …Mihawk ?**

Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils à cette question –à cette demande-, le noiraud serra les poings. Cet homme lui tapait sur les nerfs et l'écœurait.

Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, le frapper, le rendre méconnaissable et pourquoi pas l'enterrer quelque part.

 **\- Cette maison ne t'es pas ouverte. Tu devrais te trouver un autre endroit si une auberge veut bien t'accueillir, évidemment ou mieux, retourne sur ton bateau.**

 **\- Si jamais tu mens…, Sir Crocodile viendra lui-même pour prendre ta tête !**

La conversation s'était finie ainsi. L'un avait fait comprendre qu'il resterait au moins pour la nuit tandis que l'autre avait fait comprendre qu'il était une présence nuisible et pas apprécié.

Le rasé était parti sans aucun autre mot, il avait juste prit la porte et se promettait de faire un dernier tour dans cette ville.

* * *

Il avait su par l'un de ses gardes postés un peu partout dans la ville, que le navire de Daz avait levé l'ancre un peu après la tombée de la nuit. Avec précipitation et hâte.

C'était une chose étrange, Dracule en avait conscience mais il était également sûr que cet homme n'avait rien trouvé. Qu'il n'avait aucune preuve ou indice l'incriminant.

Et au début, s'il avait voulu laisser son prince dormir à l'extérieur de ce manoir, son action fût coupée quand Bellamy les ramena par la porte arrière.

Ce blond avait suivi tous les mouvements de son ennemi et une fois sûr de son départ, il avait jugé bon de prévenir Kidd.

La menace était levée. Pour combien de temps, personne ne savait mais pour l'heure, rien ne devait changer. C'était donc fatigué mais le sourire aux lèvres que Shanks était réapparu –ainsi que Penguin et Kidd-.

Rien n'avait été ébruité et ils avaient regagnés leurs chambres non sans avoir un peu trainé pour expliquer à Dracule tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils avaient aidé Sanji dans ses plats, rien de compliqué, préparer les légumes ou la viande, mais c'était une chose incroyable pour eux et ils avaient sympathisé avec le second de celui-ci –du moins le roux et le noiraud, Eustass l'avait simplement grogné-.

En vrai, ils avaient rejoint un salon privé pour parler de leur journée et Mihawk les avait écoutés avec patience et sourires. Les écouter lui permettait d'oublier sa propre journée et d'évacuer le stress.

Quant à Kidd –lui-, il avait préféré s'éclipser dans sa chambre –prendre une douche- et attendre un moment plus propice pour demander des renseignements à ce brun.

C'était une nuit étrangement normale à dire vrai et elle avait eu le gout de donner confiance en l'avenir –du moins, c'était ce que Mihawk avait ressenti-.

 **\- Sanji-kun a même dit qu'on pouvait venir le voir quand on voulait et Ban nous a fait essayer la cigarette, pas vrai Shanks-san !?** Demanda Penguin les yeux brillants à ce roux pour une confirmation.

Roux qui avait acquiescé dans un large sourire en repensant à cette expérience. Il avait vu Ban et Penguin partir à l'extérieur –dans une petite cour isolée- durant la pause de ce blanc et si un « ho » avait été entendu, le noiraud avait rapidement accouru vers Shanks pour l'attraper et l'amener avec lui.

De là, Ban les avait laissé essayer et il avait ri à gorge déployée de voir roux et noiraud tousser et rejeter le bâtonnet nocif. C'était un bon souvenir et finalement, ils avaient parlé ainsi jusqu'à tard et une fois la fatigue ressentie, les deux plus jeunes s'étaient levés pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

Mihawk les avait suivis jusqu'à dans le couloir et une fois-là, il avait rejoint son bureau et ne fut même pas étonné de voir un rouge et un blond l'attendre.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé !?** Avait demandé en même temps Bellamy et Kidd.

 **\- Bones a apporté un mot de Crocodile en demandant de le laisser fouiller la maison et ses alentours pour rechercher de dangereux criminels. Ils fouillaient la ville au même moment apparemment et ils ont bien l'attention de le retrouver.**

 **\- Qu'allons-nous faire !?** Demanda Bellamy.

 **\- Il est reparti précipitamment alors qu'il m'avait sous-entendu qu'il resterait ici pour la nuit et surveiller. C'est étrange mais rien n'a pu filtrer, j'en suis absolument sûr.**

 **\- Peut-être que Crocodile l'a rappelé tout simplement**.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a des risques pour Shanks !? J'veux dire tu penses qu'ils savent !?** Avait questionné le rouge en braquant son regard vers le brun.

 **\- Non, ils ne savent rien, mais ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. Ils ont organisé une véritable chasse à l'homme et je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre des informations vont fuir. Ça fini toujours comme ça.** Déclara Dracule en posant ses mains sur son bureau et en fronçant les sourcils. Il se sentait impuissant et frustré.

 **\- Tu veux que Shanks retrouve sa place, c'est ça !? …Dans ce cas-** Débuta Kidd.

 **\- On devrait attaquer en premier Mihawk-san.** Avait coupé Bellamy comme si cette seule chose était une évidence.

 **\- Sauf qu'il n'est pas prêt. Je ne peux pas lui imposer une chose à laquelle il n'est pas préparé. Une chose qu'il ne veut pas. …On a encore quelques semaines devant nous. Fouiller chaque île prendra du temps et durant ce temps je parlerai à Skanks et on préparera un plan d'attaque. Vous…, vous n'aurez qu'à continuer de vous entrainer et une fois le temps écoulé, on se rendra sur Trust.**

Bien que d'autres questions trainaient dans les têtes de Bellamy et Kidd, rien d'autre n'avait été dit si ce n'est un ordre de ce rouge qui disait « T'as pas intérêt à le mettre en danger ».

Après cette entrevue à huit-clos, les trois hommes s'étaient séparés pour retrouver leurs appartements et pour se reposer de cette longue journée.

Kidd fit un détour cependant. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre de ce roux, s'approcha de l'endormi pour vérifier que tout allait bien et laissant sa main couvrir la tête de Shanks durant quelques secondes, il se promit de tout faire pour que rien ne lui arrive. Il ne laisserait personne l'égratigner un peu plus, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa famille même pas un seigneur contre lequel il s'était déjà rebellé.

Puis sortant tout aussi silencieusement, ce carmin ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre une seconde chambre tout aussi endormie que la première. Il avait fixé ce petit insecte et avait finalement prit place dans ce lit. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer là-dedans mais quoiqu'il puisse penser, Penguin était impliqué depuis le début.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour,**

 **Petit chapitre ce soir. Un petit épisode de leur vie de tous les jours. A dans 15 jours pour la suite biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Dispute d'un secret avoué.**

Les jours suivants, plus rien ne paraissait et les cours avaient repris. Certes Mihawk pensait toujours à cet avenir pas si lointain mais n'en parlait pas, il avait d'autres préoccupations comme ce roux –qui avait dépassé le stade de l'obsession-.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient ensemble dans ce couloir, et si Shanks ne parlait pas c'est qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose de précis, en l'occurrence son ami.

Il y avait un autre problème à régler. Au repas du midi Mihawk avait eu la bêtise de dire une phrase tout à fait anodine qui avait eu le don de faire saisir Penguin et de le faire fuir. Kidd était parti à l'infirmerie entre temps et donc n'avait eu connaissance de rien mais depuis, Penguin évitait avec grand soin tout le monde.

Devant la chambre de ce noiraud, le roux avait dit à son ainé qu'il irait seul, une fois entré, la porte garda les deux amis à l'intérieur.

 **\- Penguin, je suis désolé.** Souffla Shanks en contournant certains meubles pour arriver jusqu'au lit à terre où se trouvait l'animal.

 **\- C'était un secret et tu lui as dit. …T'avais pas le droit.** Se plaignit Penguin en levant son regard vert pour fixer son ainé.

 **\- Je…, j'ai été obligé parce que sinon j'aurais jamais réussi à lui expliquer ce qui m'arrivait, pis grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à l'embrasser et à lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais.** Expliqua peut-être maladroitement ce roux en s'asseyant sur la couette. **Mihawk ne le dira jamais à personne, j'te promets.**

\- … **T'avais aussi promis.**

 **\- J'pensais que t'aurais compris, c'est pour ça que je lui ai tout dit, pour qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais et comment je me sentais.** Soupira Shanks abattu.

 **\- Je comprends, mais j'ai pas aimé comme il l'a dit.** Avoua Penguin.

 **\- Il ne pensait pas à mal, pis il n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. C'est même toi qui m'a dit que tu lui faisais confiance et que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais**. Dit Shanks confus de ce qu'il entendait.

 **\- Mais si les autres apprennent qu'on a embrassé des garçons, qu'est-ce qui va se passer !?**

La question posée, Shanks ne savait quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça mais, et même s'il était sûr que Dracule ne divulguerait rien, il était vrai qu'il pouvait être surpris.

Tous les deux silencieux, ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté mais aucune solution ne leur venait jusqu'à ce Penguin dise qu'il ne voulait plus être approché par ce rouge.

Rouge qui débarqua au même moment dans la pièce puisqu'il avait demandé des renseignements à Dracule qui se tenait devant celle-ci.

 **\- S'passe quoi ici !?** Grogna Kidd le regard mauvais et lorgnant les deux assis au sol et étant suivi de Mihawk.

 **\- Rien du tout.** Avait marmonné Penguin et Shanks d'une même voix. D'ailleurs ce revirement d'humeur de la part de Shanks étonna Dracule.

 **\- Bon, vous êtes chiants. Shanks debout, toi aussi la bestiole et regardez-moi.** Avait ordonné le rouge qui brillait par sa brusquerie. **Y'a pas mort d'homme et Mihawk s'excuse.** **Pour une fois qu'il a rien dit de mal, tu réussis à t'enfuir, l'asticot t'es vraiment nul et Shanks, peu importe ce que cet asticot a pu te dire, y va rien s'passer.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Rien du tout. Vous avez fait la paix !?** Demanda à présent Eustass ses sourcils inexistants toujours froncés.

 **\- Oui** , marmonnèrent les deux « coupables » la tête basse.

Un « bien » fut lancé puis Dracule prit la parole et s'approchant du noiraud, il s'excusa d'avoir été maladroit même s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il avait pu dire de dérangeant.

Il avait été poli sans être indiscret mais bon, peut-être que finalement il s'habituait à ce caractère que le plus jeune avait. Il ne fallait juste pas le brusquer ce que ce rouge ne se privait jamais de faire !

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te froisser Penguin-kun et je t'assure que je garderais ma langue. Est-ce qu'on est toujours amis !?** Demanda Mihawk la main tendue.

Penguin attrapa cette main tendue pour légèrement la resserrer et donna un léger sourire à son ainé pour dire que tout était oublié.

L'apaisement fait, le noiraud s'était excusé auprès du roux et se promettait de se faire pardonner beaucoup mieux que ça dans les heures à venir.

Ensuite, tout ce petit monde était parti et le noiraud en avait profité pour rejoindre la bibliothèque –là où sa professeure l'attendait certainement.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit épisode dans leurs vies mais, il avait montré à quel point Mihawk avait pu s'intégrer à ce petit groupe et comme il avait gagné leur confiance.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. Aujourd'hui un petit rapprochement entre Mihawk et Shanks tout en douceur j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Parle-moi d'anecdotes et je te récompenserai.**

Dracule était occupé, ça aurait été mentir que de dire le contraire mais, et même s'il se préparait à toutes les éventualités possibles en ce qui concernait la reconquête de son pays d'origine, son esprit était également troublé par un roux dans les parages.

Tout était emmêlé dans sa tête. Il voulait remettre Shanks sur le trône mais pas au dépend de celui-ci. Il voulait protéger ce même Shanks de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais c'était contradictoire avec le fait qu'il veuille faire tomber Crocodile.

Mais il voulait plus que tout être avec lui, et en ce moment même il fixait plus le visage de son prince que ses dossiers volages.

Depuis qu'il avait eu autorisation de l'embrasser, son esprit y pensait sans cesse et là, c'était sans doute une occasion pour laisser parler ses pulsions –il le croyait du moins-.

Pinçant sa lèvre en signe d'hésitation, Mihawk hésitait très peu –c'était dans son comportement- mais là, pouvait-il juste approcher son ami, s'assoir à ses côtés et l'embrasser !? Pouvait-il ne serait-ce que l'approcher et le frôler !? Il n'était sûr de rien.

De son côté, Shanks relisait les dernières leçons apprises puis avait amené avec lui quelques-unes des lettres que Dracule lui avait montrées le jour où ils étaient arrivés ici.

Des lettres de ses parents et s'il avait commencé à les lire, il aurait aimé connaitre d'autres petits détails que seul un proche aurait pu savoir.

Installé sur ce canapé bordeaux orné d'or sur les contours, il fixait cette petite table qui donnait des indications sur son passé puis releva ses yeux noisettes pour tomber sur deux billes ambrées qui le scrutait.

Légèrement saisit par cela, Shanks n'émit aucun son puis demanda à ce brun si son travail était terminé pour lui parler de certaines choses.

Ravi d'être appelé, Mihawk s'avança rapidement vers son protégé et prenant place non loin de ce beau « spécimen », il contempla sa table couverte de papiers.

 **\- Mes parents tenaient une correspondance, pourquoi !?**

 **\- En réalité, leur mariage avait été décidé dès leurs naissances mais quand il fut assez grand pour comprendre ce que cela allait engendrer le roi –ton père avait prit la décision de connaitre ta mère au travers de ces lettres et elle avait immédiatement accepté de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas d'une inconnue à son mariage.**

 **\- C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont aimés !?** Demanda Shanks en relisant un passage d'une lettre.

 **\- Certainement. Mon père disait qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. …Il était le meilleur ami de ton père et son second.**

\- … **Comment pouvait-il savoir ça !?** Continua de questionner ce roux en regardant cette bouche qui ne se lassait jamais de lui répondre.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Surement en les regardant et en parlant avec eux. Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de ça, désolé.**

\- … **J'aurais aimé me souvenir d'eux, juste un peu.**

 **\- Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé que tu te souviennes mais il n'y a aucun doute que tu as hérité d'eux. De leur bonté et de leur volonté.**

 **\- Et…, tu me crois capable de faire aussi bien qu'eux !?**

 **\- Sans aucun doute possible.**

Souriant des mots entendus, Shanks avait quelque part un sentiment de fierté d'entendre cela. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui disait ce genre de choses et lui affirmait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et capable de quelque chose lui réchauffait le cœur.

Puis se perdant un peu dans ses propres pensées, un frémissement le ramena à la réalité et constata que des doigts survolaient sa nuque. Dracule était quelqu'un de précautionneux, de prudent avec lui et il aimait ça. Il ne le forçait pas, ne le hâtait pas et ça l'encourageait à avancer de lui-même et à prendre quelques risques.

Des risques qui se montraient ici comme un rapprochement d'une bouche à une autre. Shanks avait doucement comblé la distance qui les séparait et d'une manière ou d'une autre, les deux étaient satisfaits de cela.

Les yeux fermés, ce roux ouvrit la bouche en guise de consentement et Dracule –lui- approfondissait leur baiser et déposait son cadet sur le dossier de ce canapé utile.

Le rouquin avait accroché de son unique main celle de l'autre et s'agrippait à ce poignet pour ne pas perdre pied, leurs deux mains se lièrent bientôt ce qui fit frissonner Shanks.

A court d'air, le noiraud avait relâché la pression sur les lèvres de son prince et avait rouvert les yeux pour le contempler.

Shanks avait quelque chose d'espiègle sur le visage et d'innocent dans le même temps. Quelque chose d'indescriptible mais qui le fascinait.

Et tout aussi naturellement, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. De nouveaux les deux bouches se découvraient, leurs mains s'attrapaient et leurs corps se rapprochaient.

Ce n'était rien d'extravagant, rien de fou mais là, ce roux n'avait pas peur. C'était même la première fois qu'il ne pensait pas à la peur depuis qu'il s'essayait à ce genre de contact avec son ainé et il appréciait. Alors même si cette autre main fouillait sa nuque et ses longues mèches, une chose invisible rongeait son ventre et le brûlait.

 **\- Dracule… …est-ce qu'on peut continuer ce genre de choses !?** Avait alors marmonné ce rouquin embarrassé et le regard détourné.

 **\- Si tu le souhaite, oui.** Soupira sur le même ton ce brun au léger sourire et qui ramenait ce visage face au sien.

 **\- Et me toucher le cou ?! Je… si c'est toi, ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **\- On fait comme tu veux, c'est toi qui décide Shanks.** Continua de sourire ce noiraud heureux d'entendre quelques directives de son cadet à couper le souffle.

 **\- Alors, j'aimerais que tu continues et je voudrais que… que tu m'apprennes à dormir dans ce lit. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir mais, je voudrais au moins pouvoir m'en approcher sans regarder derrière-moi. …Est-ce que-**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas alors ne me demande pas si ça me va. …Je viendrai dans ta chambre ce soir.**

Le cœur de Shanks rata un battement, Dracule avait tourné sa phrase étrangement et à cet instant il comprenait parfaitement Penguin qui paniquait mais, il avait également senti que cette chose n'était pas voulue et que ce brun ne pensait pas à mal.

Imperceptiblement d'ailleurs, il avait resserré la manche de l'autre –un réflexe- et s'était reprit en soupirant et en faisant un mouvement de tête de haut en bas.

 **\- D'accord mais je dormirai probablement par terre.** Avait asséné ce rouquin comme une évidence, ce qui avait fait légèrement rire son ainé.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne me vois pas réussir du premier coup de toute façon, mais je compte bien soigner ton traumatisme. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Shanks.**

\- … **Je sais.** Soupira le roux en comprenant tout ce que cette petite phrase voulait dire pour Dracule. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber puisqu'il l'avait cherché durant toute sa vie.

Continuant de discuter un petit peu, à s'apprivoiser puisque le temps s'y prêtait, Shanks et Dracule étaient restés enfermés dans cette pièce jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

Parfois, ce roux se rapprochait de son ainé pour lui offrir un baiser, de temps à autres –souvent- Mihawk caressait cet avant-bras découvert de tout tissu et loin de tous problèmes, leurs baisers étaient devenus un peu plus entreprenants, encore plus aimant.

Le brun était échauffé, avait des sursauts de lucidité en se frappant mentalement pour ne pas faire basculer ce rouquin sur ce canapé et continuait la découverte de ce corps sous ses doigts. Il devait être patient et ne rien précipiter.

Certes son désir était présent mais, il était ridicule comparé à l'amour qu'il portait à Shanks. Il voulait juste voir son cadet se sentir bien avant d'envisager quoique ce soit de plus. Ses envies étaient multiples mais, il se faisait confiance et il savait qu'il avait un contrôle de lui-même à toute épreuve –c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru du moins, là le diable ne l'avait pas encore tenté avec tous ses arguments-.

Perona avait ensuite frappé à la porte pour annoncer que le repas était fin prêt, et s'ils se détachaient difficilement, c'est que Shanks se plaisait à cette nouvelle position.

Etre sur les cuisses de ce noiraud avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et de là, il avait l'impression de contrôler la situation et tout ce qu'elle pouvait engendrer. De là, il voyait parfaitement les gestes et les regards de son vis-à-vis et s'il avait peur à l'idée de souiller celui-ci, il était aussi toujours rassuré par Dracule qui avait un don pour lire dans ses pensées.

Il était donc descendu à regret mais se promettait de retrouver une occasion de faire ce genre de chose, se promettait de recommencer et de toucher une fois de plus cette peau légèrement bronzée. …D'ailleurs la sienne –de peau- avait récolté une magnifique trace violette sur le coin de sa clavicule. Une marque que Dracule avait faite par inadvertance ou presque… une marque que Shanks ignorait.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de revenir. Ce soir un petit chapitre sur notre couple Penguin/Kidd. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Première phase achevée.**

Dans sa chambre, Penguin était déjà allongé et prêt à dormir –ou presque- puisque la fatigue n'était pas réellement au rendez-vous.

Recouvert de cette couette épaisse, il suivait du regard les ombres que les arbres jouaient dehors au travers de sa fenêtre et écoutait les derniers pas que les gens de Mihawk faisaient. …Il n'avait vraiment pas sommeil.

Alors quand un faisceau de lumière provenant de la porte l'éclaira, il se cacha sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. C'était peut-être Kidd ou Shanks et si c'était le premier, il préférait faire semblant de dormir.

 **\- L'asticot fait pas semblant de dormir, il est même pas dix heures.** Gronda Kidd d'un ton presque las –ou de sa voix habituelle-.

Fermant les yeux un peu plus forts et accrochant cette couverture comme rempart, l'ébène ne bougea pas et attendait la disparition de ce carmin.

Ou pas…, puisque Kidd venait de faire le tour et d'arracher cette couverture du corps de cet animal qui se releva dans le même temps pour rattraper son bien.

 **\- Bien alors, c'est quoi le problème !?** Grogna le vermeil en surplombant de toute sa hauteur ce noiraud maintenant assis sur sa couche.

 **\- Il n'y en a pas, je suis fatigué.**

 **\- Ouais, j'te crois.** Marmonna Ironiquement Eustass. **A c'te heure-ci tu me soules généralement avec un stupide bouquin. Si tu veux pas m'dire je m'en fous mais fait pas semblant.**

Mordant sa lèvre, Penguin n'avait rien répondu –simplement baissé la tête-.

A dire vrai, il voulait juste rester éloigné de ce rouge parce que si on venait à savoir qu'il se laissait toucher par un homme, on… on reviendrait l'embêter.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que géant rouge se laisse tomber près de lui et l'attrape par la taille pour qu'il passe sur les jambes de son ainé. Le noiraud s'était rapidement débattu, avait essayé de s'enfuir et avait crié des « lâche-moi », « je ne veux pas », « laisse-moi partir » -qui par chance, n'étaient pas entendus au travers des murs-.

Des mots auxquels Kidd avait répondu en attrapant cette mâchoire et en bloquant cette bestiole pour plus qu'aucuns mouvements ne se fassent –y'avait pas à dire, son nouveau bras était bien utile pour immobiliser un insecte agile-.

 **\- Parle maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui va pas !? On t'a touché !? Est-ce que quelqu'un ici ou en ville t'as fait un truc que tu voulais pas !?** Avait soupiré Kidd en épiant la moindre petite information que pouvait lui donner ce visage entre ses doigts.

 **\- Je…, je veux plus que tu m'approches. Si on le sait-**

 **\- Encore avec ça, t'es chiant. On est plus en prison, ici on s'en fout de ce que tu fais et avec qui tu l'fais et si tu crois que Mihawk va crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il sait, tu t'trompes. …T'es vraiment une bestiole peureuse, Usagi.**

Sentant son cœur se resserrer, Penguin savait bien qu'il était craintif et lâche mais ça faisait aussi très mal de savoir que ce rouge le pensait également.

De l'eau tournait sur les prunelles vertes-canards du plus jeune et évitant tout simplement de regarder ce géant rouge à présent, ses larmes avaient finalement coulées.

Les sourcils inexistants froncés, le vermeil capitula une fois de plus, pourtant il n'avait pas eu l'impression de l'engueuler et c'est aussi à cet instant qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi il s'était attaché à cette sauterelle froussarde. …Il ne se comprenait pas.

 **\- La bes-**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas… ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas qu'ils gagnent. Ce qu'il faut supporter pour- …Alors je m'en fous d'être lâche ou peureux, y'a que comme ça qu'j'aurais pas mal.** Murmura Penguin en essuyant son visage d'un revers de main sans pour autant affronter son ainé.

 **\- J'ai jamais dit que tu étais un lâche, l'asticot. Regarde par ici à la place de m'éviter,** asséna Kidd en tournant lui-même ce visage fin. **T'es une bestiole emmerdante et peureuse ouais mais, t'es aussi l'insecte le plus fort que j'connaisse.**

 **\- J'suis pas-**

 **\- Là-dedans t'es redoutable** , affirma le carmin en tapotant le crâne du cadet. **Alors maintenant oublie ce que les autres savent et fait c'que t'as envie. T'as envie de quoi là, tout de suite !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? Répond sans réfléchir, l'asticot. Qu'est-ce que tu-**

Il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait embrassé ce géant rouge. Avait agrippé la nuque de Kidd pour l'enlacer et avait de lui-même sauté sur les lèvres de l'autre et ça avait quelque chose d'excitant pour Kidd.

Ce petit microbe avait le don de le faire tourner en bourrique et de le prendre à l'improviste et il en était venu à se dire que c'était certainement pour cela, qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher ou le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Penguin était son microbe, sa maladie.

Le baiser avait ensuite été suivi de nombreux autres et par la force des choses, l'ébène était maintenant à califourchon sur son ainé et laissait les deux mains de celui-ci vagabonder dans son dos, sur sa nuque et sur le bas de ses reins même si à chaque fois cette chose lui provoquait un frisson mélangeant malaise et étrangeté- ou un léger sursaut qui faisait parfois se rencontrer les deux bassins.

De petits soupirs se montraient de nouveau, preuve irréfutable que le noiraud était détendu et signe aussi que ce rouge pouvait agir. Ce soir, il voulait tester quelque chose.

Entourant la taille fine de l'ébène de son bras d'acier, Kidd changeait doucement de position tandis qu'il pouvait sentir son cadet l'agripper et continuer ses baisers.

Ça avait quelque chose de satisfaisant pour ce vermeil, sentir l'autre continuer sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait faire était une preuve de confiance. Alors tranquillement, il s'appuya sur ses pieds à l'aide de ses jambes et il avait pu se soulever –lui et son bagage- pour finalement s'assoir sur ce lit tant redouté par l'autre.

Le rouge continuait d'embrasser lui aussi ce noiraud tentant –d'ailleurs il commençait de nouveau à bander- pour détourner l'attention du plus petit.

Théoriquement, Penguin ne le touchait pas et c'était cet argument qu'il allait employer dans… 5, 4, 3, 2, …1…

 **\- Eustass-san… …qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** Paniqua par instinct Penguin qui se débattait déjà. **Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas…, pas maintenant, pas là-dessus.**

 **\- Ecoute-moi. Théoriquement, c'est moi qui suis assis dessus. Toi, tu ne le touches même pas donc, y'a aucune raison pour que tu t'agites comme ça.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Tss, pas de mais, ose me dire que j'ai tort.**

 **\- Tu… …-** avait essayé de commencer Penguin en s'éloignant de ce rouge sans pour autant descendre de ses cuisses puisqu'il était retenu et en regardant autour de lui. **J'veux rien faire.**

 **\- J'ai jamais dit que t'allais faire quelque chose. On s'assoit juste ici parce que c'est plus confortable.**

Epiant ce carmin sans ciller, Penguin examinait la situation sous tous les angles. Laissait cette main chaude qui était remontée sur sa joue et qui le cajolait lentement, cherchait un mensonge ou juste un piège. …Puis quand il vit un rictus se montrer sur les lèvres de Kidd et senti une cuisse s'agiter sous lui en guise d'impatience de ce carmin, il se jeta tête la première contre l'épaule de ce rouge pour s'agripper à lui et se cacher.

Resserrant au maximum sa prise sur son ainé, Penguin essayait simplement d'avoir une respiration convenable et moins dissipée.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, parfois l'animal saisissait d'un geste dans son dos puis une chose l'avait calmé. Les battements de ce cœur qu'il entendait pour la première fois. C'était régulier et chantant. Ça appartenait à Kidd et… c'était rassurant. A cause de ça, il n'avait même pas senti cette main chaude partie se balader sous son chandail pour caresser sa peau fine et blanche à souhait.

 **\- Mieux !?** Demanda Kidd en déposant quelques baisers dans ce cou fruité.

 **\- Hn. …Eustass-san, personne n'entrera pas vrai !?** Avait soupiré Penguin en sortant de sa cachette et en regardant cette porte résolument close.

 **\- Personne et si ça arrive, je tabasse celui qui ose.** Répliqua le rouge qui avait réussi à tirer un sourire de son animal.

 **\- Eustass-san…,** avait presque –ou complètement- gémit le noiraud en se sentant resserrer par ce géant. **…Ce- y'a quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse.**

 **\- Ça c'est de ta faute.** Annonça presque fièrement Kidd.

Se reculant, Penguin était au bord des genoux de son vis-à-vis et baissant les yeux, il essayait de comprendre et rapidement son visage devint cerise. Il comprenait ce que son ainé avait voulu dire et rapidement, il avait voulu descendre.

Il était effrayé et voulait arrêter maintenant. Il n'avait plus le gout de continuer mais de se cacher quelque part où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

 **\- Regarde-moi, c'est rien. C'est une réaction normale quand on est avec quelqu'un qui nous plait. Et on va rien faire. Est-ce que je t'ai jamais donné ce genre de réaction !?** Avait demandé Kidd en accrochant ce visage joliment rougit.

… … **.** Une fois mais, il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute et puis là aussi, son bas-ventre brûlait. Mais voyant que l'autre attendait une réponse, il hocha timidement de la tête sans regarder la réponse de l'autre. Il voulait juste se cacher.

 **\- C'est bien. Je suis le seul pas vrai !?** S'était renseigné Kidd en obtenant rapidement une réponse positive. **Alors c'est très bien. On arrête ici pour ce soir, ok.**

Un soupir de soulagement n'avait pu être retenu des lèvres de Penguin qui une fois libéré de l'emprise de ce rouge s'était éloigné, tenu sur ses jambes et avait largement reculé de ce lit.

Une dernière consigne avait été donné, un « demain, tu t'assoies toi-même à côté de moi » et si le noiraud avait vivement secoué sa tête de droite à gauche, il avait fait sourire Eustass pourquoi !? Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait réussir à faire changer d'avis cette bestiole.

Enfin pour l'heure, il devait se soulager parce que ce microbe l'excitait drôlement et il n'était pas un modèle de vertus et de patience. Il était même carrément égoïste et impulsif mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu s'en prendre à cet ébène.

Disparaissant dans la salle d'eau, il hésita entre la douche et sa main alors que de l'autre côté, dans la chambre, Penguin tentait vainement de calmer ses pulsations.

De retour après une demi-heure, le rouge termina de se sécher les cheveux et tombant sur un noiraud qui s'était endormit à l'attendre, il le recouvra de cette couette après avoir rabattu les vêtements sur ce corps chétif et à son goût et après avoir frôlé quelques mèches de jais douces. Ce soir, il restait dormir ici !


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Mina !**

Non pas de joke, c'est moi Sam qui ait l'honneur de poster aujourd'hui! Et attention, je poste double! Comment ça? Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais on va dire que c'est la formule 2 chapitres pour le prix d' 1.  
ça faisait un petit moment que je n'étais pas venu ici -sur le compte et -, que je n'avais pas lu vos avis également et je suis ravie d'être de retour! (Non, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... -amateur, vous reconnaitrez la référence.-) Et donc, voici sans plus attendre de la lecture et nous vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez pour un moment! Plein de bisous, Sam pour vous servir!

 **Bonjour,**

Ce soir un petit chapitre sur le couple Shanks/Mihawk nos deux amoureux se rapprochent peu à peu. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à de suite pour un second chapitre. Biz Craft.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Peut-on mêler plaisir et travail ?**

* * *

Une semaine était passée. Et après avoir reçu un message de son roi disant de rentrer d'urgence, Bones était là dans le bureau de celui-ci.

 **_ Rahaa ! J'ai cru qu'on l'avait trouvé mais ce n'était pas lui. Ces idiots, je te jure. Je les tuerais bien pour être si con.**

 **_ Mon roi, je vous comprends. Mais comprenez les aussi. D'abord, ils ne l'ont jamais vu. Ensuite, pour leur recherche ils s'appuient sur un vieux portrait et enfin ils savent juste qu'il est roux et manchot. Ce n'est pas énorme non plus.**

 **_ Ne me dit pas que le peu de roux qui existe sur cette planète sont tous manchots.**

 **_ Non bien sûr, mais ça peut arriver.**

 **_ Arrête de les défendre ! En plus ils savent qu'il a vingt-six ans et ils me ramènent un cinquantenaire.** S'époumona Crocodile.

Bones se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il ne désirait pas non plus se mettre son roi à dos. Il savait trop bien ce qui arrivait aux hommes qu'il avait pris en grippe. Et le soldat tenait trop à sa vie et sa liberté.

 **_ Bon je ne vais pas les tuer, ni les emprisonner. Mais c'est leur dernière chance.**

 **_ Merci, mon seigneur.** S'inclina devant sa bonté son second.

 **_ Bon et toi comment se porte le dernier de la famille Mihawk et est-il encore le dernier ?**

 **_ Il se porte trop bien et il est encore trop arrogant. Sinon il est toujours le dernier et rien ne m'a fait entrevoir qu'il pourrait avoir une femme ou un enfant dans sa vie. Ou dans un avenir proche.**

 **_ Bon tout n'est pas mauvais. Et sinon as-tu vu quelque chose de louche, quelque chose pouvant l'incriminer.**

 **_ Non mais croyez-moi, mon instinct me dit qu'il est derrière tout ça. Je n'ai pas pu le prouver, ni trouver de preuve. Mais si vous me laissez y retourner je trouverai des preuves.**

 **_ Non pas de suite, mais quand toutes les îles seront fouillées et si on a rien trouvé alors tu y retourneras avec plus d'hommes. Et tu retourneras tout de fond en comble, il doit se souvenir de qui est son roi.**

 **Bien mon seigneur, je lui rappellerais avec plaisir.**

Sur ces mots Bones repartit chez lui, laissant son roi.

 **.**

Sur l'île de Mihawk la semaine après le départ de Bones avait été très chargée, surtout pour Dracule. Renforçant les défenses de l'île, préparant les futurs combats et combattants. Mais il devait aussi parler avec Shanks tout en sachant que celui-ci allait être récalcitrant. Son plus gros problème était de savoir comment il allait introduire la discussion sans se le mettre à dos. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait réussi à l'approcher et à créer une certaine confiance entre eux. Alors ce matin il avait décidé de lui parler pendant les cours. Et de le faire en passant par une étape précise. Mais comment commencer cette discussion. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'homme à ses côtés.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que le roux fixait le brun. Il voyait que celui-ci se torturait l'esprit alors il l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Il s'inquiéta car quand Dracule était ainsi c'est que le sujet était sérieux et lui il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi. Il désirait le rassurer, le soutenir, alors sur un coup de tête il augmenta le son de sa voix et se jeta à l'eau.

 **_ Dracule ?**

Mihawk à son prénom se tourna vers Shanks et il sentit une bouche s'écraser sur la sienne et une main s'accrocher à sa nuque. Puis il sentit une langue demander un passage qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir. Il posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son roux. Le baiser avait un gout de possession, de compréhension mais aussi de désir et d'amour. Le brun en voulait plus, pour une fois que son compagnon était l'instigateur de leur baiser. Et puis il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, alors il se débrouilla pour le ramener à lui et l'asseoir sur ses cuisses.  
L'autre se laissa faire accentuant leur baiser. Si Mihawk avait besoin de l'avoir dans ses bras il lui ferait confiance et se laisserait faire. Au fond ce baiser était pour aider Mihawk à se changer les idées.

Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs baisers sans un bruit, se caressant le dos, la nuque et les cheveux de l'autre. Oubliant toutes les pensées néfastes, en prenant du plaisir et faisant augmenter le désir. Sentiment qui croissait de plus en plus. Shanks n'en pu plus et rejeta sa tête en arrière découvrant sa gorge qu'il offrit à son compagnon tout en feulant un râle de plaisir. Mihawk se jeta férocement sur le cou de son ami et le dévora de baiser et quand il entendit le prince s'extérioriser il devint fou, il accentua ses baisers et passa ses doigts sous le pull du roux et caressa les reins de celui-ci avant d'y appuyer sa pulpe et de faire se tordre de bien-être son bien aimé. Shanks gémit et soupira d'aise puis il dit :

 **_ Dracule, je suis là… je suis là … tu peux tout me dire… tu n'es plus seul… je suis là pour toi… Drac'…**

Mihawk se figea aux paroles de Shanks, comprenant que l'homme s'inquiétait pour lui et désirait l'aider à sa façon. Il agrippa d'une main la nuque du roux et le ramena à lui. Lui faisant ainsi face il murmura contre ses lèvres :

 **_ Shanks je t'aime tellement. Moi aussi je suis là pour toi. Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi et je n'aimerai que toi. Je te soutiendrai et toi non plus tu ne seras plus seul.**

Après sa déclaration d'amour il reprit leur baiser. Puis il sentit le roux rapprocher son bassin du sien et mit leurs deux érections en contact.  
A ce geste, Shanks eu un frisson entre plaisir et peur mais resta collé à son compagnon. Les deux hommes pleurèrent, leurs sentiments explosant. Shanks mit fin au baiser et regarda Dracule lui murmurant un ' _pardon_ ' avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.  
Le brun sourit comprenant que son amant ne pourrait aller plus loin. Mais il avait déjà fait tant d'efforts pour lui. Alors comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit ? De plus ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin. Il resserra alors sa prise dans le dos, de ses deux mains, et sentit le roux agripper plus fort sa nuque et respirer plus fortement.

 **_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Merci. On a tout le temps, toute notre vie. Mais peut-on rester ainsi le temps de nous calmer ?**

Il sentit l'autre se détendre et hocher la tête pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Cela leur prit un long moment où les deux ne bougèrent pas et où seules leurs respirations emplissaient le silence de la pièce. Puis Shanks repartit s'asseoir sur sa chaise attendant, il ne savait quoi.

 **_ Shanks merci, mais j'ai peur…**

 **_ De quoi ?** S'empressa de demander le roux anxieux pour son aîné.

 **_ Rien de grave en soi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

 **_ Tu…**

 **_ Chut, écoute moi je dois te parler.** Même s'il ne voulait pas le faire ainsi au fond il pensait qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès d'un coup.

 **_ Dracule, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas prêt.** Shanks avait déjà compris ce qui tracassait l'esprit de son ami. **Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu penses. Je ne deviendrais peut-être jamais prince et c'est moi qui vais te perdre.**

 **_ Non, jamais !** Avait tonné la voix de Mihawk faisant sursauter Shanks. **Quoi que tu décides je resterais à tes côtés.** Avait confié et affirmé le brun. **Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement,** avait-il rajouté.

Le roux était rassuré alors il embrassa Dracule et murmura :

 **_ Laisse-moi y réfléchir.**

 **_ D'accord mais je voulais surtout te parler d'une idée que j'ai eu. Cela peut être en rapport avec ton statut. Je veux parler de ton éducation.**

 **_ Mon éducation ?**

 **_ Oui, en fait je veux t'apprendre les bonnes manières en société lors d'une fête. J'aurais aimé organiser cela le week-end prochain.**

 **_ Je… pourquoi pas, je te fais confiance.**

Puis il se retira après un dernier baiser. Mihawk resta seul et il fut ravi et triste mais plus confiant dans sa relation avec son prince.

* * *

 **La suite... sous peu!**

Alors, ce petit moment entre amoureux, pas mal hein! Enfin, je croise les doigts pour que vous le trouviez pas mal. Maintenant, j'arrive tout de suite avec la promo du jour! (j'peux vous dire qu'on a bien bossé pour vous lol)

Des bisous


	29. Chapter 29

**De retour!**

Je ne vous avais pas menti, n'est-ce pas! Bien alors on ne va pas de nouveau s'étaler sur le sujet ou autre, je vais tout de suite vous laisser lire la suite de la fiction et attendre vos reviews (ce n'est pas l'incitation à commenter attention lol)  
Bonne lecture les amis, on s'retrouve plus bas!

 **Bonjour,**

Voici le second chapitre de la soirée.

Un petit chapitre plein de révélation et de courage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à dans 15 jours. Biz Craft.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Ce n'est pas un secret, c'est la vérité.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après un énième repas un brun et un roux étaient dans la chambre de l'aîné à même le sol emberlificoté dans des draps à se raconter des anecdotes et les avancées avec leurs bien-aimés. Le plus jeune ayant pardonné à son aîné son indélicatesse comprenant son pourquoi. Puis une question anodine fusa, ce qui fit se crisper l'interrogé.

 **_ Shanks-san, tu sais pourquoi Mihawk-san est si à cheval sur les bonnes manières à table et le fait qu'on sache danser certaines danses ? ça me fatigue tous ces cours et à table être reprit me coupe l'appétit.**

 **_ Pardon.** Soupira Shanks ennuyé de tous les efforts que devaient faire le petit par sa faute.

 **_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?** demanda surprit le cadet.

 **_ C'est ma faute. Penguin faut que je t'avoue un truc.**

 **_ Je t'écoute.**

Alors le roux raconta tout ce que Mihawk lui avait raconté sur son passé et sa famille. Penguin écoutait en silence mais se décomposait à chaque nouvelle. Comprenant pourquoi leur aîné s'occupait autant de l'éducation de son ami de longue date et pourquoi il n'avait pas de temps pour lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Quand Shanks eu terminé, l'esprit de Penguin ne fit qu'un tour comprenant qu'il était avec un roi. Il ne put ni retenir un cri, ni son corps qui partit se blottir contre le mur d'en face. Il ne sut pourquoi mais cela fut instinctif. A l'évocation de la royauté son cœur s'était emballé comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et à la fin, seule la détresse avait pu sortir de sa gorge.

 **_ Que se passe-t-il ?** Avait alors grondé la voix de Kidd qui était accouru au son qu'avait émis la bestiole. Lui qui dormait si bien il y a encore quelques secondes.

 **_ Rien heu ! Je veux dire, on parlait et…**

Kidd posa les yeux sur l'asticot recroquevillé dans le noir contre le mur.

 **_ Et de quoi vous parliez ?**

 **_ C'est un… c'est un…** bégaya Penguin blanc comme un linge en montrant Shanks du doigt.

 **_ Quoi ?** S'énerva le Carmin. **C'est un quoi ?**

 **_ Un roi,** hurla le cadet à s'en faire casser les cordes vocales.

Tout le monde sursauta même les deux dans le couloir qui avaient aussi entendu le premier cri. Le brun fit signe au blond de ne pas bouger et laisser le Carmin s'en occuper.

 **_ Et donc ?** Questionna Kidd fatigué d'avoir été réveillé pour des bêtises.

Mais le cadet resta silencieux. Alors le carmin se tourna vers le brun dans les draps.

 **_ Que lui as-tu dit exactement ?**

Alors après avoir regardé son ami proscrit, il raconta tout à Kidd.

 **_ Ok et c'est tout. Tu lui en veux parce qu'il ne te l'a pas dit. Alors tu devrais aussi m'en vouloir car j'étais au courant et j'ai rien dit. C'est Bellamy qui me l'a dit sans me le dire, mais bon peu importe tu ne vas pas en faire tout un foin.**

 **_ Kidd soit plus gentil avec lui.** Avait demandé Shanks qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Penguin.

 **_ Oh toi tais toi.** **Sans dec' quand tu le racontes on dirait qu'on te met tout le poids du monde sur le dos. Tu as une idée de ce que peut ressentir tous les gens autour de toi. Contrairement à toi, eux se souviennent de tout. Moi je ne suis pas Mihawk alors je ne vais pas prendre des pincettes, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles. Tous ceux qui vivent sur cette île se souviennent de tout et surtout de tous ceux qu'ils ont vu mourir pour soutenir ton père ou pour te retrouver. Tout comme le père de Mihawk, ils ont tous mit leurs vies entre tes mains sans te connaitre, car ils ont foi en ta famille. Car ils ont besoin de croire en un espoir, en quelqu'un. Et toi tu te comportes comme un gamin. Tu es un homme et tu n'es pas seul, tu as Mihawk, l'asticot, moi et le blond ainsi que chaque habitant de cette île qui sont prêt à mettre leurs vies en danger pour te protéger. Alors oui, tu n'as rien demandé mais eux non plus. On est tous dans la même galère alors prenons tous nos responsabilités. Et avant de dire qu'on ne peut pas, il faut essayer. Alors faites un effort, on le leur doit. Si on est libre c'est grâce à eux. Alors la moindre des choses c'est d'essayer et de faire de notre mieux. Même si c'est chiant les bonnes manières et les danses.**

Penguin se rapprocha d'eux en pleurant.

 **_ Pardon… je… quand mes parents sont morts… leur assassin criait toujours la même phrase : « Mourrez au nom du roi !» Ils le répétaient inlassablement. Alors quand tu dis être le roi de Trust…, tu…-**

 **_ Hé l'asticot, Shanks était déjà en prison à ce moment-là. Et tu crois qu'il pourrait faire ça, ou un membre de sa famille ?**

 **_ Je… …non, pardon.**

Shanks alla le prendre de son bras et versa quelques larmes avec lui. Ils s'agrippaient l'un l'autre et silencieusement, peut-être qu'ils se parlaient.

 **_ Merci Kidd,** murmura le roux, **je vais faire plus d'efforts et aider Dracule et mon peuple.**

 **_ Moi aussi je vais aider,** murmura Penguin résolument.

Dans le couloir Mihawk était rassuré. Mais en même temps il voulut être sûr d'une chose, alors il entra dans la pièce suivit de Bellamy. Il regarda son prince et le cadet assis au sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis il s'accroupit devant eux et il interrogea Penguin.

 **_ Peux-tu me dire ton nom de famille ?**

 **_ Eumh… mon nom !? … Mon nom… Wallace, pourquoi ?**

 **_ Je vois, je pense savoir qui a tué tes parents et pourquoi.**

Penguin se crispa sur le bras de Shanks, Kidd voyant son mal-être vint le prendre dans ses bras.  
La lèvre mordue et le regard inquiet, l'ébène tenait fermement ses deux amis et se prépara mentalement à écouter les dires de son ainé.

 **_ On pourrait en parler plus tard, non ! Il y a eu assez de révélation pour la nuit.** Souffla Kidd.

 **_ Non je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été mis en prison pour leurs meurtres et pourquoi on ne m'a jamais cru. Tu m'as demandé d'être un homme. Mihawk-san je vous écoute.** Grogna Penguin.

 **_ Mon père m'a raconté que son meilleur ami Stan Wallace était resté sur l'île pour lui servir d'indic'. Il n'était pas au château et ne travaillait pas pour la famille Parish. Alors personne ne le soupçonnait. J'ai appris que lui et sa femme avaient eu un fils de dix ans mon cadet mais que vous aviez tous été tué. On n'a jamais su comment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon père n'a plus eu de nouvelles et quand il a envoyé quelqu'un on lui a rapporté que vous étiez tous les trois morts, pour haute trahison envers le nouveau souverain. Il n'a pu rien savoir d'autre. J'ai rarement vu mon père pleurer. Mais presque à chaque fois c'était quand il parlait de ton père. Si on avait su on serait venu te chercher.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute et puis… vous aviez d'autres préoccupations. Shanks-san, faut aider Mihawk-san pour nos parents mais aussi pour tous les innocents que cet homme maltraite.**

Pour promesse Penguin avança une de ses mains vers Shanks. Le roux posa sa seule main sur celle du brun. Puis vint celle de Kidd, de Mihawk et de Bellamy. Dans le noir et le silence de cette chambre, les cinq hommes se promettaient de faire alliance contre le roi Crocodile et de rendre justice aux morts et de protéger les vivants. Mais aussi de faire de leur mieux, de devenir des hommes, des soldats, des protecteurs, un roi pour tous.  
Bellamy se retira le premier. Kidd s'installa sur le lit tout comme Mihawk pendant que Shanks et Penguin allait s'installer sur le lit de fortune. Puis se regardant, ils sourirent et d'un commun accord et se tenant par la main ils montèrent sur le lit. Resserrant leur prise sur leur main ils s'installèrent entre les deux autres sans se lâcher. A côté de leurs ainés respectifs, leur cœur battait à cent mais ils devaient en passer par-là.  
C'est sans doute pour cela qu'une fois-là Shanks agrippa le bras de Mihawk –fortement- et Penguin fit la même chose avec Kidd. La peur était là, envahissante et vivace mais ce n'était que des amis dans cette chambre. Ils n'étaient qu'en présence de cela dans cette pièce donc, rien n'allait se passer et puis, c'était rassurant d'être sur ce matelas avec Penguin pour ce roux et inversement avec Shanks pour ce jeune noiraud.

 **_ On a promis de devenir des hommes. Alors autant commencer par là.**

Les deux autres sourirent et les enlacèrent le plus possible. C'était la première fois qu'ils réussissaient à aller si loin.  
Ils ne dirent rien et les quatre hommes s'endormirent sans savoir. La fatigue ayant gagné un combat sur les quatre hommes, le lit les accueillait avec plaisir et bienveillance.

* * *

 **Là! Terminez pour cette semaine !**

J'espère qu'on aura su combler vos attentes et que vous aurez apprécié!  
Moi, Sam, votre hôte, vous remercie d'être rester jusqu'à la fin de votre lecture et j'espère également vous revoir très vite, sur la suite de leur petite aventure. Soutenez Penguin également! Comment ça du favoritisme? Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'le trouve mignon! ^-^

A bientot! Et J'vous fais plein de bisous, Sam.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour,**

 **Un petit chapitre sur Shanks et Dracule. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Ebats non-prémédité.**

Le lendemain matin –juste avant l'aube- se réveillèrent dans un grand lit un brun et un Carmin qui tâtèrent de leurs mains un lit chaud mais vide entre eux. Ils ouvrirent les yeux quand ils rencontrèrent la main de l'autre et la retirèrent rapidement. Ils se fixèrent un moment le temps de réaliser où ils étaient et ce qui se passait. L'aîné se retourna et vit le lit improvisé de son prince habité par deux êtres, son propriétaire et le cadet. Alors le brun fit un signe de main au carmin qui s'approcha à quatre pattes et surplombant l'aîné il observa les deux autres dormir et blottis l'un contre l'autre.

 **\- J'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux des bruns,** s'amusa Kidd

 **\- Et toi des roux,** sourit Mihawk.

 **\- Bah, moi je suis plus que roux, et personne ne me prendra l'asticot. Il faudra qu'il en découse avec moi.**

Puis se redressant fièrement Kidd observa l'aîné d'un sourire qui disait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Par la suite, Mihawk vit le vermeil descendre du lit et une fois sur ses pieds, il prit dans ses bras le brun aux yeux verts qui s'éveilla.

 **\- Eustass-san, que…**

 **\- Chut ! Je te ramène dans ta chambre.** Grogna le rouge en emportant ce noiraud presque sur son épaule.

Et ils partirent laissant les deux autres sourire à l'évocation du prénom du Carmin.

Kidd déposa l'endormi sur son lit d'appoint et pour une fois s'allongea avec lui le prenant dans ses bras, les deux finirent leur nuit ainsi.

Une main sur cette tête de jais, le géant cajolait son animal déjà rendormi et le veilla un peu avant de lui-même se prélasser dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la chambre du rouquin par contre, ce fut une autre histoire.

 **\- Pardon d'avoir fuis le lit.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien.** Et pour accentuer ses dires Mihawk tendit une main que Shanks prit avec plaisir. **Tu as déjà essayé de toi-même et je ne pouvais en espérer plus.**

 **\- Merci.**

Puis sans lâcher la main du brun le roux se débrouilla pour se relever puis il approcha du lit en fixant le regard de son protecteur. Il s'accroupit près de lui, après il posa la main du brun sur le corps de celui-ci afin d'aller caresser le visage de Mihawk.

 **\- Tu es vraiment beau,** souffla le roux.

Pour la première fois Mihawk rougit et détourna le regard puis le visage quand il sentit la main de l'autre descendre dans son cou. Il s'offrait ainsi à lui, le laissant faire ce qu'il désirait. Depuis une semaine, il laissait à son prince le loisir de mener la danse, de prendre toutes les initiatives. Le roux l'en remerciait en essayant d'aller plus loin à chaque fois. Alors Mihawk sourit le sentant hésiter sur le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Shanks trouvait l'homme allongé dans le lit magnifique et pour une fois il désirait le découvrir, le voir nu. Alors il caressa le visage, le cou. Puis sa main descendit vers son torse. Il hésita un peu sur le premier bouton. Se jetant à l'eau, il le défit. Ensuite, il fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts le long du torse, tout en les déboutonnant un à un avec lenteur et sensualité. Quand la chemise fut enfin ouverte, il se releva et monta sur le lit. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à cheval sur le bassin de son homme. Cette position lui permit de mettre leurs sexes en contact, faisant ainsi se cambrer le brun. Le roux sourit, ce matin il avait envie de déplacer des montagnes. Kidd avait raison, il était un homme et il fallait qu'il se le prouve. Alors avant de devenir un roi, il devait devenir un homme et un amant pour celui qui l'attendait. Il n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'au bout, mais aujourd'hui, il lui montrerait qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts. Alors il se baissa afin d'attraper le menton de son homme d'une main douce pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Dracule, je t'aime,** avait susurré Shanks.

Puis le roux donna un coup de bassin sur celui de l'homme sous lui. Le corps de Mihawk réagit immédiatement et il en gémit de plaisir. Alors mut par une nouvelle excitation, le roux bascula la tête du brun vers l'arrière et embrassa son cou. Ensuite, il s'attaqua au torse. Celui-ci se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration profonde, mais quelque peu erratique dû au plaisir de son possesseur. Il s'amusa avec les tétons, d'abord avec ses doigts, puis avec sa langue. Il découvrait comme il pouvait le corps alangui et offert sous lui, écoutant les râles de satisfaction qu'expulsait la gorge de Dracule. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva à la ceinture du pantalon il ne sut quoi faire. Il vit Mihawk se redresser un peu. Il croisa son regard empli de luxure et de désir. L'homme était au bord de la jouissance.

 **\- Shanks je vais retourner dans ma chambre.** Feula la voix du brun.

Shanks l'observa et le repoussa sur le lit, avant de l'embrasser. Après il attrapa l'une de ses mains et lécha sensuellement ses doigts. Le roux se laissait guider par son instinct. Ensuite, il mit la main du brun sur son propre sexe et le surplomba sans le toucher. Il agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa.

Mihawk était à deux doigts de l'implosion. Shanks malgré quelques maladresses était parfait. Alors quand le roux lécha ses doigts et posa sa main sur sa propre verge, il ne comprit pas de suite. Puis le baiser de son prince était des plus agréable. Mais ce qui le surprit et l'amena au comble du bonheur fut la phrase que lui murmura l'homme à son oreille.

 **\- Dracule Mihawk, je suis ton prince et je te demande de ne pas me quitter même dans cet état. Alors fait ce que tu as à faire mais reste avec moi.**

 **\- Prince Shanks Parish je t'aime.** **Je ne partirai jamais.**

Puis le brun captura les lèvres de son prince et déboutonna son pantalon puis se masturba, gémissant dans la bouche de son homme.

 **\- Prince Shanks…. Prince… Shanks… je t'aime…** **Hannn !**

Le roux n'en revenait pas. Il avait fixé le visage de son protecteur tout au long il était divin et ses paroles l'avaient aussi excité. Alors quand le brun avait retiré sa main de son entrejambe, le roux s'était allongé sur lui, afin de lui montrer sa propre érection. Alors, il l'embrassa et dans un sourire il l'invita à continuer. Pour cela il s'allongea sur le dos et s'offrit à lui.

Mihawk n'en revenait pas, il se redressa et échangea leur position. Effectivement, comme le roux l'avait fait plus tôt avec lui, il le chevaucha et s'occupa de son torse. Puis quand il fut bien excité il prit le visage rougi de plaisir de son prince et demanda :

 **\- Prince Shanks. Puis-je…**

 **\- Drac'… je te fais confiance… je suis à toi. Dracule je n'en peux plus… Haannn !**

Mihawk était aux anges, son roux lui faisait confiance et se donnait à lui. Alors il allait en profiter, mais pas abuser. Il défit son pantalon et lui ôta. Ensuite, il embrassa le sexe gonflé du rouquin et le prit en bouche. Il sentit son prince se cambrer de peur et de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit gémir de satisfaction. Il sentit alors son bassin bouger en cadence avec sa bouche. Cela le mit en transe et il redoubla d'ardeur faisant crier de bien-être son souverain. Oui, Shanks Parish était son souverain dans sa vie professionnelle, mais aussi personnelle. Il avait capturé son cœur et régnait en maître dessus. Alors quand il entendit l'autre lui dire qu'il allait jouir, il ne se retira pas et avala sa semence. Puis il se releva et observa l'autre rouge comme une tomate, mais aussi le visage serein et apaisé.

 **\- Prince…**

 **\- Chut ! Plus de Prince entre nous. Tu es mon compagnon avant d'être quoi que soit d'autre.**

 **\- Shanks, je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Dracule.**

Puis après un nouveau baiser ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Dracule… peux-tu aussi être nu.**

Le brun sourit et enleva son bas, après il aida Shanks à se défaire de sa chemise et enleva la sienne. Ainsi nus, les deux hommes entrelacèrent leurs doigts puis leurs jambes et les deux s'endormirent, encore quelques heures. Ce matin ils pouvaient se permettre une grasse matinée, car la suite de la semaine allée être très mouvementée et harassante.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir un petit chapitre qu'on doit à Sam alors remercier là pour ce petit rapprochement entre Penguin et Kidd. :) bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Acte prémédité.**

Le jour suivant, tout se passa tranquillement.

Entre entrainement aux armes, leçons dans la grande bibliothèque et lecture, tout ça entrecoupé par des repas, tout était parfaitement synchronisé. Tout le monde avait trouvé une sorte de routine depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et c'était sans doute pour le mieux –même si la routine ne durait jamais longtemps à cause des nombreuses choses à découvrir-.

Le souper était terminé, la journée avait été remplie de conversation et sortant de la salle d'eau, Penguin se questionnait tout de même vis-à-vis de Shanks.

Il lui avait dit tant que ses milliers de questions n'avaient pas pu toutes trouver une réponse –ni même être posé-. Les cheveux encore légèrement humides, il marchait sans vraiment regarder son chemin. Prenant place sur les couvertures au sol, tout en attrapant son livre qu'il terminerait bientôt. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit et un soupir s'était entendu.

 **\- Demain, j'me fais ce capitaine… .** Grogna Kidd ayant eu l'impression de s'être fait insulter plus tôt dans la journée.

 **\- Est-ce que je dois l'appeler Shanks-sama maintenant !?** Avait répondu Penguin qui n'avait ni écouté ce rouge ni regardé.

Fronçant les sourcils, le carmin ne comprenait pas cette question idiote et étrange. S'approchant du noiraud et se déposant sur le lit, il fixait le plus jeune et chercha une réponse. Pourquoi devrait-il faire un truc comme ça !? Bon ok, il en avait bien sa petite idée mais c'était débile et puis Shanks ne voudrait jamais.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Mais si c'est un roi, j'y suis bien obligé non !? Il faut qu'on lui montre respect et-**

 **\- Faut surtout que t'arrêtes de dire des conneries, Shanks ne voudra jamais. T'es son ami, t'as pas à changer et si tu le fais, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise et là c'est sûr, il ne voudra plus jamais de son titre.**

Baissant la tête, Penguin réfléchissait aux paroles de l'autre et s'il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, il trouvait ça tout de même osé d'être si familier avec un membre de la famille royale.

Saisissant de cette main sur le haut de son crâne, ses pensées se dissipèrent et obligé de regarder vers le haut son ainé, il attendait une autre critique ou juste une autre moquerie. …Kidd se moquait souvent de lui et c'était parfois blessant.

 **\- Par contre si tu tiens tant à appeler quelqu'un comme ça, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Kidd-sama, ça me dérange pas !**

Les joues gonflées et le regard froncé, l'ébène s'échappa de cette main trop grande et se mit très certainement à bouder.

Le rire de Kidd avait alors résonné dans la chambre. Il ne laissa pas le temps au plus petit de partir plus loin, en agrippant son poignet, afin de le soulever pour le mettre sur ses deux pieds. Ensuite il l'attira entre ses jambes, pour prévenir toutes tentatives de fuite inutile.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas !?** Avait marmonné le vermeil en agrippant les cuisses du plus jeune et en le scrutant de son regard fraise.

 **\- Non. Pourquoi tu te moques toujours de moi.**

 **\- Parce que j'adore ça et voir cette tête me- …Hn, disons que t'es appétissant.** Se rattrapa rapidement le géant. **Tu t'assoies !? …Ici…** en indiquant ses propres cuisses.

 **\- Non.** Marmonna toujours le noiraud comme un enfant.

 **\- Tu vas pas reculer après tous les efforts que t'as déjà fait.**

 **\- Non… .**

 **\- Bon alors pose-toi là et montre-moi que t'en es capable sans que Shanks ne soit là.**

 **\- Non… .**

 **\- T'as décidé de me contrarier aujourd'hui !?** Bougonna Kidd puisque sa patience atteignait bientôt la limite.

\- … **Non… .**

 **\- Oh que si et arrête avec ce « non » ça commence à m'emmerder. Dit autre chose, la bestiole.**

\- … **Eustass-san… .**

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le contrarier mais s'il s'asseyait sur les cuisses de ce rouge ou sur ce lit, il était sûr de connaitre la suite et… son cœur, bien qu'il se préparait à cela depuis des jours et des jours –voire surement des semaines à présent-, il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée.

C'était angoissant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à Kidd ce qu'il voulait et parce que c'était dur de dépasser sa peur. …Peur qui s'effaça cependant au contact de ce vermillon.

Puis et sans prévenir, ce géant rouge avait tout simplement agrippé la taille du noiraud pour le faire basculer sur le lit et le mettre dos à celui-ci sans pour autant le surplomber mais en le gardant allongé pour qu'il ne puisse pas se sauver.

 **\- Eustass-san… …s'il te plait…,** murmura Penguin la lèvre mordue.

Y'avait ces longues mèches noires qui juraient à merveille ces yeux verts-canard, ce visage qui avait pris une agréable teinte rosée, ces lèvres qui s'ourlaient divinement bien et se feulement murmuré.

Pis y'avait aussi ce t-shirt légèrement relevé sur son ventre qui montrait cette peau blanche, …cette pâleur au gout délectable, Kidd en était sûr.

Tout était sujet à la tentation et ses doigts faits de chair et de sang n'avaient pas su résister longtemps à cet appel. Alors il faisait frissonner cet épiderme –ce ventre- et Penguin avait fermé les yeux. Fort. Durement. …Pour ne rien dire. Pour ne pas sentir ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une caresse si son esprit ne s'était pas figé.

 **\- Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux Usagi.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu as peur ?!**

\- … … **Non.** Avait vaguement prononcé cet ébène en se crispant un peu plus.

 **\- Tu devrais vite te dégager si tu veux pas que j'te saute dessus.**

\- … **.**

 **\- Essaie de trouver d'autres réponses là,** grinça Kidd **. Regarde-moi, tu m'fais confiance ?!**

 **\- Oui.**

Cette réponse rapide et sans bégaiement avait fait sourire puis sentant cette main rester à sa place, Penguin avait ouvert les yeux, avait accroché cette main qui voulait se balader sur lui et l'avait resserré. …Un peu, pour puiser dans la force de ce rouge qui brillait d'impatience retenue.

 **\- Eustass-san, tu peux y aller.**

Ce noiraud avait fait glisser cette intruse sous son t-shirt, avait arrêté de respirer le temps de s'y habituer et avait essayé de ne pas trembler.

Kidd souriait un peu plus, avait fait remonter ce chandail et s'était approché à quelques centimètres de cette bouche qui se faisait maltraiter. Un baiser s'était montré et le noiraud avait accepté cette chose qu'il connaissait.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, Penguin agrippait toujours vivement ce que ce carmin portait mais rien de plus. Il se contentait de se laisser faire et ça ne plaisait pas vraiment. C'était même plutôt chiant parce que Kidd –lui- quoiqu'il puisse dire, préférait quand c'était plus « vivant », un peu plus féroce mais était-ce bien prudent de forcer Penguin à faire cela, il n'en savait rien.

Alors, il avait enfourché son animal, l'avait attrapé par la taille et s'était posé sur la tête de lit avec cet insecte perché sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Touche-moi.** Avait ordonné Kidd sans autre forme de procédé.

Bien que cela avait eu le don de faire sursauter le noiraud qui –fébrile avait simplement relevé son regard devenu vert-sapin pour sonder le visage de son ainé, il n'avait pas bronché.

Il n'avait jamais touché personne. Ne savait pas comment faire et pensait cela inutile quand on faisait ce genre de choses puisque…- rien. Dans un coin de son esprit, il avait peut-être envie de le toucher.

 **\- Eustass-san… !**

 **\- C'est chiant, c'est mieux si t'en as envie toi aussi.**

La voix de Kidd était honnête et surement légèrement contrariée, tout comme son regard.

Le cœur battant, Penguin avait baissé la tête et avait compris que s'il ne faisait rien ce rouge partirait et il ne voulait pas de ça. Parce que s'il partait… ce noir n'était pas sûr de le voir revenir.

Hésitant, l'animal avait posé ses mains sur le torse de ce rouge et avait griffé le tissu. Les prunelles vertes avaient alors recherché celles sang du plus grand et, calmant son cœur débordant d'émotions, il a fini par ouvrir cette chemise en une seule fois.

L'ébène était maintenant devant un torse bronzé et ses deux mains s'étaient plaquées sur celui-ci comme pour dire à ce rouge de ne pas bouger, de rester là, avec lui. Puis une vraie minute plus tard, de fins doigts avaient glissés et faisaient frissonner l'épiderme de ce carmin qui ne faisait qu'épier son animal qui enfin passait à l'action.

 **\- C'est pas mieux là !?** Demanda Kidd qui fit tressaillir le noiraud dans sa découverte de l'autre.

 **\- Je…- Je veux t'embrasser Eustass-san.**

 **\- Vas-y, c'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher.**

Les mots dits, Penguin s'était approché timidement et avait accroché les lèvres du carmin. C'était toujours très gentil avec lui, très soft et ça faisait sourire Eustass parce que c'est toujours à ce moment précis qu'il attrapait cette nuque méchée et qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

C'est à ce moment précis que cet asticot gémissait et qu'il suivait avec de plus en plus d'aisance ces échanges chevronnés.

Kidd avait recommencé à parcourir le corps du plus petit, avait soulevé ce t-shirt plus qu'encombrant maintenant et mangeait avec envie ses lèvres douces.

Plus à l'aise, Penguin avait perdu son t-shirt et le carmin avait enlevé sa chemise et s'ils se retrouvaient à égalité, leurs bassins qui s'entrechoqués faisaient gémir l'ébène.

 **\- Je peux continuer pas vrai !? …Usagi, ça t'vas d'accord** **!?** Soupira ce rouge qui faisait onduler le bassin du plus petit sur le sien.

 **\- Si c'est toi, oui. …Je veux bien Eustass-san mais-**

 **\- Trop tard, plus d'objection. J'vais bien m'occuper de toi la bestiole…, tellement que t'en voudras encore.**

Suite à ça, il avait mordu ladite bestiole au niveau de son épaule et avait fait glisser ses deux mains le long de ce dos frémissant. Il procurait des sensations étranges et malignes auxquelles Penguin avait du mal à résister, à comprendre ses réactions.

De sa main métallique, Kidd jouait avec le bord de ce pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus lâche, de sa main faite de chair et de sang, il s'accaparait cette nuque et agrippait les mèches de son adorable futur amant.

Il avait beau le fixer pour savoir s'il allait trop vite ou non, lui était impatient de le découvrir entièrement et de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir –même s'il était plutôt pas mal parti puisque cet animal laissait déjà quelques « miaulement » s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres-.

Penguin voulait continuer de découvrir lui aussi et de faire plaisir à ce géant alors même si ses gestes étaient hésitants et tremblants, il avait déboutonné le pantalon de son ainé et avait découvert un sous-vêtement gonflé. …Voilà la « chose » dure qu'il avait pu sentir contre sa cuisse mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, Kidd l'avait fait saisir en caressant son sexe au travers du tissu fin et en sortant son propre membre de cette cage emmerdante.

 **\- Touche-moi, Usagi…~** Avait susurré le vermeil à l'oreille de l'autre, tout en mordant ce cou et en le caressant.

Penguin n'avait rien répondu, il était simplement obnubilé par cette verge imposante et pulsante. Ses doigts s'étaient approchés, il avait touché du bout des doigts et avait été surpris de ce gémissement sorti de la bouche de son ainé. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce son… jamais et c'était…, ça avait fait du bien à son cœur. Kidd soupirait grâce à lui, parce que c'était lui.

Il avait donc continué ses mouvements sur ce sexe gonflé mais s'était reculé quand ce rouge avait fait la même chose que lui. Personne ne l'avait touché, personne, alors c'était intimidant et étrange. Ça faisait peur mais pour une fois…, dans le bon sens.

 **\- Rapproche-toi la bestiole… …viens ici.**

Leurs bassins de nouveau collés, leurs membres étaient entrés en contact et deux gémissements s'étaient fait entendre. C'est sans doute pour ça que leurs lèvres s'étaient rejointes.

En mouvement, des bassins s'entrechoquaient, des sexes se caressaient et une taille fine se fit prendre d'assaut. …Eustass était bouillant et croquait toujours plus généreusement cette peau blanche qu'il pouvait avoir sous ses dents. Il devenait de plus en plus féroce et Penguin de plus en plus sensuel sans le savoir –sans le vouloir-.

Penguin se cachait contre le cou de son amant, augmentait la cadence de sa main et s'il soupirait, il le fit un peu plus fortement encore quand les deux mains de Kidd jouèrent avec son fessier. Il n'était pas tranquille, ni même vraiment en sécurité mais, il n'avait qu'à penser qu'il s'agissait de ce rouge pour reprendre de son courage et pour continuer. …Malgré tout, il aimait ce qu'ils étaient occupés de faire.

 **\- Eus-tass-…san~**

 **\- Laisse-moi faire Usagi, tu vas aimer… …tu veux bien lécher !?** Susurra Kidd en approchant son index de cette bouche soupirante et tentante.

Attrapant ce doigt après un instant d'hésitation, Penguin humidifia l'index de ce rouge et le suçotant maladroitement en regardant ce carmin de ses prunelles floues, il gémissait un peu plus fortement sans savoir pourquoi.

Kidd souriait, voir son petit insecte lui obéir était jouissif –tellement que son bas-ventre lui brûlait et que ses gestes s'accentuaient. Les bassins s'entrechoquaient, ce noiraud continuait de caresser leurs deux sexes et en plus de ça, Kidd pouvait masser avec vigueur ce petit fessier qui n'attendait que ça selon lui, tout comme sa main récupérée qui caressait à présent ce sillon qui faisait se tordre Penguin.

Les deux se retrouvaient maintenant au bord de la jouissance et accentuant leurs gestes, ils s'étaient répandus l'un et l'autre sur leurs ventres dans des respirations erratiques.

Dans les bras du rouge, Penguin accrochait la nuque de son ainé et mordant ses doigts, tout en gesticulant encore sous les gestes de l'autre, ses soupirs étaient divins.

 **\- Usagi…, t'es vraiment mignon…** Grogna Kidd en scrutant ce visage prit entre plaisir et fatigue récupéré entre ses doigts. **…Tellement tentant. …Ne montre ça à personne, compris**.

 **\- Eustass-san… ta main… c'est~**

 **\- J'vais rien faire d'autre promis. Dis seulement que t'es à moi.** Avait ordonné ce rouge possessif.

 **\- Je t'aime. …Eustass-san~ hn**

Les mots soupirés avaient fait réagir le carmin au quart de tour, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il l'avait embrassé sans prévenir. Avec autorité et voracité.

Penguin ne pouvait que suivre et s'accrocher à cette nuque alors qu'il se sentait tomber vers l'arrière. Suivant les « attaques » de son ainé, les baisers n'en finissaient plus et de nouveau excité, Kidd laissait son membre caresser celui de ce noiraud.

La taille agrippée et allongé sur ce lit, cet ébène péchait. Se relevant quelque peu, Eustass avait retiré ce pantalon gênant bien que l'animal était contre –ou de ce que l'on pouvait croire vu sa réticence-, ce n'était pas dérangeant –pour le carmin du moins-.

Ce rouge avait fait pareillement et peau contre peau, ils se caressaient de nouveau et s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine.

 **\- Eustass-san~…,** tremblota la lèvre de la bestiole.

 **\- Chut…, on fera rien d'autre j'ai promis…, j'veux juste… encore te toucher un peu, …te marquer, j'peux !?** Soupira Kidd en croquant encore et encore cette peau blanche.

 **\- O-oui…**

Un sourire carnassier s'était répandu sur le visage de Kidd et de nouveau, il avait sauté sur son adorable bestiole. Il le mangeait –littéralement- et Penguin s'accrochait à ce dos puissant et ses cuisses s'écartaient pour laisser son rouge le caresser et leurs faires du bien, parce que malgré toutes les informations que ce noiraud recevait en masse, il aimait être investi de la sorte par ce vermeil. Il se sentait aimé, apprécié pour ce qu'il était et c'était suffisant. Il se sentait en sécurité malgré les morsures qu'il sentait et cette main qui cognait leurs sexes entre eux.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu, et si le regard de Penguin s'était tourné une seule fois vers la porte c'était simplement pour s'apercevoir que Kidd ne lui avait pas menti et qu'il pouvait laisser échapper quelques cris qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, de longues et sauvages minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une demi-heure plus tard, ce carmin soit rassasié de ce parfum parfait et qu'une nouvelle fois, leur semence s'écrasaient entre eux.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, le noiraud soupirait d'aise –miaulait de nouveau pour ce vermeil- et agrippant cette taille fine de sa main métallique et glacée, il le ramena à lui et l'installa correctement dans ce lit.

 **\- L'asticot, j'te garde ici ce soir et… tu n'as pas intérêt à t'échapper.** Chuchota ce géant à l'oreille de son « séquestré ».

Penguin n'avait pas donné de réponse, à moins qu'une tête contre un torse et une main attachée à cet avant-bras en soit une, alors oui, cet ébène avait répondu.

Plaqué contre lui et recouvert à demi d'une couette, cette tête charbon était cachée par cette main chaude, mais avant de pouvoir s'endormir, Kidd devait retirer son bras d'acier gênant quand il se reposait.

 **\- Eustass-san… me laisse pas.** Se plaignait Penguin épuisé par les orgasmes et les gestes de son ainé.

 **\- Je reviens, j'enlève juste un truc emmerdant.**

La nuit avait débuté ainsi et dans l'attente de ce rouge, l'insecte s'était mollement essuyé le bas-ventre et avait revêtu son sous-vêtement pour moins de gêne.

Il avait été vite rejoint par son amant nullement embarrassé de se balader nu et sous les draps, des mèches de jais s'étaient blotties contre un corps chaud, protecteur et bienfaiteur à sa façon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour,**

Un petit chapitre que je qualifierais de mignon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Surtout le moment dans la cuisine. Biz bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.

Craft n'a pas tord, ce chapitre regorge de mignonnerie je trouve. C'est comment dire..., tout doux. Pas une once d'agressivité dans cette partie de la fiction et j'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture, Sam.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 :** Répétition de soirée.

* * *

Une semaine était passée. Le grand soir était enfin arrivé. Mihawk avait invité Robin-san, Sanji et son second Ban. Il avait demandé aux deux cuisiniers de leurs préparer un magnifique repas de fête et de le déguster avec eux. Puis il avait fait savoir à la maisonnée que tout le monde était invité – domestiques et soldats ne travaillant pas - et que ce soir-là il recréait une soirée mondaine. Tout le monde était donc sur son trente et un.

Quand Mihawk, Shanks, Kidd et Penguin arrivèrent ils furent introduits par le valet de maison, tous les codes avaient été respectés. Toutes les discussions s'étaient arrêtées, les convives détaillant les quatre hommes. Ils étaient à couper le souffle. Même Kidd qui d'habitude était habillé de façon négligente était époustouflant. Les quatre hommes avaient une élégance et un charisme inné. Ils se déplacèrent dans l'assistance, Shanks et Mihawk en bons maîtres de maison remercièrent chacun d'être venu et leur souhaitait la bienvenue et de passer une agréable soirée.

 **_ Il s'en sort plutôt pas mal.** Affirma Kidd à Bellamy en posant une main sur son épaule en signe d'amitié.

 **_ Effectivement,** confirma le blond qui regardait le prince mettre à profit tous les enseignements de son protecteur. Si au début il avait paru maladroit et hésitant maintenant il semblait à l'aise et s'en amusait. **Au fait tu me parles ? J'croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas ?**

 **_ Ça c'est du passé.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais ?**

 **_ Ah, ah. Tu n'es plus un problème pour moi,** chantonna doucement le Carmin.

 **_ En quoi en étais-je un ?**

 **_ Disons que tu étais trop près de l'asticot et que c'était bien chiant.**

 **_ Et plus maintenant ?**

 **_ Effectivement.** Confirma le rouge.

 **_ Je ne te comprends pas.**

 **_ Et bien disons que je t'ai surpris avec la jolie rose.**

 **_ Hein ? Que… mais où est le rapport ?**

 **_ On va dire que toi tu aimes embrasser une belle rose à forte poitrine et moi je me suis trouvé un grand intérêt à embrasser un beau brun aux yeux verts. Et maintenant je sais que tu ne lui tournes pas autour avec une certaine idée derrière la tête.**

A ces mots le blond rougit pour deux raisons la première avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'intimité avec la rose et la seconde imaginer le brun et le Carmin dans la même position ou lui-même avec le brun. Il secoua la tête pour enlever ses pensées quand il entendit Kidd rire aux éclats.

 **_ Moi je te hais. Mais tu devrais quand même faire attention aux autres,** s'amusa-t-il.

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai toujours un œil sur 'ma bestiole'.** Sourit le Carmin avant de rejoindre 'sa bestiole'.

Puis la soirée continua. A un moment Penguin et Shanks s'échappèrent et rejoignirent Sanji et Ban en cuisine. Ne les trouvant pas ils allèrent à l'extérieur, sachant que les deux aimaient fumer. Mais la scène sous leurs yeux les choqua. Pas la scène en elle-même mais c'est que tout le monde pouvait les voir. Effectivement le blanc avait agrippé la nuque du blond et lui 'roulait une pelle mémorable' comme aurait dit Kidd s'il avait été là. Les deux baissèrent les yeux et rougissaient, ils allaient faire demi-tour quand le bruit du gravier sous leurs chaussures fit se retourner les deux amants.

 **_ Pardon,** firent les deux observateurs.

 **_ Pas de problème,** sourirent les deux autres.

 **_ Vous désiriez quelque chose ?** demanda Sanji toujours souriant.

 **_ Il y a un problème ?** interrogea Ban surprit de la couleur de leurs visages.

 **_ Non rien,** firent les deux pour les deux questions.

 **_ Juste…** hésita Penguin **… ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on vous ait surpris ainsi.**

 **_ Non pourquoi ?** demanda Ban.

 **_ Parce que vous êtes deux garçons et…**

 **_ On s'aime,** intervint doucement Sanji comprenant le mal être du cadet. **Tout comme tu aimes Kidd alors ça ne dérange pas. Je n'aime pas non plus m'exposer mais quand ce sont des amis qui me surprennent ça ne me dérange pas.**

Penguin fit 'oui' de la tête alors même qu'il allait contredire les paroles du doré concernant Kidd, mais avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre, il sursauta d'une main d'acier qui lui attrapa l'épaule et le tira sur un torse qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. …Il fut même contraint au silence par une bouche qui se posa sur le haut de sa tête relevée.

 **_ Ok, je ne vous voyais pas comme de potentiels adversaires, mais je me suis trompé. Surtout sur toi le blond,** dit Kidd.

 **_ Je passe mon tour, et je confesse, toutes les femmes sont des déesses mais mon seul dieu est ce blanc. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui malheureusement.**

 **_ Comment ça malheureusement ?** s'insurgea ledit Blanc.

Et d'un baiser au gout de nicotine Sanji fit taire et apaisa son Ban adoré. Faisant sourire les trois autres.

 **_ Bon ce n'est pas tout, faut pas s'éclipser comme ça vous deux,** gronda gentiment le Carmin. **Mihawk vous cherche partout, surtout toi.**

 **_ Je… en bon maître de maison je venais voir si tout allait bien en cuisine.** Expliqua Shanks sur un ton sûr de lui.

 **_ Et qu'en est-il ?** demanda une voix toute aussi sûre d'elle, mais amusée de la réponse de son prince, derrière eux.

 **_ Tout va bien Dracule nous pouvons y retourner,** fit Shanks enchanté de voir son aîné en dehors de la salle de réception et en lui volant un baiser.

 **_ Bien,** répondit Mihawk heureux du baiser et de l'aplomb de son compagnon. Mais aussi de cette main qui le tenait fermement et l'entrainait à sa suite.

 **_ Bon, nous aussi on y va. Tu viens l'asticot tu as assez dérangé ces amoureux dans leur pose.**

Mais avant de s'excuser « l'asticot » se fit enlever par un Carmin qui remerciait d'un clin d'œil, un blond et un blanc qui avaient enlevé quelques doutes à son brun et au roux.

La fête battit son plein et les trois purent montrer leurs efforts à leurs maîtres d'écoles tant lors du repas que pendant le bal. Les derniers invités partirent tard dans la nuit et les quatre rejoignirent les chambres sans un bruit. Mais ce soir-là tout le monde ne rejoignit pas sa chambre, Kidd s'invita dans celle de Penguin afin de partager son lit. Et Shanks se dirigea naturellement dans celle de Dracule qui fut heureux de le voir s'allonger à ses côtés dans son lit. Kidd et Mihawk eurent le même réflexe, ils amenèrent leurs hommes contre eux et leurs promirent de les protéger toute la nuit. Alors les deux autres malgré leurs craintes s'endormirent.

* * *

 **A suivre...** ,

Alors, on n'a pas menti pas vrai? C'était mignon, non!  
La suite sera plus longue ne vous inquiétez pas pis toujours aussi intéressante aussi! On compte sur vous pour la suite et pour continuer de nous soutenir!

Des bisous!


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ? Ce soir encore un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira encore. Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin. Mais ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est pas encore la fin il y a 50 chapitres à cette fic. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Préparation à la guerre.**

Y'avait là comme une tension qui régnait dans l'air ce soir-là. C'était pas forcément voulu ni prémédité mais, ça pesait sur tout le monde –tous ceux dans la pièce en tout cas-.

On était bien loin de cette réception organisée, de ces rires et de ces sourires. Très loin de l'insouciance qu'ils pouvaient tous éprouver parfois, des petites semaines s'étaient écoulées et les choses avaient évoluées.

Des renseignements étaient arrivés, les ennuis apparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'un certain blond se montrait et…, comment dire, les choix étaient de plus en plus restreints.

Là, dans ce bureau que Mihawk occupait depuis des heures, il s'était fait rejoindre par Bellamy et les deux discutaient de l'infime possibilité qui s'offrait à eux.

Il n'y avait pas mille et une solution, il n'y avait rien en vrai mais comment se l'expliquer !? Comment accepter le fait qu'on était partiellement vulnérable sur certains points !? …Personne ne le pouvait.

 **\- On devrait se préparer à se défendre, Mihawk-san.**

 **\- Ou alors, à passer à l'offensive. C'est ce pourquoi nous sommes là depuis le début. Pour détrôner Crocodile. Au lieu d'attendre qu'il attaque, nous devrions passer à l'action,** soupira le brun comme une réalité déjà bien ancrée.

 **\- Peut-être mais… est-ce bien prudent pour Shanks !?**

 **\- Un jour ou l'autre cette confrontation devra avoir lieu et je préfère en être l'instigateur plutôt que de me faire surprendre par cet homme qui s'est auto-proclamé roi.**

 **\- Je comprends. Quelles sont vos intentions !?** Demanda Bellamy les bras dans le dos attendant les ordres.

 **\- Nous allons jouer son jeu et nous rendre à Trust. Le cache-cache se termine bientôt et nous allons révéler la vérité à tout le monde. …On rentre en guerre Bellamy et j'ai bien l'intention de gagner celle-ci.** Annonça Dracule en regardant l'extérieur de ce jardin où déambulait son prince insouciant.

 **\- Et c'est quoi le plan ?!** Avait grogné la voix de Kidd derrière les deux hommes qui s'étaient retournés dans l'instant.

 **\- On t'a jamais appris à frapper et à t'annoncer avant d'entrer dans une pièce ?!** Souffla le doré mécontent.

 **\- Ouais, ouais… . C'est quoi cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

La lèvre pincée, Dracule ne pouvait pas ignorer cette question ou même ce géant rouge. Il aurait aimé le jeter dehors pour mettre son nez partout mais, il avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin de Bellamy pour préparer une stratégie, sans qu'une menace trop conséquente ne pèse sur la tête de Shanks.

Il avait besoin de ces deux-là parce que l'un connaissait son prince et parce que l'autre pouvait l'aider sur le nombre de ses soldats. …Alors, Mihawk avait soupiré et avait demandé à Kidd de verrouiller cette porte.

 **\- Nous allons devoir nous rendre à Trust. Notre espion nous a averti que tous les sous-fifres de Crocodile étaient rentrés et que les quelques hommes qui correspondaient à la description de Shanks ont été assassinés. …En ce moment même, les seuls indices qui lui restent nous concernent directement et il sait, j'en suis persuadé. …Il sait que j'ai retrouvé Shanks et il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le récupérer, y comprit raser ce pays.** S'exclama le brun d'un œil sombre en se servant un verre de vin. **Comprends-moi Kidd, nous devons réagir avant d'être acculé.**

 **\- J'comprends. Vous comptez faire quoi !?**

 **\- Attaquer et faire tomber Crocodile. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de mes hommes et de toi alors d'une certaine façon, te voir ici est normal.** Souffla Mihawk à ce rouge.

 **\- Mihawk-san, je crois qu'avant de débarquer avec vos troupes, nous devrions penser à une infiltration pour connaitre les points faibles de la ville, du palais et des souterrains. …Il faut étudier le terrain.** Raconta Bellamy.

 **\- Tu oublies que j'ai joué sur ce terrain durant des années et ce palais, je le connais par cœur mais il se pourrait que les souterrains aient changés effectivement. Quoiqu'il en soit tu devrais préparer les bateaux et les équipements. Kidd, j'aimerais que tu en parles avec Shanks, que tu me dises s'il est prêt ou non et que tu aides Bellamy et les capitaines. Et…, j'aimerais aussi te confier quelques hommes.**

 **\- Mihawk-san…,** s'interrogea Bellamy.

 **\- Il sera parfait. Moi, je m'occupe du reste et de l'itinéraire. Il faut qu'on soit paré à toutes éventualités. Nous devons arrêter son règne de terreur.**

Blond et rouge acquiescèrent simplement. Ils n'avaient rien à rajouter, rien d'autres à demander et des choses à faire.

La porte déverrouillée, le bureau est soulagé de plusieurs personnes puis restant seul dans celui-ci, Mihawk soupira et termina son verre. Il devait compter les effectifs, préparer les armes, le voyage, les vivres, son intervention auprès de Trust, ses mots, la stratégie et tout un tas d'autres choses. Il devait aussi…, se confronter à la décision de son prince. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait envoyé Kidd en éclaireur, pour voir si la plus grande bataille de sa vie sera une réussite ou non.

* * *

Sur Trust, c'était sans doute le quotidien de Crocodile d'être énervé. Il en avait réellement marre de ce vagabond qui ne voulait pas sortir de son trou ! Marre de ce roux qui lui filait entre les doigts ! Marre d'être entouré d'incapables ! Marre de ne recevoir que des informations erronées.

Frappant ce mur de son poing, celui-ci trembla et attrapant l'un des gardes pour le rejeter, il déambula dans ce long couloir jusqu'à retrouver la salle du trône.

Quatre personnes l'y attendait et s'asseyant rageur sur son siège, il désigna une personne au hasard et écouta les jérémiades de ce noiraud.

 **\- Il n'y avait rien au nord, Crocodile-sama. Avec les troupes que vous m'avez accordées, nous avons fouillé chacune des îles, des villages et des villes et seuls les hommes que nous avons capturés correspondaient à la description.**

 **\- Et vous ne m'avez pas ramené l'homme qui me fallait ! Toi là, autre chose !?** Grogna le roi en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

 **\- Non Sir. Aucun indice à l'ouest non plus et tous ceux que j'ai interrogé n'avait jamais aperçu l'homme que nous recherchons.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous tue pas immédiatement !?**

 **\- Sir Crocodile, nous le trouverons,** intervint Bones. **Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis persuadé de connaitre son emplacement.**

Fusillant son second du regard, Crocodile frappa l'accoudoir et surplombant les incompétents il les menaça de son épée. Sa lame frôlait le visage de chacun de ses hommes tremblants. Elle faisait semblant de goûter à leurs chairs, semblant de couper ou presque… puisque du sang venait de tâcher un sol carrelé.

Une oreille venait d'être tranchée et un cri avait été lâché.

 **\- Vous êtes des incapables ! Quand vous voulez quelque chose, faites-le vous-même ! Bones, jette-moi ça dehors avant que je ne les abatte !**

Repoussant les deux hommes qui barraient son chemin, le brun s'échappa de cette conversation inutile pour rejoindre son bureau.

Il allait le retrouver lui-même ce petit prince. Il allait le retrouver et le mettre en pièce ! Plus jamais il ne prendra le risque de l'enfermer où que ce soit et il le ferait souffrir. …Atrocement souffrir.

Son prochain voyage, il le ferait à bord de son navire personnel et il se ferait un plaisir d'emprisonner Dracule Mihawk. …Cette famille aussi, il aurait dû la tuer. Maintenant il se promit de ne plus jamais rien faire à moitié et d'embrocher tous ceux sur son passage.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour,**

 **Un chapitre entre deux roux. Une discussion animée et des décisions à prendre. La suite des aventures de notre roi et de ses amis. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Mise au point.**

Kidd était monté en grade et il n'en n'était pas peu fier, même s'il ne le montrait pas…, même s'il grognait comme à l'ordinaire.

Il avait –d'une certaine façon- promis à Mihawk de discuter avec le roux la veille et très honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment débuter. Généralement, il entrait dans le vif du sujet sans tabou mais là, c'était quand même sérieux et ils allaient risquer leur vie.

C'était étrange comme tout s'était précipité. Etrange comme une lettre d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas avait le pouvoir de changer leur quotidien. Etrange comme une seule personne avait le pouvoir de changer les choses.

Là, devant cette porte, Kidd hésita. Il était vrai que Shanks avait grandement évolué, grandi et prêté à certains exercices de plus en plus nombreux mais…, était-il prêt à mettre en jeu la vie d'innocents !? Il n'en n'était pas sûr.

 **\- Kidd !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma porte** **!?** Demanda le roux, ce qui surprit ce géant qui recula légèrement.

 **\- Rien. …J'dois te parler, j'peux rentrer !?**

 **\- Me parler… euh oui d'accord. Vas-y entre.**

Les deux avaient passé la porte sans un autre mot. Seul dans cette grande pièce, pendant un instant Kidd se rappela de leurs premiers pas ici, de leur première idée qu'ils s'étaient faite d'autant de richesse et de leurs pas incertains et craintifs pour ses deux amis.

Rien qu'en réfléchissant à cela, Eustass était sûr d'avoir un autre homme face à lui aujourd'hui. Il avait changé en quelques mois, avait appris des tas de choses et il était heureux pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'idée de retourner sur ton île natale !?** Souffla le carmin en se passant la main sur la nuque et en traversant la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre.

 **\- Pas vraiment non, pourquoi !?** Shanks ne comprenait pas vraiment mais si Kidd était venu ici pour se confier alors il l'écouterait et l'aiderait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cette chose était rare et il ne voulait pas rater une occasion de pouvoir entendre ce rouge sérieusement.

 **\- Comme ça… . Non en fait, je crois qu'il serait temps pour toi d'y retourner. De reprendre ce qui te revient de droit.**

 **\- Kidd, on en a déjà parlé et je ne suis pas prêt et puis, je me plais ici. Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas rester comme ça !?**

 **\- Tu m'demandes pourquoi !? Ok alors j'vais t'répondre.** Soupira le rouge qui serra les poings. Il allait se montrer méchant mais après tout, il avait toujours ce rôle-là… . **Trust est un pays sur le point de mourir depuis que ta famille a perdu son titre et maintenant que tu acceptes d'être l'héritier de ce pays, j'pense que tu devrais prendre tes responsabilités. C'est la misère là-bas et pour les pays d'à côté. …Et depuis que j'ai appris pour toi, j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour tu jettes cet homme du trône. Faut que tu décides Shanks, tu dois te conduire en homme même si t'es pas prêt. Y'aura toujours Mihawk derrière-toi, moi, l'asticot et les citoyens te suivront une fois qu'ils seront que tu es en vie. Alors j'te l'redemande Shanks, est-ce que tu as l'intention de retourner à Trust !?**

Le cœur battant et le regard troublé, Shanks n'avait aucune réponse à cette question, à ce discours. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre parce qu'intérieurement, il avait peur d'y mettre un pied. …Peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver là-bas.

Peur de cet homme aussi qui l'avait gardé enfermé si longtemps. Peur d'un nombre incalculable de choses alors, c'était dur. …Il ne pouvait pas répondre aux paroles de ce carmin ni même à ses attentes parce que, parce qu'aller là-bas allait rendre tout cela, vrai.

Son histoire, son passé, les anecdotes racontées, ses parents, sa vie, son existence elle-même. Il ne se reniait pas seulement, être à la tête de quelque chose n'était pas fait pour lui-même si secrètement…, même si parfois, il pensait à se venger de cette liberté qu'on lui avait prise.

 **\- Même si je le voulais, je ne serais jamais de taille contre le roi actuel.**

 **\- Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé ! Est-ce que tu veux être un lâche toute ta vie, Shanks !? Tu n'veux pas venger ta famille, toi-même après ce qu'il t'a fait !? …Juste rendre cette vie moins oppressante pour toi et pour les autres !?** S'emporta le carmin comme une évidence.

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est dur. J'suis pas fait pour ça, j'ai pas la carrure pour ça et… je suis un lâche depuis longtemps.**

Grognant de cette dernière réplique entendue, Kidd attrapa son ami par les épaules et le secoua légèrement. Il détestait ces paroles, elles étaient emmerdantes et chiantes ! Absolument pas digne d'un roi.

Il planta son regard sang dans celui de son ainé, Eustass était le parfait connard, il le savait et en jouait mais, il devait faire réagir son ami avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer et…, ce n'était qu'une question de temps de par les dires qu'il avait entendus dans ce bureau.

 **\- Un lâche serait déjà mort depuis longtemps et toi tu t'es accroché à la vie. Envers et contre tout, tu as continué de vivre… encore et encore jusqu'à suffoquer. Jusqu'à apercevoir une main tendue, alors tu n'es pas un lâche. T'es tout sauf ça et tu devrais te montrer redevable. Tu devrais utiliser cette force pour aider ton peuple et pour jeter un homme qui n'est le roi que par le titre !**

 **\- Je veux que tu partes.**

 **\- Et moi j'veux que tu t'décides, Mihawk t'as déjà protégé une fois. Tu crois qu'il le pourra toujours !? Montre que t'en a là-dedans ! Montre que tu n'es pas qu'un riche égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne !**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !** Rechigna le roux en poussant ce rouge qui devenait de plus en plus mauvais.

 **\- J'ai pas l'droit !? M'fait pas rire… pour l'instant tu t'comportes juste comme un enfant gâté !**

Le regard changeant, Shanks avait rejeté ce vermeil à l'extérieur de sa chambre puis claqué la porte à son nez. Il n'était pas un enfant gâté, n'était pas égoïste et ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était inquiété pour ce rouge ou pour Penguin alors, non. Il était tout sauf égoïste, il en était persuadé !

Dans le couloir, Eustass passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Shanks n'était pas prêt et même lui était persuadé qu'il avait besoin de temps mais…, tout ne pouvait pas toujours se passer comme on le souhaitait. Ça aurait été trop chiant sinon.

Là, il aurait besoin d'une petite bestiole dans les parages pour calmer son esprit mêlé de contrariété et d'agacement mais malheureusement, aucune ombre n'était à portée de vue. Cet insecte devait très certainement être en plein cours avec sa prof et de toute façon, il devait faire son « rapport » à Mihawk et retourner à l'extérieur pour aider Bellamy au port.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Ce soir on vous offre une bonne discussion entre Shanks et Dracule. On espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Décision prise –Je ne te quitterais pas.**

Dans son bureau, Dracule était penché sur une carte de l'île de Trust. Des modifications avaient été faites durant les décennies passées et aujourd'hui, il était nettement plus difficile de s'y cacher ou d'y cacher une flotte.

Il avait passé sa journée enfermé ici. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de diner avec son prince et les amis de celui-ci et donc, n'avait pas pu jauger l'ambiance pesante qui avait régné à ce diner.

Pérona lui avait apporté un plat mais avant toutes choses, il devait trouver une solution et rapidement. …Les jours étaient comptés.

Un autre message avait été apporté par Bellamy et apparemment, Crocodile avait pour projet de voyager jusqu'ici et certainement raser ce pays.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à cette porte qui s'était ouverte, à ce regard qui s'était posé sur lui et à cette aura inquiète et troublée.

 **\- Dracule… .**

Le prénom prononcé avait fait saisir l'homme en question qui s'était vivement relevé et qui avait fait sursauter par la même occasion le roux ici présent.

Les deux s'étaient regardés incrédules puis, Mihawk avait poussé un soupir et avait souri à son cadet, l'invitant à entrer à s'assoir non loin de lui. …Peut-être qu'une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout.

 **\- Est-ce que je te dérange !?** Questionna Shanks en fermant derrière lui et en s'avançant à proximité de ce large bureau.

 **\- Non, pas du tout. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose !?** Souffla Dracule en éparpillant ses mèches charbons et s'appuyant contre son dossier bienfaiteur.

 **\- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien. Tu n'es pas venu diner.**

 **\- Oui, désolé.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais et… à quoi sert tout ça !?** Demanda Shanks en soulevant quelques feuilles et en examinant cette carte.

 **\- Un… problème mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout régler.**

 **\- A cause de moi !?** Murmura Shanks en relevant son regard noisette et en comprenant des mots cachés dans les mots brutaux que Kidd avait eu plus tôt dans la journée.

 **\- Rien n'est de ta faute.**

 **\- Que se passe-t-il !? Je veux savoir Dracule, dis-moi ce qui se passe !? Et ne me cache rien.**

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Mihawk capitula bien vite. En même temps, refuser quelque chose à son prince et à son nouvel amant été difficile…, carrément impossible.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il se pencha et qu'il chercha dans l'un de ses tiroirs les messages envoyés par son espion.

Les donnant à lire, le brun fixa un long moment son cadet qu'il trouvait beau en toute occasion et prenant une profonde respiration, il débuta.

 **\- Crocodile sait plus ou moins que tu te trouves ici et il a l'intention de débarquer pour très probablement t'assassiner. Il est hors de question pour moi de le laisser faire et donc, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer sans plus tarder à Trust. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attaquer les civils, seulement cet usurpateur et son armée. Je dois mettre un terme à son règne de terreur et de dictature. …Shanks-**

 **\- Il a l'intention d'attaquer cette île simplement pour me tuer !? Pourquoi !?**

 **\- Parce que tu lui fais peur. …Shanks, il faut que tu te dises que tant que tu es en vie, il voudra attenter à ta vie pour pouvoir devenir légitime aux yeux d'un peuple qui le déteste.**

 **\- Cet homme est… .** Serrant son poing sur sa cuisse, Shanks repensa aux mots de ce rouge et son cœur tiqua. S'il ne faisait rien aujourd'hui alors il deviendrait un lâche. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire un homme capable de tuer des innocents simplement pour lui. **Laisse-moi t'aider Dracule ! Je…, il faut que je l'arrête pas vrai !? C'est moi qui dois le faire, n'est-ce pas !?**

Epiant ce roux, Mihawk ne put qu'acquiescer la question posée. Mentir n'était pas une option à l'heure qu'il était puisque leur temps à tous était compté.

Se relevant et contournant son bureau, Il prit place sur celui-ci et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Shanks. A cet instant, il avait besoin d'un contact et de le tenir pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

 **\- Pour rien au monde je ne te forcerai la main mais-**

 **\- Je le ferais, tu peux compter sur moi Dracule, je t'aiderai.** Soupira Shanks en attrapant cette main pour lui donner un peu plus de courage.

 **\- Si nous faisons ça, si tu te montres, si nous gagnons…, tu devras reprendre ton trône et la place qui t'étais destinée.**

 **\- Je…, je sais mais je ne veux pas que cet endroit soit détruit alors je…, je le ferais, j'te promets.**

Souriant des mots de son prince, le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher d'attraper ce visage courageux pour l'embrasser. Pour le remercier.

Accrochant les lèvres de son cadet, ce baiser avait un gout de remerciement, de fierté et de témérité. Shanks puisait dans la force de Mihawk et inversement, ils se nourrissaient l'un l'autre de leurs sentiments.

 **\- Je ne laisserais personne te toucher, je te protégerais et t'aiderais. Personne ne te touchera plus tant que je serais à tes côtés et en vie. Merci Shanks…, merci d'accepter.** Soupira le brunet près des lèvres de son prince.

Le roux n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots et était comme paralysé par les deux prunelles qui le fixait. A l'intérieur, il pouvait y voir une multitude de sentiments mélangés et il les aimait tous alors, il s'était simplement relevé et avait entouré cette nuque de son unique bras pour pouvoir se cacher dans les bras de son ainé. …Ainsi, il acceptait les conditions.

Mihawk avait entrevu là un avenir pour lui, pour le peuple et pour ce prince dans ses bras. Il avait eu une vision de ce que pourrait être leur vie une fois Crocodile tombé et cette vie, il en rêvait. Remerciant encore et encore ce roux, il l'embrassait et le cajolait sans contrôler ses mains ou son instinct. Il voulait simplement resserrer encore et encore sa chimère trouvée et son prince. Son unique et beau prince.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre qui amorce enfin le départ pour la grande bataille. Bonne lecture à bientôt Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Toute distraction est proscrite.**

Il était pourri, Kidd commençait à le penser.

Ça faisait près de deux jours qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrecroiser sa bestiole et à l'instant, il le repoussait. C'était pas forcément quelque chose de conscient mais, il était sûr que d'approcher ce noiraud maintenant l'aurait distrait. …L'aurait fait faiblir et à l'approche d'un combat, il éloignait tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à une tentation ou une faiblesse.

Il avait vu cette bestiole s'approcher de lui avec un léger sourire et s'il aurait aimé l'accrocher et l'attraper, il s'était contenté de s'assoir sur cette chaise dans ce bureau sans vraiment le regarder.

Il était là pour une chose précise, pour expliquer la situation à son cadet…, pour lui dire de s'éloigner du danger.

Penguin apercevait bien les allers et venues de tous depuis quelques jours et si personne ne lui avait rien dit et qu'il s'était senti rejeté, il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, il n'aurait pu aider personne alors s'asseyant sur le bord de ce lit, il écouta cette voix qui s'éleva bientôt.

 **\- On va bientôt partir pour Trust. Mihawk a décidé de partir au front pour détrôner Crocodile et Shanks est d'accord.** Informa le carmin le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face.

 **\- On va devoir se battre !?**

Cette information, Penguin ne s'y attendait pas. Il pensait qu'on lui cachait autre chose mais là, ça faisait peur et ça montrait à quel point la situation de Shanks était réelle.

Dit comme ça, il ne devrait même pas être craintif puisque c'est lui qui avait dit à ce roux que tous l'aideraient alors, il n'avait pas le droit de se dégonfler maintenant.

Les mains resserrées sur ses cuisses, le noiraud attendait maintenant une réponse même si celle-ci était plus qu'évidente.

 **\- Ouais et tu seras avec Bellamy.**

 **\- Pourquoi !?** Avait demandé précipitamment le plus petit en scrutant son ainé et en cherchant une réponse sur son visage. …Réponse qui blesserait très certainement.

 **\- Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes et Mihawk et Shanks devront lutter contre cet enfoiré. Tu l'aideras à repousser ceux qui tenteront de blesser Shanks.**

 **\- Et toi, tu feras quoi !?**

 **\- Moi…, je tuerai aussi probablement et je faciliterai la progression de notre ami.**

 **\- Très bien.** Avait murmuré l'ébène la tête basse qui ne voulait pas devenir une gêne pour ce rouge mais qui d'une certaine manière était habitué aux mots que ce rouge pouvait avoir parfois.

 **\- Maintenant tu devrais te reposer tant que tu l'peux encore. Bonne nuit l'asticot.**

De nouveau sur ses pieds, Kidd ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre au risque de vouloir plus, de rester et de ne plus pouvoir partir.

Cette bestiole, il allait la confier à Bellamy pendant le truc le plus énorme auquel ils allaient assister et aider et il ne devait pas flancher maintenant. …Parce que de toute façon, s'il était seul à décider, il barricaderait celui-là dans un placard ou autre pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve face à l'ennemi.

Faisant quelques pas, le vermeil soupira mais une fois au milieu de la pièce, il entendit une demande à laquelle il ne pouvait pas dire non.

 **\- Eustass-san, tu… …tu accepterais de me caresser la tête !?**

Les yeux vers le sol, Penguin ne savait pas si sa demande allait être acceptée. Il priait pour que oui, pour qu'une main se pose sur son crâne mais plus les secondes défilaient, plus il doutait.

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, il ne l'avait pas embêté, il n'avait pas fait l'enfant –bien qu'il le faisait en ce moment même- et il ne le retenait pas puisqu'il n'allait plus rien faire d'important cette nuit. Pinçant sa lèvre alors qu'il attendait les pas revenir sur le sol, il avait soupiré en croyant voir ce rouge partir, c'est surement pour cela qu'il avait été saisi de ce toucher sur son crâne.

Kidd emmêla les mèches de son cadet et fit partir cette tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir épier ce visage en toute tranquillité. Attrapant cette fine mâchoire de sa main, il caressait à l'aide de son pouce cette bouche et cette peau.

 **\- L'asticot, j'ai besoin que tu restes éloigné de moi jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, ok. J'ai besoin de rester concentré et tu me distrais trop facilement.** Soupira Kidd avant d'embrasser durement et longuement son animal.

 **\- D'accord…,** les prunelles vertes plantées dans celles sangs de son ainé, Penguin ne pouvait qu'accepter et comprendre, néanmoins ça allait être étrange de ne plus sentir ce carmin l'attraper ou juste le surprendre. …Il aimait ses contacts, peu importe lesquels.

 **\- L'asticot…,** il n'avait rien dit d'autre qu'il avait attrapé cette bouche avec laquelle il jouait pour l'embrasser et la gouter encore une fois. La tête toujours relevée, Penguin suivait celui-ci avec engouement. C'était étrange, ils ne se quittaient pas, allaient toujours se voir et pourtant, ça paraissait difficile de « seulement » se parler.

 **\- Bonne nuit.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Eustass-san.**

A chaque phrase de ce noiraud il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il l'embrassait encore une fois. Plus fortement encore et un peu plus hargneusement.

Leurs langues s'amusaient ensemble, se caressaient et leurs bouches se parlaient silencieusement même si un léger soupir s'était échappé de la bouche de ce noiraud.

Cette nuit, ils ne la passeraient pas ensemble comme celle de la veille et quelque part, Penguin avait l'impression de recevoir un sevrage et il était contre.

Appuyant une dernière fois son baiser, Kidd griffa par la suite cette bouche rougie de son ongle et laissant un rictus finir tout ça, il préférait déguerpir maintenant. S'il restait, il allait perdre de sa motivation, de sa concentration et être obnubilé par cet abruti d'insecte.

Chiffonnant une dernière fois ces mèches de jais et repoussant cette tête tentante, le rouge quitta la chambre.

Ils quitteraient surement cette île dans la journée de demain ou dans la soirée alors, il devait se fixer des objectifs et une fois tous atteints, il prendrait sa récompense. Récompense qui avait un bon gout de luxure.

Dans la chambre, Penguin mordit sa lèvre et resserrant son chandail au niveau de son torse, il prit une profonde inspiration pour ensuite sortir de celle-ci et en rejoindre une autre. Il espérait simplement que Shanks l'accepte cette nuit et peut-être qu'aussi, ils auraient pu parler et se rassurer l'un l'autre.

* * *

Penguin c'était faufilé dans la chambre du roux. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec son statut, mais il avait pris la décision d'aider Mihawk et surtout Shanks. Mais aussi de ne rien changer envers son vieil ami.

Shanks avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, à la façon de le faire il savait déjà qui était là alors il ne s'inquiéta pas et attendit un peu pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il murmura :

\- **Penguin je peux t'aider ?**

\- **Je… pardon je retourne dans ma chambre.**

\- **Viens ici !** ordonna doucement le roux en ouvrant son lit de camps afin d'inviter son ami.

Penguin alla s'installer dans les draps. Le roux l'attrapa et le bloqua contre son torse.

\- **Penguin moi aussi j'ai peur.**

\- **Shanks-san je vais me battre aux côtés de Bellamy, on sera ton bouclier.**

\- **Non je ne veux pas que…**

\- **Chut ! Écoute. Shanks-san j'ai peur et en même temps je suis confiant. On y va avec Mihawk, Bellamy et Kidd. Ils savent se battre et ils nous protègeront et on va se protéger ensemble. Il est temps qu'on devienne des hommes et qu'on montre ce qu'on vaut. Alors ne t'inquiète de rien on est là.**

\- **Et je serai là pour vous. Quoi qu'il arrive je vais me battre et remporter la victoire. Pour les morts et les vivants.**

A ces mots, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et se firent une promesse silencieuse. Malgré la peur ils iraient de l'avant et remporteraient la victoire. Les deux avaient balayé leurs doutes, minimisé la peur et fait naître de l'espoir dans leurs cœurs. C'est ainsi que les deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre paisiblement.

Dans le couloir assis près de la porte de la chambre du prince Parish, Mihawk qui était venu le voir avait entendu la discussion qui, même murmurée, avait raisonnée dans le silence de la pièce et était arrivée jusqu'à cette porte entrouverte. Le brun pleurait de joie. Son cadet et amant avait vraiment décidé de prendre son rôle au sérieux et malgré la peur, il irait de l'avant. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux, alors il se releva et reparti dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir un chapitre sur leurs départs et les relations entre eux sur le bateau. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Navigue vers ta destinée.**

Ils avaient finalement embarqué en fin d'après-midi. Tous les préparatifs avaient été achevés et Mihawk avait donc décidé de partir au plus tôt ce jour-là.

Perdre du temps inutilement n'était plus envisageable, surtout après la dernière information reçue la veille, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'embarquer au risque que cela ne plaise pas à tous. …Cependant, aucun des hommes n'avaient dit quoique ce soit. Les navires s'étaient remplis un par un et une fois remplis, l'ancre avait été levée pour chacun d'entre eux.

Des souvenirs s'étaient montrés à Shanks, des souvenirs de ce bateau pris pour la première fois lors de son évasion, de toutes ces étrangetés qu'il avait pu voir et de sa première rencontre avec Mihawk.

De nouveau sur les vagues de cet océan calme, l'ambiance n'était cependant pas la même. Elle était lourde, remplie d'électricité et de concentration. Elle était pesante, parce que chaque soldat connaissait le rôle qu'il avait à jouer et la récompense qu'il aurait s'il sortait vainqueur de cette guerre.

Le ciel était encore bleu, bien qu'il déclinait rapidement et si personne n'y faisait attention, c'était que tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Ils avaient un peu plus de trois jours de trajets, trois nuits à patienter avant de revoir les terres qui les avaient vus naître et si c'était excitant, c'était également terrifiant et curieux.

Là, sur le devant de ce bateau en tête des autres, Shanks détaillait tout. La vue, les hommes, les armes disposées sur le pont, les discussions qui commençaient à se montrer et s'il ne trouvait pas Dracule Mihawk, c'était qu'il était enfermé dans un grand bureau occupé à parler avec ses capitaines.

La route allait être longue et ça allait certainement être quelque chose de stressant, mais il n'était pas seul durant ce trajet et jusqu'à la bataille, il pourrait compter sur ses amis qui n'étaient jamais très loin.

 **\- Tu d'vrais pas y penser maintenant.** Grogna un rouge qui était arrivé dans le dos de Shanks.

 **\- Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi j'pense !?**

 **\- C'est évident non, mais je suis sûr que tout s'passeras bien…, au début en tout cas.** Sourit Kidd.

 **\- J'te remercierais correctement un de ces jours, Kidd.** Souffla le roux en étant reconnaissant de toutes les choses que lui offrait ce carmin même si sa façon de parler était toujours trop directe. D'une certaine manière, c'était grâce à ça qu'il avançait… .

 **\- Eh bien, quand tu seras roi donne-moi un bout d'terre et on s'ra quitte !** Chantonna Eustass en plaisantant et en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

Les deux se séparèrent par la suite et regardant de nouveau l'horizon, Shanks serra le poing et se promit de tenir jusqu'au bout. De tout faire pour contenter ceux qui croyaient en lui et qui le soutenaient.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à proprement parler mais, on lui avait appris à se battre, à tenir une arme et à se défendre. On lui avait appris ce qu'était les choses justes et qu'il fallait faire les choses qui devaient être faites alors c'était décidé, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Shanks se promit de tout faire pour ramener la paix et défaire tout ce qu'avait pu faire Crocodile tout au long des années passées.

* * *

Shanks avait pris le parti de laisser Mihawk tranquille le plus souvent possible. Le roux savait que le brun faisait de son mieux pour organiser les choses afin de blesser le moins possible de civils. Ces deux derniers jours il l'avait à peine croisé, mais ils avaient parlé d'une élocution publique. Shanks avait un peu peur de faire un discours. Alors ce soir il était un peu stressé et ne savait pas quoi faire. Le lendemain serait enfin le grand jour. Alors qu'il se promenait sur le bateau sans vraiment savoir où aller il vit le bureau de Mihawk se vider de tous les capitaines. Il décida donc d'aller parler avec son ami.

 **\- Dracule… je…**

 **\- Entre !** Invita le brun.

 **\- Je ne veux pas déranger.**

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, jamais tu ne me dérangeras. De quoi veux-tu parler ?** S'informa Mihawk, voyant le roux un peu ennuyé.

 **\- Je… c'est à propos du discours…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je serai là et tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi alors fait de même.**

 **\- Drac'…**

Ledit Drac' se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau, certainement heureux de ce surnom sans le dire. Rejoignant en quelque pas son prince, il se stoppa devant lui et le fixa durant de longues secondes. Le brun leva doucement son bras et caressa cette joue offerte à lui, il aimait tant faire ce geste à présent et il espérait pouvoir le faire éternellement.

Il vit Shanks fermer les yeux –ce qui le fit sourire- et accentuer le contact sur sa paume.

 **\- Drac'… puis-je… rester avec toi cette nuit… je veux dire…**

 **\- Oui… j'ai compris. Avec plaisir. Nous aurons tous notre temps plus tard quand tu seras roi.**

 **\- Merci,** dit le roux en rouvrant les yeux.

Puis il se pencha vers les lèvres de son amant pour sceller la promesse de s'offrir au brun quand tout serait fini.

Mihawk laissa son compagnon mener le baiser. Quand Shanks se retira, il alla finir de lire un ou deux papiers histoire de ne rien oublier puis ne voulant pas trop faire attendre son bien-aimé il se dépêcha.

Après il attrapa la main de son souverain et l'entraina à sa suite dans sa chambre. Là, les deux s'allongèrent dans le lit –le roux ayant décidé de ne plus avoir peur de ce meuble en la présence du brun- et Shanks se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux, celui-ci en profita pour l'enlacer et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

 **\- Tout ira bien, on sera là, je resterais toujours auprès de toi.**

 **\- Dracule… je t'aime, je ne te décevrais pas,** fut la seule réponse de Shanks avant d'embrasser son brun.

Pendant de longues minutes les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent sans trop éveiller leurs désirs car au fond le but de ce moment n'était pas d'atteindre la jouissance mais surtout de s'apaiser, de se lier, de se donner du courage et de s'aimer tendrement, passionnément. De se promettre silencieusement un futur plein d'espoir, de victoire, de bonheur et d'amour. Les deux hommes s'endormirent main dans la main avec l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur.

* * *

Dans la même soirée, là, appuyé sur le pont du bateau, Penguin regardait au loin. Le repas venait de se terminer, les voix dans la cuisine et autres résonnaient encore bien fort et fixant ses mains qu'il s'amusait à plier et déplier, un bruit derrière lui l'avait surpris.

Il s'était rapidement retourné et avait aperçu un homme en proie avec l'un des tonneaux qui devaient normalement être solidement attachés.

Le sourire vague, il avait pensé l'aider mais d'autres –plus rapides- s'étaient déjà attelés à cette tâche et donc, il pouvait de nouveau se tourner vers l'océan qui s'approchait de plus en plus des terres.

Non loin de là, c'était au tour d'un rouge de sortir s'aérer. Il s'agissait très certainement de la dernière nuit que tous passaient sur ce bateau avant les « festivités », demain Trust serait de nouveau en vue. Ça faisait plus d'un an que ce rouge n'avait plus mit les pieds sur cette île et peut-être qu'il était heureux de la retrouver, …de revoir l'endroit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la bestiole !?**

Sursautant de cette voix dans son dos, Penguin avait fait demi-tour pour faire face à ce géant rouge qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrecroiser ces jours-ci.

Dire qu'il n'était pas heureux aurait été mentir mais, ce noiraud se gardait bien de l'avouer. De son côté, Kidd avait résisté longtemps avant de craquer lâchement et de venir voir cet animal isolé du « troupeau ». C'est vrai, il lui avait dit de ne plus l'approcher mais finalement, les regards insistants de cet ébène avaient eu raison de lui.

 **\- J'me demandais ce qui allait arriver une fois là-bas… . Tu penses que le roi Crocodile serait prêt à négocier !?** Demanda stupidement Penguin.

 **\- Me fais pas rire, tu sais bien que non.**

 **\- Oui… mais beaucoup d'hommes vont mourir.**

 **\- Parce qu'ils seront du mauvais côté.** Souffla Kidd en s'appuyant à son tour sur cette rambarde froide.

 **\- Kidd-san… promets-moi que tu te blesseras pas… que personne n'arrivera à te toucher.** Murmura le noiraud en relevant son regard devenu vert-sapin vers ce rouge qui le fixait lui aussi. **Promets-moi que tout ira bien pour toi.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'sais m'défendre.** Avait souri le carmin en déposant sa main sur le crâne de son cadet et en accrochant quelques mèches volages à cause du vent.

 **\- Promets-moi, Eustass-san… .**

L'un à côté de l'autre, leurs regards discutaient silencieusement. Penguin avait besoin de choses pour se rassurer, besoin de croire en certaines pour continuer d'avancer et besoin de cette main continuellement sur sa tête.

La lèvre pincée et les poings serrés, l'ébène attendait tandis que ce rouge continuait de cajoler sans savoir. Ça faisait du bien de sentir ce petit animal contre sa paume, de l'entendre dire son prénom et d'être à ses côtés…, finalement il réussissait difficilement à rester éloigné de cet insecte plus de quelques jours.

 **\- J'te promets, ça te va !? Toi en échange ne meurs pas, j'te jure que ça s'passera très mal si ça arrive, compris.** Grogna Kidd en attrapant maintenant ce menton pour approcher un peu plus encore ce visage. **T'as pas intérêt à m'faire un truc comme ça.**

 **\- Eustass-san…,** soupira le noiraud en offrant une moue indéchiffrable à ce vermillon. **…Je devrais aller dormir un peu.**

 **\- Ok, dors bien l'asticot.**

Penguin avait préféré partir, fuir la discussion parce qu'à cet instant précis, il avait eu une irrépressibles envie d'embrasser ce géant rouge.

Disparaissant rapidement vers l'intérieur du bateau, le noiraud s'était fortement mordu la langue pour taire ses pensées –pulsions- et cherchait désespéramment à rejoindre sa chambre.

Il ne voulait pas déranger son ami, ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour lui et avait compris que celui-ci ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes durant cette bataille alors, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des envies maintenant. …Il ne pouvait pas alors que Kidd comptait sur lui.

Trouvant sa cabine, Penguin l'ouvra et s'y engouffra pour ne plus en ressortir jusqu'au lendemain. Allumant l'éclairage, il soupira puis fermant la porte derrière lui, une chose la bloquait.

 **\- Que…-**

Les autres mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. La planche de bois avait bien claqué en se fermant, mais une sorte d'ennemi s'était invité.

Contre le mur, Penguin était investi d'une bouche et d'une langue qui le fouillait durement. D'une main accrochée à sa nuque et ses mèches de jais et l'autre à sa taille et enserrée, il ne pouvait ni bouger ni s'enfuir. Il était obligé d'accepter ce qui se passait.

Sur le pont, Kidd avait grogné après cette fuite grotesque et avait marmonné des mots incompréhensibles. Il avait soupiré…, longuement et s'était emmêlé les cheveux pour ne pas penser puis, il avait repris sa marche.

Cet animal l'emmerdait et c'est parce qu'il avait vu un truc dans ce regard qu'il l'avait suivi. Parce que bordel, ce noiraud était devenu alléchant en un quart de seconde !

Il avait donc bloqué la porte, attrapé son animal et coincé contre ce mur dans le but de l'embrasser et de le chambouler le plus possible.

Il l'avait sauvagement agrippé, empoigné d'une main ferme dans le but de le dévorer durant de longues minutes. En quelque sorte, il mettait sur pause ses conditions et ses intentions pour pouvoir profiter durant un instant de ce noiraud.

Il le mangeait –littéralement-, le croquait sur plusieurs endroits et l'envahissait avec autorité.

Penguin ayant reconnu cette main, cette bouche et ce parfum musqué avait accroché le vêtement de ce carmin après avoir tout de même sursauté et essayé de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Là, contre ce mur froid, les deux s'embrassaient avec passion et sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ils s'étaient créé un temps-mort qui leur allait. Ils prirent une minute pour se retrouver sans le faire, pour faire le vide et pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Pour marquer un « territoire » déjà conquis et pour ne plus éprouver cette désagréable sensation de manque.

Puis front contre front, essoufflés, le regard vague pour le plus petit et mangeur d'homme pour l'autre, une phrase s'était faite. Des mèches avaient été agrippées et une voix rauque avait raisonnée.

 **\- Une fois tout ça terminé, tu seras à moi.**

C'était une sorte d'ordre, une promesse, un désir avoué pour ce carmin et il avait affirmé cette phrase avec un autre baiser tout aussi hargneux.

Il ne laissa à aucun moment ce noiraud répondre ou faire quoi que ce soit, simplement suivre et apprécier. Puis, s'arrachant de ces lèvres gourmandes et sucrées, Kidd était reparti de cette chambre sans un autre mot de plus.

Laissant à bout de souffle cet ébène qui s'était retenu au mur derrière lui, les joues en feu, les lèvres quémandeuses et le regard trouble. Il avait également donné des fièvres à ce petit animal plus qu'échauffé. …Et dans tout ça, Penguin n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre peur.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici enfin le début de la guerre. Et avec ça le retour de Shanks sur son île et oui le titre parle de lui-même.** **Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Le retour du Roi.**

L'île de Trust était en vue, ils étaient même aux abords de celle-ci et les six bateaux qui composaient la flotte de Dracule Mihawk jaugeaient les côtes et contemplaient cette île.

Elle était plus grande que dans leurs souvenirs, plus sombre, plus silencieuse aussi et son aura n'avait plus rien de « champêtre » ou de jovial.

Mihawk ne la reconnaissait pas. Faut dire, il l'avait fui à ses huit ans et n'était plus jamais revenu ici jusqu'à maintenant…, en même temps il aurait été décapité s'il l'avait fait.

Sur le pont du bateau, il fixait cette étendue de terre et donna ses premiers ordres. Il était maintenant temps d'agir. Temps de reprendre ce qui appartenait à son prince.

D'ailleurs celui-ci était à ses côtés et il contemplait pour la première fois son royaume. Shanks avait eu un mouvement de recul, ne comprenait pas vraiment, puis au loin il pouvait voir cette grande demeure éloignée et si près dans le même temps…, et ce rouquin se sentait tout petit. Vraiment petit.

 **\- Shanks est-ce que ça va !?** Demanda Dracule non loin de là.

 **\- Oui, ça va. …Je suis prêt.** Confessa le roux.

 **\- Bien, alors suis-moi. Bellamy est-ce que tout est prêt !?**

 **\- Bientôt, nous faisons le plus vite possible.**

Le blond retourna à son occupation tandis que les brun et roux fixaient l'horizon en parlant des prochaines actions à venir.

Dracule expliquait une dernière fois son plan, la première partie du moins, tout en gardant un œil sur Trust, ils n'avaient pas encore été vus, du moins pas encore détectés et peut-être que c'était une chance pour eux.

Un peu plus loin sur ce même bateau, Kidd fixait lui aussi droit devant lui et souriait. Il avait hâte de poser pied à terre, de refouler ce sol et de frapper ces cailloux sombres.

Penguin –lui- qui aidait le doré retourné à l'extérieur, ne voyait pas ce paysage et peut-être que dans un sens, il ne le voulait pas puisque d'autres mauvais souvenirs auraient pu remonter et chasser tous les bons qu'il gardait précieusement en mémoire. Puis, il sursauta et se reconcentra, Bellamy avait besoin de lui et les quelques réglages allaient bientôt se terminer. Il avait réussi à l'aide des espions sur l'île et à l'aide de partisans de la famille Parish, un tour extraordinaire !

L'attente était longue.

Y'avait des moments comme ça ou t'avait l'impression que les secondes reculaient. Que le temps fonctionnait à l'envers et qu'il te détestait quelque part.

C'était ce que tous étaient occupés de penser, y'avait une tension palpable. Des cœurs à l'arrêt pour certains et des regards remplis d'angoisses et d'inquiétudes.

Et ça avait empiré quand Bellamy était revenu avec une chose étrange à la main. C'était une sorte d'émetteur, de micro ou de transmetteur. Une sorte de petit objet qui allait être utile à Mihawk et à tous.

Le peuple de Trust était ignorant de tout et pourtant, il allait bientôt être confronté à la réalité des choses, à un tout autre monde que leur quotidien.

Remerciant son second, Dracule avait pris une profonde respiration et les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. C'était ici que tout allait se jouer. Ici que tout allait se décider. Echauffant sa voix, Dracule s'était avancé jusqu'à apercevoir ce port où des regards lui étaient portés –ceux des habitants- et approchant la sorte de micro à sa bouche, il débuta.

 _ **\- « Habitant de Trust, je me nomme Dracule Mihawk et aujourd'hui, j'ai une vérité à vous révéler. Certains d'entre vous reconnaîtront le nom de mon père, celui-là même qui vous avait juré de revenir pour reprendre ce qui avait été volé et si je parasite en ce moment même vos radios et tous les haut-parleurs de cette ville, c'est en partie grâce à lui. Votre roi Crocodile est un usurpateur ! Il a volé le titre à la famille Parish il y a de ça vingt-deux ans, rappelez-vous. Il a piégé et tué notre roi, -ainsi que notre reine- pour s'approprier son royaume et son titre. Et si aujourd'hui je vous parle, c'est pour que vous m'aidiez à vous lever contre lui ! Pour rendre le trône à l'héritier légitime que j'ai pu retrouver à force de recherches et d'efforts immenses. Notre bien aimé prince Shanks n'est pas mort ce jour-là contrairement à ce qu'il nous avait fait croire ! Notre prince est bel et bien vivant, il l'avait gardé enfermé durant des années ! Crocodile n'est rien d'autre qu'un menteur, un voleur et un assassin ! Habitant de Trust, aidez-moi à faire tomber l'usurpateur et rendons à notre prince ce qui lui appartient ! »**_ Essoufflé et essayant de se remémorer son discours, Mihawk soupira et tendit le boitier à son ami, à son prince, à son amant. **…A toi Shanks, donne-leur le courage de se rebeller.**

 _ **\- « B-bonjour, je suis Shanks Parish et il y a quelques mois Dracule Mihawk m'a sorti de l'enfer dans lequel Crocodile m'avait mis. Si…, je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous et mon vieil ami. Pour vous venger de ce que cet homme a pu faire. Pour que vous n'ayez plus à subir ses injustices et ses discriminations. Je veux que vous vous sentiez libres et que plus personnes ne subissent les oppressions de cet homme. Et je veux aussi…, le confronter pour savoir. Je n'étais qu'un enfant à cette époque mais je voudrais savoir ce que mes parents avaient fait de mal pour qu'il s'attaque à eux de cette façon ! Habitant de Trust…, aidez-moi s'il vous plait. Aidez-moi à entrer dans cette ville et à venger mes parents. Libérez le port ! Aidez-nous à accoster et mettre un terme à vingt-deux années de malheurs ! »**_

Relâchant l'objet, Shanks s'était retourné par automatisme vers Dracule et d'un geste de la main sur son épaule, il avait été rassuré. Il n'avait pas été parfait, il avait hésité mais, il avait été sincère et sa voix avait parfaitement reflété ce fait, ce brun en était sûr.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si les habitants de cette île allaient les aider ou non. Allaient-ils oser se rebeller ou non !? Ou resteraient-ils dans cette vie d'oppression et de sang !?

* * *

Sur l'île de Trust, le message était bien arrivé aux destinataires et si le silence s'était fait, personne n'osait le briser.

Les plus anciens n'avaient jamais pu oublier ces noms et les plus jeunes les connaissaient de par leurs parents. La ville était tout bonnement paralysée. Le centre-ville n'était plus qu'un spectre choqué tandis que les habitations étaient devenues fantômes de tous sons.

Les rues ne bougeaient plus, le travail s'était arrêté et les bouches ne trouvaient plus aucuns mots.

De longues minutes s'étaient montrées ainsi durant le discours de Dracule et des mains s'étaient portées aux visages à l'entente de cette voix étrangère et pourtant semblable quelque part à celle de leur ancien roi. Le nom « Shanks » résonnait dans toutes les têtes, du plus grand comme du plus petit et la ville fantôme continuait de s'étendre.

Et il n'y avait pas que les villageois sous le choc mais également les soldats qui patrouillaient et qui ne comprenaient pas. …C'était une chose étrange.

Les mots continuaient de résonner dans ces haut-parleurs et si certains regards se dirigeaient vers les côtes, ce sont les pêcheurs et autres marchands qui aperçurent en premier cette vérité. …L'information n'était pas un leurre ou une cinglante comédie.

Les bateaux étaient aux couleurs de la famille Mihawk et sur le plus grand, le signe reconnaissable de la famille Parish –un élégant loup-.

Les cœurs battants et les regards changeants, c'était sans doute les minutes les plus longues d'une vie. La décision devait être prise rapidement et pourtant, le temps s'était arrêté !

Mihawk attendait un signe de cette île et les habitants n'osaient désobéir à leur tyran même si l'espoir était à portée de main.

La distance était bien grande et le temps trop court. Et puis finalement, est-ce que cette île voulait vraiment être sauvée !? Est-ce que ces hommes qu'ils apercevaient sur ces bateaux étaient assez forts pour lutter contre le roi Crocodile !? …Le doute était là. Alors la question était qui du doute ou de l'espoir allait gagner !?

Non loin du palais, Bones avait saisi et accouru vers son souverain !

Pendant des secondes il avait cru rêver mais quand la voix reconnaissable de Mihawk s'était montrée, il avait serré les poings, frappé le mur non loin de lui et s'était précipité à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Crocodile était censé quitter l'île aujourd'hui même pour se rendre chez cet homme et il osait venir ici le narguer avec son trophée !? …Il ne laisserait pas passer ça, il se le promettait.

Grimpant les escaliers quatre par quatre, le rasé respirait fort mais il était pressé et son roi devait savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il devait se préparer à l'invasion de l'ennemi. Crocodile devait également se protéger.

Ouvrant les portes avec fracas, Daz Bones tomba nez à nez avec son roi et reprenant son souffle, il fut frappé par une chose invisible pour se retrouver à des mètres de son supérieur.

Crocodile était en colère et le regard assassin, il ne voulait entendre aucuns mots. Par contre, il aurait la tête de Shanks et de Dracule sur un plateau, il se le promettait ! Il avait osé venir chez lui pour le défier et pour quoi !? Pour reprendre son trône !? …Jamais, il ne se laisserait faire !

* * *

L'océan était recouvert de dizaines et de dizaines de barques transportant des soldats. Le port s'était ouvert et sur la berge on pouvait apercevoir certains pêcheurs bourrus et musclés maitriser les soldats à la solde de Crocodile.

Les premiers habitants avaient fait leurs choix et ils misaient tout sur la présence de Mihawk et celle de Shanks bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

Sur la barque, le roux se tenait le ventre. Il approchait de plus en plus et il ne savait pas si c'était le stress ou la peur qui lui harponnait les tripes ainsi mais, il voulait croire qu'on lui laissait une chance de les aider.

Bientôt sur la berge, il foulait pour la première fois le sol qui l'avait vu naître. C'était étrange comme sensation et sans doute terrifiant…, jusqu'à ce qu'une chose encore plus effrayante se produise.

Un vieil homme arrivant de nulle part avait agrippé le bras du roux pour le pencher à sa hauteur et pour ensuite, tenir le visage de Shanks et l'examiner. Le rouquin n'amorça aucun mouvement de recul, il se contenta simplement d'attendre une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Prince Shanks…,** murmura le vieil homme après un long silence pesant. **…Vous êtes bien vivant… C'est un miracle… . Un vrai miracle…** souffla une fois de plus l'ancien avant de relâcher Shanks pour se mettre à genoux face à son prince.

 **\- Relevez-vous monsieur, s'il vous plait.**

Tandis que Shanks tentait vainement de relever le grand-père, un léger brouhaha se dessinait autour d'eux. D'un œil silencieux Dracule assistait à cela et si des mots étaient dits, un fin sourire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tracer sur le visage de Mihawk.

Les barques continuaient d'accoster et si deux d'entre-elles contenaient Penguin et Kidd, ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour assister à un tableau unique.

La foule qui s'était créée autour de Shanks se courbait doucement mais surement et des mots comme « le prince est venu nous sauver », « …C'est vraiment lui » ou bien encore « la famille Parish ne nous avait pas abandonné » étaient prononcés.

Mal à l'aise, Shanks relevait ses hommes et ses femmes à l'aide de sa main unique et répondant aux sourires qu'il pouvait recevoir, la foule se faisait de plus en plus épaisse. C'était aussi à cet instant que Dracule vit l'opportunité de dévoiler son plan et d'obtenir le plus de monde de leurs côtés.

 **\- Shanks, il faut que tu leur parle maintenant.** Souffla Mihawk à l'oreille de son cadet.

Acquiesçant sans pour autant savoir quoi faire, le roux examina la situation, les personnes autour de lui et soupira longuement et doucement.

Regardant chaque personne, apercevant aussi quelques enfants dans l'assemblée, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était éclaircit la voix.

 **\- Je vous jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider et réduire à néant l'emprise que Crocodile a sur cette île et celles voisines. Avec l'aide de Mihawk-san et de tous ses soldats, je ferais tout pour vous rendre votre liberté.**

 **\- Nous croyons en vous, Shanks-sama… .** Soupira un premier homme.

 **\- On veut vous aider, Shanks-sama.** Cria un second homme.

 **\- Dites-nous quoi faire.** Avait demandé une femme.

 **\- Laissez-nous nous charger de tout. Abritez-vous et répandez la nouvelle. Dites à tous que le prince Shanks est de retour et qu'il est ici pour récupérer ce qui lui appartient de droit.** S'exclama Dracule en se postant près de son ami.

Les voix continuaient de s'élever, la foule se faisait toujours plus dense mais quand un coup de feu fut entendu, c'est la panique qui gagna le cœur des habitants.

Les hommes ordonnèrent aux femmes et aux enfants de se cacher dans les sous-sols et un élan d'affolement souffla sur la ville.

Les soldats continuaient d'affluer sur la berge et si bientôt les troupes étaient au complet, des bruits fracassants de pas soulevèrent bientôt les pavés et d'un ordre sûr, Mihawk demanda à ses troupes de le suivre. Aller à la rencontre de leurs ennemis était maintenant la priorité.

Bientôt, ils allaient faire face à Crocodile et c'était là que tout se jouerait !


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite de l'arrivée de Shanks sur l'île et les combats continuent. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Premier affrontement.**

Entre temps, différents escadrons s'étaient détachés de Mihawk pour s'aventurer en ville et pour prendre en tenaille, l'ennemi.

Bellamy était parti à l'Est avec ses hommes et Penguin, tandis que Kidd était parti à l'Ouest avec l'un des capitaines de Dracule et leurs hommes.

L'Est et l'Ouest étaient deux quartiers différents, le premier était rempli de familles démunies mais heureuse de pouvoir vivre tandis que de l'autre côté, elle était en partie faite de brigands et de voleurs.

Les troupes du blond se dispersait de façon stratégique, certains grimpaient dans les hauteurs comme Penguin pour prévenir des ennemis et aussi parce qu'ils étaient doués pour les tirs à distance, d'autres faisaient évacuer la population et les derniers suivaient les ordres du doré et se trouvaient une planque jusqu'à l'attente du signal.

A l'Ouest, c'était plus mouvementé. Les gros bras protégeaient leurs territoires et se fichaient des affaires du roi, les soldats –et Kidd- se battaient aussi bien contre les citoyens que contre les quelques ennemis qui faisaient leur ronde quotidienne pour attraper un ou deux bandits en guise d'exemple !

 **\- Je compte sur vous pour nous avertir de ce qui se passe au loin** , avertit Bellamy à Penguin et à son frère d'arme Kro. **Vous autres, en position et ne laissons personne passer ! Aujourd'hui, nous devons triompher !**

Une dernière tape sur l'épaule de ce noiraud pour l'encourager dans sa première bataille, Penguin relâcha de l'air et se remit en position.

Il était près de son ancien chez lui, pas complètement… pas totalement mais, les maisons qu'il apercevait auraient pu être la sienne. Lui, sa baraque était un peu à l'écart, entourée de verdure et il l'avait toujours trouvée jolie.

Ouais, tout lui rappelait son passé. Ses parents, sa vie paisible et même toutes les fois où il courrait pour attraper une libellule ou autre.

Tout était fait pour qu'il se souvienne –il en avait l'impression du moins- et ça faisait mal à son cœur. Ça faisait mal à son cœur parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser et parce que le faire, le blessait davantage. …Et puis, il devait oublier son passé pour son ami. Il devait refouler ses émotions pour soutenir Shanks. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir maintenant qu'il était ici.

Il était stressé, avait mal au ventre et n'était absolument pas rassuré. Il ne connaissait rien des combats. Ne savait pas quand ça débutait ou quand ça se terminait…, c'était brouillon. Il n'avait que la théorie entendue une ou deux fois !

Vérifiant ses armes, sa dague bien fixée dans le bas de son dos, ses couteaux dans cette poche fixée à son pantalon et cet arc avec lequel il s'était entrainé durant de nombreuses heures, il soupira.

A ses côtés, le brun le scrutait et comme pour lui donner de sa vaillance, il l'encouragea d'une légère frappe dans le dos qui fit tout de même sursauter le noiraud. Un léger sourire se montra sur le visage de l'autre et…, Penguin comprit. Il devait être fort. Ses pensées étaient emplies de Kidd et de Shanks et rien que pour eux, il devait faire tout son possible pour faire gagner ce roux.

A l'Ouest, les voix s'élevaient et les confrontations se montraient hargneuses. Evidemment, Kidd aimait ça, se bagarrer et donc, il prenait un malin plaisir à se montrer « puissant » et impérieux.

Des joutes verbales se jouaient entre les gangs et les nouveaux venus, c'était étrange à voir vu de ce qui se déroulait sûrement au centre-ville et pourtant, ça paraissait presque naturel.

Et Kidd connaissait bien ce quartier puisqu'il y était né et qu'il y avait grandi. Il connaissait tout d'ici et c'est aussi pour ça que certains d'entre eux reconnaissaient ce timbre et ce franc-parler. Le rouge repoussait les intrus et ceux à la « sale gueule » dans un sourire tyrannique et malveillant. Ce carmin se sentait vivant ici et à sa place !

Il allait mater tous les ivrognes et parieurs pour les mettre dans son camp. Il était sûr que ces voleurs allaient le suivre puisque ils se regroupaient tous ici en guise d'opposition à l'actuel roi ! Qui ne serait pas heureux de pouvoir lui botter le cul !? Qui autour de lui, n'aurait pas cette envie de voir Crocodile à terre !?

 **\- Si vous nous aidez, vous pourriez p'être avoir votre part !** Sourit Kidd en prenant à parti celui qui se faisait appeler chef de bande.

 **\- Et tu nous propose quoi concrètement !?**

 **\- C'est très simple, battez-vous avec nous et le prochain roi pourrait vous accorder quelques petites faveurs.**

 _ **\- Kidd, ne promettez pas des choses comme celles-ci.**_ Souffla le capitaine non loin de là et qui suivait avec assiduité la conversation.

 **\- Laisse-moi faire,** soupira le carmin **. Alors !?**

 **\- Les rois sont tous pourris, impossible qu'on t'croit ! T'essaie d'nous l'faire à l'envers.**

 **\- T'auras qu'à m'tuer si j'mens. Maintenant bougez-vous le cul et attrapez des armes sauf si vous voulez crever !**

Repoussant de sa main d'acier l'autre « brute », Eustass fit demi-tour et donna des directives aux hommes que Dracule lui avait confié.

Il ne faisait rien au hasard. Il connaissait ceux d'ici et s'ils n'étaient pas occupés alors ils pourraient changer la donne et nuire à leur projet. Et puis, si l'un d'entre eux avait la bonne idée de fourrer son nez partout, avec de la chance il pourrait tomber sur son noiraud et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment possible alors les avoir à l'œil était mieux.

Pis, il y avait Shanks aussi. Rater tout ce qu'il mettait en œuvre à cause de l'un d'entre eux était impossible. Attrapant l'un des voleurs pour le poster derrière l'une des maisons légèrement décrépites, il le menaça silencieusement et guettant le moindre bruit ou la moindre fumée…, il attendit. Tous ne pouvaient faire que ça à présent. Attendre et se préparer à combattre.

* * *

Dracule et Shanks avaient bien avancé, ils avaient dépassé le port et maintenant ils étaient dans le centre de la ville. Le brun avait confiance en ses hommes et il savait qu'il pouvait se rendre au château sans se soucier d'eux. Le roux le suivait comme une ombre, une moue sérieuse sur le visage. Plus son prince avançait et plus il devenait un monarque.

Il prenait de l'assurance et son aura rayonnait sur le peuple. Les personnes autour d'eux les aidaient comme ils pouvaient, essayant de repousser aux mieux les soldats du faux roi.

Le groupe du prince se battait avec hargne. Le roux en avait vu du sang, le sien et celui d'autres, mais là, c'était horrible, et cette odeur de mort il la connaissait, mais là encore il en avait la nausée. Depuis qu'il était chez son amant il avait oublié certaines choses comme ces odeurs, ces bruits et ces sentiments qui lui revenaient à cet instant dans ces rues. Le sang, la mort, les cris, la peur, l'envie de fuite, mais aussi cette envie de vivre, de survivre quoi qu'il en coûte.

Sa vie, il l'avait passée entre quatre murs et maintenant il était libre. Et cette liberté il voulait l'offrir à tout son peuple alors quand il vit le château devant lui, ce désir de vivre lui donna le courage d'avancer.

Ravalant son envie de vomir et son dégout il fonça vers un ennemi qui allait s'en prendre à Dracule. Il le tua d'un coup d'épée dans le torse –bien placé et sans geste inutile-.

Mihawk fut surpris de voir son prince se jeter dans la bataille à corps perdu. Mais il fut heureux qu'il le fasse car à cet instant, cela lui sauva la vie. Il vit que l'étincelle dans son regard avait changé, elle montrait sa détermination de vaincre, et de vivre.

Shanks voulait plus que tout vivre et ne plus jamais avoir peur de rien. Ici et d'une certaine façon, il venait se faire exorciser.

Il allait tout « détruire » pour recommencer. Récupérant son épée, il la secouait pour enlever ce sang vrai et observant cette lame, il comprit aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

 **\- C'est la première fois… la première fois que j'hôte la vie.** Confessa Shanks.

 **\- J'aimerais que ce soit la dernière… je te le jure.** Lui répondit Mihawk.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin en se débarrassant de leurs ennemis.

La route serait longue et difficile.

Mihawk avait beau avoir tout pensé durant des heures entières –voire des jours- et il y avait encore bons nombres d'imprévus sur leur route.

A présent il fallait faire des choix, du plus stratégique au plus rapide et si Shanks n'était pas doué pour cela, il allait vite apprendre.

Continuant de faire des blessés ou des morts, la troupe du brun avançait et ne s'éparpillait pas. Il se devait de rester unis et de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi.

La nuit était en train de tomber. Le soleil déclinait largement à l'horizon et les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus grandes et inquiétantes. Dans le palais Crocodile fulminait, il désirait tuer ses enfants maudits des familles Mihawk et Parish de ses propres mains.

Il aurait dû le faire quand il en avait l'occasion, il aurait dû les assassiner quand il avait mis les pieds sur cette île pour la première fois mais il s'était montré trop présomptueux et maintenant il le payait.

De plus, Bones lui avait interdit de quitter le palais expliquant que les deux hommes viendraient à lui bien assez tôt. Ceci dit la patience n'était pas du tout le fort de ce brun qui continuait de lancer ses troupes sur l'ennemi.

Son adversaire voulait l'encercler, l'assiéger à l'aide de petits stratagèmes idiots. Il allait montrer à Dracule Mihawk la force de ses hommes et réduire à néant les siens. Les abattre et en faire une allée sanglante ou des têtes trôneraient sur des piques.

 **\- Envoie la septième à leur rencontre, nous verrons bien s'ils continuent de marcher la tête haute.** Grogna Crocodile.

 **\- A vos ordres.**

Le second s'était incliné devant son roi et était parti.

La septième était connu pour être l'une des unités les plus sanglantes après la dixième et si Crocodile avait décidé de les envoyer c'était certainement pour impressionner et soumettre les deux rebelles.

Puis dans un coin de son esprit, Bones espérait pouvoir se mesurer à Dracule. Il espérait pouvoir le punir de toutes les conversations désagréables qu'ils avaient eues. Oh oui, il se ferait un plaisir de l'écorcher et de le faire souffrir. …Il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et les combats continuaient à demi-ton.

Les hommes de Mihawk s'étaient posés dans les maisons abandonnées par leurs habitants pour la nuit et se relayaient à tour de rôle en cas d'attaque ou simplement pour éloigner les opposants.

Dans l'une des baraques, Dracule effectuait son tour de garde et non loin de lui, Shanks se reposait de cette longue journée, bien qu'il ne dormait pas réellement. Il fermait juste l'œil pour oublier ce qu'il avait dû faire mais et aussi parce que Dracule le lui avait demandé.

Là, contre ce mur et son arme non loin de lui, le roux allait passer une longue nuit, il en était sûr.

A l'extérieur, des lames s'entrechoquaient, des combattants tombaient toujours mais moins souvent, moins rapidement.

Il n'y avait que la lune comme témoin de ce massacre et cela dura près de 10 heures. Les soldats se relayaient, l'avancée ne se faisait plus et les cadavres jonchaient le sol au petit matin.

A l'Est, les troupes de Bellamy aussi avaient trouvé refuge dans les maisons vides. Le blond avait donné des ordres, avait fortifié leur place et avait demandé à certains de prendre leur tour de garde.

Penguin écoutait tous les mots que ce doré pouvait avoir, les consignes et s'il fixait inlassablement par-delà cette fenêtre c'était parce qu'il pensait à ses compagnons –à Shanks et Kidd-. Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient rien, qu'ils étaient en sécurité et qu'ils ne se mettaient pas inutilement en danger, surtout ce rouge qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à trouver les ennuis facilement –Shanks, lui avait Dracule qui ne lui aurait jamais permis un tel écart de conduite-.

Le cœur serré, l'ébène écoutait les cris extérieurs et les quelques combats qui se déroulaient de son côté de l'île. Il n'avait plus le gout de s'enfuir puisqu'il était lui aussi un « meurtrier » maintenant, mais il avait le gout de retrouver sa famille –sa seconde famille- le plus rapidement possible et ce n'était pas Bellamy qui revenait près de lui qui allait le rassurer –il n'y arrivait plus depuis quelques heures-.

A l'Ouest, surement que le ménage avait été fait pour la nuit !

Faut dire, ils avaient été aidés par pas mal de monde et pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils avaient l'habitude d'assassiner les gens.

D'un côté le capitaine qui accompagnait Kidd était heureux de cela mais de l'autre, devoir quelque chose à des brigands étaient dangereux. Ils demandaient toujours des choses impossibles en retour mais pour l'heure, il les remerciait d'être de leur côté.

Posé contre les murs en brique et ayant fait un petit feu de camp, ils attendaient le levé du jour. Ils savaient ce qu'il leur restait à faire –c'est-à-dire avancer- mais, ils devaient patienter.

Alors sur le coin du feu, Kidd scrutait les flammes et répondait de temps à autre aux personnes aux alentours. Mais surtout, il priait pour que Dracule surveille consciencieusement Shanks et que l'autre blond ne mette pas en danger la bestiole qu'il avait fait garder. Parce que pour l'un ou pour l'autre, ça allait mal se passer si un truc leur arrivait !

Et c'était sur ces différentes pensées et différentes actions que la nuit se déroula… .


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite du conflit et on en apprend plus sur le passé de Penguin. Bonne lecture. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Fantôme du passé.**

Il y avait du sang au sol, des corps morts ou agonisants et l'air était bercé de cris. Le matin venu, le ciel était couvert et le bruit de la ferraille se faisait entendre de toutes parts.

Ça avait quelque chose de joli, quelque chose d'irréel et au milieu de tout ça, des hommes continuaient de se battre. Au milieu de ça, des hommes défendaient leur vie et celles de leurs compagnons. …Les combats avaient repris.

Au détour d'une ruelle pourpre, Kidd attrapait son assaillant de sa main de métal et le fit doucement souffrir avec son épée. Il souriait de ce qu'il faisait, …ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas « amusé » de cette manière et, pas que ça lui avait manqué, pourtant c'était…, il se plaisait là où il se trouvait même s'il était entouré d'ennemi.

Depuis que le nouveau jour était apparu, l'influence ennemi avait regagnée leur côté, même s'ils avançaient pour regagner le palais. C'était comme si l'ennemi était inépuisable et ça avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Il regardait parfois ses compagnons d'armes, en voyait parfois tomber puis se relever mais, ce fut sans doute un éclair noir qui le détourna de son objectif premier. …Un éclair qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours.

Et ce moment d'inattention avait profité à l'un des adversaires de notre rouge qui ne se priva pas de le charger et de le taillader.

Blessé au niveau des côtes, un grognement sinistre était sorti de la bouche de ce carmin maintenant en colère et il entamait déjà un demi-tour pour faire souffrir celui qui avait osé faire couler son sang.

…Ou pas, parce que son présumé assassin se retrouvait à ses pieds se noyant dans son propre sang et il devait cette chose à qui, à une personne précise.

Surpris, n'était pas le mot pour décrire son expression à l'instant et si sa lame pourfendait un autre ennemi, un large sourire se traça sur son visage.

Puis un rire s'était montré. Un rire franc et sans doute heureux puis une étreinte s'était faite ainsi que des frappes dans le dos et des cheveux éparpillés.

 **\- Alors Kidd, on laisse des ouvertures à ses ennemis !?** Se moqua une voix non loin de ce vermeil.

 **\- Ferme-là Killer ! …Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici !?** Demanda Kidd en examinant ses amis.

 **\- On était au bar quand on a entendu la première explosion hier, pis ensuite on a vu les chiens de Crocodile se battre contre d'autres qu'on n'avait jamais vu ici. On s'était dit qu'ça pouvait être marrant de se joindre à eux !** Raconta le dénommé Killer.

 **\- Hé hé, à la bonne heure. Ça fait du bien d'vous revoir.**

 **\- Patron, vous êtes sorti de prison !** S'écria l'un des anciens compagnons de ce rouge.

 **\- Ouais et pas seul… . On continuera de parler plus tard ok, avant on doit tous les chasser, ça vous dit de faire comme avant !?** Demanda le rouge.

 **\- Et comment !**

Un blond aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus du nom de Killer aiguisa ses lames, un autre du nom de Heat –les mèches grises et le regard noir- frappa son poing dans sa paume et le dernier appelé Wire – un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et au regard hostile- attendait les ordres.

Leur petit groupe était refermé…, comme avant et cela faisait sourire les quatre hommes. Ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps et ils avaient surement été les plus crains ici –avant que Kidd ne décide de se sacrifier pour eux-.

Reprenant le chemin premier, Eustass avait fini de parler et maintenant il reprenait de l'action ! Il allait rejoindre plus vite Shanks ainsi…, ouais il était pressé de voir où il en était et si Mihawk le protégeait toujours aussi bien.

Ouais, il devait avancer et si un rire gras traversa l'air, il rappela quelque chose à ce carmin.

* * *

Penguin courrait à perdre haleine. Son arc avait disparu depuis longtemps et les rues se ressemblaient toutes. Il s'était perdu dans cette ville et y'avait ce monstre à ses trousses.

Il était horrible, géant et colossal.

Il avait été séparé de Bellamy au matin pour une raison ou une autre, il avait simplement dû s'éloigner parce qu'un monstre l'avait reconnu. Parce qu'un monstre l'avait cherché durant toute son échappée depuis la prison.

Cet ébène était recouvert d'éclaboussures de sang –de ses compagnons, de ses adversaires- et il avait tué. Il avait du sang sur les mains aussi.

Trébuchant sur quelques pavés et attrapant un mur détruit, Penguin essayait de fuir l'ombre qui ne faisait que le rattraper encore et encore.

Essoufflé et tremblant, il s'appuya pour regonfler ses poumons mais à peine une demi-seconde plus tard, une épée frôla ses mèches de jais et s'encastra dans les pierres derrière lui.

S'accroupissant pour éviter le coup, le noiraud dérapa sur le sol et reprit sa course folle.

Il y avait de moins en moins de monde autour de lui, les quartiers devenaient de plus en plus déserts et quelque part, c'était encore plus effrayant.

S'appuyant sur le sol à l'aide de sa main, Penguin reprit la route et essaya de se trouver un endroit que l'autre ne pouvait atteindre –ce qui était compliqué-.

Le rire gras de cet homme continuait de le poursuivre et ça lui retournait les tripes. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, ne voulait pas le voir et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire face.

Tournant encore et encore dans ces rues désertes bientôt, ce noiraud se retrouva piégé.

Il était face à un gigantesque mur impossible à escalader. La lèvre tremblante et le regard embrumé, il était maintenant obligé de se retourner et… il ne savait pas. Il avait peur.

Contre le mur, il se frappa le visage pour se reprendre mais, c'était déjà trop tard. Une main lui empoignait le cou, enserrait sa gorge fine et s'il essayait par tous les moyens de faire desserrer cette prise, l'autre était beaucoup trop fort.

 **\- Tu n'peux plus fuir maintenant. …Si tu savais comme je t'ai cherché, comme je priais pour te retrouver.** Souffla l'homme près du visage de Penguin. **Je vais enfin pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé, tu ne trouves pas ça bien !?**

La bouche scellée, l'ébène n'avait plus l'usage de la parole. Il était trop possédé par la peur pour répondre quoique ce soit.

Son bourreau…, son poursuivant n'était personne d'autre que l'assassin de ses parents et ça brisait chacune de ses barrières mentales.

Continuant de griffer les mains de cet homme dépassant les deux mètres, aux cheveux noirs, au regard brillant et aux cicatrices marquées, l'animal était pris dans les filets de son tortionnaire.

 **\- J'aurais dû te tuer en premier, devant tes parents ça aurait été bien. …Si tu savais comme ils m'ont imploré… ah, c'était tellement drôle. Il pleurait comme toi et criait des « pitié », « ne me tuez pas » … ! Ils étaient minables, tout comme toi !**

La prise s'était resserrée sur la gorge du noiraud et ayant du mal à respirer, Penguin se débattait un peu plus fortement.

Donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de poings à son assaillant, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni même à regarder autour de lui. Y'avait juste cette voix grinçante qui résonnait à son oreille et ces frissons d'angoisse qui glissaient sur sa peau.

Y'avait rien d'autre. Y'avait juste lui et son assassin. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas mourir…, il ne voulait pas mourir ici.

 **\- Je vais faire ça lentement…, je vais te regarder rendre ton dernier souffle comme je l'ai fait avec ta mère. Ta pauvre petite maman, tu te souviens d'elle !? J'aurais tellement aimé la baiser mais ton père est venu m'emmerder et toi par la suite !**

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues crasseuses à l'évocation de ses parents mais, il se débattait aussi plus vigoureusement et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il se retrouvait à plus de dix centimètres du sol.

La panique montait, la peur et la rage aussi –étrangement pour lui-. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident, pas quelque chose qu'il comprenait mais, pour la première fois il voulait véritablement faire du mal. Il voulait vraiment prendre la vie de quelqu'un et il s'agissait de cet homme qui était occupé de le priver d'air.

Penguin cherchait maintenant un moyen de s'échapper, un moyen de survivre et peut-être un moyen de se venger !

Il essayait de fouiller ses poches, son dos ou n'importe quoi d'autre et c'est là qu'il remarqua sa dague trop loin de lui –tombée au sol lors de sa course effrénée-.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne cries pas comme ta mère !? Hein ?! …Oh, tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir !? Tu crois pouvoir me survivre !? …Stupide, tu es stupide exactement comme ton père.**

Levant un peu plus le noiraud plaqué à ce mur et tremblant contre sa paume, le rire gras de l'homme ne faiblissait pas.

Il ne se méfiait à aucun moment de ce « petit enfant » qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il se moquait même de lui et sans se priver. Il était sûr de sa victoire qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Victoire qu'il rabâchait en boucle dans sa tête depuis que cette petite vermine lui avait échappée. Vermine qui avait trouvé refuge dans cette prison parce que Crocodile n'avait pas voulu lui laisser ! Alors ouais, il prenait son temps et savourait sa victoire, sa prise, et regarderait jusqu'à la dernière seconde ce regard qui s'éteindrait.

De son côté, Penguin frappait encore de ses jambes agitées et si cela gênait son assaillant ce n'était pas non plus dérangeant.

Et alors que la prise se resserrait une dernière fois, la main du noiraud cogna quelque chose dans sa poche. Au bout de ses doigts, y'avait surement un truc pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas !?

 **\- Meurs maintenant. Tu as assez vécu tu crois pas !? …Et puis qui pourrait bien pleurer une vermine comme toi !? Je débarrasse le monde d'un parasite qui n'aurait jamais dû vivre.**

Resserrant cette chose entre ses mains, Penguin suffoquait. Sa gorge le brûlait, ses poumons allaient imploser mais sa main se cramponnait à cet objet et trouvant assez de force pour se défendre, il planta cette sorte de couteau dans l'épaule de son bourreau.

Et il continua, Penguin plantait encore et encore sa seule arme dans cette chair et s'éclaboussait de sang.

Le rire s'était arrêté, la douleur avait pris place sur le visage de l'homme et il avait relâché l'animal qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Animal qui avait pris le temps d'une seule respiration puis qui avait repris son acharnement et son meurtre. Il poignardait encore et encore cet homme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner pour se protéger. Il lui faisait des trous un peu partout. Dans le dos, dans les bras, sur le torse, dans le ventre…, il le mutilait et sans doute qu'il vengeait ses parents.

En réalité, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même…, il était porté par sa rage de vivre et par son désir de faire taire cet homme à jamais.

Les minutes défilaient rapidement et Penguin transperçait encore et encore ce corps qui ne se débattait plus. Il poignardait un être vil qu'il détestait.

Il pleurait certes, mais ce n'était pas de peur –plus en tout cas- ni même de tristesse envers ses parents. C'était des larmes de colère et de frustration. Il se recouvrait de sang alors qu'il était agenouillé près de cette dépouille et si le dernier souffle de l'autre allait être rendu, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter…, il n'y arrivait pas. …Jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus.

Ses doigts avaient desserré la lame –l'aiguille qui avait fait trépasser son ennemi- et regardant autour de lui sans vraiment y voir quoique ce soit, il se retrouvait seul au monde. Seul avec le cadavre de l'assassin de ses parents.

Le revers de sa main avait essuyé sa joue trempée d'eau et de sang, elle avait lâchement regagné le sol par la suite et comme un automate il s'était relevé. …Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année. J'espère que tous vos souhaits seront réalisés.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre toujours sur la guerre. Mais enfin on va voir des combats qu'on attend ainsi que des retrouvailles. Bonne lecture. A bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Bat-toi, retrouve-toi.**

Ils étaient à l'intérieur. Le palais était immense. …Immensément sombre. Il n'y avait plus rien des couleurs vives dont Mihawk se rappelait, plus rien des tapisseries des parents de Shanks sur les murs et plus rien de ce parquet en chêne qui brillait autrefois.

Le château était méconnaissable. Tout était froid et obscur, sans doute à l'image de ce roi cruel qui habitait les lieux.

Ils avaient éparpillé leurs hommes pour sécuriser les lieux –pour débusquer les intrus- et lui et Shanks grimpaient les marches avec en ligne de mire Crocodile.

A chaque étage découvert, il ouvrait les portes à la volée, épiait les lieux et repartait aussitôt les mains vides.

Ils avaient parcouru le bâtiment ainsi durant un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte entrouverte ne se fasse voir. Mettant ce roux à l'abri dans son dos, il poussa la planche de bois à l'aide de son épée et un rire reconnu de ses sens lui indiqua que le jeu de cache-cache était terminé.

Entrant dans la pièce, celle-ci était immense et encore vierge de toute bagarre. Elle était lumineuse comparée aux autres mais décorée avec mauvais goût.

Sur ses gardes et regardant si aucun piège ne l'attendait, Mihawk fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de devoir parer la première attaque de ce faux roi.

Le roux fut rejeté vers l'arrière par le brun et percutant le mur derrière lui, Shanks se sentait impuissant –inutile-.

Crocodile avait ri, il frappait fort et sans rythme précis. Il s'amusait et mon Dieu, il était impatient d'embrocher les deux devant lui.

Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation tout comme son corps, il avait enfin à portée de main ses deux futures victimes et ça le rendait hilare, complètement hystérique.

Il frappait d'impatience et de dégoût. Frappait dans le but de faire mal, non, de faire souffrir lentement ses proies. Mais frappait aussi avec finesse et légèreté comme pour leur dire qu'aucun des deux n'étaient à sa hauteur.

 **\- Alors Mihawk junior, on n'sait pas s'battre !** Rigola Crocodile en acculant un peu plus ce brun.

 **\- Certainement mieux que toi, Crocodile… .** Grogna Dracule en parant une attaque pour riposter dans la seconde.

C'était au tour du faux roi de reculer et dans sa manœuvre, il percuta son bureau qu'il avait réussi à contourner quelques secondes plus tard.

Le spectateur de ce combat mortel resserrait sa propre épée et s'il aurait aimé aider son ainé, il hésita. Il ne voulait pas le gêner, le blesser par inadvertance ou faire une étourderie qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Dracule.

Mais n'ayant même pas le temps de réfléchir, Shanks aperçu un autre homme qui se dirigeait vers Mihawk. Il était grand, les cheveux rasés et une carrure plus qu'imposante.

Criant un « attention » à plein poumon, le roux poussa son ami hors d'atteinte de ce coup qui aurait pu lui être mortel et de son épée arrêta le coup de celui qui lui rendait visite lors de son incarcération.

Brun et roux étaient maintenant côte à côte et s'ils épiaient leurs deux ennemis, ils étaient également étudiés à la loupe par leurs adversaires.

 **\- Eh bien, tu as appris quelques trucs depuis ton évasion on dirait !** Se moqua Bones en dévisageant méchamment le manchot. **Dracule, ravi de te revoir.**

 **\- Tu m'excuseras, ce n'est pas réciproque.**

 **\- Mh toujours aussi arrogant. Crocodile-sama laissez-moi m'occuper de lui…, s'il vous plait.** Demanda Daz à son roi.

 **\- Je vous battrais tous les deux à la fois,** soupira Mihawk **. Vous n'me faites pas peur.**

\- … **. Et toi, mon petit prince disparu, crois-tu qu'il peut nous battre !?** Souffla Crocodile en plongeant son regard irrité dans celui noisette du rouquin. **Est-ce que tu laisserais celui qui t'as sorti de ta cellule risquer une nouvelle fois sa vie pour toi !?**

 **\- Ne l'écoute pas Shanks !** S'emporta Dracule en laissant son regard dériver vers son cadet.

 **\- Oh que si, il va m'écouter parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est qu'une erreur. Une méprisable erreur que je me dois d'effacer, n'est-ce pas petit prince.** Souffla Crocodile une fois de plus.

Serrant le manche de son épée, Dracule en avait assez d'écouter de telles aberrations et fonça tête baissée pour embrocher Crocodile.

Enfin presque puisqu'il fut rapidement arrêté par Daz Bones qui protégea son roi. Tant qu'il était vivant, personne ne toucherait à son roi, c'était une chose qu'il s'était promis il y avait bien longtemps et repoussant les attaques de Mihawk, un nouveau combat s'engagea.

Un combat qui les amena loin de Shanks et loin du roi imposteur.

Projeté à travers l'une des portes, le rasé se releva rapidement et échappa à un coup bien porté. Dans une salle adjacente à celle que les deux autres individus occupés, Dracule ne voulait pas mais, il se retrouvait maintenant dans l'incapacité de protéger son prince.

Entrant dans un combat –certainement à mort- avec Bones, Dracule se faisait de plus en plus éloigné de son ami mais devant se protéger avant tout d'une attaque sur le côté, le brun s'écarta et agrippa en plus de son épée, cette dague que son père lui avait offerte étant jeune.

De l'autre côté, Crocodile frappa de sa lame au sol et s'avançant tranquillement vers sa future victime, son sourire réapparu. …Il était sûr de se promener avec cette tête à la main dans les minutes à venir.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que Kidd et ses amis assassinaient à tout va, se frayant un passage vers le château qu'ils avaient maintenant en ligne de mire et laissant derrière eux une trainée de cadavre et de sang.

Leurs pas les avaient ramenés dans une zone déserte et si rien ne bougeait aux alentours, ils aperçurent au loin une ombre, un être avançant tel un zombie. Killer –le sourire aux lèvres- allait l'attaquer pour le tuer sans plus de cérémonie quand ce carmin l'arrêta.

 **\- Tu fous quoi ?** S'écria Killer mécontent d'avoir été stoppé.

 **\- Je le connais,** expliqua Kidd.

Ce rouge regarda alors plus fixement l'être devant lui, ne le reconnaissant qu'à moitié. Il avait une drôle d'allure et ses pas désordonnés ne plaisait pas à Kidd. De plus il ne devrait pas être là, il n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie de la ville alors une question persistait. Il n'aimait pas ça et appela cette ombre.

 **\- Et la bestiole qu'est-ce que t'fous là ? Où est le blond ?**

\- …

 **\- Ohé ! Tu réponds l'asticot. C'est quoi tout ce sang ?** Continua-t-il de l'interpeller.

\- …

Kidd commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter alors il s'avança doucement vers ce noiraud tout en continuant de lui parler –sans se lasser-.

Quand le carmin arriva devant son cadet celui-ci balança son bras vers lui pour le frapper. Ce n'était pas un instinct de défense mais bien d'attaque et Kidd l'arrêta brutalement avec l'aide de sa main en acier.

Penguin se débattait, essayait de frapper son vis-à-vis et de se libérer. Il ne voulait pas être retenu, attrapé ou juste frappé, il devait simplement se défendre et tuer. Kidd maitrisait tout de même son prisonnier et continuait de l'appeler sans relâche pour le ramener à la raison.

 **\- L'asticot c'est moi, calmes-toi !**

 **\- Kidd pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec lui.** Soupira le blond privé de sa cible.

 **\- Ferme-là Killer. Hé la bestiole, écoute-moi bordel.**

Penguin hurla de toute sa voix –mordait et griffait-, il continuer de tout faire pour se sortir de la prise de son compagnon. Ce noiraud ne le reconnaissait pas et son esprit lui dictait de tuer toute personne l'approchant.

Il ne comprenait pas les mots que l'autre lui disait, ni les paroles des autres. Puis tout à coup il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres, quelque chose de reconnaissable pour son esprit, des lèvres. …Il y avait des lèvres sur les siennes, des lèvres hargneuses. Des lèvres au baiser reconnaissable, il était passionné ce qui détendit inexplicablement le plus jeune. Et quand enfin les deux bouches se descellèrent, l'animal était redevenu lui-même. Il reconnut de suite le carmin.

 **\- Eustass-san… Que se passe-t-il ?** Murmura le noiraud effrayé tout en clignant des paupières pour épier l'environnement.

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi d'demander ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Ce sang ?** Grogna le carmin en lorgnant sa bestiole qui lui offrait un regard terrifié et craintif.

 **\- Je… Kidd… l'assassin de mes parents… je viens de le tuer. J'ai été pourchassé par lui après avoir été séparé de Bellamy-san. Et je l'ai tué. Il allait… j'étouffais et puis d'un coup je l'ai poignardé encore et encore. Kidd… j'ai…**

Le carmin le serra fort contre lui pour le rassurer et pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler. Kidd avait compris et il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

Le gardant contre son torse durant une pleine minute, Eustass prit lui-même une profonde inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver et encrant sa main dans la tignasse de l'insecte, il reprit la parole.

 **\- Bon ok ! Tu me suis. Ça se sont des amis et maintenant, on va au château.**

Le cadet hocha la tête pour saluer les autres et pour dire à Kidd qu'il était d'accord. Ses prunelles de nouveau vertes, il continuait tout de même d'accrocher le vêtement de son ainé et le suivait sans un autre mot.

Il se remettait doucement de cette sorte de crise qu'il avait faite et s'il regardait les alentours pour se remémorer, il tremblait encore. Ses mains bougeaient seules et son corps se rappelait vivement.

Derrière, les trois autres regardaient la scène, éberlués. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus surprenant, voir Kidd s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ou le voir embrasser un homme.

Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne dirent rien –gardant ça pour plus tard- et continuèrent d'accompagner leur vieil ami qui soutenait et regardait un gamin comme s'il était son trésor le plus précieux.


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonsoir,**

 **La suite du face à face entre Crocodile et Shanks.**

 **Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Je me souviens.**

 **\- Le petit prince ne devrait-il pas combattre !?**

Crocodile souriait, se moquait sans pouvoir faire autrement et cette chose lui plaisait. Il voyait bien l'hésitation qui se jouait dans le regard de ce roux et c'était un truc bien marrant.

Continuant d'avancer vers sa victime, le brun prenait son temps, faisait peur par sa seule présence et faisait grincer son crochet –qu'il portait à la place de sa main gauche- contre les murs qu'il frôlait.

Il était imposant, immensément grand et impressionnant. Y'avait quelque chose qui faisait frémir l'échine de Shanks, quelque chose qui le figeait et qui le terrorisait.

Ce Crocodile, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, pas en prison –non ce n'était pas là- autre part, ce n'était pas derrière des barreaux…, c'était…, dans un endroit lumineux, un endroit où il se croyait en sécurité.

Shanks était sûr d'avoir déjà rencontré cet homme avant aujourd'hui mais où !?

 _« Du bruit les entouraient, des coups de feu les entouraient et les frôlaient de temps à autre._

 _Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de cet homme qui le portait, Shanks se cramponnait aux vêtements de celui-ci._

 _Il pleurait un peu –beaucoup quand des balles frôlaient leur position-, ils passaient les portes rapidement, une main se posait toujours sur sa tête comme pour le mettre à l'abri et avec précipitation, il fut jeté dans une sorte de placard et tomba nez à nez avec cet homme._

 _Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette comme les siens –avec le même reflet orangé en plein soleil- et un visage à la mâchoire fine mais dur._

 _ **\- Reste caché ici, Shanks. Quoique tu entendes, ne bouge pas.**_ _Ordonna l'homme dans un léger sourire rassurant._

 _ **\- Papa !**_

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien si tu m'écoutes. Je reviendrai te chercher ensuite, c'est promis.**_

\- … _ **Papa…, pas seul~**_ _couina le petit Shanks._

 _ **\- C'est comme si tu jouais avec Dracule tu comprends sauf qu'ici, tu devras attendre que je revienne te chercher. C'est important, personne ne doit te trouver. Je compte sur toi. Je t'aime mon fils.**_

 _Une main sur la tête ébouriffait les mèches rousses de son fils puis refermant la porte de cette armoire, des pas précipités s'éloignaient._

 _Caché dans ses genoux, l'enfant n'avait jamais su combien de temps il était resté enfermé à l'intérieur de ce meuble, tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était de ce cliquetis sur la poignée._

 _Il avait levé la tête, avait eu le cœur bondissant et s'il avait été prêt à sourire, il s'était retenu dans l'instant et s'était débattu dans cette grande main qu'il ne connaissait pas._

 _Il avait été pris à bout de bras, étudié avec minutie et moqué._

 _ **\- Je crois que nous avons notre trophée, Bones ! Par ici petit prince~**_ _Avait grogné la voix de l'homme qui retenait le petit._

 _Le gamin pleurait, criait à l'aide et cherchait son père de son regard rempli de larmes, cela faisait évidemment rire cet homme, Crocodile._

 _Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Shanks avait peur, était terrorisé mais une lueur d'espoir était née en lui quand son kidnappeur lui avait de nouveau adressé la parole._

 _ **\- Tu veux voir ton père !? …Attend, je vais te le montrer.**_ _Gronda le brun._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant de quatre ans du nom de Shanks se retrouvait face au corps sans vie de son père. Baignant dans son sang, les yeux ouverts sans aucune lueur à l'intérieur._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Shanks se retrouvait en tête à tête avec le meurtrier de son père et tomba évanoui à l'aide d'un coup donné. »_

Retrouvant son souffle, Shanks se maintenait le cœur. Examinant les lieux, il revenait à la réalité et elle était mauvaise.

Maintenant, il se rappelait où il avait vu cet homme, Crocodile était le meurtrier de son père. Il se souvenait même du visage de ce dernier et il était identique au portrait que Mihawk lui avait montré une fois. ...Tout était vrai. Absolument tout, et ses mains tremblaient.

Arrêtant un coup d'épée par reflexe, le roux recula une fois de plus –tant et si bien qu'il était arrivé dans une autre pièce-.

 **\- Petit prince cela ne sert à rien de fuir, tu vas mourir de toute façon.**

Le rouquin avait trébuché dans un tapis et apercevait ce brun s'avancer vers lui. Serrant les poings, il s'échappa, dégringola les étages en agrippant les escaliers non loin de là et se retrouvant dans le hall, il prit une minute pour se calmer.

Il devait se calmer et se battre. Dracule était occupé à jouer sa vie alors il devait en faire de même. Il n'avait plus le droit de se défiler. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir cet homme pour lequel il s'inquiétait puisqu'il ne l'entendait ni ne le voyait plus. Il avait peur mais cette peur ne devait pas le faire reculer. …Au contraire, elle devait lui donner des forces et du courage.

Agrippant le manche de son épée, il prit une profonde inspiration et ancrant ses pieds dans le sol, il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait appris et fonça sur son ainé.

Crocodile para l'attaque à l'aide de son crochet et descendant la dernière marche, le combat s'engageait enfin !

Maintenant, il y avait une vraie lutte et cette chose déplu fortement à Crocodile. Dans les yeux de Shanks, la peur ne prédominait plus…, il n'y avait plus que rancune, haine et rage.

 **\- Tu as tué mes parents !**

 **\- C'est exact et alors !? Ils le méritaient. Ils auraient dû céder leur trône sans faire d'histoire.** Marmonna le brun.

Rageur, Shanks lâcha un cri pour extérioriser sa colère et donna d'autres coups –plus puissants- à son adversaire.

Le cœur battant à cent, il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner ! Il ne laisserait plus jamais cet homme faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Lame contre lame, des éraflures s'étaient rapidement montrées et un crochet menaçant rendait la tâche un peu plus ardue.

Au milieu de cet immense palais, de ce grand hall, un combat acharné se faisait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait laisser du terrain.

Shanks allait venger ce souvenir rattrapé et il allait condamner les actes de ce monstre infâme et sans sentiments.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Je n'ai pas vu les jours passer.**

 **Les combats continuent entre les deux rois et leurs seconds. Mais que va-t-il arriver ?... Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours pour la suite. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Pris au piège.**

Devant le palais, les groupes de Bellamy et de Kidd étaient arrivés.

Différentes entrées étaient prises d'assaut et si sur leur passage des soldats se battaient encore c'était, cette fois, pour faire prisonnier les derniers hommes qui restaient.

Les escaliers étaient grimpés, chacun était sur ses gardes et essayait de sécuriser leur passage.

C'est là aussi que ce rouge remarqua avec une étrange vivacité, un doré auquel il avait quelques mots à dire. Agrippant les mèches de jais de Penguin entre sa main, il lui murmura quelques mots, un « j'reviens vite, défends-toi si on t'attaque » puis, ses pas le ramenèrent vers ce blond qu'il allait agripper si un bruit sourd ne s'était pas fait entendre à l'étage.

 **\- On grimpe ! Kei, Aki venaient avec moi.** Ordonna Bellamy en attrapant les premiers escaliers venus.

Serrant les poings, Kidd passa une main sur son visage et se promettant de l'attraper plus tard, il inspecta les environs et chercha un indice.

Il devait trouver Shanks maintenant. Il était peut-être là-haut mais rien n'assurait que ce serpent de Crocodile ne l'ait pas amené à l'extérieur.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regardait l'agitation autour de lui, ses amis qui ne faisaient qu'expliquer aux autres qu'ils étaient de leur côté et… où était son animal !?

Par instinct frénétique, le carmin avait tourné sur lui-même et son regard fouillait chaque recoin, si quelqu'un tentait de nouveau de le…- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !? Où est-ce qu'il marchait comme ça !? Puis et avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'appeler, on l'interpela.

 **\- Kidd-san, par-ici. Kidd-san, il y est là-bas !** S'écria le noiraud en montrant la direction à suivre.

Comprenant rapidement de qui parlait l'insecte, le vermeil avait vite rejoint son cadet.

Le suivant, ils accoururent tous les deux vers le rouquin entraperçu puis, et alors que Penguin allait s'élancer pour aider son ainé, il fut retenu par un bras qui lui enveloppa les épaules.

 **\- Attend ici, c'est à lui de faire ça, compris. On ne peut pas interférer dans son combat.**

 **\- Mais Kidd-san si on n'fait rien il-**

 **\- Fais-lui confiance,** asséna Kidd au plus petit. **…On doit lui faire confiance.**

Mangeant sa lèvre et accrochant cet avant-bras à l'aide de ses mains, Penguin resta un petit moment plongé dans le regard fraise de son ainé pour finir par acquiescer.

Il comprenait ce que Kidd voulait dire, il comprenait vraiment, mais il avait peur pour son ami.

Continuant d'accrocher ce rouge, les deux amis observaient au loin le combat que livrait Shanks. Pour l'instant il maitrisait les actions et ne se laissait pas faire. Ce roux devait simplement trouver le talon d'Achille de l'autre et une fois cela fait, ça serait beaucoup plus simple.

Le cœur battant, les deux priaient pour la victoire de ce rouquin bien que les prières ici n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

* * *

C'était étrange comme les revirements pouvaient se faire rapidement.

Là, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait. Bellamy avait fini par rejoindre Mihawk mais, il avait fini par se retrouver assommé.

Il s'était mis entre celui qui l'avait recueilli et Daz Bones pour alléger un peu de son fardeau mais après un court combat, il s'était vu projeté et une bibliothèque lui était tombée dessus.

Dracule était de nouveau seul contre le « tas de muscles » et si des éraflures se montraient sur son visage, ce n'était rien au côté de ce rasé qui avait le flanc transpercé et la jambe en mauvais état.

 **\- Tu crois que Shanks est encore en vie, Dracule !?** Se moqua Bones malgré la douleur de ses blessures.

 **\- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr !**

Resserrant le manche de son épée, Mihawk chargea et fonça droit sur son ennemi. Il devait en finir maintenant avec lui.

La situation de Shanks le préoccupait au plus au point et il devait également sortir Bellamy de sous cette étagère en bois massif.

Armant ses attaques et faisant reculer son adversaire, le brun y était presque. Il allait faire plier cet abruti chauve et l'anéantir complètement. Attrapant sa petite dague, il esquiva la lame de Bones et s'approchant de celui-ci, il lui planta son « couteau » entre les côtes.

Appuyant pour enfoncer le plus profondément possible sa lame, Dracule fixait avec arrogance et témérité celui qu'il avait toujours détesté !

Du sang se répandait sur le sol et sur ses mains, du sang était craché par Daz et il était en trop grande quantité pour que ce rasé s'en remette.

Retirant vivement le fer après ça, après avoir incisé sur une grande partie, Dracule laissa l'homme tomber à terre pour ne plus s'en préoccuper et accourir vers son second.

Mihawk essaya bien de soulever ce meuble mais, il était bien trop lourd et trop large pour cela. Seul, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il avait besoin d'aide et pour ça, il devait sortir d'ici.

Aki et Kei –les deux hommes que Bellamy avait pris avec lui- se retrouvaient eux aussi sur le sol sans connaissance et ce n'était pas bon.

Ce brun essayait vraiment de trouver une solution mais, il était préoccupé par les bruits d'acier qu'il entendait à l'extérieur. Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver à Shanks, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Se frappant le visage pour retrouver ses esprits, il soupira –prit une seconde pour lui- et dévisagea son ami. Il allait le sortir de là, pas lui-même mais quelqu'un le ferait sortir, il se l'était promis.

 **\- Je vais chercher des hommes pour qu'ils te sortent de là, Bellamy.** Souffla à une vitesse fulgurante le brunet.

 **\- Allez… …hm, Shanks… …aidez-le…~**

 **\- Evidemment.**

Un dernier regard s'était fait puis Mihawk avait disparu. Laissant ses amis et alliés en compagnie d'un presque cadavre devenu inoffensif.

Traversant les larges couloirs, il arriva ensuite à un escalier en colimaçon qu'il descendit rapidement et devant un long couloir qui donnait sur une porte, il s'était dit qu'amis ou ennemis derrière celle-ci, il devait la traverser.

C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur un autre petit hall –qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de l'entrée- et qu'il aperçut l'un de ses capitaines accompagnés de quelques-uns de ses hommes.

 **\- Vous, allez aider Bellamy. Il se trouve au deuxième étage, il est coincé et perd du sang.**

Rien d'autre n'avait eu le temps d'être dit que Mihawk les pressait déjà de déguerpir pour aider son second.

L'arme toujours à la main, il épiait les lieux –les repérait- et c'est à l'entente de ce rire si particulier qu'il sut quelle direction prendre. Courant vers la cour intérieure, Shanks se trouvait là ! Il était là, en proie à cet usurpateur.

Le cœur battant, il ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir ou non. En théorie, son esprit lui disait que ce roux devait faire ça seul mais en pratique c'était tout autre chose.

Il devait le protéger sans pour autant qu'il perde de sa crédibilité face au peuple –peuple qui se montrait entre deux soldats, ceux qui étaient trop curieux ou suicidaires-, voulait l'aider pour ne pas le voir blessé ou pire et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait.

C'est là que Mihawk aperçu un rouge et un noir à son exact opposé. Eux aussi regardait le combat que livrait Shanks et Crocodile et certainement qu'eux aussi –plus que n'importe qui- auraient aimé aider leur ami.

…C'était une décision difficile à prendre.

Décision qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre, malheureusement.

Là, sur sa nuque se jouait une pointe. Elle le piquait, le mangeait avec ténacité et croquait sa peau avec envie.

Il était impossible pour Dracule de se retourner à cet instant parce que s'il le faisait, il mourrait, il en était sûr.

Se faisant prendre ses armes, il écarta légèrement ses mains de son corps et regardant face à lui, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le courage de son bien-aimé.

Se faisant pousser pour avancer vers le milieu de la cour, ce roux aperçu rapidement Mihawk en mauvaise posture et arrêta le combat après avoir échappé à son agresseur.

Menaçant l'individu derrière ce brun, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. C'était impensable…, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Dracule ne devait pas mourir et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas.

 **\- Crocodile-sama, j'ai un cadeau pour vous.** Grogna Bones toujours sur ses jambes et caché derrière Mihawk.

Doucement mais surement un rire s'était montré, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus gras. Un rire qui donnait la nausée !

Attrapant par la suite ce brun, Crocodile prit un malin plaisir à le mettre à genoux et le menacer de son crochet. Il allait jouer maintenant ! Jouer à un tout nouveau jeu.

 **\- Eh bien petit prince, si tu ne veux pas qu'il meure je te conseille de lâcher ton arme.** Soupira le faux roi dans un rictus empli de malveillance.

 **\- Ne fais pas ça Shanks, tu dois le tuer !** S'interposa Dracule qui reçut un coup au visage.

 **\- Oui, il faut que tu me tue petit prince… mais, tu auras sa mort sur ta conscience et tous verront que tu abandonnes facilement ceux qui te font confiance. Alors vas-y, tues-moi et lui avec.**

Le cœur serré ainsi que la mâchoire, Shanks dévisageait son ainé.

Il ne pouvait pas le sacrifier. Il ne voulait pas voir son amant se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Il ne…, voulait en aucun cas perdre Dracule.

Reculant d'un pas, le rouquin ne pouvait se défaire de ce regard ambré –ne voulait pas s'en défaire-.

En réalité, Shanks n'avait aucune décision à prendre il le savait. S'il existait une infime chance pour que Mihawk reste en vie alors il devait la saisir.

Lentement, son épée glissa de sa main pour atterrir sur le sol. Lentement, ses prunelles criaient des « désolés » à ce brun au sol. Lentement, il se sacrifiait pour sauver cette vie si précieuse à ses yeux.

 **\- Bien, c'est parfait ça** , se moqua l'homme au crochet en faisant signe à Bones de reculer l'arme tombée au sol de son propriétaire.

 **\- Shanks ne fait pas ça ! …Bats-toi, Shanks !**

 **\- Ferme-là, Mihawk. …Ferme-là. Je sais exactement comment en finir avec vous deux.** S'exclama Crocodile.

Un revers était tombé sur le visage de Shanks et étant forcé à se mettre à genoux, la lutte était terminée.

Y'avait les deux espoirs du peuple aux pieds de Crocodile, les deux seuls capables de détrôner cet homme devant lui et nul doute que bientôt l'homme au crochet réaliserait son fantasme.

Derrière les deux nouveaux prisonniers, Bones se tenait les entrailles et évitait à son sang de couler trop vite. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres mais le souffle court.

Il devait être soigné mais il préférait donner une victoire facile à son ainé. Il préférait voir des têtes tomber plutôt que de se faire soigner.

Là, au milieu de ce jardin rempli de spectateur, les deux ennemis ne se battaient plus. Y'avait comme un temps-mort…, non le temps était interrompu parce que personne ne savait quoi faire. Devait-il encore combattre ou se rendre !? …La question restait sans réponse.

Le vent soufflait, les nuages devenaient noirs et quelques gouttes détrempaient le sol souffrant. Etait-ce la fin !? ….Peut-être que oui finalement.

Quoiqu'il en soit dans les yeux de Shanks et de Dracule, le même sentiment transparaissait, ils ne voulaient pas voir l'autre mourir.


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un petit chapitre qui continue le combat entre les deux rois bientôt le dénouement. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Tu étais censé gagner !**

Au loin, Eustass Kidd avait bien aperçu Dracule. Il l'avait vu en mauvais état mais encore sur ses deux jambes. Il l'avait vu se battre mentalement pour connaitre ses prochaines actions.

Lui aussi avait des doutes concernant la bataille féroce qu'entretenait Shanks et Crocodile, lui aussi voulait intervenir mais pas au détriment de ce roux.

Puis, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent –jamais à dire vrai- mais là, ça prenait aux tripes et il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer.

Il avait donc attrapé l'animal à ses côtés pour le planquer plus loin, l'avait empêché de parler aussi et l'avait caché dans un renfoncement. De là, il l'avait fixé, agrippé ses mèches de jais et lui avait dit d'attendre là, de ne pas se montrer. Penguin avait voulu répliquer –l'avait même fait- mais un regard dur et froid l'avait contraint à accepter les ordres.

Une fois cela fait, ce rouge avait rebroussé chemin pour retrouver ses amis. Il avait besoin d'eux, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais, c'était essentiel et puis, regarder Shanks se battre pour tout le monde n'était plus acceptable. Lui donner un coup de main était sa priorité maintenant.

Rapidement, il trouva Killer –les deux autres étant occupés de se faire plaisir avec les soldats de Crocodile- puis attrapant l'un des capitaines Eustass se renseigna sur la position de Bellamy. …Il ne devait pas être loin, sa position était juste inconnue.

Laissant ses prunelles sang jauger les environs, on lui donnait des indications à droite à gauche mais jamais rien de très concret du moins jusqu'à que le nom du blond soit entendu et répété plusieurs fois.

Accourant et traversant le grand hall, il soupira et passa une main sur son visage avant d'apercevoir –enfin- ce doré.

Il avait fait de grandes enjambées pour le rejoindre, l'avait examiné d'un regard pour savoir s'il était en état de « fonctionner » et lui avait frappé l'épaule.

Bellamy était mal en point mais encore capable de se mouvoir et de répondre à une attaque –de protéger Mihawk si cela était nécessaire-.

 **\- Faut qu'on aide Shanks, tu peux l'faire ou pas !?** Demanda rapidement Kidd au doré qui terminait son bandage autour de son buste.

 **\- Ça ira, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi !?**

 **\- J'en sais encore rien. Faut juste qu'on y aille.**

Sur cette dernière parole, les trois hommes s'étaient remis en route et accouraient dans les dédalles du manoir pour trouver la sortie la plus proche –celle qui menait au jardin-.

Des éclats de voix se montraient, un timbre sinistre était de retour et quand enfin ils réapparurent, ils virent une scène des plus troublantes.

Là, Mihawk était tenu en joue par cet homme au crâne rasé et Crocodile demandait à Shanks d'abandonner. Une arme visait la poitrine du roux tandis qu'une lame se posait sur la nuque de Dracule. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture et ce faux roi en profitait pour rire et se moquer.

Les poings serrés, les trois hommes inventèrent rapidement un plan –eux qui n'étaient pas doués pour cela mais pour improviser-.

Vérifiant leurs armes, ils se devaient d'agir vite, le problème était simplement d'attirer leur attention assez longtemps pour se mettre en place.

De là où ils étaient, se séparer pour prendre leur ennemi en tenaille était possible mais pas sans un sacrifice pour les détourner assez longtemps du rouquin et du brun.

 **\- Allez-y, tous les deux. …J'vais les retenir un petit moment.** Avait déclaré Bellamy en scrutant l'emplacement d'où se tenait son maître, employé et ami.

 **\- Pour que tu t'fasses tuer et que cette rose me trucide, pas moyen.** Répliqua Kidd et une joute verbale s'en suivie entre les deux.

Soupirant de cela, Killer passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et examinait la scène avec l'homme au crochet en attendant que les deux se mettent d'accord.

Il apercevait Daz attacher le rouquin et le brunet, Crocodile jouait avec son arme, la rechargeait non sans essuyer un peu de son sang et… …problème.

Il allait presser Kidd de se décider quand il avait vu une lame se poser sous le menton du roux mais, il attrapa simplement l'épaule de son ami pour le faire taire et attirer son attention.

Y'avait ce noiraud qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt qui marchait en direction de l'usurpateur et de son second. Ce gamin était vraiment suicidaire, il en était sûr.

 **\- Décidez-vous maintenant, on a un problème. Le petit vient de crier après Crocodile.** Avait dit Killer qui épiait la scène et qui avait réussi à attirer l'attention des deux autres.

 **\- Bordel…, cette saleté d'bestiole toujours à vouloir aider les autres !** Rugissait Eustass en attrapant son arme.

 **\- Plus de discussion, allez-y j'vais rejoindre Penguin. J'lui dois au moins ça.**

Prenant comme témoin son âge, Bellamy poussa les deux autres à se disperser et sortant de sa cachette, il héla à son tour le futur ancien roi.

Ça avait quelque chose de désespéré et en même temps quelque chose d'héroïque. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait au moins ça à Mihawk. Après tout ce que cet homme avait fait pour lui, se « sacrifier » n'était pas inutile et puis, il devait bien protéger ce petit noiraud –lui qui n'hésitait jamais à foncer tête baissée pour ses amis-.

 **\- Eh bien, eh bien…, apparemment il y en a quelques-uns qui aimeraient mourir avant vous !** Sourit Crocodile en s'adressant à toutes ses futures victimes.

 **\- Relâchez-les et je vous épargnerais ! Battez-vous contre moi, Crocodile.** Gronda Bellamy tout en attrapant le bras de Penguin pour l'éloigner un peu du danger.

 **\- Bien entendu,** se moqua Crocodile. **Tu tiens à peine debout et tu crois pouvoir me défier, très bien. Si tu arrives à me battre, je les libérerai.**

 **\- Crocodile-sama !**

Rangeant son épée dans son étui, l'homme au crochet était sûr de lui et respirait l'arrogance. Traçant un sourire immense sur son visage, Crocodile était confiant et apercevait sa victoire sur le premier homme de Mihawk.

La voix de celui-ci d'ailleurs résonnait derrière lui mais elle fut rapidement tue par un coup donné par Bones qui le frappa durement.

Faisant un pas devant l'autre –lentement et consciencieusement-, Bellamy repoussa un peu plus Penguin de ses côtés, pour lui ce n'était pas une option, il ne devait pas être touché et il devait gagner du temps pour que Kidd et ce Killer se mettent en place.

Attirer l'attention il savait faire, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait souri en retour à son adversaire, pour le provoquer, pour lui dire « viens, je t'attends » et cela fonctionnait !

Il énervait intentionnellement Crocodile, le défiait et l'affrontait du regard juste pour devenir son centre d'attention durant quelques minutes et ça avait quelque chose de jouissif. Se tenir là, debout face à son plus grand ennemi pour soutenir la bonne cause et son ainé était quelque chose d'important pour lui. …Un truc qu'il devait faire.

Malheureusement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Crocodile utilise son arme à feu pour en découdre. Il ne pensait pas cet homme si mesquin et ignoble.

Puis, il avait vu ce canon se diriger lentement mais surement vers lui. Il voyait tout au ralenti, c'était étrange parce que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant et ça avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ouais c'était ça, il avait acquis une capacité extraordinaire durant d'infimes secondes et il allait en profiter.

Il essayait de trouver une combine pour se sortir de là, de trouver un plan mais il avait oublié pendant ces secondes à quel point Sir Crocodile était vicieux et immoral.

Pourquoi !? Parce qu'à cet instant, le canon de ce pistolet se dirigeait droit vers un ébène qui n'avait rien demandé. Droit vers l'insecte de Kidd et c'était certainement la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à ce moment précis.

Le coup était parti, la balle traversait les jardins et courrait droit vers la bestiole. De plus en plus rapidement, le temps avait repris ses droits et Bellamy fit la seule chose dont il était capable. La seule chose à faire… .


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir, vous allez enfin connaître la fin de cet affrontement mais ce n'est pas la fin pour autant. Il y aura encore cinq chapitres. Car on aime bien faire durer les choses qu'on aime et cette fic' on l'aime beaucoup. Comme les autres vous me direz lol. Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Finalement… .**

Contournant les arbres et les grandes haies, Kidd et Killer allaient au plus vite pour se rapprocher de leurs cibles.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils entendaient bien les joutes verbales lancées à tout va mais ils ne pouvaient pas ralentir et être prudents. En plus de sauver Shanks et Mihawk, y'avait sa saleté de bestiole qui s'était montrée et pourquoi !? Parce qu'il a toujours préféré penser aux autres plutôt qu'à lui-même. …Une fois terminé, il allait tuer sa bestiole et lui apprendre à obéir.

La dague de ce noiraud volait et entre ses mains son avancée progressait rapidement et entre deux buissons il pouvait apercevoir par intermittence ennemis et amis.

Et en dehors de ça, il pouvait voir les signes que Killer lui faisait. Il lui indiquait l'homme sur lequel il avait un angle et l'arme qu'il allait utiliser.

Soupirant et clignant une fois des yeux, ils étaient maintenant en position mais ils devaient attendre le moment propice. Le plus dur était de savoir quand le moment viendrait.

Les deux amis regardaient Bellamy provoquer le faux roi et quelque part ça les amusaient. Ils aimaient faire ça eux aussi, défier et emmerder les autres avec leurs airs supérieurs.

Ils étaient eux aussi du genre à foncer tête baissée et la preuve, ils continuaient encore aujourd'hui et ils étaient impatients d'agir.

Dans les fourrés, ils gigotaient, remuaient et avaient de plus en plus de mal à attendre. Puis, l'accélération s'était faite, exactement ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour agir.

D'un côté, Bones maltraitait Shanks et Mihawk à l'aide du pommeau de son épée et de l'autre, Crocodile menaçait directement le blond déjà salement amoché.

Puis et quand le pistolet tira, ils étaient tous les deux sortis de leur cachette sans comprendre et pour éviter le pire.

Ils devaient maintenant arrêter le massacre qui allait avoir lieu si les deux plus grands tueurs ne cessaient pas immédiatement.

Deux corps tombèrent au sol, durement et sans prévenir.

Par la suite, une sorte de faucille se montra sous le cou de Daz Bones et le trancha sans aucune once d'hésitation. Le trait était net, précis et parfaitement droit.

Le sang s'écoulait déjà que le corps massif était encore debout sans comprendre ce qui se passait pour lui.

Il bafouillait, bégayait des mots incompréhensibles et se noyait dans son propre sang qu'il crachait sans pouvoir faire autrement. Relâchant son arme, il essayait de colmater la blessure à l'aide de sa main mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était condamné !

Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes à vivre, trop courtes pour faire quoique ce soit mais assez longues pour voir une lame transpercer la presque jugulaire de son maître.

Il voyait cette lame glisser dans le corps de ce brun et il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était regarder et tomber à genoux pour finalement s'écrouler.

Killer derrière sa victime regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et épiait son meilleur ami ôter la vie au dernier emmerdeur.

Il avait été le plus rapidement possible, s'était déporté et avait accouru le plus rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait pour planter cette dague mais pas assez, il en était sûr.

Kidd tenait fermement ce crochet à l'aide de sa main en acier pour ne pas être blessé et de l'autre, il poignardait scrupuleusement et avec efficacité son ennemi. Le Roi de Trust jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Il appuyait sur cette lame avec force et envie et il allait assurément tuer cet homme.

La dague entre l'épaule et le cou, elle s'était facilement plantée et elle perforait même le torse de Crocodile.

Il la faisait tourner, massacrait l'intérieur de cet homme et s'il l'avait sorti pendant un bref instant, c'était pour le poignarder de nouveau.

Le regard de ce rouge était empli d'animosité, de danger et d'envie meurtrière. Il allait faire taire cet homme à tout jamais pour avoir fait du mal à ses amis –et à lui, par la même occasion-.

 **\- T'as perdu, Sir Crocodile,** Grogna ironiquement un timbre sombre appartenant au carmin. **…C'est terminé pour toi.**

Enfonçant une nouvelle fois la dague dans la chair de Crocodile, celui-ci essayait encore de se débattre en vain. Kidd n'allait pas le lâcher avant qu'il ne fut hors d'état de nuire.

Pistolet et épée s'étaient éloignés de lui, il n'y avait plus rien pour combattre, il n'y avait que son sang avec lequel il devait composer et mourir.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'une voix derrière Kidd ne lui dise d'arrêter le calvaire de l'autre. Pouvait-il aller contre les mots de Shanks !? Il en était sûr mais pouvait-il réellement le faire !? Il ne voulait pas passer pour un meurtrier sans cœur devant lui –devant eux-.

Alors d'un geste net et précis, il brisa la nuque de Crocodile.

Il la brisa et plus un bruit ne se fit à l'horizon. C'était le calme plat et tous regardaient les deux exécuteurs.

Dans ce jardin, Kidd se redressa et laissant ses prunelles tournoyer, il tomba sur ce rouquin et s'approcha de lui.

 **\- Tu n'as rien Shanks !?** Demanda le rouge en s'accroupissant pour examiner son ainé.

 **\- Non, je… …Tu l'as tué Kidd. Tu…-**

 **\- C'était la seule solution, non !? Est-ce que je-**

 **\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Kidd. Vous avez tous agis comme il le fallait.** S'exclama alors Mihawk qui de nouveau sur ses jambes tendait la main vers ce géant rouge pour le remercier mais et aussi pour l'aider à se relever.

Le carmin accepta cette main, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et remit ce roux sur ses pieds également. Roux qui remercia par la suite son ami de l'avoir aidé.

Tout était étrange, trouble et vraiment curieux mais, une sorte de poids s'était envolé de leurs épaules.

Un premier sourire se montra –celui d'Eustass- et attrapant Shanks par les épaules pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé, il gratifia Killer d'un hochement de tête et leurs deux poings se joignirent quelques secondes. Des secondes qui furent interrompus.

\- … **Mihawk-san, je suis désolé.** Marmonna Penguin qui –à terre soutenait un blond. Il culpabilisait et se sentait vraiment honteux d'avoir mis ce blond en danger inutilement. **Bellamy-san s'est fait tirer dessus. Il perd beaucoup de sang et j'essaie d'appuyer mais-**

Le noiraud n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Dracule s'était jeté à ses côtés pour examiner la blessure. Le doré avait été touché à l'épaule et était encore conscient.

Il poussait des gémissements plaintifs mais tenait bon et essayait de se relever tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que Mihawk lui ordonne de rester à terre.

 **\- Ça va aller. On va faire venir les médecins et ils vont retirer ça. En attendant ne bouge pas Bellamy et s'il te plait, continue d'appuyer sur la plaie.**

Scrutant ses mains remplies de sang, Penguin faisait de son mieux pour arrêter la peut-être hémorragie que l'autre était occupé de faire sous le regard de ses amis et d'inconnus.

Non loin de lui, Shanks était venu pour les remercier de leur courage et avait reçu en guise de réponse un soupir.

Le noiraud était tombé dans les bras de ce roux, l'avait remercié d'être encore en vie et lui avait donné des bandages. Il en avait fait de même avec ce blond qu'il connaissait comme l'ami de Kidd, ainsi que pour Mihawk. Il voulait se montrer utile, il n'avait rien pu faire, avait été une gêne plus qu'autre chose alors, il voulait au moins les soigner. Les aider à sa façon. …C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il abandonna Bellamy aux mains de Dracule.

Dans cette sorte de sacoche où trainaient les couteaux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, des bandages se montraient également ainsi que d'autres choses utiles en cas de blessure.

C'était une sorte de petite pharmacie de secours et s'activait à panser les plaies les plus sérieuses.

La fin se montrait et pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun cri de joie à ce moment-là, juste de déconcertassion flagrante et un ébahissement total. Et pour terminer le tableau, une pluie dense se montrait.

 **\- Kidd-san, tu vas bien !?**

La réponse à cette question !? Une frappe sur le front et un regard sévère. L'ébène s'était frotté le front par instinct et sans réponse, il avait commencé par examiner de lui-même ce vermillon.

Il s'était rapproché de son ainé, avait accroché ces vêtements et avait mordu sa lèvre pour ne rien dire –pour ne pas craquer-. Il avait eu peur. Il avait été terrifié et il l'était encore en vue de ces cadavres frais à terre, c'est pour cela qu'il s'occupait des autres. Pour ne pas voir ses mains trembler.

 **\- Kidd-san, tu saignes. Tiens, pose ça et appuie dessus. Appuie jusqu'à ce qu'un vrai médecin arrive, d'accord.** Avait soufflé le noiraud en apercevant sa main se faire couvrir de celle plus grande de ce rouge.

\- … **C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qui faut ici,** avait murmuré Eustass en reprenant d'une voix plus méchante. **Ne te remets plus jamais en danger comme ça l'asticot.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Y'a pas de mais, j't'avais dit de pas bouger. …Merde tu- ! Ferme-là et reste ici, j'ai pas assez de force pour appuyer.**

C'était une excuse flagrante à laquelle Penguin avait cru sans faire d'histoire.

Plus loin Killer examinait de nouveau son ami qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en compagnie de ce noiraud et qui déplaçait les corps pour les mettre plus en retrait.

Non loin de là, Mihawk soutenait son second avec le sourire heureux et des paroles dérangeantes puisqu'il y citait la rose et d'un autre côté, il regardait Shanks avec un mélange de sentiments.

Il avait agrippé le visage du roux, lui avait souri et avait posé son crâne sur celui de son cadet. Ses doigts caressaient la nuque de Shanks mais simplement pour apaiser et pour sentir cette vie s'écouler entre les veines de celui-ci. Simplement pour constater qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. …Ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de mot pour communiquer, tout avait été dit dans un regard, dans un mouvement.

Le rouquin s'était redressé par la suite même si le geste n'avait duré que quelques secondes et avait regardé les alentours. Des soldats commençaient à affluer, doucement et sans se précipiter puis, un brouhaha s'éleva.

 **\- C'est terminé n'est-ce pas, Dracule !?** Susurra Shanks plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

 **\- Oui, tout est fini.**

 **\- Je… ,** débuta le roux, **j'ai vraiment eu peur.**

 **\- Moi aussi mais heureusement, nous avons des amis sur qui on peut compter. Je n'l'aurais jamais laissé te faire de mal.**

\- … **Merci.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour,**

 **Pardon pour le retard.**

 **La guerre est fini mais pas l'histoire voici la suite des aventures de nos personnages préférés. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Et maintenant… .**

Cela faisait une semaine que le faux roi Crocodile était mort. Et cela avait pris une semaine pour soigner tout le monde ou enterrer les corps des personnes tombées au combat.

Sept jours ce n'était rien et pourtant, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. La première de toutes, le souverain déchu remontait sur le trône sans aucun doute et la seconde, peut-être ce pays regagnait des couleurs.

Derrière un bureau, Shanks était assis ce fauteuil derrière un bureau et soupira. Levant sa plume, il s'était tourné vers cette fenêtre et se remémorait des choses et d'autres. Des anecdotes fraiches qui le faisaient encore un peu trembler.

 _« Crocodile mort ainsi que Bones, la citée est redevenue libre. Des cris de joies avaient fusés et un attroupement s'était formé autour des vainqueurs._

 _Dans le bruit on entendit un nom répété encore et encore. Il était scandé comme une litanie._

 _ **\- Shanks, Shanks, Shanks…**_

 _Le roux releva la tête et regarda son peuple et ses hommes. Mihawk se mit debout et d'une main ferme leva aussi son prince pour que l'assistance puisse le voir._

 _Tous les êtres autours étaient en transe. Les soldats repoussèrent gentiment les habitants, leur expliquant que le prince et les autres devaient se reposer. Mais que bientôt ils pourraient venir voir le nouveau roi Parish. Alors chacun retourna dans le bruit et la joie vers la ville remplie de cadavre. Les hommes prirent la décision de se débarrasser des morts. Ceux du côté de Crocodile dans la mer sans sépultures. Alors que ceux du côté de Shanks étaient mis dans la morgue de l'hôpital, en attendant de les enterrer convenablement. Puis les femmes se mirent à préparer des repas pour entamer des festivités. Celles-ci durèrent de nombreuses heures. Toute la ville était en train de faire la fête._

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le palais, les soldats de Mihawk ainsi que lui et ses amis en profitaient pour reprendre des forces. Les premiers soins de Penguin avaient été parfaits, les médecins avaient réussi à sauver tout le monde._

 _Le lendemain, Shanks, via le réseau radiophonique avait refait une allocution à tout le peuple._

 _ **\- Cher peuple je suis le prince Parish. Hier, mes amis et moi-même vous avons débarrassé du faux roi Crocodile. Maintenant, si vous me laissez reprendre l'héritage de mes parents, je vous promets qu'avec l'aide de mon protecteur nous remettrons de l'ordre et de la justice dans ce pays. Merci de nous faire confiance… de me faire confiance.**_

 _Shanks mit vite fin à ce discours, cela lui était encore difficile de parler en public ou au public. Heureusement que la main de Mihawk était posée sur son épaule, cela l'avait soulagé et rassuré mais aussi lui avait donné le courage de parler._

 _C'est ainsi que son accession au trône avait commencé. La semaine fut remplie de dossiers à lire, à écrire, à comprendre et aussi de rendez-vous et d'audiences avec son peuple. Shanks était fatigué de tout ça, mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Pour la mémoire de son père mais aussi pour son amant. Il lui avait promis de tout faire pour l'aider et de faire ce qu'il fallait pour avancer. »_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sortit de ses pensées sentant une main chaude posée sur sa nuque. Puis une voix s'éleva.

 **\- Shanks il est tard et la nuit est déjà bien entamée. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu continueras plus tard,** expliqua doucement Mihawk.

 **\- Dracule, un dernier dossier.** Se défendit le roux du fait d'être encore debout.

 **\- Non il faut…**

 **\- J'aimerais te parler d'une chose.** Coupa le souverain. **De mon père…**

 **\- Plus tard !** s'exclama sèchement le brun s'inquiétant de la santé de son amant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne dormait presque pas. **Tu dois reprendre des forces,** insista-il. **Je sais que tu le fais pour moi et ta famille ainsi que pour le bien du peuple. Mais tu ne remettras pas tout en place en un jour alors prends ton temps et pense à toi.**

Tout en disant cela le brun avait fait glisser sa main - précédemment sur la nuque - dans la chevelure rousse et massait le bas du crane de son compagnon. Dracule aimait caresser les cheveux roux devant lui. Il apprécia quand l'autre bascula son visage vers lui, il le trouva magnifique. Puis, il baissa son propre visage vers le prince, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre. Quand il entendit murmurer :

 **\- Dracule quand je me suis retrouvé seul avec Crocodile j'ai eu une réminiscence de mon passé. J'ai vu le jour de la mort de mon père. Je voulais te dire que je te croyais. Et que… j'ai eu peur pour toi…** il se tut, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire.

Shanks se rappela des moments où il s'était inquiété et où il avait cru perdre le brun. Alors il plongea son regard noisette dans celui empli de luxure de son vis-à-vis. Son ventre se tordit, cette sensation il la connaissait bien. Depuis une semaine, il faisait tout pour la repousser chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait. Mais maintenant il ne voulait plus le faire.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne la refoulait pas par dégout, non plutôt par peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Peur de se donner à cet homme. Et surtout, peur de ne plus se rasseoir derrière ce bureau, préférant se perdre dans les bras de son bien-aimé plutôt que dans la paperasse. Cependant, même s'il avait choisi de ne pas être distrait, à cet instant et contre toute attente il ne put s'empêcher de dire.

 **\- Dracule embrasse-moi ! Donne-moi envie d'aller me coucher.**

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il resserra sa prise sur la tête de Shanks et combla le vide entre leurs bouches. Au début, il l'avait embrassé doucement mais au fur et à mesure du baiser il avait pris de l'assurance.

Et maintenant il ravageait cet antre avec fougue. De sa langue il jouait avec celle de son bien-aimé, les faisant ainsi danser dans un magnifique ballet. Il s'arrêta quand il n'eut plus de souffle tout comme son prince.

 **\- Dracule je veux bien que tu me parles de notre passé commun et de mes parents.**

 **\- Bien mon prince mais une autre fois, maintenant il faut dormir.**

 **\- Drac'…**

 **\- Je t'aime et on a tout notre temps. De plus je n'ai parlé que de dormir et rien d'autre.** Rassura-t-il son cadet qui avait une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard.

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors le bureau et partirent dans leurs chambres communes, celle des parents de Shanks.

* * *

Dans cette même soirée dans une chambre du palais, Penguin regardait le rouge dormir. Il le trouvait splendide. Il s'était agenouillé par terre près du lit afin de pouvoir observer chaque détail du Carmin dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Cela le rassurait et il aimait contempler son bien-aimé dormir. Il y a une semaine il avait eu peur de perdre la vie mais aussi de le perdre ainsi que ses autres amis. Alors le voir dormir profondément le satisfaisait.

De plus, depuis une semaine les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment pu se voir très souvent. En effet quand tout le monde fut remis sur pied - deux jours après pour Kidd- chacun avait pris des missions pour remettre tout en place dans l'île.

Mihawk comptait sur eux pour remettre un semblant d'ordre avant de repartir dans leur autre demeure afin de tout déménager sur Trust. Il repensa au plan de leur aîné.

 _« Mihawk avait convoqué Shanks, Bellamy, Kidd, Penguin et Killer._

 _ **\- Merci à tous d'être venus. Je sais que vous êtes tous fatigués, alors je ne vais pas vous retenir trop longtemps. Tout d'abord merci à vous tous pour ce que vous avez fait. Je sais que cela a pu être éprouvant pour certains d'entre vous alors, merci infiniment.**_

 _ **\- C'est bon, tu ne vas pas y passer trente ans non plus. On ne l'a pas fait pour des remerciements. Tu n'as pas dit que ça irait vite.**_

 _ **\- Kidd !**_ _s'écrièrent ensemble Bellamy et Penguin, qui une fois de plus était gênés par le franc parler du Carmin._

 _Shanks et Killer eux étaient en train de rire de leur ami, qui quoi qu'il arrive restait lui-même. Et après une guerre cela était pour le mieux. Puis ils entendirent une légère dispute entre le noiraud, le blond et le carmin vite arrêtée par l'aîné._

 _ **\- Effectivement, je l'ai dit alors écoutez-moi !**_ _Avait ordonné le brun._ _ **J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Cette île est à moitié détruite, il faudrait faire un compte rendu de tout ce qu'il faut refaire. Penguin j'aimerais que tu t'en charge. Commence par la ville et reviens vers le palais. Pendant ce temps Kidd, Bellamy j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez des soldats et que vous ne gardiez que le strict nécessaire.**_ _ **Renvoyez les autres à la maison à commencer par les plus blessés.**_ _ **Puis je souhaiterais que vous vous occupiez des prisonniers de guerres. Après il faudrait que vous alliez aussi voir si des nôtres ne sont pas encore enfermés dans la prison depuis des années. Si c'est le cas, libérez-les !**_ _ **Pour le reste j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait certaine promesse Kidd.**_ _ **Alors je te laisse gérer ça avec Bellamy et Killer.**_ _Puis regardant le blond qui se contentait d'écouter depuis le début._ _ **Si cela ne te dérange pas d'être un intermédiaire entre nous et le peuple.**_

 _ **\- Tu dois vouloir dire les bandits ou les vauriens ?**_

 _ **\- Je veux dire des hommes qui nous ont soutenus et donc qui méritent une récompense. Quant à toi Kidd si tu veux toujours ton lopin de terre sur l'île, cela doit être faisable, même…**_ _il s'arrêta réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire._

 _ **\- Même ?**_ _le relança Kidd._

 _ **\- Je préférerais que tu restes ici au palais avec Shanks….**_ _ **En fait j'aimerais te proposer un travail… devenir mon second.**_

 _ **\- Prendre la place de Bellamy ? Eh bien le doré tu as dû le décevoir énormément pour qu'il m'offre ton poste devant toi.**_ _S'amusa le carmin même si on voyait que cela le dérangeait un peu._

 _ **\- Pas du tout !**_ _le coupa Mihawk._ _ **J'ai d'autres projets pour lui. En fait Bellamy, moi je vais aider Shanks ici… et après…**_ _il hésita à le dire._ _ **Je compte rester ici avec lui. Alors j'avais pensé qu'avec Pérona vous pourriez reprendre ma place sur notre île. De plus toi tu es né là-bas**_ _ **alors il serait bien que l'île soit administrée par un de ses natifs. Là-bas tout le monde t'aime bien et personne n'y verra d'objection, j'en suis persuadé.**_

 _ **\- C'est trop d'honneur, mais…**_

 _ **\- C'est bon avec la rose vous serez parfaits, et puis moi je veux rester avec Shanks. Personne ne fera de mal aux habitants de ce palais et de ce pays tant que je serais là, foi d'Eustass Kidd.**_ _Affirma le carmin en pointant son pouce vers son cœur comme un serment inviolable._ _ **Et puis pense à Pérona et Sanji tu veux les délocaliser ? Après tous les efforts de ton frère pour créer son restaurant. Parce que tu crois qu'il va rester là-bas gentiment, alors que tu l'as élevé comme un père. Et pour ta bien-aimée, toute sa vie est là-bas aussi.**_

 _Tout le monde regarda le carmin interloqué de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais tous pensaient qu'il avait bien raison._

 _ **\- Bien merci Mihawk-san,**_ _répondit Bellamy._

 _ **\- Ouais, j'accepte aussi,**_ _répondit Kidd._

 _Puis tout le monde repartit vers ses nouvelles responsabilités. »_

Un bruissement de draps se fit entendre et Penguin sortit de sa pensée.

Regagnant la réalité, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le carmin qui grognait et qui le fixait étrangement. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant. Il veillait simplement sur son sommeil et n'avait fait aucun bruit donc théoriquement, l'autre n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire.

 **\- Arrête de m'regarder l'asticot et viens dormir. Je ne te ferais rien je suis trop crevé.**

 **\- Eustass-san… tu restes vraiment ici ?** Avait marmonné Penguin voulant être sûr de cette décision.

 **\- Pff… oui et toi aussi, où je vais tu vas n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Eustass-san… .**

 **\- Si tu dis un mot de plus j'te saute dessus.**

Penguin sourit à cette menace qui n'en était pas vraiment une –ne donna pas son avis sur la chose- et se faufila dans les draps pour s'endormir contre le torse puissant de son homme.

Il était bien là, à l'abri et protégé. Et puis, son esprit pouvait s'apaiser puisque Kidd n'était pas en danger. …Oui, tout était fini à présent. Bel et bien terminé !


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite de l'après victoire. Tous cherchent leurs voix ou connaître leur passé. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à bientôt biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : On regarde vers l'avenir.**

Le lendemain, il continua de déambuler dans ce pays qu'il connaissait. Penguin avait été ravi de servir à quelque chose. Ravi de pouvoir aider les habitants ou Mihawk et ravi d'avoir pu parler normalement avec d'autres personnes.

Il était aussi retourné à son ancienne maison, avait hésité à rentrer dans les ruines mais, il avait sauté le pas et avait fait le tour en se rappelant des tas de souvenirs. Ça lui avait pincé le cœur –même plus que ça- mais, il avait aussi retrouvé un portrait de ses parents et ça, ça n'avait pas eu de prix pour lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était ressorti de cette maison abandonnée et avait cueilli quelques fleurs pour les déposer sur le perron et prier.

Il s'était mis à genoux, avait joint les mains et avait fermé les yeux. Il rendait hommage à ses parents puisqu'ils n'avaient eu aucune sépulture pour eux…, ils avaient juste été jetés au feu.

Derrière lui, des personnes s'étaient montrées, l'avaient regardé faire puis avaient fait signe de vie.

 **\- On t'dérange !?**

Saisit, Penguin s'était retourné et relevé.

Il avait aussi espionné les trois hommes et avait dessiné un fin sourire avant de les rejoindre. Ce noiraud était petit par rapport à eux et n'avait certainement rien à voir avec eux mais, il n'avait pas peur –du moins, beaucoup moins qu'avant et puis, il était des connaissances de Kidd-.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider !?** Demanda le noiraud.

 **\- On s'demandait si tu savais pas où se trouvait Kidd. Cet enfoiré est encore une fois parti**. Grogna le dénommé Wire.

\- … **Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il est encore au palais ou dans les environs. Si c'est urgent vous n'avez qu'à demander à Mihawk-san.**

 **\- Non, ça va pouvoir attendre. C'est pas grave.** Souffla Killer en le remerciant d'un signe de main.

 **\- Oh sinon, autre chose,** gronda Wire **. Tu devrais t'éloigner de Kidd, y'a un truc qui cloche chez toi, j'sais pas ce que sais mais c'est bizarre, vous trouvez pas les mecs !?**

 **\- Wire ferme-là, c'est toi qui es bizarre.** Soupira Killer.

 **\- En quoi !? Vous avez vu comme moi, non !?**

 **\- Laisse-le tranquille, il n'a rien fait. Et tu sais ce que Kidd a dit, qu'on devait pas le toucher. Tu veux qu'il t'tombe dessus !?** Avait demandé ce blond en menaçant indirectement son ami.

 **\- Ça aussi c'est bizarre, l'patron n'a jamais protégé personne.** Se mit à dire Heat.

Mordant sa lèvre, Penguin apercevait les amis de ce rouge se disputer à cause de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout que c'était en partie sa faute et amener des problèmes à Kidd n'était pas dans ses objectifs.

Regardant les trois hommes, il s'avança d'un pas ou deux puis clarifia sa voix. Il devait protéger son ainé et ne pas le rendre suspect vis-à-vis de ses amis.

 **\- Kidd-san est- Nous sommes amis. Il m'a appris à me battre et à faire des tas de choses par moi-même. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un poids pour lui et-**

 **\- Te justifies pas, petit. Les deux abrutis arrêtez de l'emmerder et voyez-le comme l'un des nôtre. Après tout, il a quand même réussi à abattre le sous-capitaine de la dixième, c'est pas rien.** Souligna Killer pour faire arrêter cette conversation inutile.

 **\- C'est vrai que là, t'as été bon !** Avait souri Heat.

 **\- Y restait plus rien de lui, si tu savais combien d'fois on avait voulu l'tuer celui-là.** Renchérissait Wire à l'adresse du noiraud. **C'était un vrai salop et tuait même les gamins.**

 **\- Je sais, je- … !**

 **\- Viens boire avec nous ! On va t'montrer des bars super.**

Penguin avait reculé pour refuser mais il se faisait déjà embarquer par le bras et ça aurait été impoli de se débattre ou simplement de leur dire qu'ils faisaient peur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Killer était venu à son secours et s'était excusé pour ses deux amis. Il avait déjà vu auparavant la réticence que l'autre avait d'être touché et il ne voulait pas le mettre plus mal-à-l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 **\- Laisse tomber ce qu'ils disent, ils pourraient pas comprendre. Et si tu veux savoir, j'ai jamais vu Kidd sourire autant que quand t'étais dans les parages.**

 **\- Killer-san, tu ne diras rien !?** Demanda Penguin qui –dans le regard bleu de l'autre avait vu qu'il venait de partager un secret sans le dire.

 **\- Pourquoi faire !? Ça regarde personne. Par contre, évite-le « -san », je déteste.**

L'ébène avait souri et au côté de ce blond, il avait suivi les deux autres, bien qu'il ne comptait pas boire. L'alcool ce n'était pas fait pour lui.

Puis et durant cet après-midi-là, il avait énormément discuté avec Killer. De tout et de rien, avait entendu des tas d'anecdotes sur Kidd et avait souvent rit.

* * *

Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le diner. Shanks prenait une pause, étirait ses muscles endoloris et cachait un bâillement.

Faisant quelques pas pour se dégourdir ses jambes, la pièce était bien calme et il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, pas que cela le gênait seulement cette journée il l'avait de nouveau passée enfermé ici et il avait envie de voir du monde. De voir l'un de ses amis et de parler d'autre chose que de politique. Mihawk l'aidait énormément là-dessus mais une fois qu'il en parlait, il ne cessait pas et prenait plaisir à tout décrire dans les moindres détails.

C'était quelque chose de déplaisant mais en même temps charmant. Ce roux aimait découvrir toutes ces facettes de l'autre et son esprit passionné.

Sortant du bureau, il regarda à droite puis à gauche et déambula jusqu'à une salle bien précise.

Frappant à la porte, un « entrez » s'était fait entendre et soupirant de bonne grâce, il se laissa tomber sur ce lit et regarda son cadet refermer son livre.

 **\- Tu as l'air fatigué Shanks-san.** Constata Penguin en approchant du roux.

 **\- Hm, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait autant de choses pour un pays. Tu savais toi qu'il existait une politique pour les animaux d'élevages !?**

 **\- Non… à quoi est-ce que ça peut servir !?**

 **\- A équilibrer les élevages. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais !?** Demanda alors Shanks qui préférait parler d'autre chose.

 **\- Je lisais un livre sur la médecine.**

 **\- Oh, tu t'intéresses à ce genre de chose !?**

Un moment de silence s'était fait et Penguin mordit sa lèvre.

Resserrant son pantalon entre ses mains, il fixait son ainé et après une courte réflexion, il s'était dit que se confier à lui ne pouvait pas lui porter préjudice. Pis ainsi, il aurait un avis extérieur. Un avis objectif.

 **\- Je… Tu sais, j'aimerais bien devenir docteur ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Pouvoir aider les gens et résoudre leurs problèmes. Je sais que c'est difficile mais j'aimerais vraiment essayer.** Avoua l'ébène qui attendait maintenant la réaction de son ami.

 **\- J'suis persuadé que tu pourrais y arriver alors qu'est-ce qui te fait douter !?**

 **\- J'suis pas assez intelligent, je doute de moi et Kidd-san va se moquer.** Enuméra dans cet ordre le noiraud qui faisait le compte sur ses doigts et qui trouvait déjà d'autres raisons en plus de celles-ci.

 **\- Tu n'es pas stupide Penguin, loin de là et Kidd ne se moquera pas de toi si ça te tient à cœur. Si tu veux, je peux te trouver le meilleur médecin du monde pour qu'il t'apprenne et te forme. Est-ce que tu voudrais !?** Demanda Shanks ravi de son idée.

 **\- Non ne fait pas ça.** Paniqua légèrement l'ébène.

 **\- Ça m'fait plaisir tu sais. J'aimerais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu ne t'en es peut-être jamais rendu compte mais tu m'as fait beaucoup avancer alors laisse-moi t'aider à réaliser ton rêve. On trouvera quelqu'un de très compétent sur cette île et tu deviendras son apprenti et quand tu seras satisfait de toi-même, je te nommerais médecin de la cour.**

 **\- Shanks-san tu ne peux pas, tu-**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. J'ferais tout pour mes amis.**

Heureux d'entendre cela, Penguin n'avait pu faire autrement que de serrer ce rouquin contre son cœur.

Il était ravi de voir quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui était prêt à l'aider même s'il ne réussissait pas. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'ébène continuait d'étreindre son ainé –et roi en toute logique- puis une question lui vint.

 **\- Si on trouve quelqu'un qui m'accepte comme apprenti, tu crois que Kidd-san sera d'accord pour que je reste loger en ville !?** Demanda avec espoir Penguin.

\- … **Non, il refusera.**

 **\- Et si tu lui en parles !?**

 **\- Il va me demander de te dissuader de quitter le palais mais tu sais, je crois aussi qu'il pourrait comprendre. Il va peut-être faire la tête mais-**

 **\- Au pire, trouvez-vous une petite maison près du palais et pas loin du centre-ville ! Comme un vrai petit couple**. Annonça à voix haute un timbre qui fit saisir les deux amis.

 **\- Bellamy-san !?**

La voix du noiraud avait raisonné dans la chambre et avait été surpris de le voir ici. Aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu entrer ou même frapper.

Continuant de le fixer, Shanks acquiesçait la réponse tandis que l'ébène rougissait légèrement –beaucoup- de la dernière tirade du doré.

C'était gênant ce mot « couple » et en même temps, quelque part ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

 **\- Du moment que Mihawk-san puisse le contacter rapidement, devrais pas y avoir de soucis.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est qu'un projet. Et puis-** S'enquit de dire l'ébène.

 **\- Bellamy a raison Penguin. …Bon, je vais ranger le bureau et ça te dit de faire un tour au jardin ensuite !?**

 **\- Oui, d'accord !** Avait dit Penguin avec enthousiasme.

Souriant à ses deux amis, Shanks reprit de son courage et regagna son bureau pour le mettre en ordre. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de pouvoir se détendre un peu mais Mihawk risquait tout de même de lui tomber dessus s'il laissait du désordre. Il avait compris que Dracule pouvait être maniaque.

Laissant blond et noir dans la pièce, Penguin continuait de discuter avec son ainé et mangeant sa lèvre, un sourire était né.

 **\- Tu seras parfait en médecin, Penguin. Toi qui aime prendre soin des autres, tu pouvais pas mieux trouver j'crois bien.**

\- … **Merci, Bellamy-san… .** Avait rougit le noiraud tout de même heureux des encouragements reçus. **Sinon, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi !?**

 **\- J'me demandais si tu avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour demain !?**

 **\- Non, rien. …Je ne crois pas. Je prendrai mes livres.**

 **\- Très bien ! Bon dans ce cas j'te laisse rejoindre Shanks-sama.**

 **\- Bellamy-san…, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, il n'aimera pas.** Prévint le noiraud.

 **\- Il va devoir s'y faire. C'est un seigneur à présent.**

Disparaissant de la chambre peu de temps après, les deux amis rejoignirent la sortie.

Penguin s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Bellamy et était triste de son prochain départ c'est vrai mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne perdrait pas contact avec lui.

D'ailleurs Shanks lui avait confié la même chose et il en était plus que ravi !

* * *

Les semaines avaient passées et l'île retrouva son calme et sa sérénité. Elle redevenait de plus en plus lumineuse et chaleureuse comme dans les souvenirs de Mihawk.

Celui-ci était satisfait d'avoir fait confiance à Penguin pour remettre en état l'île et le palais. Pour celui-ci il avait écouté les recommandations qu'il lui avait faites, Il retrouvait la demeure de son enfance. Cela lui avait était plus facile pour parler du passé avec Shanks.

Les deux hommes avaient alors déambulé dans les couloirs de leur nouveau foyer et Dracule avait raconté des anecdotes à son amant.

 **\- Ici c'était ta cachette préférée,** raconta Mihawk en montrant un grand rideau dans ce long couloir du troisième étage. **J'apercevais toujours tes pieds ou ta main dépasser qui agrippait le rideau mais je faisais semblant de rien. Tu étais un très mauvais joueur Shanks.**

 **\- On jouait souvent ensemble quand j'étais jeune !?**

 **\- Tu venais tout le temps me chercher. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes de ton âge dans le château à part les deux enfants des servantes mais, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours jouer avec toi. …J'me rappelle que tu courrais toujours après quelqu'un. Tu n'aimais pas être seul et même si tu savais à peine parler, on entendait toujours ta voix. Soit pour crier, soit pour rire.**

 **\- Est-ce que j'étais énervant !?** Supposa le roux en fixant son ainé tandis qu'ils continuaient de longer les murs.

 **\- Plus ou moins mais tu me faisais toujours beaucoup rire. Tu sais… tu rayonnais et tu rayonne encore aujourd'hui.** Ne put s'empêcher de dire Mihawk en passant une main dans les cheveux orange de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Je… c'est gênant.**

 **\- Je sais,** se moqua légèrement le brun **. …Oh wouah, c'est exactement comme je l'avais décrit à Penguin.**

Entrant dans la pièce sur leur gauche, Shanks avait suivi son ainé en fixant les alentours et regardant le brun faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Là, il voyait à quel point Dracule était heureux de pouvoir déambuler de nouveau dans ce palais. A quel point ses souvenirs étaient encore vifs dans son esprit et cela incitait ce roux à faire de même, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance de se rappeler de ses quatre ans dans son intégralité.

 **\- C'est ici qu'étais le bureau du roi. J'y suis allé trois ou quatre fois avec mon père et je me rappelle que j'étais toujours impressionné. Toi aussi tu trainais toujours aux alentours. …Tu imitais ton père à la perfection Shanks !**

 **\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Dracule.** Soupira le roux en détournant le regard.

 **\- Ce n'est pas fait exprès mais, tu étais mignon.**

 **\- Ça suffit.**

 **\- Je t'assure. Tu étais vraiment mignon quand tu étais enfant.**

 **\- Arrête, parle-moi d'autre chose. Comment était ma mère par exemple.** Grogna un rouquin presque boudeur.

 **\- Elle était bienveillante et te surprotégeait. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te fasses mal et demandait toujours à ton père de reculer ton initiation à l'épée. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi et le roi avait promis que tu ne toucherais pas une lame avant tes sept ans. Elle cédait à tous tes caprices et… …elle me traitait comme son fils.** Se rappela le brun qui eut un moment d'absence.

Se rappeler de ça le rendait nostalgique. Dracule n'avait jamais connu sa mère –morte durant l'accouchement- et avait été élevé par son père uniquement puisqu'il ne s'était jamais remarié.

Et la reine –la mère de Shanks- agissait toujours comme une mère vis-à-vis de lui, le réconfortait ou le grondait parfois aussi. Oui, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour lui et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il éprouvait –encore aujourd'hui- beaucoup de tristesse quand il repensait à cette femme.

 **\- Dracule !? Drac' est-ce que ça va !?** Demanda le rouquin en attrapant l'avant-bras de son compagnon.

 **\- Oui désolé, ça va. Il y a encore des tas d'autres pièces que je dois te montrer, tu me suis !?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.** …Soupira Shanks après un temps.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Mihawk se rapprocha de son cadet pour lui voler un baiser.

Il aimait le voir faire la moue et des petits caprices enfantins. Après tout, Shanks n'avait pas eu d'enfance alors il pouvait lui accorder ces petits moments et le taquiner pour cela.

Attrapant la main du roux, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille –des mots que personnes n'entend- et apercevant un voile carmin sur les joues de Shanks, il se félicita.

Par la suite, ils sortirent de la pièce et continuèrent de parcourir l'ensemble du domaine. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper et à découvrir maintenant !


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous offre deux lemons. Et oui enfin ils vont jusqu'au bout. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Vraies premières fois.**

Posé sur cette fenêtre à l'étage, Dracule contemplait le jour décliner.

Le jardin se faisait de plus en plus lumineux et à travers celui-ci il pouvait suivre son amant.

Il était heureux, il y a encore un an de ça jamais il n'aurait imaginé revoir ce roux et là, il pouvait le suivre du regard et lui parler.

Mais, et si le passé n'était plus un problème, ce qui chagrinait à présent le trentenaire était le présent et le futur.

Maintenant que tout allait pour le mieux dans cette l'île et celle que Bellamy et Pérona administraient à présent, Dracule pouvait se concentrer sur son homme. Depuis la fin de la guerre il avait désiré passer un cap avec Shanks mais n'y était pas arrivé alors il réfléchissait tout en regardant son prince par la fenêtre.

Celui-ci était avec Penguin en train de se promener, inconscient des maux qu'il refilait à son ainé.

 **\- Tsk… moi je passe à l'action ce soir.**

La phrase le fit sursauter. Quand il se retourna vers la voix, il vit le carmin accoudé à ses côtés, regardant par la même fenêtre.

Continuant de l'étudier, Mihawk calmait son cœur et retourna vers l'extérieur. Ce rouge avait un talent pour surprendre et faire peur aux autres. Il arrivait toujours sournoisement… .

 **\- Tu m'y force un peu en l'envoyant chercher nos affaires là-bas.** Se plaignit Kidd mécontent.

 **\- Il ne part que pour quelques semaines.** Rassura tant bien que mal le brun.

 **\- Ouais, mais je ne serais pas avec lui.** Continua de se plaindre le vermillon.

 **\- Demande à Killer de l'accompagner, ils s'entendent bien non ?** Proposa l'aîné.

 **\- Trop même… .**

 **\- Jaloux ?** s'amusa Mihawk.

 **\- Et toi tu comptes faire quoi ? Car le regarder c'est bien, mais à un moment ou un autre il va falloir aller de l'avant,** Continua Eustass sans répondre à son ami.

Mihawk s'amusa de Kidd.

Plus le temps passait et plus le brun était accepté dans le trio de ses protégés. Et maintenant qu'il était devenu son second, le carmin se permettait d'être de plus en plus franc avec lui. Les quatre étaient devenus une famille. Un peu spéciale, mais très soudée alors il sourit et répondit.

 **\- Ce soir, ça te dérange si je fais un tête-à-tête avec Shanks.**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Je pensais faire la même chose avec l'asticot.**

 **\- Tu vas encore l'appelait ainsi longtemps.** S'interrogea Dracule.

 **\- Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**

Mihawk vit le sourire de son ami avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une autre pièce.

Il ne le comprenait pas encore parfaitement mais Eustass Kidd était sans doute la personne la plus franche qu'il connaissait et il aimait ça.

Retournant à sa contemplation de son roux, il le vit rire avec cet ébène et son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réchauffer.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'éloigna par la suite de cette fenêtre et descendit préparer sa soirée. Il voulait faire ça bien et il réussirait.

Le soir était arrivé plus vite que prévu.

Mihawk était allé chercher Shanks dans son bureau après une dernière vérification de lui-même et l'avait amené dans leur chambre.

Il était un peu stressé, qui ne le serait pas mais peu importait, cette fois personne ne les dérangerait.

Et alors qu'il souriait à son cadet, il put voir l'étonnement sur le visage du roux.

 **\- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire un diner…**

 **\- C'est une très bonne idée, c'est juste que… Penguin…**

 **\- Il est occupé,** avait murmuré le brun dans l'oreille du roux. **Kidd m'a dit que lui aussi désirait rester seul avec son asticot.**

 **\- Pff… combien de temps va-t-il encore l'appeler ainsi.**

 **\- Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie,** **dixit Kidd. Celle de Penguin il voulait dire.**

Le roux souriait de cette réponse tellement Kiddienne.

Mihawk le regarda muet d'émotion devant sa beauté. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Il le ramena doucement à lui et captura doucement ses lèvres.

Il sentit son compagnon se détendre et se laisser bercer par son baiser et ses caresses.

 **\- Dracule je n'ai pas très faim… je…**

Mihawk vit alors son amoureux l'entrainer vers le lit et comme à son habitude il le laissa prendre les devants. C'est pour cela qu'il s'assit sur le lit à sa demande. Après Shanks le poussa délicatement sur le matelas et le surplomba en appuis sur son seul bras. Dracule alla instinctivement emmêler l'une de ses mains dans les mèches rousses de son amant. Comme il pouvait aimer cela, jouer avec ses cheveux couleurs feux, et si doux au toucher. Celui-ci le regardait avec instance puis il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Dracule perdit toute contenance et resserra sa main sur la chevelure. Alors son compagnon rouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa avec passion.

 **\- Drac'… je… je t'aime… Drac'… je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête… promets moi.**

 **\- Je t'aime… on ira… où tu voudras… tu es…**

Le roux l'arrêta d'un baiser prenant ainsi sa promesse. Alors Shanks embrassa son cou puis ouvrit sa chemise dévoilant ainsi son torse. Il sentit les baisers papillons dessus. Au bout d'un moment il sentit une main sur sa ceinture. D'habitude c'est à ce moment-là que tout s'arrêtait. Pas que ces derniers temps ils avaient vraiment pris le temps pour ça, mais les quelques fois où ils avaient essayé ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Mihawk s'attendait à un 'pardon' mais il s'en foutait. Ils prendraient leurs temps, il se ferait plaisir plus tard. Mais il fut surpris quand les lèvres de son bien-aimé reprirent avec rage les siennes.

 **\- Tu m'as promis… aide moi… prend les commandes… Drac' j'ai… j'ai peur… mais… je veux… Aime-moi !** Supplia Shanks les larmes aux yeux.

Le brun était aux anges alors sans un mot il agrippa son homme et intervertit leur place. Là il amena le roux sur le haut du lit et l'installa confortablement sur les coussins. Il lui donna un baiser et s'attaqua à son cou. Puis il entreprit de le dévêtir tout en parsemant chaque centimètre de peau de ses baisers. Arrivé à son pantalon il le regarda et y lu un assentiment, alors il lui retira. Quand le roux fut entièrement nu, le brun le contempla et le caressa. Il observa l'érection de son amant tout en sentant la sienne grossir encore un peu. Il prit en main ce sexe qui se dressait fièrement avant de le prendre en bouche. Les gémissements du roux le firent accentuer la cadence puis lui donnèrent une idée. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais fait cela avec un homme mais il avait trouvé quelques livres expliquant la chose. Alors un peu plus sûr de lui, il alla embrasser son amant et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le ventre. Quand cela fut fait Dracule le surmonta afin de dégager les cheveux roux de sa nuque et l'embrasser. Ensuite, il massa son dos en l'embrassant en allant lentement vers ses fesses. Après s'être installé à genoux entre ses cuisses il prit son temps afin d'effleurer doucement son postérieur, puis appuyant de plus en plus son toucher afin de les malaxer. Il embrassait tendrement son fessier. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les cuisses allant jouer avec l'arrière de ses bourses. Il s'aperçut alors de la réaction de son amant qui par satisfaction suréleva son fessier. Afin de le laisser continuer. Alors il se permit de lécher l'anus du roux tout en faisant glisser l'une de ses mains sur les bourses les prenants ainsi en entier au creux de sa main. Shanks gémit de plaisir et Mihawk se donna à fond pour le satisfaire encore plus. Il continua les baisers mais aussi les caresses sur les bourses puis alla prendre doucement son sexe et le masturba puis après l'avoir bien humidifié au niveau de l'anus il entra lentement un doigt en lui. Alors il vit son homme bouger il se positionna de façon à laisser libre accès à son antre. Dracule en fut comblé de joie et en profita pour insérer deux doigts. Un long moment passa ainsi ou le brun détendit le roux de ses deux mains et de sa bouche.

 **\- Dracule je veux… laisse-moi te voir.**

Le trentenaire accéda à la doléance de son ami et le laissa se remettre sur le dos et se repositionna entre ses cuisses. Après un chaste baiser sur les lèvres il le reprit en bouche et remit ses doigts en lui, le détendant encore un peu plus.

 **\- Dracule… viens en moi… je…**

L'homme interpellé se releva et après avoir vu le regard envieux de son amant il n'hésita plus alors il retira son bas et présenta sa verge gonflée à l'entrée de l'intimité de Shanks, celui-ci fit 'oui' de la tête. Alors après avoir humidifié son pénis il s'immisça peu à peu en son amoureux. L'autre gémit mais pas que de plaisir, alors il s'empressa de l'embrasser et de recommencer de doux va-et-vient sur sa verge afin de le détendre. Quand il l'eut pénétré en entier il se stoppa afin de laisser à Shanks le temps de se faire à la situation. Le roux s'agrippa de son unique main à son cou et bougea son bassin demandant ainsi à Dracule de continuer. C'est ainsi que commença le déhanchement du brun dans le roux. D'abord doux et tendre puis de plus en plus passionné et énergique. Shanks hurlait de plaisir tout comme Mihawk. Les deux hommes atteignirent la jouissance en même temps et éjaculèrent en hurlant de satisfaction. Puis ils s'allongèrent et Shanks vint se blottir dans les bras de Dracule.

 **\- Dracule, merci… je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Shanks. Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était aussi bon.**

 **\- Moi non plus… attend tu veux dire que…**

 **\- Non je l'ai déjà fait une fois… quand j'étais adolescent, avec une femme… mais je n'ai pas trop aimé… Alors je me suis concentré sur autre chose. En fait maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas aimé. C'est parce que c'était une femme. Non c'est parce que ce n'était pas toi. Je suis ravi de mettre gardé pour toi.**

 **\- Dracule… pardon. Tu étais pur alors que moi…**

Dracule ne comprit pas de suite puis il se souvint de l'enfance de son homme. Alors il se redressa et surplomba son prince et attrapant son menton il força à le regarder.

 **\- Ne dit pas ça… je te l'ai dit tu es aussi pur que moi et bien plus encore, crois-moi. Shanks je t'aime et rien ne me fera penser autrement. Tu es toute ma vie.**

Le roux hocha la tête disant ainsi qu'il avait compris et acceptait cet amour que lui offrait le brun. Au fond, il était ravi que son brun l'ait attendu. Mihawk lui était ravi d'avoir rassuré son amant sur son amour. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent puis s'endormirent.

* * *

Le même soir, dans sa chambre, Kidd avait aussi préparé une surprise à son asticot préféré. Dans la journée il avait suivi les deux conseils de Mihawk.

Le premier étant de demander à Killer d'accompagner la bestiole et celui-ci avait accepté trop facilement. Oui, il était un peu jaloux même s'il savait que le blond ne toucherait pas son « trésor » comme l'appelait son vieil ami en se moquant de lui. En fait, en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais surtout de la possessivité.

Ensuite, il avait suivi son second conseil, faire un tête-à-tête avec lui. Alors en cet instant il avait amené l'objet de ses désirs dans ses appartements.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici !?** Demanda Penguin qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'être dans cette chambre à cette heure-ci.

 **\- Parce que c'est mieux, non !**

 **\- Je…, on ne devrait pas aller voir Shanks-san et Mihawk-san !? On ne les a pas attendus pour diner alors peut-être que-**

 **\- Pas ce soir, ils ont mieux à faire. …Quoi !? Y'a un truc qui t'emmerdes !?** Grogna Kidd déjà moins patient.

 **\- C'est juste que, rien. Je vais me laver.** S'exclama Penguin en attrapant quelques affaires dans les tiroirs.

 **\- Ok…, j'reste ici.**

Penguin avait acquiescé puis avait rejoint la salle d'eau.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'avait Eustass ce soir mais, il allait faire au mieux. En vrai, il était déjà un peu anxieux avec son départ de demain mais si une chose tracassait ce carmin alors il allait faire de son mieux pour l'aider.

Dans la chambre, Eustass s'était laissé tomber sur le lit et avait soupiré. Parfois cet animal était long à la détente ou alors il le faisait exprès, il n'en savait rien.

Il avait peut-être oublié qu'il était un prédateur pis, comme il ne tentait plus rien depuis quelques semaines peut-être que ce noiraud se pensait « tranquille ». …Ce rouge n'en savait rien mais, il comptait bien passer sa nuit avec ce lapin.

Il était resté là pendant vingt minutes et pendant ce temps, il avait eu le temps de repenser à un tas de chose…, notamment à sa discussion avec Killer. …Cet emmerdeur.

« _Kidd se retenait, il ne voulait pas être trop brusque mais ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature. Pour le plus jeune il était prêt à tout et il le savait._

 _Puis et en plein tête-à-tête avec lui-même, il s'était fait surprendre par Killer qui s'asseyait près de lui. Tous les deux sur ce banc, loin de tout ou presque, les voix se montrèrent._

 _ **\- Kidd, j'peux être franc avec toi ?**_

 _ **\- Comme d'habitude.**_ _Rigola alors le rouge._

 _ **\- J'aime bien ton asticot alors soit gentil avec lui ok.**_

 _ **\- Hein ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de foncièrement doux même au lit. De plus, tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre pour ne pas lui faire mal.**_ _Expliqua le doré._

 _ **\- C'est que… attend de quoi tu parles ?**_ _Demanda un Kidd éberlué par toutes ces répliques étranges qu'il entendait ! Et puis comment l'autre pouvait connaitre ses pensées !? C'était vraiment trop étrange et ça lui donnait des frissons d'effroi._

 _ **\- De préparation.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Je vais t'expliquer.**_

 _Alors Killer expliqua comment fonctionnait les relations au lit entre hommes et quelques techniques pour adoucir la chose. Kidd sourit, il n'avait pas compris plus tôt. C'est vrai que le doré n'avait pas collectionné les conquêtes féminines, mais Eustass ne s'attendait pas à ça. Alors il se dit qu'au fond on ne connaissait jamais vraiment les gens. Mais il était ravi que d'une certaine façon l'homme se confiait à lui._

 _ **\- Dis-moi, il te plait l'asticot ?**_ _Se renseigna Kidd._

 _ **\- Même si, j'touche pas ce qui n'est pas à moi. Il est ton « trésor » n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Interrogea Killer._

 _Le carmin ne répondit rien se contentant de sourire à cette remarque._

 _Remarque qu'il trouvait niaiseuse mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contredire. Puis il partit laissant seul le doré, qui lui redemanda :_

 _ **\- Tu promets d'être doux ok ?**_

 _Le rouge leva une main vers son ami lui promettant par ce geste de faire attention à son « trésor._ »

Penguin était revenu les cheveux humides et tombants sur ses iris.

Il s'était approché du rouge –qui revenait à lui- par automatisme tout en se séchant les cheveux puis, sa taille avait été agrippée fermement.

Evidemment, l'ébène avait saisi mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, sa bouche s'était fait attraper par une autre et il avait été forcé de s'assoir sur les cuisses du carmin.

L'essuie était tombé au sol et Kidd agrippait la nuque du plus jeune avec ferveur et envie. Cet animal était tout doux et bien plus conciliant qu'avant.

 **\- Kidd-san, quelque chose ne va pas !?** Demanda Penguin en faisant face à ce visage.

 **\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'un truc n'aille pas !? J'veux juste rester avec toi cette nuit, un problème.** Grogna de plus belle le carmin en relevant les mèches gênantes qui cachaient les yeux verts de son cadet.

 **\- Non. …Demain je-**

 **\- Killer vient avec toi mais j'm'en fous de ça.**

Ce noiraud avait du mal à saisir mais il ne voulait pas non plus demander d'explication. Ce rouge était déjà partiellement sur les nerfs et le mettre encore plus en rogne n'était pas dans ses intentions.

Il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose pour lui de partir sans Shanks et Kidd, qu'ainsi il pourrait un peu plus grandir durant ces quelques semaines et en même temps montrer à son ainé qu'il était plus indépendant.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire ne plus le voir et quelque part ça le rendait anxieux.

 **\- L'asticot, j'ai envie de toi là. Depuis des semaines mais là, j'peux plus m'retenir.**

Le cœur de Penguin avait raté un battement à cette phrase.

Toujours sur les cuisses du rouge, il l'épiait et en même temps resserrait sa prise qu'il avait sur ce vêtement.

Là, il comprenait. C'était clair et précis. Sans aucun doute possible. Son palpitant était vigoureux et tremblotant, son épiderme frissonnait et bien que sa tête ne sache pas quoi faire, ses battements lui disaient qu'il en avait surement autant envie que ce carmin.

Accrochant le regard de Kidd, un mouvement imperceptible s'était montré et la voix de ce noiraud s'était montrée. Un mot avait été soufflé… .

 **\- D'accord… .**

Il n'avait pas cherché à entendre plus que Kidd était déjà occupé de manger les lèvres de son animal.

Il l'avait plaqué à lui, pressé cette fine taille contre lui et bon sang, il aurait pu le casser facilement s'il ne se retenait pas.

Sa main passait sous le t-shirt blanc de l'ébène, il caressait ce dos, l'accrochait et déjà ses lèvres mangeait la mâchoire et la gorge de son animal. Il le dévorait pour être bien clair.

Penguin n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il se faisait déshabiller et qu'il était envahi de baisers et de caresses. Il n'avait le temps de rien, simplement de suivre et c'était un peu inquiétant parce qu'il suivait bien mal.

Puis il s'était fait jeter sur le lit. Pas posé, littéralement jeté et il avait été surplombé par ce carmin qui lui avait enlevé son t-shirt dans le même temps.

 **\- Eustass-san… …Eustass-san, arr-ête… pas…-** Murmurait le noiraud en essayant de repousser ce rouge à l'aide de ses poings.

 **\- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!** Grogna Kidd en laissant ses prunelles devenus pourpres regarder sa magnifique proie.

 **\- Je… veux pas. Pas comme ça, tu- tu m'fais peur… .** Avait réussi à souffler l'ébène en tenant fermement le chandail de Kidd.

Le carmin –lui- s'était arrêté et avait attrapé la frimousse de l'animal.

Il l'avait jaugé, avait soupiré et s'était laissé tomber dans ce cou en guise d'excuse –en la gratifiant d'une morsure nettement plus douce-.

Il avait resserré Penguin contre lui, s'était noyé dans ses cheveux, dans cette odeur si sucrée et alléchante et…, il s'était laissé emporter. Il ne savait pas y aller doucement, ne savait pas comment faire parce que ce noiraud, là, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

 **\- Usagi…, désolé. On recommence d'accord… on-, tu m'fais tellement d'effet que j'ai beaucoup d'mal à m'contrôler. Désolé ok… !** Avait dit le rouge en agrippant cette tête pour ne pas la laisser échapper.

 **\- Hn, Eustass-san d'accord.**

 **\- Super…, j'vais arrêter de t'faire peur l'asticot. J't'aime tu sais.**

Cette révélation avait eu le don de faire rougir Penguin à son maximum. Il n'avait jamais entendu ces mots dans la bouche de Kidd et les entendre pour lui c'était encore plus…, comment dire, il n'avait pas les mots. En tout cas, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de sourire bêtement et d'agripper la nuque de ce carmin pour s'y suspendre.

C'était à son tour d'embrasser sans pouvoir se contrôler ce vermeil et si ça surprenait, Kidd ne se plaignait pas.

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau mais cette fois, Eustass laissait faire le plus petit. Il faisait frissonner son cuir-chevelu et le rendait vraiment dur.

Il ne faisait que frôler cette peau blanche et pourtant, rien que ça le rendait incontrôlable. Ce rouge avait collé leurs bassins ensemble et s'il entendait son cadet soupirer, il vit aussi son adorable cadet, l'épier. …L'épier jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de lui-même à enlever le haut de Kidd.

Ils étaient maintenant torses nus et si parfois Penguin regardait vers le bas c'était parce qu'il hésitait mais et aussi parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à son ainé. …Parce qu'il le voulait aussi.

De ses mains hésitantes, il avait dégrafé le pantalon de Kidd et avait glissé ses mains à l'intérieur. Un soupir s'était fait entendre et si la réaction avait surpris Penguin qui fixait maintenant ce carmin, ce soupir avait aussi eu le don de mettre en confiance le plus jeune.

Sortant ce sexe de sa cage, le noiraud débutait de léger mouvement sur celui-ci et pour ne pas être mit en retrait, le vermeil avait fait de même et avait amené son insecte plus près de lui encore –jusqu'à ce que leurs membres se frôlent-.

Leurs mains s'entremêlaient, des frissons se bagarraient sur leurs peaux et capturant les lèvres de Penguin, le vermillon scrutait dans les moindres détails les réactions de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'était permis de laisser ce noiraud faire pour pouvoir parcourir le corps de l'autre et inévitablement, il massait ce fessier dont il avait envie.

La bestiole se trémoussait entre ses mains et s'était tentant de continuer –ce qu'il fit-. Il avait abaissé le pantalon du noiraud et jouait avec les deux pommes de l'ébène.

Il les malaxait, les étirait, faisait frémir Penguin et avait fait suçoter à cet animal quelques-uns de ses doigts.

Le noiraud se laissait faire, provoquait inconsciemment ce rouge et suivait tous les mouvements de celui-ci. C'est vrai qu'il tressautait à chaque fois que l'autre s'approchait de son fessier mais du moment qu'il le voyait, tout était parfait.

Il s'était néanmoins crispé quand l'index humidifié de Kidd l'avait frôlé puis pénétré. Eustass ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas laissé le temps de se plaindre qu'il l'avait bâillonné d'un baiser.

De là, il avait entrepris de petits mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'antre chaud du plus jeune et le fit soupirer.

Il écartait un peu plus le fessier du plus jeune et s'il essayait de faire au mieux, de ne rien précipiter, il avait du mal à se contenir. Du mal à ne pas le dévorer sur place en se moquant de protestation de l'autre.

D'ailleurs, quand cet asticot s'était enfouis dans son cou pour s'y cacher et s'y agripper, il avait murmuré quelques mots.

 **\- Eustass-san arrête, pas là… . Par-là ça fait mal.** Soupira Penguin à l'oreille du rouge sans pour autant le repousser.

 **\- J'vais pas t'faire mal l'asticot. Ça glisse bien en plus, tu n'aimes pas !?** Avait marmonné sur le même ton ce géant tout en continuant son traitement pour prouver ses dires.

 **\- Je n'ai qu'à…hn~ …Eustass-san~, le faire avec la bouche.** Bredouilla l'ébène en griffant de ses dents, la gorge de son amant.

 **\- Me tente pas, Usagi. Bon sang, l'entendre de toi c'est carrément bandant ! J'ferais ça bien, j'te promets.**

Le ventre noué, Penguin avait accepté non sans gonfler ses joues comme un animal boudeur –une fois qu'il s'était remis face à son ainé-. Il avait confiance en son partenaire mais, n'empêche qu'il savait. Il savait que ç'faisait mal.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à – ne pas se trémousser sur cet index en lui. Kidd lui procurait de drôles d'effets et il s'entendait soupirer. Il se dandinait même et peut-être qu'il incitait ce géant rouge à continuer.

Les prunelles à demi ouvertes, il se faisait manipuler par son ainé et maintenant là, le fessier en l'air à agripper cet oreiller, il pouvait sentir un second doigt rejoindre son antre serré.

Kidd s'amusait, il fabriquait des suçons un peu partout sur cette chair. De ce fessier rebondi jusqu'à cette fine nuque en passant par cette colonne parfaitement droite. Il le marquait en surface et n'allait pas tarder à le faire entièrement.

Son traitement dura des minutes entières, de très longues minutes qui faisaient gémir l'ébène et qui le rendait bouillant avec un palpitant proche de la crise cardiaque.

Faisant des allers-et-venus dans l'intimité de Penguin, il caressait de sa seconde main –glaciale à cause de l'acier- le corps du noiraud et continuait d'humidifier jusqu'à cogner son sexe aux fesses du plus petit.

 **\- J'vais y aller, ok. …J'y vais doucement.** Assura Kidd en se positionnant parfaitement.

 **\- Eustass-san~ …Argh~ hn**

Penguin avait fortement fermé les yeux et agrippait l'oreiller. Il s'était carrément caché dans celui-ci et s'était laissé faire.

Il avait mal, Kidd était beaucoup plus gros que ses doigts et ça faisait mal. Eustass –lui- s'enfonçait doucement et de sa main libre, masturbait de nouveau son cadet pour qu'il oublie un peu la douleur aigue.

Cet ébène se faisait toucher de partout, tant et si bien que sa tête lui tournait et que le mal se mélangeait à son plaisir.

Il sentait les morsures de Kidd sur son épaule, son membre palpiter en lui et mordant sa lèvre avec force, Penguin avait bougé son bassin pour une meilleure position ou juste pour voir si tout était aussi insupportable que son esprit voulait lui faire croire.

Un gémissement s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres et l'une de ses mains étaient venues agripper la hanche d'Eustass. Kidd avait inconsciemment suivi le geste et avait donné un à-coup.

Une larme s'était montrée et évaporée sur le coussin qu'enserrait Penguin mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait « encaissé » et avait frissonné. D'autres à-coups s'étaient montrés sous les murmures de ce rouge et le noiraud suivait sans qu'il n'aime particulièrement.

 **\- Usagi… est-ce que-**

 **\- Eustass-san, je… …j'veux t'voir… Eustass-san~**

Le vermillon avait attrapé le visage de son cadet et avait grogné. Il le traitait d'imbécile et d'idiot –tout autant que lui-même- et s'éloignant de lui, il l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le mettre face à lui.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous les deux assis sur ce lit défait.

Kidd gardait dans sa main métallique cette frimousse redevenue craintive tandis que de l'autre, il essuyait les larmes qu'il lui avait donné.

 **\- Tu dois m'parler Usagi, j'peux pas deviner. Regarde-moi, ça va !?** Demanda le rouge en espionnant scrupuleusement ce visage face au sien.

 **\- J'veux juste te voir…, je veux- Eustass-san, je-**

 **\- On va arrêter.** Grogna le géant en continuant de faire prisonnier cette moue qui paniquait au même instant.

 **\- Non, je veux le faire avec toi ! Ne dit pas ça, je vais bien. On peut continuer, n'arrête pas Eustass-san…**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- S'il te plait, j'veux être rien qu'à toi.** Avait affirmé le noiraud en approchant son bassin de celui de ce rouge où un gémissement s'échappa d'entre leurs lèvres.

 **\- Usagi~**

Mais « l'Usagi » en question avait pris sa décision et maintenant qu'il apercevait le visage de son amant et cette douleur contenue, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

Alors de sa propre initiative il se suréleva légèrement pour accueillir de nouveau ce membre et s'il força un peu, ça n'avait pas grande importance pour lui. Il voulait juste sentir et voir Eustass Kidd lui faire l'amour. Personne d'autre n'avait ce droit.

Il avait par la suite rapidement accroché la nuque du vermillon pour s'y cacher et avait demandé à celui-ci de bouger. Un peu. En douceur. …Juste un peu.

Kidd avait consenti puis ses mains s'étaient de nouveau activées sur le corps du plus petit.

La pénétration était moins douloureuse mais, Penguin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à son compagnon jusqu'à ce que des mots trouvent un chemin à son oreille.

Leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées, l'ébène menait la danse cette fois et à califourchon sur ce rouge, il se détendait et gémissait de plus en plus.

Ils mangeaient leurs soupirs et bougeaient en rythme. Il n'y avait plus de larme, plus de lèvre mordue durement. …Il n'y avait plus que des gémissements que Penguin avait du mal à garder pour lui.

 **\- Tu aimes !?** Avait soufflé Kidd pour être sûr de ne pas mal faire mais, cette question avait eu pour effet de légèrement réveiller ce noiraud.

 **\- J…-**

 **\- Y'a pas de mal si c'est avec moi. …Dis-moi que t'aime ça !? S'te plait, Usagi.** Soupira Kidd qui faisait face à une moue remplie de luxure et envieuse. Désireuse et incroyablement tentante.

 **\- Je… …j'aime…** Soupira le noiraud en se dandinant de lui-même cette fois sur cette verge pulsante en lui.

Un large sourire s'était répandu sur le visage de Kidd et il avait amené d'autres à-coups un peu plus puissants pour faire gémir son compagnon.

Il était vraiment beau –à croquer- et beaucoup plus confiant maintenant, le rouge se permettait d'attraper un fessier qu'il massait et d'embrasser un peu plus encore ce noiraud.

Noiraud qui libérait sa parole un peu plus pour lui donner des directives appréciées. L'animal se perdait dans la luxure mais –à chaque fois, entre ses paupières il pouvait apercevoir l'image de son ainé et ça avait le don de le rendre un peu plus « chaud », un peu plus expressif et incroyablement confiant.

Il montait et descendait sur ce membre en rythme décousu et sentait son ventre se nouer à chaque fois. Il aimait cette sensation, ces mains sur son corps, cette bouche sur la sienne et les mots soupirés de ce rouge. Ils étaient seuls et il n'y avait que cela qui comptait.

Faisant basculer l'animal, Eustass avait certes promis d'être doux mais, ce n'était pas à ce blond de dire ce qu'il devait faire ou non à cet instant et puis, il avait les pleins droits sur cet ébène.

 **\- Eustass-san… han~ plus… …fort**

Ouais, il n'avait rien à dire surtout quand il entendait ça ! Agrippant la nuque de Penguin, il l'embarqua dans un baiser éprouvant et asséna des coups de bassins répétés et puissants. Chaque aller et venu touchait les parois sensibles du plus petit qui crispaient ses orteils tant la sensation était bonne.

Son bas-ventre le brûlait et les caresses de Kidd le rendait fiévreux.

Se laissant maintenant guider par son ainé, Penguin ne subissait plus. Il suivait et en redemandait. Kidd le nettoyait de tout et le faisait se sentir bien. En paix avec lui-même.

Se cambrant, l'insecte ondulait et était devenu un supplice pour ce carmin. Y'avait des fois où comme là, c'était mission impossible de garder la tête froide.

Penguin était une parfaite représentation de la luxure. Grondant et se jetant sur sa proie, il le dévora de nouveau et pénétra jusqu'à la garde le noiraud. Noiraud qui éjacula entre leurs deux corps. Dans un miaulement digne de lui.

Eustass continuait ses va-et-vient dans l'intimité de son amant et continuant de l'embrasser encore et encore, il accéléra une dernière fois et donna un rythme effréné à son cadet.

Penguin suivait, accrochait ce rouge de toutes ces forces et avait soupiré quand il avait senti quelque chose s'écouler en lui.

Le rouge s'était déversé dans les entrailles du noiraud et s'était laissé tomber sur ce « petit » corps sous lui pour manger le cou et pour ne plus en bouger.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi –lentes et rapides à la fois- puis, se retirant de l'antre de cet ébène, un dernier soupir se montra. Un dernier soupir mangé par ce géant rouge.

L'un dos au matelas, l'autre sur le ventre, Penguin observait son ainé alors qu'il s'était recouvert d'un fin drap. En appuis sur ses coudes, il scrutait son amant –le sien- et même s'il était gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire, il en était aussi incroyablement heureux.

 **\- Eustass-san… .**

 **\- Hm, une minute tu veux bien.** Soupira Kidd en détournant tout de même son regard du plafond pour épier deux magnifiques orbes verts.

\- … **Avec toi, je veux recommencer souvent …Eustass-san~**

Un sourire se traça sur le visage du carmin et continuant de regarder sa bestiole, il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'amener vers lui. C'est là aussi qu'il remarqua toutes les marques qu'il avait faites sur son corps opalin –notamment sur cette nuque remplie de morsure- mais préférant se taire, il captura la bouche de Penguin et le ramena à lui.

Lui aussi avait envie de recommencer des tas de fois et très certainement dans quelques minutes …ou pas, parce que son petit animal frissonnait déjà contre lui et recherchait le sommeil.

Peut-être qu'il lui apprendrait l'endurance à partir d'aujourd'hui !


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous vous reposez bien ?**

 **Aujourd'hui avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira on en apprend plus sur l'après-guerre.**

 **Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Craft'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Les dernières traces de sang d'un passé à oublier.**

Kidd et Shanks revenait du port. Ils avaient dit au revoir à Penguin et Killer qui partaient récupérer les affaires de Mihawk dans son ancienne demeure, ainsi que celles de Kidd, Shanks et les siennes. Le silence régnait entre les deux et Kidd énervé de voir l'autre faire la gueule alors qu'en fait c'est lui qui allait être seul pendant un long moment prit la parole.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? C'est moi qui devrais la faire,** soupira-t-il.

 **\- C'est à cause d'hier soir avec Dracule.** Expliqua le roux.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a fait du mal ?** Grogna le carmin.

 **\- Non pas du tout c'est juste que…**

Alors le prince respira un bon coup et raconta sa dernière discussion avec le brun. Il avait appris que Mihawk était plus ou moins puceau et donc pur. Et qu'il culpabilisait car lui il était sale.

 **\- Ça va pas non,** fit Kidd en frappant son ami sur l'arrière de sa tête. **Tu ne racontes que des conneries et je suis sûr que Mihawk pense pareil. Saches que ce sont les matons de la prison qui sont sales. Et puis maintenant tout ça c'est du passé alors ne pense qu'à l'avenir.**

 **\- Oui tu as raison, c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Dracule il y a quelque temps et hier il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais toute sa vie.**

 **\- Et il le pense, alors oublie le reste ok.**

Le roux hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

Alors Kidd et Shanks retournèrent dans le silence jusqu'au palais. Ce qui avait changé était que le prince souriait alors que Kidd lui était maintenant plongé dans d'autres souvenirs. Passé récent, quand il était allé à la prison avec Killer et Bellamy peu après la guerre.

 _« Ils étaient de retour dans les prisons mais cette fois sans prendre un chemin caché, là ils passaient par les grandes portes._

 _Mihawk leur avait demandé un travail bien précis mais et sans doute que Kidd était là pour autre chose aussi. Il avait d'ailleurs amené Killer pour cela aussi._

 _Ils étaient entrés, avaient suivi plusieurs couloirs après avoir regardé la liste des prisonniers mais avant tout, ils avaient nettoyé celle-ci. Attrapé un à un les gardiens pour disons… leur fait payer quelques petites choses._

 _Kidd les jaugeait, avait rapidement repéré ceux qu'ils voulaient séparer des autres et les avaient même amené ailleurs –dans une cellule isolée-, il y en avait près d'une quinzaine au total._

 _Killer avait suivi son plus vieil ami –son meilleur ami- dans cette cellule et le regardait faire. Il avait une arme à la main, des recharges dans l'une de ses poches et ce rouge les fixaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Bellamy de son côté, triait les prisonniers très loin des deux hommes._

 _ **\- Kidd, tu comptes faire quoi !?**_ _Demanda Killer en apercevant ce rouge mettre l'un des gardiens à genoux avec un canon sur la tête._

 _ **\- Ferme-là si tu veux rester, Kil'.**_

 _La voix d'Eustass était calme mais ténébreuse et rauque._

 _Ce blond connaissait ce timbre et c'était un indice à prendre en considération. Là, il ne devait plus rien dire, simplement assister au massacre qui avait certainement avoir lieu._

 _Il devait juste regarder, se taire et arrêter les éventuels fuyards mais d'une certaine façon, Killer approuvait cela._

 _ **\- Vous vous souvenez d'moi pas vrai. Vous m'avez pris un bras et vous avez fait bien pire à d'autres prisonniers vous vous souvenez !? Vous vous souvenez ou non putain !**_ _Tonna le vermillon en frappant l'un des hommes non loin de lui._ _ **Répondez bande d'enfoirés ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait, hein ! Vous avez aimé !? Vous en avez bien profité, salopards !**_ _Gronda Kidd en appuyant sur la détente et en plaçant une balle dans la tête de l'un des gardes._ _ **Ça vous amusait de leur faire subir toutes ces saloperies ! Vous trouviez ça drôle, pas vrai !? S'en prendre au plus faibles que vous, c'était super non !? Les traiter comme des moins que rien, c'était l'fun non ? Bande d'enflures !**_

 _Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre et cette fois, l'un des genoux avait était touché et cela continua pendant un moment._

 _D'autres bruits sourds se faisaient entendre, des bras étaient touchés, des cuisses, des pieds, des mains, d'autres genoux et des cris se faisaient entendre. Des cris de douleurs et parfois d'agonie._

 _Du sang s'écrasait sur les murs et le sol. Les briques étaient teintes de pourpre et les dalles laissaient couler entre leurs sillons une rivière rouge._

 _ **\- J'vous interdis de gueuler, compris ! Fermez vos gueules bande de connards ! Vous ferez plus rien à personne vous savez…, vous vivez vos dernières minutes. Vous allez pas sortir d'ici, vous allez crever comme des chiens et j'vais vous laisser agoniser.**_ _Grogna le vermillon en sortant son épée de son étui après avoir rangé son pistolet quelques secondes et en tailladant quelques autres encore intacts._ _ **Vous savez c'que j'préfère moi !? Tuer lentement…, regarder mes ennemis souffrir le martyre.**_

 _ **\- Kidd !?**_

 _ **\- Quoi !? Tu veux quoi !?**_ _Demanda le rouge sans regarder son meilleur ami._

 _ **\- Si t'as l'intention de les tuer fait ça à l'extérieur, j'ai pas envie de trainer leurs corps ça sera chiant.**_

 _Un grognement sinistre sortit de la bouche de Kidd._

 _Fronçant les sourcils et frappant deux/trois fois ces gardiens qui ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose et les poussa hors de la cellule. Le trajet fut long mais tellement agréable pour ce carmin. Il s'amusait, les plantait de son épée de temps à autre et une fois sur cette berge, il les avait mis les uns à côté des autres._

 _Ensuite, il avait pris son temps, il continuait de les traiter de tous les noms, de les mutiler, de les frapper et de tâcher le sol de sang._

 _Une demi-heure s'écoula, peut-être plus et Killer terminait ceux qui ne faisaient plus trop de mouvement et les jetait à la mer._

 _Kidd vengeait ses amis, son animal et il le faisait avec plaisir, avec envie. Et de cette chose Bellamy n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait semblant de rien, avait joué les aveugles. Rien ne serait jamais dit. De toute façon, ce jour-là il ne s'était rien passé ! »_

Grognant pour lui-même, Kidd ébouriffa ses cheveux et si la voix de Shanks était lointaine c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Alors recevoir une main qui le secoue était sans doute normal. Il avait tué du regard ce roux par automatisme puis, il avait soupiré. Shanks ressemblait parfois à son insecte dans ses manières c'était déroutant.

 **\- Réponds-moi au lieu de m'ignorer. Tu aurais aimé partir avec Penguin-kun !?**

 **\- Quoi !? Non. Tu sais quoi Shanks, vis ta vie maintenant et ne pense à rien d'autre. T'as le droit d'être heureux.**

 **\- Toi aussi Kidd.**

 **\- Non pas moi mais, j'compte bien profiter de ce que j'ai le plus longtemps possible.**

Souriant des mots de ce carmin, Shanks n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec les propos entendus mais ne dit rien. Pour lui, ce vermillon méritait ce qui lui arrivait et il allait le lui prouver un de ces jours.

Les deux quittaient les quais et continuant de discuter ou juste de se renvoyer la balle, Eustass eut un soupir non-camouflé quand l'autre évoqua un ébène. C'est là aussi que ce roux se promit te taquiner Kidd très souvent à propos de son animal disparu pour quelques semaines.


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre. Je sais c'était trop court. Bon il y a quand même eu 50 chapitres c'est pas mal non ? Oui un compte rond et on n'a pas fait exprès promit. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. Faite nous savoir ce que vous avez pensez de celle-là, merci. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie !**

Sur l'île de Varnis, Penguin, Bellamy, Killer et les hommes qui avaient embarqués avec eux, étaient de retour depuis quelques jours.

Ils avaient rejoint le grand manoir, le doré avait fait une annonce aux habitants en centre-ville après en avoir parlé avec sa compagne, Perona. Il avait expliqué la situation, avait demandé aux habitants s'ils étaient d'accord avec la décision prise par Mihawk et la réponse fut unanime. Chacun des villageois avaient répondu favorablement à la « promotion » de ce blond.

Sanji l'avait d'ailleurs félicité dans un large sourire et avec des paroles bien à lui. Il avait même préparé un festin et la nuit avait été longue pour tous. Rempli de rire, de mots et de bonne entende. L'ambiance était légère, elle avait eu le don de faire tout oublier et Penguin avait longuement discuté avec Ban, avait raconté des tas de choses et tous avaient été bon enfant.

Les quelques jours sur cette île avaient été des plus festifs et à aucun moment une tâche d'ombre ne s'était montrée –Penguin avait d'ailleurs fait visiter plusieurs endroits à Killer-.

Il y avait beau avoir un va-et-vient d'affaires et d'hommes pour déménager les choses, rien n'entachait leur bonne humeur. Elle avait été comme éradiquée de la zone et ça faisait du bien.

Néanmoins et si Bellamy avait retrouvé sa ville natale, sa fiancée et sa famille, Penguin –lui- devait à présent dire au revoir à tous ses amis. Ce n'était qu'un « au revoir », un « à bientôt » mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur. Il avait muri avec eux, grâce à eux et même s'il était sûr de les revoir, ça pesait sur sa poitrine.

Là, sur les quais, il avait rangé des lettres des habitants ainsi que de Sanji, Ban et Perona dans son sac, toutes adressées à Mihawk et à Shanks. Ce noiraud ne savait pas ce qu'elles contenaient mais il était persuadé que ces écrits renfermaient de l'espoir et des encouragements.

Le sourire aux lèvres bien qu'ourlé par l'émotion, le noiraud resserrait le bas de son chandail.

 **\- Fais pas cette tête Penguin, on se verra souvent.** S'était gentiment moqué Bellamy en tapotant l'épaule de son cadet. **D'ailleurs à ce propos Killer, tu as la charge de veiller sur lui si jamais ce rouge l'emmerde trop !**

 **\- Bellamy-san !** Gronda le noiraud. **…Là-bas c'est beaucoup plus grand, avec du monde et Sanji-san ne sera plus là pour me montrer de nouveaux plats. …Il n'y aura… plus personne là-bas.** Avait fini par dire tristement Penguin en laissant son regard partir sur le côté.

 **\- Tu as déjà commencé à te faire de nouveaux amis sur Trust et puis, tu auras toujours Kidd, non ! Lui, doit plutôt être content de se débarrasser de nous tous.** Continua Bellamy.

 **\- Non, il vous apprécie tous… .**

 **\- T'inquiète pas Penguin, tout se passera bien et j'passerais te voir de temps à autre. Après tout, on fait toujours du commerce avec Trust pas vrai Sanji !?** Sourit Ban qui avait attrapé les épaules du noiraud.

 **\- Il a raison, nous passerons de temps à autre et puis, on pourra toujours s'écrire ou autre. Et toi aussi tu passeras nous voir, n'est-ce pas !?** Demanda Sanji.

 **\- Oui, avec plaisir ! Et peut-être même que Shanks-san viendra avec moi, je sais qu'il aurait aimé revenir ici lui aussi.**

 **\- On comprend, ce n'est rien. Bien alors, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour le voyage de retour !?** S'enquit de demander le cuistot.

 **\- Je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai tout ce qu'ils m'ont demandé. Prenez soin de vous,** avait soupiré Penguin.

 **\- Toi d'même. Bien, il est l'heure ! Viens ici !** S'amusa Ban en serrant fortement dans ses bras le jeune noiraud qui répondait à cette étreinte.

Chacun leur tour, ils enserrèrent l'animal et après de multiples « au revoir », Penguin avait terminé par grimper sur ce bateau.

Le sourire aux lèvres malgré quelques poussières à l'œil, l'ébène était heureux et avait même rit aux éclats de la dernière remarque que Bellamy lui avait fait à voix basse _« Ne laisse pas Kidd tout décider, prend le dessus parfois et fait le enrager »._

D'ailleurs il ne lui avait laissé aucuns mots pour Mihawk, Shanks ou ce rouge alors il avait suspecté qu'il avait fait ses « au revoir » avant le trajet.

Saluant ses amis une dernière fois au côté de Killer qui l'avait rejoint, Penguin avait le cœur gonflé et apercevait enfin un avenir tranquille et sans ombre. Tout allait bien, plus personne ne le recherchait, ses parents avaient été vengés par lui-même et la ville de son enfance était à présent gouverné par un roi gentil et bienveillant du nom de Shanks Parish. Son ami, sans doute le meilleur.

Oui, il pouvait rejoindre Trust tranquillement et s'approcher de Kidd sans crainte à son retour.

* * *

Le retour sur Trust avait été fait sans encombre. Une main d'œuvre incroyable les avait aidés pour le rapatriement des affaires et tout était rangé au fur et à mesure.

Mihawk avait été ravi de son travail –tout comme Shanks- et les lettres avaient été remises en main propre.

Penché sur l'une des caisses en bois, Penguin rangeait lui-même les quelques affaires qu'il avait rapporté dans sa chambre et n'écoutant pas autour de lui, il s'était fait happer par un bras.

Evidemment il avait saisi mais, il n'avait pas eu le temps de plus qu'il s'était retrouvé sur une épaule –exactement comme un sac de riz-. Une main accrochait son postérieur et s'il avait reconnu son agresseur, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer.

 **\- Je t'embarque alors ferme-là, l'asticot !** Grogna sérieusement Kidd.

 **\- Mais- …Arrête, je dois ranger pis j'ai promis à Mihawk-san de-**

 **\- Rien à foutre. Vois ça comme une séquestration forcée, je m'en fous. Tu viens avec moi alors maintenant ferme-là.**

 **\- Eustass-san, je ne-**

Ledit Eustass avait déposé son animal face à lui, avait attrapé sa tête de ses deux mains et lui avait volé un baiser des plus osés qui avait laissé sur place le plus petit abasourdi et rougi.

Par la suite, il l'avait remis sur son épaule et avait repris sa route jusqu'à sa chambre. Ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'il attendait son retour, des jours qu'il passait ses nerfs sur tout et n'importe quoi et il avait besoin de se calmer.

Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que son asticot préféré !? Absolument rien.

De son côté, l'ébène restait étourdi de ce baiser sauvage et gourmand et une fois après avoir franchi la porte de cette chambre, il s'était fait jeter sur un lit et surplombé par une bête sauvage en manque.

 **\- Maintenant tu es à moi Usagi et on va pas quitter cette chambre avant un bon moment, crois-moi.** Soupira d'impatience le rouge qui mangeait déjà ce cou affriolant.

 **\- Hn. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Eustass-san… .**

Ce n'était absolument pas ça –ou pas- ! Mais et même si Kidd n'avait pas voulu le reconnaitre ce jour-là, son sourire avait tout dit.

Ils pouvaient enfin faire ce qu'ils voulaient, avec qui ils le voulaient et personne ne les en empêcherait. Ils avaient mis assez longtemps à se trouver mais maintenant que c'était fait, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se lâcher et de ne plus douter.

Oui, ça allait bien aller pour eux. Le noiraud ne devait plus penser aux années de calvaire et ce rouge ne plus croire qu'il était un bon à rien.

Ils avaient tous les deux grandement évolués et ils allaient continuer, ils en étaient sûrs mais pour l'heure, ils allaient simplement profiter l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Dans une autre aile du palais, Shanks prenait une pause.

Ils avaient brièvement vu Penguin revenir et s'il l'avait salué et demandé des tas de choses, il avait eu réponse à tout et avait été heureux d'entendre des nouvelles de leurs amis restés là-bas.

Là, sur le bord de cette fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de son royaume, il pensait. Il pensait à tout et à rien. Il respirait l'air frais et avait fixé sa main sans aucune raison particulière.

Il avait encore parfois du mal à réaliser son statut ou son héritage mais cela allait venir avec le temps il en était certain et puis Mihawk était assez souvent là pour le lui rappeler.

Le cœur apaisé et le sourire aux lèvres, il regardait encore certaines caisses arriver et sans entendre, il avait saisi d'une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici seul, Shanks !?**

 **\- Dracule… . Je regardais simplement et j'me disais que c'était une belle journée pour aller en ville.** Raconta le roux en tournant sa tête sur le côté pour apercevoir son ainé mais également son homme.

 **\- Tu as raison, c'est une très belle journée et j'aime le soleil qui se mêle à tes cheveux.**

Des sourires de connivences s'étaient installés entre eux, puis un baiser était survenu. Doux et tranquille. Un baiser simple mais rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

Grâce à cet homme, Shanks avait pu découvrir le monde, apprendre des tas de choses, vivre des aventures humaines et sociales incroyables. Certes, il y avait eu cette « guerre » pour le trône mais, il avait pu sortir de cette prison pour la première fois de sa vie et voilà où il en était maintenant.

Il était fièrement debout, la tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres, roi d'un pays hérité par ses parents et amoureux. Il ne voulait rien d'autre, n'avait pas demandé tant et… espérait pouvoir ressentir ces choses longtemps.

Il avait tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver et c'était parfois difficile à gérer mais il y arrivait.

 **\- Et maintenant !?** Avait marmonné Shanks en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Mihawk.

 **\- Maintenant, tu vas tout faire pour vivre le plus longtemps possible et profiter de chaque instant.**

Leurs visages près l'un de l'autre, leurs prunelles se dévisageaient –se parlaient entre elles- et la parole n'avait plus besoin d'être.

Ils se comprenaient finalement, plutôt bien d'ailleurs et Dracule avait attrapé le menton de son ainé pour pouvoir l'embrasser une énième fois. Il était sûr de ne jamais se lasser du goût de ces lèvres, de ces baisers et de tout cet être qu'il chérissait tant.

Mihawk avait toujours vécu en poursuivant le rêve de son père afin de pouvoir le réaliser et à aucun moment, il ne s'était douté que ce rêve allait lui amener une chose aussi précieuse.

Oui durant des années entières il avait recherché son prince mais jamais il n'aurait cru en tomber amoureux. Il pensait que cela n'était pas pour lui et Shanks avait chamboulé tout ça !

Ils allaient vivre en paix à présent.

Vivre pour eux-mêmes, pour un pays et pour leurs amis.

Shanks n'était plus cette vilaine citrouille cachée de tous. On lui avait enlevé ses chaines, il avait éclos et était devenu un homme resplendissant et rempli de gentillesse. Il était beau et allait être connu dans le monde entier comme étant le roi le plus bienveillant qui soit –surpassant son père, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

 **[…]**


End file.
